


被摈弃者

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 193,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: CP：王子X王子、战争联姻、阴谋斗争概要：在权利的漩涡中，最无用的东西是爱。在索尔奥丁森的梦里，一个陌生的男子站在一扇窗前，他的头发很黑很黑，明亮的眼睛平静而清澈。他的身上穿着黑色的长袍，上面点缀着珍珠和宝石。窗外是大雪覆盖的原野，雪花飘了进来落在袍子上，融化的水珠让宝石闪闪发光。





	1. Chapter 1

夏日，街上已经热得可怕，又闷又拥挤，到处都是灰尘和夏日特有的恶臭。这里是下等人出没的市场，妓院鳞次栉比，破旧的房屋一栋挨着一栋，怪模怪样的人也绝不少，不远处的交易市场传来叫卖声格外引人注意，那儿正在拍卖今日最后一批贩来的奴隶。拥挤的路上，一个面孔稚嫩的年轻人穿着一件灰色的长袍，压低了脑袋上破洞累累的黑色呢帽，走在这纷乱嘈杂的声响中。他的身材匀称，帽檐下是一双好看的灰蓝色眼睛，有一头深棕色的长发编成单辫搭在肩膀的一侧，但因为身上的衣服实在是太过于破旧，难以引起路人的惊奇。  
他继续往前走，直到在一幢偏僻的房子跟前停住脚步。他站在大门前左右打量了一下，轻轻扣了扣门环。不多会儿，门闪开了一条缝，一个老妇人出现在门后，她盯着面前的来客，那对灰白色的眼珠子在黑暗中闪着光。  
年轻人朝老妇人弯腰示好，他说：“我来找芙蕾雅夫人。”  
老妇人的目光尖利，她不言一语，领着年轻人往屋里走。年轻人跟在身后，好几次想开口，却又不知道要说什么，干脆半躬着腰，小声地解释道：“一个月前我家主人给芙蕾雅夫人来过一封信……现在时候到了，主人吩咐我过来取夫人准备好的东西。”  
“我记得，我记得很清楚，小先生。我虽然老，但并不糊涂，一个月前您来过。”老妇人口齿清晰，她带着年轻人上到三楼的走廊，侧身让到一边，指了指旁边的门说：  
“请进，小先生。夫人在屋内等着了。”  
年轻人走进屋内，肮脏的鞋底踩上精致的地毯，目光越过那些豪华靡丽的壁饰和家具，看见芙蕾雅夫人就那样体态端庄、身姿轻盈地的站在自己面前。任何人都不清楚芙蕾雅夫人的真实年纪，但就眼前所见，她那珍珠般美丽脸庞，那头浓密而卷曲的秀发，恐怕没有一个约顿海姆的少女能与之相比。  
芙蕾雅开口了，嗓音说出音乐般的话语：“不自我介绍一下吗，这位先生？”  
年轻人躬得更低了，十指用力攥着手里的帽子，有些紧张地说道：“恕我失礼，芙蕾雅夫人。我是洛基王子的贴身侍从芬里厄。这次来是替殿下取他需要的东西。”  
芙蕾雅微笑着点头，她拖着长袍走到一旁的书桌，从抽屉里拿出两个小巧的黑色水晶瓶子交到芬里厄手上，问道：  
“王子殿下还好么？”  
“殿下最近因为‘那件事情’，有些苦恼。”芬里厄看了芙蕾雅一眼，将那两个小瓶子放进上衣的内兜，谨慎地回答。  
“如果不苦恼，他就不会找我要这两个东西了。”芙蕾雅轻笑一声，露出亮晶晶的牙齿，“回去之后嘱咐洛基，不管他在计划着什么，都让他万事小心。”  
芬里厄应下了，掌心小心翼翼地按着着怀里的那两瓶小东西，匆匆离去。  
他们口中的“那件事情”是当下约顿海姆的大事。约顿海姆的现任国王劳菲，为了平定北方的战争，维护自己岌岌可危的王位，决定雇佣阿斯加德的军队来镇压造反的势力。劳菲原本以为阿斯加德人会索要无数黄金作为酬劳，却没想到国王奥丁提出的条件只是要求迎娶一位约顿王室的后裔。  
实际上，在双方看来这是最好不过的合谋。日渐衰败的约顿海姆和刚刚崛起的阿斯加德互相需要，更互相算计。劳菲需要新的盟友，而奥丁则希望能从劳菲身上获取尽可能多的与其他国家抗衡的势力，哪怕只是暂时的。  
那年春天，阿斯加德的军队顶着尚未结束的暴雪浩浩荡荡进入约顿海姆，在北方的冰原与约顿反叛军交战。战事惨烈，严寒将汨汨的鲜血冻成了一个红色的湖泊，连奥丁都失去了一只眼睛。反叛军被击败后，阿斯加德要求联姻的文书立刻送到了劳菲的手上，而劳菲最不受待见的小儿子——洛基·劳菲森，就在这时被推了出来。  
劳菲坐在王座上，旁边是几个镀了金和银的柱子，有三四个台阶那么高。他头戴王冠，右手拿着权杖，就那样坐着，一动不动。议事厅里还有数十位贵族和大臣，他们同样也一动不动地盯着站在大厅中央的洛基。  
洛基的心中除了愤怒别无其他。他那双宝石般的眼睛里燃烧着烈烈的火焰，大声地质问劳菲为什么要将他像奴隶一样卖掉，为什么要让他和一个下等国家的王子结婚。  
但劳菲空荡荡的解释听起来是那样的刺耳。，“吾儿，”他的声音低沉而干瘪，“你的兄长赫尔布林迪正在伽瑞沃德（1）为我守护边境，斩除那些对王位虎视眈眈的魔鬼，只有你最适合为这个国家牺牲。”  
赫尔布林迪，一切都是赫尔布林迪。洛基的喉咙里翻滚起腥臭的血，想吐在劳菲脸上。  
“不知道我那早逝又低贱的母亲若是知道会作何感想。”他冷笑着说。  
“你岂敢在我面前提起你的母亲！”劳菲怒吼一声，随即咳嗽起来，没完没了，接下来说的每一个词都用尽了全力，：“如果当初可以选择，我会将你生吞活剥！将你放在寒冬的冰原之上让你自生自灭！”  
“太迟了，父亲。”洛基抬起头望着劳菲，脸上的表情毫无温度，：“我已经成年，而您已经太老了，老到再也无法掌控一切。”  
芬里厄赶回宫殿时，洛基刚用过晚餐。他走进那间高高的卧室，洛基听到身后的动静，回过头，皱着眉将芬里厄上下打量，说：“你今天出去怎么穿成这样？破破烂烂的？”  
芬里厄扯了扯自己还没来得及换的长袍，红着脸说：“穿成这样才不容易被人注目，殿下。”  
洛基明显有些烦躁，他问：“怎么样？芙蕾雅给你了么？”  
芬里厄点点头，他将两个瓶子从上衣里拿出来，恭敬地递到洛基手上，最后斟酌着说：“芙蕾雅夫人让您万事小心。”  
洛基走到蜡烛旁，借着摇晃的火光照了照剔透的瓶身，全神贯注地盯着里面的液体。等回过神来时，他觉得芙蕾雅这句嘱咐听上去是如此可笑。  
“到了这个时候，已经没有什么小心不小心。只要能按计划进行，和那个阿斯加德的王子结不了婚，付出一切代价我都心甘情愿。”  
芬里厄微微抬头，在影影绰绰的烛光下，他看见洛基的侧脸的阴影被印刻在暗金纹壁纸上——芬里厄深呼吸一口气，他知道自己的主人在筹划着什么，即使自己对此仍然一无所知。芬里厄不免有些担心，但转念一想又觉得这愚蠢的担忧实属多余。  
“你说呢，芬里厄？”洛基将小瓶子放进一旁的抽屉里，望着芬里厄，“不管我要你做什么，你都会帮助我的，对吧？”  
“殿下，我愿意为您付出一切。”芬里厄看得入了神，连忙收回视线，躬身回答。  
5天之后，那位阿斯加德王子的名字终于传进了宫殿。芬里厄匆忙跑进书房，他大口地喘气，扯着嗓子说话：“殿下，阿斯加德人已经确定了。”  
洛基目不转睛地看着手里的羊皮书卷，轻飘飘地开口：“是谁？我听说奥丁有好几个儿子。”  
“号称是他们最骁勇善战的战士，也是奥丁最得意的儿子。”芬里厄咽了口唾沫，舌头却在此时打了结，：“名字叫……名字叫……”  
“到底叫什么？”洛基突然没有了耐性，他停下手中的动作，抬起眼睛盯着芬里厄。  
“叫提尔（Tyr）。”  
早在阿斯加德人的队伍抵达之前，提尔的名声就已经在城里传开了。他是奥丁三个儿子中的长子，据说长得高大英俊，英勇无畏，同时也是奥丁最值得信赖的继承人。  
“……陛下打算在喷泉宫招待那位王子，根据回报，提尔殿下这次还带着特意送给您的十件完整的雪狼皮、两件白熊熊皮毛制成的披风——据说都是他亲自捕杀的，还有五箱阿斯加德的珍珠和五箱黄金……”  
洛基摆了摆手，芬里厄立刻停止了汇报。他能感觉得到洛基连日来的烦闷，自从提尔这个名字越来越多地被人提起之后，洛基明显进入到了一种焦灼以至失眠的状态，脾气也变得暴躁。  
洛基从椅子上站起来，在房间里面踱步。他站在自己刚刚起身的黑胡桃木的书桌前，从桌子上的物件中挑了把匕首拿起来。匕首做得精致，刀柄上面刻着一只天鹅的形状，长长的银色的刀刃是它的鸟喙，镶嵌的金色宝石是它的眼睛。但这是一把女士用的匕首，刀柄小巧却太短，握起来甚至还比不上洛基手掌宽度。  
这把匕首是洛基名义上的母亲、劳菲的王后——法布提送给他的。法布提是赫尔布林迪的亲生母亲，但却不是他的。关于洛基的母亲，多年以前王宫里曾经有过很多传闻，有人说她是劳菲年轻时征战别国带回来的落魄公主，但更多人说她只是一位地位低贱的女仆。  
风从窗外吹了进来，掀起层层叠叠的窗帘。起风了，不一样的风，风里面有一种晃荡声，好像一切都开始摇摇欲坠。洛基把匕首放回书桌上，他回过头吩咐芬里厄说：“让侍者们上茶吧，在那位提尔殿下到来之前，我要再好好过上几天舒坦的日子。”  
又过了半个月，阿斯加德人终于抵达索列姆海姆（2）。他们骑着高大的战马经过河上一座座桥梁，停在了王宫门口。洛基跟在劳菲后面迎接，他看见队伍前的首领从马背上跳了下来，高个子，身上穿着战甲，深棕色的头发编成好几束辫子垂在肩上，五官长得粗放而野蛮。他一定就是提尔了，洛基揣测，脑袋里想起芬里厄口中所说的“高大英俊”，不由得冷笑一声，看起来民众的审美不怎么样。  
那晚劳菲在喷泉宫设宴，偌大的宫殿挤满了人，乐师用七弦琴弹奏着欢快的乐曲，堆满美酒和佳肴的长桌望不到尽头，侍者来来回回，端着银托盘像小鱼一样穿梭在满屋子的贵族中间。长桌的一端是正襟危坐的劳菲，另一端是他们的客人，洛基未来的丈夫提尔。洛基沉默地坐在劳菲的一侧，另一侧坐着的则是劳菲最为宠信的大臣毕利。洛基的眼睛一直望着长桌的另一端，阿斯加德人在大声地说话，痛快地喝酒，砸了好多个珍贵的水晶杯，乒哩乓啷一地狼藉乒哩乓啷。  
糟透了。洛基闭起眼睛，在心里抱怨。人。举止。品行。  
在一片嘈杂声中，洛基听见阿斯加德人和劳菲交谈，毕利时不时将他听不清的话在耳边重复，劳菲继而用干瘪的嗓音吃力地回几句。接着，洛基看见提尔朝着自己举杯，他的额角于是开始突突地跳。提尔的鼻头发红，他嚷嚷地说道：“尊敬的劳菲陛下，不知道我和洛基殿下的婚礼什么时候举行？”  
依他的观点，自然是越快越好。  
劳菲举起酒杯回敬了他，缓缓开口：“一切都已经准备妥当，如无意外可以在三天后举行仪式。”  
“父亲！”洛基突然高声喝止，大厅鼎沸的喧哗顿时消失散尽，所有人都盯着他看。洛基不动声色地清了一下喉咙，压着怒意继续说，：“三天内举办婚礼太过仓促，况且，”他转过头看了一眼提尔，“最好能让提尔殿下好好休息几天。”  
洛基的语气听上去冷静而理智，但手指却紧紧地攥着桌下的餐布，他需要为自己争取更多的时间：，“我的建议是，十天之后再举办婚礼。”  
一阵沉默之后，提尔突然爆发出大笑，他爽快地同意了。  
夜晚的钟声从未像这晚一般令人欣喜。宴会接近尾声，洛基离席之后打算返回宫殿。芬里厄提前离开为他准备马车，洛基于是独自走过空荡的长廊。寡淡的月色拉长了万物的阴影，连空气都是静止的。  
洛基在宴会上多喝了几杯酒，头有些发晕，于是靠着一旁的大理石柱休息，只是万万没想到提尔居然跟在他的背后出来了。  
“洛基殿下。”提尔含着酒意的声音从背后响起，这一回他倒不嚷嚷了，但也足够把洛基吓一跳。  
洛基猛然转过身，提尔往前走了好几步，直到他呼吸中的酒味喷到洛基的脸上才停止。  
“你比画像上还要好看。”提尔的脸涨得通红。  
“你喝醉了，提尔殿下。”洛基屏住呼吸侧过头，避开提尔赤裸裸的注视。  
洛基长袍里穿着领口繁复的白色内衫，一层层丝绸堆满脖子。提尔有些贪婪地注视着那一小片露出的肌肤，伸手捻住洛基耳旁垂下的那一缕半卷的黑发，刚准备放在鼻子下闻一闻，但立刻被洛基用手打掉了。  
洛基恼羞成怒的反应让提尔觉得有趣。在他看来，既然他们已经订下了婚约，即便现在就把他抱上床也不会遭人指责。提尔“嗤嗤”地笑着，说：“你应该习惯，约顿海姆的王子，我们就快结婚了不是么？”  
洛基的心里升起更多厌恶，他冷冰冰地看着提尔：“那就等过了十天之后再说。”  
回到宫殿，洛基立刻命侍者把那件内衫撕了，又用剪刀把提尔碰过的那一缕头发剪掉。芬里厄被召唤进卧室时，看见洛基正把那两个小瓶子从抽屉里拿出来。  
“您真的决定要这样做么？”他站在一旁小声地问。  
洛基没有回答，眼睛盯着面前的两个小瓶子，问芬里厄：“芙蕾雅有没有告诉你，哪一个是致命的，哪一个是不致命的？”  
“芙蕾雅夫人说，味道刺鼻的是不致命的。虽然不致命，但还是能让人的身体渐渐虚弱，精神萎靡。”  
“你去吧，”洛基说，“找一个小瓶子倒出一部分，今晚把不致命的给喷泉宫送去。”  
当天夜里，芬里厄再一次出现在喷泉宫的偏门。他早早就按照洛基的吩咐，在阿斯加德人抵达前收买了在这儿当值的侍者。在夜色的掩护下，芬里厄将药水交给了那名内应，嘱咐他以后几天都要在提尔的食物里面滴上两滴。  
第二天，劳菲安排贵族陪同提尔游览王宫和索列姆海姆，洛基找了个借口没有现身。当天下午，根据随行的侍者回报，提尔因为身体不适提前结束了游览。  
第三天，提尔再度感到身体不适。  
第四天，提尔卧病喷泉宫，当晚病情加重。  
第五天，洛基作为提尔的未婚夫，不得不出现在喷泉宫聊表慰问。当他走进提尔的那间卧室时，那个神气活现而又粗鲁不堪的阿斯加德人看起来已经被死神收割得差不多了。  
洛基没想到芙蕾雅给的药会这样厉害，但此刻他的脸上却不能露笑。洛基先是假装关切地询问了负责的医生，在得知或许是因为路上劳顿、炎热的天气、饮食不妥等引发的类似痢疾和热病之类的病症后，洛基又假惺惺地松了口气。  
他走到提尔的床前，看见提尔的嘴巴张开又合上，因为生病而产生的浊气通过干涸的双唇散了出来，一阵恶臭。那双碰过他黑发的手已经失去了那晚的嚣张。他知道此刻——作为一个称职的未婚夫，自己应该握住提尔的手。但洛基并不想，他连碰都不要碰。  
眼看提尔的病情并未得到好转，阿斯加德人也越来越着急。其中一位叫瓦尔基里的女战士向劳菲提议先把两国的联姻搁置，让提尔回到阿斯加德养病，等到身体好了之后，再重谈联姻事宜。  
提尔生病的第八天，阿斯加德人的队伍浩浩荡荡地沿着原路离开了，他们的来去似乎只在眨眼之间。民众期待中的婚礼并没有出现，街头巷尾一阵阵不明所以的喧哗吵闹之后，约顿海姆又恢复了平静。  
而就在五天后，提尔——阿斯加德最骁勇善战的战士、奥丁的长子和继承人，死在了回国的路上。  
\------------  
（1）伽瑞沃德(Jarnvid)：人类世界到“巨人国度”的路标，是一个恐怖的“铁森林”。  
（2）索列姆海姆(Thrymheim)：约顿海姆的一个地名，意思是“喧嚣的房子”（house of uproar）。


	2. Chapter 2

当霍根将奥丁的信送到索尔位于阿斯加德南部的宫殿时，索尔起初并没有太在意。他刚结束早上的骑行，在房间里麻利地脱下身上的盔甲和罩袍，用毛巾擦着拭着身上的汗水和灰尘，命身旁的侍女将信拆开。索尔的体格健壮，肩膀平坦，一头金色的长发如同太阳的光芒令人炫目，皮肤因为长期的日晒呈现出均匀好看的色泽。侍女小心翼翼地偷瞄，面色发红，要不是霍根提醒，差点忘了自己手中还拿奥丁的信。  
奥丁的来信只提了两件事：提尔的死亡以及要求索尔代替提尔完成与劳菲之子联姻的决定。  
那是个可以载入史册的上午。侍女已经离开——房间里只剩下索尔和霍根两人，霍根因为提尔的暴毙忍不住高声欢呼。相比霍根的喜形于色，索尔对这位异常疏远的兄长的去世并没有太多感觉，谈不上开心，自然也没有多少难过。  
霍根的欢呼声引来了巴德尔——奥丁最小的儿子，比索尔小几岁。当他从霍根口中获知提尔去世消息后，也由衷地为索尔感到开心。  
“我的哥哥，”巴德尔笑了起来，眼角挤在一起，“现在你是父亲最信赖的继承人了。”  
“提尔是我们共同的哥哥，巴德尔，现在人人都在为他的离去而哀悼，倘若你就这样笑出声来，父亲知道了恐怕会迁怒于与你。”索尔低头看着信纸说。  
巴德尔望了眼索尔，顿时闭紧了嘴巴。  
若要谈及这三位王子之间的关系，巴德尔不喜欢提尔是人尽皆知的事情。在他看来，好大喜功的提尔为了让奥丁对自己印象深刻，不惜抢夺索尔的功劳。不明所以的民众或许会认为提尔就是他所展现的那样战无不胜，是响当当的“战神”，但了解内情的的巴德尔却坚定地选择了索尔，选择了不被假象所迷惑。  
“我还记得上一次，如果不是他故意拖延援军，我们又怎么会损失惨重……”  
“巴德尔，那都是过去的事情。”索尔打断了他。  
索尔把信封放在书桌上，随信附上的还有一张约顿海姆王子的画像。索尔低头盯着那张画像，手指下意识地扭动着小拇指上的戒指。  
“你在想什么？”霍根察觉到索尔太过于冷静，于是问道，“我们都知道这次联姻是奥丁的计划，你是有什么顾虑吗，索尔？”  
一旁的巴德尔迫不及待插话道：“坦白说，我不明白父亲为什么一定要索尔和那个最不讨劳菲喜欢的儿子结婚……”  
索尔默不作声地抬头看了一眼他俩：，“大概是天太热了，”他有些心不在焉地说，“怎么了？”  
霍根依然直视着他的双眼。“肯定不是天热的原因。”他说，然后又用同样的语气问了一遍，“索尔，自从收到信之后你就一言不发，也不表态。你刚才在想什么？”  
“那位王子，劳菲之子，我梦见过他。”索尔回答。  
在索尔·奥丁森的梦里，一个陌生的男子站在一扇窗前，他的头发很黑很黑，明亮的眼睛平静而清澈，他的身上穿着黑色的长袍，上面点缀着珍珠和宝石。窗外是大雪覆盖的原野，雪花飘进来落在袍子上，融化的水珠让宝石闪闪发光。  
送来的画像只有方块格子大小，上面画着洛基穿着一件黑色丝绒长袍，白皙的侧脸，黑色的头发别在耳后，下巴和眼睛微微低垂，双唇紧抿，绿色的瞳孔被颜料恰到好处地点缀了出来。  
多么奇怪，正是索尔梦见的那个人。  
他不知道要如何向霍根和巴德尔解释清楚。人怎么会梦见一个从来没有见过的人呢？索尔问自己，但他的的确确梦见了。

提尔去世了，事情的发展却并非如洛基计划的那样。劳菲在王宫里召见了他，当洛基走过宫殿里那长长的走廊，穿过一个接一个的大厅来到劳菲面前时，迎接他的却是一个砸向自己的水晶杯。  
“别以为我不知道你在背后做了什么手脚！”  
洛基一出现在面前，劳菲就把手里的杯子毫不留情地砸向了他的脑袋，“哐当”一大声之后，杯子掉在棕红色的地毯上，骨碌滚了几圈消失不见。洛基没有躲，他甚至连眼睛都不眨，杯子在他的额头上留下一道伤口，不深，但还是流了血。鲜红的血顺着他的额头滑过眉毛，最后渗进了眼睛里，把大半个眼眶都染成了红色。  
“我不知道您在说什么，父亲。”洛基的后背站得笔直，整个人紧绷着，面无表情，“您现在是说，那位阿斯加德王子是我害死的吗？”  
“你和你的母亲一样善于玩弄那些肮脏的把戏！别试图蒙骗我，洛基。”劳菲的脸上出现一种嘲弄、恶毒的冷笑。  
提尔的去世的确让洛基也大吃一惊。洛基并没有要将提尔置于死地的打算，他原本的计划只是阻止那场婚礼。意外发生之后，洛基特意询问过芬里厄关于下药的细节，芬里厄被吓得慌慌张张，连他自己都开始怀疑是否是自己弄错了药水。他拼命回忆，给洛基复述了那晚他和那位侍者说过的每一句话，并且发誓自己并没有和那位侍者提过药水的作用。除了洛基和他，没有第三个人知道这件事。  
“您没有证据，父亲。”洛基眨了眨眼睛，依旧是事不关己的模样，“阿斯加德人不适应我们的食物和气候，难道现在连这种事情都要怪罪到我的头上？”  
“奥丁死了一个儿子，还有两个。”劳菲瘫坐在高高的王位上，身体半佝偻着，在瘦削的脸上两颗浑浊的眼珠就好像骷髅的魂灵，“即使死了一个儿子，他也不会放弃这次联姻。半个月后索尔·奥丁森将抵达索列姆海姆，他会是你的新一任丈夫，婚礼照旧。”  
瞧瞧，洛基在心里龇牙咧嘴地自我嘲讽，不管你愿不愿意，那些无足轻重的人在这个世界上没有任何位置，改变不了任何事。  
举行婚礼的那天，索列姆海姆的所有座钟都为他们的王子将乐声奏响，古老的建筑被五颜六色的花束装点，彩带被源源不断地抛向天空，连鸟儿都此起彼伏地啁啾啼叫。号角的声音洪亮，民众的欢呼声翻腾着，很快又被夏日的风吹散。在这样巨大的喧闹声中，穿着礼服的洛基走进教堂，他的身后，镶嵌着宝石的拖地外袍由几个侍从用手托着，每往前迈一步都觉得无比的疲惫。洛基不想看见那些与自己无关的笑脸，他皱着眉闭起眼，觉得心里升起了一种恐惧，里面包含了愤怒、虚张声势和一些说不清、道不明的欲望。  
只是当他看见站在圣坛前的那位阿斯加德人，那位叫索尔·奥丁森的人转过身望向他，朝他伸出手的时候，洛基突然觉得自己的身体和心脏仿佛都被汹涌的海水包裹住了。  
那是他见过的最蓝的眼睛。  
那双蓝眼睛一直盯着洛基看，仿佛要从他的眉毛、眼睛、鼻子和嘴巴中找到什么，又或是想确认什么。洛基迈着均匀而又恭顺得体的步伐走到索尔身边，垂下眼睛，顺从地握住他递过来的手，没有再多看一眼。只是当两人并排站在一起时，洛基朝着索尔那边的那只眼睛，睫毛微微颤动了一下。  
洛基抬头往前看，劳菲披着猩红的袍子坐在高位上，猩红色让洛基联想到腐败的血液散发出的恶臭。劳菲说着祈愿两国和平的话语，语调缓慢而无趣。洛基觉得难受，为他新打造的王冠戴起来并不太舒服，边缘绞着发丝，卡在额头那一直没好的伤口上隐隐作痛。王冠沉甸甸的，仿佛随着脑袋随便一动，就会掉下来摔成粉碎。  
洛基在礼服的遮掩下不耐烦地跺了跺脚，小声地叹了口气，这引起了身边人的注意。  
那只原本象征性握着的手稍微加大了点力度，洛基听见比他高半个头的阿斯加德人说：“再坚持一下。”  
那只手或许因为常年使用武器，所以摸上去很粗糙。洛基低头瞟了一眼，小拇指上还戴着一个镶着蓝宝石的尾戒，和他的眼睛倒是相称。  
这时，主教开始宣念婚礼祝词：“通过众神的喜悦和意志，我宣布两人结为婚姻……高贵的王子洛基·劳菲森和索尔·奥丁森……”声音在高耸的教堂中“嗡嗡嗡”地回响。好不容易熬到仪式的最后一个环节，“你们可以接吻了。”洛基听见主教说。  
索尔伸手扶住他的后背，低下头拉近两人的距离，洛基死死地紧闭着嘴巴。  
“如果你希望通过和我结婚而获得好处，”洛基盯着他，压着嗓音飞快地说，“那你会很失望。”  
索尔的脸上闪过一丝疑惑，低声回复道：“我并不愚蠢，我从不期待能够从你身上得到什么。”  
“那你为什么要同意结婚？”  
“这是我身为王子的责任。”  
洛基注视着索尔的眼睛，保持着沉默。他觉得自己的脑袋开始发晕，额头上的伤口重新裂开了，血又流了下来。  
“噢，好极了。”索尔望着面前流着血的新婚丈夫，忍不住咧开嘴，“在阿斯加德，鲜血代表着荣耀，这是一个好兆头。”  
说罢，索尔低下头朝洛基吻过去。洛基连忙闭上眼，却分明看到一片金发燃起的火焰。索尔干燥的嘴唇落在了洛基的嘴角，贴着他的皮肤。世界安静了，洛基一动也不敢动。  
撒谎。洛基最后心想。  
仪式结束之后，双方都回宫殿换下了沉重的礼服。洛基让芬里厄简单地为自己处理了一下脑袋上的伤口，他换上白色的带波状暗纹的长袍，袖口点缀着长长的墨绿色丝带，领口处用银线绣了一条盘踞扭曲的蛇。对于一位新婚的王子而言，这件衣服的款式有点太过于简单了，但洛基不在乎。  
晚宴的隆重程度丝毫不亚于白天的婚礼。大厅里，劳菲的侍卫们手执战戟，排成长长的两列。贵族们从着两列侍卫中间走过去，由一批手里握着长蜡烛的侍从领着进入灯火通明、辉煌耀眼的宴会大厅。  
洛基准时出现在了晚宴上，索尔已经提前到了，身旁围着几个阿斯加德人。他穿着一件和结婚仪式上差不多款式的玫瑰色天鹅绒镶边礼服，胸前用金线绣着阿斯加德的纹样。索尔的礼服得体，将他高大壮硕的身形线条分明地展示出来。  
洛基的出现让众人齐刷刷地盯着他看，包括索尔。大厅里，蓝色的穹隆上金星闪闪，十字星的梁木上烛光闪烁，如同天上的繁星。从乐队的楼座垂下一块丝绸，上面挂着桂叶、长春藤和刺柏编成的花环，乐师看见洛基来了，连忙奏起欢快的乐曲。  
洛基快走到索尔面前时，才不得不点点头当作打招呼。索尔身旁的人已经散了，他和洛基一起坐在大厅最前方的高椅上，沉默着看着下方贵族们跳起助兴的舞蹈。舞蹈结束之后，乐师换了把诗琴，轻轻拨动琴弦，在琴声的伴奏下，用腹腔发出浑厚的声音，抑扬顿挫地为洛基和索尔念了一首诗：  
“箭射进了爱侣的额头——  
“于是赶紧捂上雪白的手帕，  
“上面染上一滴滴鲜红的血。”  
这惹得在场的贵族们忍不住哄堂大笑。“他在说什么？”索尔凑过去问洛基，他不太确定诗歌的含义，对这些意思弯弯曲曲的诗文也不在行。  
“乐师用今天婚礼的意外嘲笑我。”洛基眼睛冷漠透明，如同冰块，语调也是，“爱神被恋人的祈求所感动，把箭射向那残酷的心。可是爱神的眼睛缠着绷带，箭射偏了，击中的不是心，是我的额头。”  
“但我并不觉得你流血的事情值得嘲笑。”索尔不解，他坐回去，让身后的侍者给自己倒上酒，“那只是意外。”  
洛基没回话，也懒得告诉他这是约顿海姆的传统。那位乐师还在继续——  
“你把我的美色变成灰尘，  
“我再也不能自称为美丽女神。  
“战败的星辰在你的光辉中，  
“噢，新的太阳，由于嫉妒而黯淡！”  
“这是在夸赞你，他们都很喜欢你。”洛基在吟诵结束后和索尔说，在场的贵族纷纷鼓掌。索尔听到这番话，转过身来看了看洛基，发现他的脸色苍白犹如睡莲，如同在月下荒凉的池塘里。  
音乐响了起来，大厅再次被辉煌与喧嚷所包围。角落里，巴德尔和霍根看着索尔和洛基忍不住窃窃私语。他们都知道这次联姻是奥丁一手促成的，却没人真的猜到奥丁到底在计划着什么。  
“我们什么时候带他回阿斯加德？”巴德尔看了眼洛基，低声问霍根。  
“自然是越快越好。”霍根喝下一大口酒，“但索尔刚才和我说不必着急，或许他有自己的打算。”  
“那不能晚过九月的猎鹿节。”巴德尔还想着能在猎鹿节一展身手，“那位约顿王子，他看上去脸色很苍白，皮肤也是，还不能为索尔诞下继承人。”  
霍根思忖了片刻，才说：“或许索尔把他弄上床之后就会厌倦他，即使他没有的话，奥丁说不定也会这么做。如果奥丁认为是时候‘进口’一位生育能力强的别国公主，他可不希望被一位不受宠的王子毁了。所以你明白了，”霍根看向巴德尔，“这就是为什么奥丁选择他的原因，因为没有人会给一个私生子撑腰，即使他的身份是‘王子’。”  
巴德尔和霍根的笑声引起了洛基的注意。他扭过头，盯着角落里的阿斯加德人。就在这时，大厅的门突然被打开了，原本拥挤的大厅瞬间避让出一条道，六位穿着盔甲的侍卫持着剑，堂而皇之地走到了洛基面前。最前面的两位侍卫各自牵着两条纯黑色的猎犬，后面的四位侍卫放下肩上扛着的两个箱子，对洛基和索尔行了礼之后说，这是赫尔布林迪殿下送来的新婚礼物。  
“赫尔布林迪殿下赠送洛基殿下一箱珠宝，一箱上等金丝绒，还有两条黑色的猎犬。”  
猎犬在大厅里适时地吠了几声，所有人都屏住呼吸，连音乐声都戛然而止。  
洛基将双臂贴在身体两侧，手肘撑着椅子的扶手，他的手指在颤抖，脸上挤出了一个微笑。  
“我的哥哥送给我礼物，究竟是要祝贺我还是羞辱我？”  
他大声地质问下面站着的侍卫，但没有一个人敢回答这个问题，空气中有一种不合时宜的沉重。  
索尔扭过头看了一眼洛基，刚好对上了他的眼睛。  
“在约顿海姆有一个说法，‘只有下等人才会养在夜里潜行的黑猎犬’。”洛基对索尔解释道，：“它们应该是白色的。”  
“啊哈，”洛基刚说完，索尔就突然大笑起来。他从椅子上站起，指着下面的猎犬说，：“九月就是阿斯加德传统的猎鹿节，或许这两个小家伙能在比赛中帮我的忙。”  
索尔回过头对洛基说：“在阿斯加德，黑色的猎犬是最勇猛的。”  
洛基惊诧地看了索尔一眼，他撑着扶手将身体前倾，低声对索尔说：“这件事和你没关系，我不需要你……”  
“我不是帮你。”索尔回复。  
“这里是约顿海姆，不是阿斯加德。”洛基对索尔低呼，手指扣紧了扶手。  
“霍根？霍根！”索尔并不打算继续和洛基解释，他把霍根从人群中叫出来，让他把那两条黑猎犬带走，并嘱咐一定要好好照看到直到返回阿斯加德的那一天。  
赫尔布林迪带来的意外被索尔轻巧地化解了。宴会结束之后，两位王子返回宫殿，洛基坐在马车里，索尔骑着马和侍卫走在前面。夜色沉静得如同黑丝绒，洛基把脑袋靠在马车的窗框上，突然想起七岁那年有一次，他下棋输给了十三岁的赫尔布林迪，他哭鼻子，骂粗口，还把从劳菲书房里偷出来的琥珀棋子摔了个粉碎。劳菲知道后指责他、辱骂他，还罚他不准吃饭。年轻王子只能攥着褥子，饥肠辘辘地躺在床上，后来法布提来看他，那时候她对洛基仍然表现出少有的耐心，也并不像劳菲那样偏袒赫尔布林迪。  
法布提同情他：“输棋自然没什么可高兴的，我亲爱的洛基。不过，你知道赫尔布林迪要的就是看你的笑话，你为什么还要让他得逞呢？”  
想到这里，洛基张开眼睛，似乎还能看到索尔在宴会上为自己解围的模样。马车再过两条桥就回到宫殿了，这时，一直坐在对面的芬里厄开口说：“那位王子殿下似乎挺好说话。”  
洛基抬起眼睛看了芬里厄一眼，又闭起眼睛说：“说不定只是假象。他维护我，实际上也是在维护他自己，和我结婚的男人，会很失望。”  
“为什么？”  
“我是个私生子，芬里厄。”洛基轻轻地回答道，“我既没有权力也没有土地，只有一个空头衔，没办法帮助任何人，索尔·奥丁森那样的人绝不会满足于我。如果他真的成为了奥丁的继承人，他需要的是能帮他获得更多利益的伴侣，说不定到时候他就会密谋着把我抛弃。这个世界太残酷了，芬里厄，所以我们一定要变得更聪明睿智，不是吗？”  
“所以您才会让人去打听毕利……”  
“他们可以密谋，我也可以。”洛基朝芬里厄笑了笑，“在赫尔布林迪开始计划除掉我之前，我要先把他除掉。”  
那晚入睡前，索尔敲开了洛基卧室的门。他刚换上睡袍，从领口到袖口，再到脚踝，无一例外遮得严严实实，索尔看见洛基这副“如临大敌”的模样，瞬间明白了，于是“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
“我们今晚什么都不会做，对吧？”他问道。  
洛基原本紧张的心突然松了下来。他点点头：“老实说我没有那个打算。”  
“我也是。”索尔笑得更开心了，“我想不如我们再熟悉熟悉彼此会更好。”  
“同意。”  
“那我今晚睡哪儿？”索尔又问。  
“我可以把你安排在我的隔壁。”  
“同意。”  
索尔刚要和领路的侍女离开，又突然转过头望着洛基，对着他那双闪烁的绿眼睛露出一个微笑。  
洛基愣在那儿，直到索尔的身影彻底消失，才惊觉自己找回了呼吸。他张大嘴吸进卧室里的所有空气，然后又重重地将它们呼出来。  
这时，原本早就离开的芬里厄再次返回，急切地敲开了卧室的门。他把手里拿着的一张纸条递给洛基，洛基打开一看，上面写着：  
“已找到。请殿下速来。”  
最下方还有一排地址。  
洛基觉得自己的心跳开始加快，他让侍女重新给自己穿衣，卧室里的蜡烛在燃烧，兴奋地跳动着，如同洛基的心脏。  
“快，芬里厄。”洛基披上一件黑色的斗篷，在宫殿的偏门坐上马车，消失在浓浓的夜色中。


	3. Chapter 3

午夜的街道空无一人，薄雾正从河面上飘来，星星蒙上了一层湿漉漉、雾蒙蒙的色彩，空中弥漫着腐败的气息。洛基攥着那张字条坐在马车里，芬里厄和车夫坐在外面快马加鞭地赶路。马车越跑越远，经过一座座高桥，河岸边有人在尖叫，船夫在哼着小调。远处依稀有“扑啦啦”的水声，也许他们要把什么人淹死。  
不知过了多久，马车终于停了下来。芬里厄手持着蜡烛，扶洛基下了马车。周围是一片寂静而黝黑的树林，烛火只能照亮前方几米远那破败的建筑，那扇半开的木门，还有早就褪了色的石砖。  
一个人推开那虚掩的半扇门，露出半张被烛火照亮的脸。  
“洛基。”那人低叫一声，朝洛基点头致意。  
洛基快步走过去，他和芬里厄的身影迅速融进门后的黑暗里。洛基跟在那人身后半步远的地方，芬里厄在他的身侧，他们走在一条似乎看不见尽头的走廊里，烛火摇晃着，惨淡的月光也只能透过走廊上方的肮脏的窗户映下倒影。  
“在这儿。”  
那人在黑暗中停住脚步，他在唇边竖起一根手指让洛基别出声，然后把面前的门一推——这是一间灰暗的卧室，空气里飘着酸臭味，光秃秃的矮桌上只燃着一根快用光的蜡烛。洛基往前迈了一步，看到角落的床上躺着一个小小的婴儿。  
“你们要把他带走吗？”卧室里突然响起一把女人的声音，洛基的身体一顿，这才发现床边还坐着一个穿着朴素的女人。女人从阴影中站起来，朝洛基的方向走了几步，她看上去不过年纪二十岁，五官长得还算可人，但全身上下都脏兮兮的。  
“弗洛女士，”洛基身旁的男人用友善的语气开口说，“我们无意带走你的孩子，只是需要再次确认，他真的是毕利大人那意外过世的儿子詹姆斯……”  
“我已经和阁下说过无数次。”那位名叫弗洛的女士抽了抽自己的鼻子，“我在他的宅邸当厨娘时，有一次，他那坏心眼的儿子哄骗我，让我怀上了孩子。”说到这里，弗洛回头看了眼尚在熟睡中的婴儿，“这就是他那该死的儿子死前留下的唯一血脉。”  
“但却是个私生子。”洛基轻轻地说。他望着弗洛哭丧着那的脸，露出一个意味不明的笑容，：“剪一缕你儿子的头发交给我，女士，然后在这里好好呆着，哪儿也不要去。如果一切顺利，你的儿子将来可以成为公爵，而你就是公爵的母亲。”  
弗洛犹疑地望着洛基，她咽了一大口唾沫：，“我为什么要相信你？”  
“这并不是选择题，女士。”洛基绿色的眼睛在烛火中闪着光，五官若隐若现，“如果你不相信我，事情会变得更糟：你的儿子会活下来，而你今晚就会死。”  
“不，我不想死，大人！”  
“那就按照我说的做。”  
弗洛的嘴唇颤抖着，她哆哆嗦嗦地找来一把剪刀，按照洛基所说的照办了。芬里厄从弗洛的手中接过那缕头发，用手帕包好后放进了上衣内袋里。  
从那建筑里出来之后，洛基身旁的男人叹了口气，彻底松了下来：“你没必要吓唬她，洛基。”  
洛基朝他笑了笑：，“只是一些心理攻势，弗雷。更何况她的确没有别的选择。”  
“我还是不确定，”弗雷朝着树林的方向吹了个口哨，他的马车很快就从里面驶了出来，“你真的要用这个婴儿来威胁毕利？”  
“毕利一心为自己的家族着想，碍于名誉，他不会公开承认詹姆斯有一个私生子。我的运气比他好，”洛基垂下眼睛，看着自己的手指，继续说道，：“我在他之前找到了詹姆斯的儿子，如果他想要在我父亲去世后仍然可以巩固地位，让这个私生子成为正式的继承人，就只能和我合作。一旦我的哥哥成为了约顿海姆的新王，他们家族就彻底完了。”  
一群乌鸦在他们的头上飞过，羽毛掠过曲折的树枝，只留下簌簌的响动。弗雷默不作声地点点头，他在临上车前拍了拍洛基的肩膀，代自己的妹妹芙蕾雅问好之后就提前离开。  
“找一个信封，把那缕头发送到毕利的家里，记得一定要避开耳目。”洛基坐进马车里，对芬里厄吩咐道。  
“好的，殿下。”芬里厄为洛基拿出一张薄毯，盖在他的腿上。虽然是夏日，但下半夜的气温还是阴冷，“我还以为我们会主动去找毕利大人……”  
“等他查到是谁给他送的信，自然会来找我。”  
“那弗雷大人……”芬里厄灰蓝色的眼睛望着洛基，小心翼翼地问，“他会不会走漏风声？”  
洛基朝芬里厄笑了起来，绿色的眼睛开始有了温度：，“多看点书，芬里厄。有时候你真的是愚蠢得可爱。”

洛基被一阵风掀起幔帐的动静吵醒，他睁开眼睛，天空已经白得发亮，阳光照在床上，他还听见了云雀掠过树梢的声音。洛基带着惺忪的睡意传唤芬里厄，芬里厄立刻从一旁的隔间过来，为他整理头发，拿来需要更换的衣服和一些吃的。  
“现在是什么时间了？”洛基喝了一口羊奶。他昨晚连夜赶回来，一口气睡到现在。  
“已经快到下午。”芬里厄把昨晚宴会时洛基穿过的白色长袍拿在手里，“画师已经在等了。”  
“画师？”  
“按照国王陛下的要求，今天下午画师会为您和索尔殿下绘制双人画像。”洛基站了起来，芬里厄开始帮他穿衣，“索尔殿下也一直在外面等您。”  
“一直等着？”  
“从早上到现在。”芬里厄小声地说，“期间他让我带他参观了一下宫殿，后来仍是继续等。”  
“多么奇怪。”洛基眨了眨眼睛，“他还真是一板一眼。”  
那天上午，无所事事的索尔独自一人参观洛基的宫殿。洛基的宫殿规模自然比不上劳菲的王宫，但也不缺少一个又一个连着的精美华丽的房间。其中几个房间被改成了小型图书馆，书桌上摞着书和一叠叠纸张，索尔凑近看了看，他能分辨出那些纸张是由早产牛犊的皮制成，再由作图者描出青金石或叶绿素色的脉络，但是上面的文字，索尔并不能完全看懂。  
“索尔殿下。”索尔的身后响起侍者的声音，他转过身一看，发现是洛基身边的芬里厄。芬里厄朝他行礼，问他在洛基的书房里做什么。  
“我只是随便看看。”索尔有些不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻尖，“我早上没见到洛基。”  
“殿下昨天太累了。”芬里厄笑着，得体地回答，“所以睡到现在还没起。”  
索尔点点头，芬里厄带着他离开书房继续往前走，时不时给他做一些简单的介绍。他们穿过一整条走廊，走廊的墙壁上挂着洛基买来的各种画作，但却唯独少了人像。索尔觉得奇怪，上面既没有国王也没有王后，更别提赫尔布林迪或者是其他王室成员。  
只有在走廊不起眼的角落里，孤零零挂着的一幅副洛基的单人画像，姿势表情和索尔见过的那张差不多，只是更年轻，芬里厄兴致勃勃地介绍说这已经是八年前的画作了，那时候洛基才14岁。画像上的洛基罕见地的没有垂下眼睛，而是直视着前方，闪着光。他的脸蛋看上比现在更加稚嫩，耳尖透着粉色，嘴角甚至微微翘起，展露出一些少年特有的俏皮。索尔看着画像，忍不住露出笑容。  
“洛基是否有同胞兄弟？”索尔问。他想起自己的那个梦。  
“如果您是指赫尔布林迪殿下的话。”  
“为什么我没有看见国王和王后的画像？”索尔收回视线，继续问芬里厄。  
“殿下不喜欢。”芬里厄站在索尔身后解释说：“国王曾经要求过，也送来过王室其他成员的画像，但是殿下拒绝了。那些画像现在都锁在储存室里。”  
“连他亲生母亲的画像也没有？”  
芬里厄紧张地压低声音说：“殿下不允许谈这个话题。”  
索尔一开口就后悔了，他知道自己这个问题问得愚蠢。  
洛基穿着那条白色长袍，披着雪狐毛滚边的红色披风出现在画室时，索尔已经在一旁等着了。索尔的穿着和那晚上的无异，洛基看了他一眼，发现他眼睛的蓝色变得更深，但依旧抿紧嘴唇没说话。  
他们还是陌生人，洛基并不想在陌生人身上浪费太多时间。  
画师翻来覆去地找光线，王室绘画的传统构图必须让一位成员坐在椅子上，但两位王子不管谁坐在椅子上都不太合适。画师索性让他俩都站着，洛基外侧的手握着一根金色的雕花手杖，索尔则握着自己身侧的剑。  
“两位殿下，现在请把你们的手像这样——握在一起。”画师的手交叠着，弓着背对他俩笑吟吟地说。  
“我可以吗？”索尔低下头，伸出手，礼貌地询问洛基。他的蓝眼睛掠过洛基那只白皙修长的手，还注意到关节处的粉红色，这让他想起画像上年轻的洛基那粉扑扑的耳尖。  
洛基点点头，他把自己的手叠在索尔的手掌上，如同婚礼仪式上那样。  
画师让两人凑近些，索尔于是往洛基的一侧靠近，手上握着的力度也不由得加大。索尔的身材高大挺拔，洛基即使站直了也只到他的下巴。他俩靠近后，洛基闻到了索尔身上的味道，像是清晨的草地混着夏花的香味，有一些木樨草，还有紫罗兰。  
“抱歉，”索尔不好意思地说，“早上我擅自在后面的花园逛了逛。”  
“没什么。”洛基深吸一口气，他觉得这样的味道挺好闻的。  
“虽然我们现在是婚姻关系，但还是挺尴尬的，不是么？”索尔的双眼看着画师，低声说，：“毕竟我们还是陌生人。”  
“这就是我不明白为什么一定要作画的原因。”洛基开口道，“愚蠢极了。”  
“我希望我们可以和谐相处。说起来，如果不是因为提尔的意外去世……”  
听到提尔的名字，洛基的呼吸突然停滞了一下，但他的脸上依旧神色如常：，“我很抱歉提尔去世了。”  
“父亲说他在快回到阿斯加德时就已经不行了。”  
有那么一秒，洛基觉得索尔提起提尔的名字是想试探什么。他抬起头，留意着索尔的表情，但那双蓝眼睛看上去风平浪静。这让洛基觉得自己太过于敏感了。  
他们保持着这个古怪的姿势，像画师的提线木偶一样任凭摆弄。洛基的耐心渐渐减退，那只被索尔握住的手开始发烫，手指僵硬，连身体都变得局促。  
“别乱动。”索尔又在他的耳边低语，“很快就好了。”  
“你离我太近了。”洛基忍不住躲开他的呼吸。  
“像在婚礼那时候一样，耐心一点。”  
“我最缺乏的就是耐心。”洛基咬着牙说。  
“那正好，我最不缺的就是耐心。”索尔朝他笑起来，“看起来在这方面我们还真是匹配。”  
当天晚上，劳菲在王宫招待了两位阿斯加德的王子，并向他们引见了自己的内阁重臣。宴会厅灯火摇曳，角落里的乐手用装饰着橄榄叶的手指拨着琴弦，用一首接着一首的十四行诗讴歌他们的国王，赞美约顿海姆和诸神的伟大。劳菲的心情不错，他把一个个问题抛向索尔，无一例外都是关于阿斯加德的风土人情，抑亦或是他从未谋面的奥丁。  
索尔耐心地一一回答，但一旁的洛基却觉得这样的宴会无趣且可笑，他知道劳菲在盘算着什么，无非是再拉拢一批新的盟友。因此，劳菲对索尔的态度越和蔼，洛基就越觉得他虚伪得面目可憎。  
“请告诉我，尊敬的阿斯加德王子，”坐在长桌一端的一位公爵对索尔说，：“您和巴德尔殿下可有去参观索列姆海姆最为壮观的教堂和议事厅？”  
巴德尔放下手里的酒杯，用手拍了拍索尔的肩膀，笑着抢答道：“不，公爵先生，我和我的哥哥还没有机会去参观索列姆海姆的宏伟建筑。如果在返回阿斯加德之前有时间的话，我们一定会安排。”  
和索尔的沉稳相比，巴德尔的性格不拘小节且更为天真。这两天的接触下来，洛基觉得他活得就像天空上飞翔的鸟一般自由自在。  
“噢，”劳菲这时插话道，“你们可以在索列姆海姆多待一段时间。我的另一个儿子，赫尔布林迪不日将从伽瑞沃德返回，如果你们能见面，我想他一定会感到欣喜。”  
洛基听到这番话，迅速扭过头看着劳菲。他压抑着自己心里的疑惑，冷静地问：“我以为伽瑞沃德那边的战事还未平息。”  
“快了，再多给他半个月时间。”劳菲闭起眼睛说。  
“但是我听说……”  
“闭嘴，洛基。这些事情和你没有任何关系。过不了多久，你就要离开约顿前往阿斯加德了。”  
“但是父亲……”  
“我说了闭嘴！”  
洛基突然笑了，笑得很奇怪，很勉强，像是一股寒气流遍全身：，“好的，父亲。我还真是迫不及待。”  
坐在一旁的索尔察觉到洛基的不对劲，他皱了皱眉头，用关心的眼神望着洛基，侧过脸低声问道：  
“你还好吗？”  
洛基转头看了一眼索尔，眼神里闪过一丝来不及捕捉的哀伤，很快又转了回去。  
晚宴上一直沉默不语的毕利突然对劳菲建议道：“我想，等赫尔布林迪从边境拔营回来还有挺长一段时间。不如就让我来安排，让两位王子在这几天好好参观索列姆海姆。”  
劳菲想了想，不置可否地点点头。  
“敬索列姆海姆！”巴德尔开心地大笑起来，高举起装满葡萄酒的水晶杯。在场的众人纷纷效仿祝贺，洛基也沉默着举起了杯子，在这个瞬间，在大家的笑声中，他看见毕利对他轻轻地眨了眨眼。  
晚宴过后，大臣们呆在偏厅里社交，索尔和巴德尔站在不被人瞩目的角落里。索尔的双眼望向窗外，月亮爬了上来，远方的山脉沉睡了，劳菲的王宫无疑拥有索列姆海姆最美丽的景色。在抵达索列姆海姆之前，索尔曾经仔细观测过约顿海姆的地图，这里的一切都和温暖的阿斯加德都不一样，约顿海姆是依靠着连绵的冰山建立起来的国家，因此约顿人的性格大多如同冰霜一样寒冷，严酷而无情。  
“刚才的气氛真是剑拔弩张。”巴德尔嘀咕道，顺着索尔的目光四处打量，“你在看谁，哥哥？”  
索尔在屋子里寻找洛基的身影，但却一无所获。他低声回答：“洛基、劳菲和赫尔布林迪三人的关系并不好，这样的针锋相对相信已经不是第一次。”  
“哪怕我们不喜欢提尔，也不曾像他们一样……”  
“注意你说的话，巴德尔。”索尔让巴德尔谨慎些，“这些都是母亲的教导。”提到弗丽嘉，索尔和的巴德尔的语气都同时放缓了。  
“在这样压抑的家庭中，”——巴德尔一直都习惯用“家庭”这个词来表达亲人间的关系，哪怕身处王室，“换了是我一定受不了。”他耸耸肩，“怪不得这些天来我从来都没见过洛基笑。”  
“对。”索尔低头抿了一口手中的酒，“他不喜欢笑。”  
但索尔的脑袋里却回忆起那张画像。至少他见过。


	4. Chapter 4

索尔在第二天早晨醒来的时候，并没有忘记洛基昨晚那张被劳菲怒斥后变得煞白的脸。他躺在床上，回想起晚宴结束后他们坐着马车返回宫殿，洛基的兴致并不高，只是咬着嘴唇望着窗外的景色，并没有和索尔交谈的欲望。索尔原本也想保持沉默，但似乎又不能不吭声。他注视着洛基的侧脸，看着他高高的鼻梁和垂下的黑色睫毛，舔了舔自己的嘴唇开口说：  
“晚上的炖小牛肉不错。”但刚一开口，索尔就后悔了。他选了一个坏的话题。  
“我希望你的心情没有被晚上的不愉快破坏。”洛基转过头望向索尔，勾起嘴角有些无奈地说道，：“这就是我之前和你说过的，你和我结婚不会从我父亲身上获得任何好处。”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“我明白。”洛基垂下眼睛，“我是什么样的处境，大家都清楚。”  
后来他们一前一后走进宫殿，回到各自的房间，他们中没人提过要同床的要求，双方似乎都在回避这个问题，宁愿保持现状。索尔呆在自己的卧室里，他时不时听到隔壁传来一阵脚步声——索尔能分辨出有些是来自于进进出出的侍女，而剩下的一些是来自于洛基。尽管他们的相处仍然有些陌生而拘谨，但奇怪的是，索尔却已经能分辨出洛基的脚步声，就像熟悉他说话的声音一样。  
索尔从床上起来，天刚开始变亮，远处的云层透出浅浅的粉红色。他换了一身轻便的外袍，避开侍从走向宫殿的后花园。他从穿过花园走到马厩，找到自己那匹铂金色的坐骑，亲昵地拍了拍它的脑袋和身体，用手顺了顺鬃毛后牵着它朝远处的高地走去。  
洛基的宫殿建在远离热闹的地方，拥有一片绝好的风光，成片的草坪通向高地和远处的森林。索尔原本只打算牵着马随便走走，但上了小坡之后很快就被四周的景色所吸引，森林里有成片的落叶松和月桂树，还有一部分高耸入云端的山毛榉。索尔忍不住骑上马背，在那片似乎望不见尽头的森林跑起来。眼前的绿色变得越来越浓，阳光透过一层层树叶撒下来，落在泥土和草地上变成一个个金色的小球，索尔的双腿夹紧马肚子，他越骑越快，没过多久就跑到了他认不出来的地方。  
索尔攥紧缰绳，拉着马头，将四周旖旎的景色欣赏了一遍之后准备掉头返回，突然听见前方传来一阵急促的马蹄声。马蹄声由远及近，出现了一个骑着马的黑色人影，等到对方跑近了之后，索尔不由得大吃一惊，居然是洛基。  
洛基骑在一匹纯黑色的骏马上，他脸上的表情和和索尔一样惊讶。森林里只有一条小道，洛基从来没想过会在这里看见其他人。  
索尔跳下马，牵着自己的马匹走向洛基。  
“我习惯早上骑马。”索尔朝洛基笑着说，解释自己为何会出现在这里的原因，一副彬彬有礼的样子。  
洛基微微点了点头，他也下了马，站在索尔面前。两人的马匹开始互相靠近，索尔的马嗅了嗅洛基的黑马，像是示好一样，洛基的马摇着头躲闪，鼻子里喘着粗气，似乎有些不耐烦，洛基于是轻轻摸了摸它的脑袋作为安抚。  
“嘘——斯雷普尼尔，”洛基用罕见的温柔的语气说，“安静。”  
黑马用脑袋顶了顶洛基的掌心，很快就听话地安静了下来。  
“她很漂亮。”索尔忍不住夸赞，他能看出来洛基的马是一个小姑娘，“斯雷普尼尔是个好名字，是一匹纯种马？”  
“是的。”一提到斯雷普尼尔，洛基忍不住多说几句，：“她是我好不容易托人从华纳海姆找到的。”洛基摸了摸斯雷普尼尔的脖子，也开始打量着索尔的马，：“你的马也是，金色的毛发像太阳。”  
说罢，洛基朝索尔示意，两个人各自牵着马并排着往前走。两匹马走在前面，距离两人半步之遥。它们开始和睦相处，越走越近，头时不时碰在一起，摩挲着，还发出愉悦而小声的嘶鸣。索尔和洛基被两匹马夹在中间，也不由得越靠越近，到后来不得不强势地把它们分离开。  
太阳升了起来，阳光照在两人身上，把两人的影子拉得很长。索尔一扭头就能看到被照耀得发光的洛基。碰到这种时候，本来应该有很多话好讲，不管是谈论各自的马匹或者是附近的景色，默不作声显得太别扭了。  
“这里的风景很棒。”索尔率先打破沉默。  
洛基忍不住笑了，鼻子小声哼哼了几声，然后才说：“索尔，”——这似乎是他第一次叫索尔的名字，“你可以不用绞尽脑汁找话题聊天。”  
“抱歉，”索尔看着洛基脸上生动的表情，忍不住摸了摸鼻尖。他顿了顿又说道到，：“我只是想，既然我们已经结婚了，或许应该多一些沟通和了解，特别是回到阿斯加德之后。”  
回到阿斯加德。洛基敏锐地捕捉到了重要的关键词，可惜打从内心深处，他并没有和索尔回阿斯加德的打算，他还有太多事情没做，不能就这样离开约顿海姆。洛基低头沉思了一会儿，才问：“你打算什么时候回去？”  
索尔想了想，看着洛基的眼睛说：“或许过几天。”  
洛基不再说话了，他们沉默着往前走。直到洛基把索尔带到了一条更为僻静狭窄的小路上，路的尽头是一片杉树，这是索尔见过的最安静的地方，连一声鸟叫都听不到。洛基往前走，很快就走到了一个简朴的石碑前，他从一旁的草坪里扯下几朵小黄花，放在墓碑上。  
“这是我母亲的坟墓。”洛基小声地和索尔解释，“……不是亲生母亲，我并不知道我的母亲究竟是谁，这个墓地只是象征性的。有时候我会趁着天没亮来看看她。”  
索尔看见石碑上光秃秃的，没有一个名字。  
“我很抱歉。，”索尔说。不知道为什么，他的心也跟着洛基一起变得失落。  
“我听说你有一位很棒的母亲。”洛基说，眼睛望着石碑一眨不眨，“我很羡慕。”  
“我的母亲——弗丽嘉，”提起她索尔忍不住咧开嘴笑了笑，心里泛起温柔，“她是位很伟大的女性。等我们回到阿斯加德，我相信她一定会乐于认识你。”  
洛基轻叹了口气，他用手揉了揉眼睛，裹紧了身上的衣服。  
“这个地方真让人伤感，”他说，“让我们回去吧。”

那天下午，依照劳菲的吩咐，毕利为索尔和巴德尔准备了参观索列姆海姆教堂和议事厅的马车。在霍根的陪同下，他们坐上了马车，后面还跟着几位骑马的侍从。和阿斯加德的国都艾达华尔不同，索列姆海姆的建筑总是显得灰暗而厚重。约顿人偏好粗放的风格，这从从教堂并不过分追求华丽的穹顶和粗大但略显粗糙的大理石梁柱就能看出来。  
“这倒是出乎我的意料。”巴德尔不由得感叹了一句。  
他们后来下了马车，走在索列姆海姆的大街小巷上。人潮拥挤，路人和马车行色匆匆，街上还有一些乱七八糟的表演，也少不了骗子和乞讨的穷人。  
“请恕我冒昧。”索尔拉住身旁的侍从，街上的喧哗声越来越大，索尔不由得提高自己说话的音调，：“能否带我们去参观一下喷泉宫？”  
“喷泉宫？”侍从皱起眉头，他的鼻翼紧张地翕动了一下，“殿下去温喷泉宫是为了……”  
“没别的事情。”索尔叹了一声，“只是因为我的兄长是在喷泉宫时染上病的，我的母亲特意嘱咐我一定要去看看。”  
“但若没有经过陛下的同意，我不敢贸然带您过去。”  
一旁的巴德尔也凑了过来，他对那位小个子的侍从笑着说道：“我听说喷泉宫有一个异常美丽的花园，我们只是去看看。你知道的，我的母亲总是忘不了我那因病去世的哥哥，为此她还红着眼，哭了好些天。”  
侍从棕色的小脑袋快速地点了点，但脸上的表情还是瑟瑟的，有些似懂非懂。等到两位王子结束参观上了马车之后，侍从招呼骑马的侍卫开路，一行人浩浩汤汤地奔向喷泉宫的方向。  
马车在喷泉宫前的花园停住。索尔和巴德尔下了车，跟着侍从走进喷泉宫的花园。花园里是一株株修剪得整整齐齐的灌木，高度只到索尔的腰，再往前走则是一排排松树和枫树，走到最中央的时候，还有几尊围成半圆形的大理石雕像。现在只是夏天的开始，树叶的颜色仍然翠绿，一些树枝倒影在湖水里，远远看过去就像湖水的蓝色和绿色染成一片。侍从时不时回过头，仔细地为两位王子介绍喷泉宫的历史，索尔和巴德尔也耐心地听着，偶尔回复几句。  
花园很大，索尔和巴德尔逛得很慢。等到他俩再次返回到花园的入口时，刚才一直消失的霍根出现在马车旁。他的双手抱胸，两条腿交叉在一起，似乎已经没有了等待的耐心。直到看到索尔走近，霍根才把手放下来。  
“我们现在回去吧。”索尔扭头对身后的侍从吩咐道。霍根把马车门打开，三人都坐进了马车里。  
“怎么样？”巴德尔刚坐定，就忍不住问霍根。  
霍根朝索尔看了一眼，微微摇摇头，用极小的声音说：“很抱歉，殿下，没有任何线索。”  
“什么都没有？”索尔皱起眉头问。  
“目前来看什么都没有。”  
索尔提出来喷泉宫参观并不是一时兴起，更不是他所说的“为了实现母亲的愿望”。在提尔去世之后，索尔的心里隐隐约约有一种不好的预感。虽然众人皆说提尔是因为感染了热病而丧命，但在索尔看来，提尔并非是因为一场病就能殒命的人。他怀疑，同时奥丁也怀疑，约顿海姆可能有人在这场意外中做了手脚。  
“宫殿的侍从怎么说？”索尔问。  
“他们的嘴巴闭得很紧，即使我给了金币也并不愿意多谈。只告诉我在提尔殿下去世后，原本在这里服侍的侍从，无论男女，都被打发走了。”霍根快速地向索尔禀告他打听到的消息，遗憾的是，有用的情报并不多。  
“换了一批人？”  
“是的，殿下。”  
马车里再次回归寂静，索尔沉默着望向窗外。没人知道那双蓝眼睛在看什么，索尔又在想什么。天空有一群乌鸦飞过，它们放肆地大叫，掀起了一阵不小的动静。  
“多么奇怪。”索尔低声自言自语，手指摸了摸自己的尾戒，“为什么需要把侍从全部都换走，这又是谁的主意。”  
“继续打听。”索尔扭过头看向霍根，“那批侍从被遣散到了什么地方，查到了再告诉我——哪怕只有一个。”  
这时，马车驶上了一座桥。索尔闭起眼睛，他能感觉到河水在他们的脚下起伏，黑色的河水在阳光下淙淙流淌。

与此同时，在索尔他们离开洛基的宫殿之后没过多久，毕利就踏进了洛基的书房。  
洛基站在书房里低着头沉思，手指无意识地抚摸着桌面的小凹痕。芬里厄领着毕利走进屋里。，“啊，”洛基回头看了一眼，旋即露出一个笑容，“毕利大人，我还在想我还需要等多久才能见到你。”  
毕利已经60多岁了，他的身材不高，体型瘦削有些驼背。他的脸上不会有太多表情，即使有，也难以让人看清，最令人难以忽略的是那双年轻时异常犀利的小眼睛，眼睛后的脑袋曾经为劳菲出谋划策，谈话时总是炯炯有神。但他现在已经老了，眼睛的颜色变得浑浊，连手都开始时不时无意识地颤抖。  
洛基让他坐在书桌后椅子上，毕利那只戴有红蓝宝石戒指的大手紧紧地互相握着。  
“我收到了殿下的信，”毕利干巴巴地开口，“我要如何确定……那一缕头发，那就是詹姆斯唯一的儿子？”  
“你瞧，大人，”洛基巧妙地在这里停顿了一下，然后笑着继续说，：“如果我不是百分之百的确定，又怎么会贸然告知你？这是一个希望不是么？”洛基短促而没有顾忌地笑了一下，“如果没有这个孩子，你的家族再也找不到继承人，毕竟你已经没有别的儿子了。如果有一天，我的哥哥真的当了约顿海姆的国王，相信你和我一样清楚，他是有多痛恨私生子。”  
“您怎么确定我一定会帮您？”比利抬起眼睛盯着洛基，小心谨慎地观察着，他觉得洛基已经成为了他不再认识的人，再也不是那个被排挤在王室之外的孩子。  
“我能看透很多事情，你和我都是善于观察的人，大人，我们都能留心注意到一些别人目不能及的地方。不要以为你现在在我父亲的内阁位高权重，就可以和约顿海姆以外的势力勾结，幻想着在约顿海姆的新王加冕后还能获得好处。”  
说到这里，洛基走到毕利面前，弯下腰，盯着他浑浊的眼睛说：“我知道你的那些来往的信件，也知道你和谁保持联系。”  
毕利双手猛地砸向面前的书桌，双颊上有两团愤怒的红晕，他气冲冲地说：“你监视我！”  
“注意你的言辞。”洛基仍然面带微笑，“别把自己想得太高尚。我相信你的信仰就是利益至上，只要出价满意，你甚至都会去效忠魔鬼。”  
“殿下这是在威胁我吗？”毕利的脸变得煞白，他面颊上的红晕已经无影无踪，气得几乎要晕倒。  
“整个国家已经开始混乱了，你感觉不到吗？”洛基转过身继续说，“我的哥哥只是一个跳梁小丑，他在拼命地把握机会，你也要学会把握机会。或许这是你能维持家族荣誉的最后一个机会了。”  
毕利哈哈地笑了，他推开座椅，影子与他本人一道站了起来。他垂着头，在照进屋子的一道阳光里，他似乎顿了片刻，然后才开始粗重而吃力地呼吸。  
“告诉我要做什么？”毕利问。  
“我的哥哥，他或许在战场上领着军队，但是脑子却不聪明。”  
“您想让我除掉赫尔布林迪吗？”  
“要么是日后你被除掉，要么是他被除掉。”  
毕利重新低下头，他张开手指，张开那只苍老而干枯的大手。他把手平放在桌子上。原本照射在手上的光芒消失了，被阴影掩住。他重新坐下，低着头，面孔半明半暗。  
毕利拖延着，捱过那艰难的一刻，重新开口时，他的语气平静而轻松，就像晚饭后在讲些趣闻轶事。  
“洛基殿下，您希望我怎么杀了他？”  
“方法无所谓，但是要越快越好。”  
毕利从椅子上站起来，离开房间的时候，他嘀咕了一句脏话。洛基听见了，但他丝毫不在意，毕竟没有人喜欢被威胁的感觉。从一开始，洛基就没想过毕利会拒绝，他肯定会掉进这个自己安排好的陷阱里，因为他和自己一样都没有退路了。洛基想，说毕利是一条被劳菲养肥了的狗也许不合适，但赫尔布林迪绝对是其中最饥肠辘辘，瘦骨嶙峋的那一条。  
他转过身，最后对着毕利的身影嘱咐道：“记住，你今天没来过这里，我什么也不知道。”


	5. Chapter 5

在很久很久以前，曾经有一位国王养育了三十三个女儿。女儿长大后，她们中的每一个都起来造反，谋杀了自己的丈夫。宽宏的父亲想不明白自己怎么养出这样的叛逆，但是又不想杀死自己的亲骨肉，于是将她们流放，让她们乘坐没有舵的船只漂流。  
船里装有可以使用半年的物品。半年快结束时，海风和潮水将她们带到了大陆的岸边。她们登上一座迷雾笼罩的岛屿。上岸后，她们非常渴望男人的肉体,但是这里没有男人，岛上只是魔鬼的家园。三十三位公主于是与魔鬼交媾，生出了一群巨人，巨人接着又与自己的母亲交媾，生出了更多的同类。  
在漫长的岁月之后，一部分巨人因为一些原因残忍地屠杀了自己的同类，离开了孤岛。他们一同乘船北上，变幻无常的海风和潮水将他们送到了一个岸边，就像三十三姐妹曾经被送到孤岛上一样。于是，其中最年长的巨人就将这片土地命名为约顿海姆。  
不管你怎么去看，约顿海姆的诞生都起于杀戮。有人说，约顿海姆的历史血腥又混乱，而流淌在一代代约顿海姆王室成员血液中的，则是几百年未曾被磨灭的残忍。  
此时此刻，当索尔再一次问洛基什么时候愿意与他返回阿斯加德的时候，洛基脑袋里第一个念头居然是“杀了他”。为了不离开约顿海姆——尤其在一切还没有成功之前，洛基愿意付出任何代价，包括自己新婚丈夫的生命。  
他想起那两个被藏在抽屉里的小瓶子。可怜的阿斯加德人，可怜的阿斯加德王子，在失去了提尔之后，或许他们还要学会再次接受另一个噩耗。  
“洛基？”眼看洛基没有回答，索尔再一次叫了他的名字。他坐在餐桌的另一端，餐桌中间的烛火不停地跳动，光影模糊，让他看不清洛基的脸和表情，但索尔知道他在发呆。  
“你在想什么？”  
洛基霎时回过神，望着索尔的脸。杀了他？洛基有些犹豫不决，这样太明显了，劳菲不是傻子，奥丁也不是，贸然行动或许反而会让别人开始怀疑自己。更何况，结婚以来索尔对他一直都礼貌得体。犹豫了一会儿之后，洛基那奇怪的念头就这样被搁置了，他放下手里的餐刀和叉子，对索尔浅浅地笑了笑说：“没什么。”  
“所以你的决定什么？”  
“索尔，”洛基低下头，假装自己在思考，用商量般的语气说，“我觉得不用着急。你可以在约顿海姆待多久都行。”  
“那我想，半个月后我们再启程？”索尔问。  
洛基笑了，绿眼睛变得更加生动：“半个月后，我没问题。”  
索尔也笑了。他望向餐厅一旁的侍者，角落里坐着几个拉着低沉琴音的助兴的乐师。“乐师们，为我们演奏一首舞曲吧。”索尔把面前的葡萄酒一饮而尽，从餐桌后站起来，走到餐厅中央，朝洛基伸出了一只手。  
“我们好像还没一起跳过舞。”索尔朝洛基眨眨眼，眼睛像宝石在烛光下闪烁，显得深不见底。  
“我不跳舞。”洛基摇摇头。他并不是不会跳舞，只是现在已经不再热衷这些娱乐消遣。  
“我也不会跳舞。”索尔自嘲般耸耸肩，“巴德尔和霍根他们都说我的舞姿像是生了锈的铁块。”  
“那我们为什么还要浪费时间？”  
“来吧，洛基。你看上去太紧绷了，或许是我们这段奇怪的婚约给你太大压力。”索尔伸手朝窗外露台指了指，示意洛基往外看。  
月亮低垂，远处的树林和群山笼罩在一片岑寂中。洛基还从未看到过像这样明亮而清澈的月亮，在靠近午夜渐渐泛浓黑的夜空中，月光就像一滴融成液体的钻石，熠熠闪光地漫溢开来。  
“就算为了眼前的美景。”索尔笑着拉过洛基的手，领着他走到餐厅中央，另一只手扶住了洛基的腰。  
“如果你想领舞的话，我不介意跳女步。”索尔说。  
索尔的手热得滚烫，像快把洛基烧着了一样。洛基一时不知所措，就这样稀里糊涂地由着索尔带着自己开始转圈。  
“或许我们该说说话。”洛基看了他一眼，餐厅里除了音乐声之外，两人几乎一声不响。  
索尔笑了笑，他望着洛基的绿眼睛告诉他，他想说什么就说什么。  
“你的手很热。”洛基觉得怪异，但还是决定实话实说。  
“或许是餐厅里燃烧的蜡烛太多了。”索尔说道。他再一次搂紧了洛基的腰，两人的身体更近距离地贴在一起。舞曲渐入高潮，索尔脸上的笑容也越来越多，一个接着一个转圈和展臂。不知怎么回事，或许是在气氛的烘托下，餐厅里的一切有一种令人无法摆脱的魔力，周遭的墙壁和天花板上仿佛流动着，不，确实真的流动着一缕缕柔和的光线，那光线染上了似有若无的色彩。  
这时，索尔突然低声在洛基耳边说：  
“正如冬青树长成青翠，  
“颜色从来不变，  
“我心如是，一如既往，  
“对姑娘你的爱直到永远。”  
“什么？”洛基一顿，脚踩到了索尔的鞋子上。  
“阿斯加德的传统民谣。”索尔大笑，故意皱起眉头假装被踩得很疼。  
“但我不是姑娘。”洛基的脸上蒙上了一道轻蔑的阴影。  
“我可以改。”索尔又说，把刚才的民谣又念了一遍：  
“我心如是，一如既往，  
“对你的爱直到永远。”  
话音刚落，乐师按住了最后一个音符，音乐声戛然而止。洛基依旧被索尔抱在怀里，他们的双手交叉着叠放在后背。两人的距离如此之近，洛基甚至能闻到索尔呼吸中那淡淡的葡萄酒的香味。  
时间静止了，他们的身边似乎升起了一片黄腾腾的烟雾，洛基在烟雾中看到了玫瑰色的云朵。  
“殿下！”就在两人拥抱着、沉默着不知如何开口时，芬里厄突然推开了餐厅的门。他看到餐厅里的景象，仓促地低下了头，脸瞬间涨红了。  
“殿下，有一封来信，需要您尽快处理。”  
索尔于是放开了洛基。洛基快步走过去，他看见放着信的银盘子上有一枚很熟悉的戒指，镶嵌着闪着银光的绿松石。  
洛基拿过戒指，低声说：“是安格尔·伯达。”  
芬里厄抬头看了他一眼，头微微点了点，又继续垂下去。  
“抱歉，我需要立刻回一封信。”洛基转过身匆忙地对索尔说，“我想今晚就这样吧，索尔。晚安。”  
他刚准备离开，身后的索尔又叫住他。  
“明天早上一起去骑马？”  
洛基看着他犹豫了一会儿，但最后还是鬼使神差般答应了。

洛基回到自己的书房，用小刀利索地割开那封信的火漆蜡，抽出信纸快速地读起来。芬里厄默不作声地站在一旁，直到看见洛基脸上露出满意的微笑后才松了口气。  
“是好消息，殿下？”芬里厄问道，给洛基递过去一杯茶。  
“安格尔已经到了华纳海姆的国都恩希达尔。他会按照我之前交代的，用弗雷给的信物来自证，游说他们的国王和我们站在同一边。我希望他能快一点成功。”洛基又把信看了一遍，确认没有遗漏任何信息之后，把信纸放在烛火上点燃，然后扔进一旁的壁炉里，看着它变成灰烬。  
芬里厄开心地笑起来，年轻的眼睛晶晶亮。有时候他似乎能看懂自己的主人在筹划的一切，但有时候他又觉得自己什么都不知道。不过这都不算什么，对于芬里厄而言，再也没有亲眼见证自己的主人实现计划的那一天更为重要。  
当然，为了洛基，他愿意付出一切。  
那晚，洛基的心情意外的轻松。临睡前，他站在书桌旁看着桌上花瓶里放着的一束紫罗兰，晚风从山谷吹来，一截已经干枯的叶子和干花茎顺着他的睡袍掉了下来。洛基抬起头，凝视着窗外的夜色。月光向地上的一切洒下了银白色的霜，繁星也闪烁着柔和的光辉。  
索尔说得没错，洛基想，今晚的月色真的很美。他低下头看着自己的手，掌心打开又握上，重复了好几次。奇怪的是，他觉得自己的身体和索尔接触过的那一部分还在燃烧。“我应该拒绝他的。”洛基自言自语道，“不管是跳舞还是骑马。”  
但现在才想起来要拒绝，似乎已经太迟了。  
第二天，洛基很早就醒了。他和往常一样穿了骑装走到马厩里把斯雷普尼尔牵出来，远远就看见索尔牵着自己的马在森林的路口等着他。  
“我不知道你起床的时间，”索尔朝洛基的方向走了几步，“所以就提前了一会儿下来等你。”  
“太早了，下次不用这样。”洛基和他走过了园门，两匹马的缰绳并没有被拉紧，洛基把绳子松松地握在手里，斯雷普尼尔用头蹭了蹭索尔的那匹金色的托里，然后开始低头吃草。  
索尔笑而不语。他们等两匹马吃够了草，走到灌木林里时才翻身上马，开始在不宽的林荫道上慢慢奔驰。  
接下来的几天洛基和索尔便是这样相处着。早上天刚亮就一起出去骑马，回来之后吃早餐，等到晚上再一起吃晚餐。索尔能感觉到他和洛基的关系在渐渐往好的方向发展。有些片刻，比如当他们下午难得下一盘棋，或是在森林里交谈时，洛基会少见地对他全神贯注：那双有些勾人魂魄的绿眼睛凝视着他，顷刻间他懂了，一转眼又不明白。  
索尔站在一扇窗户的旁边。一群椋鸟停在一棵杏树旁边的黑色花蕾丛中。接着，犹如黑色的花蕾同时怒放一般，它们张开了双翅，它们拍着翅膀，鸣叫着，让一切都活动起来，空气，翅膀，音乐中的黑色音符。  
索尔意识到自己怀着一种很少有、很急切的心理，像是在盼望着什么。比如，一个洛基能成为受阿斯加德众人爱戴的、站在自己身旁的世界，一个他们能互相深爱的世界。他看到了那个世界，但接着它又消失了。  
时刻转瞬即逝，唯独体会剥夺不走。这让索尔着了迷。  
但就在索尔不知道的地方，在他和洛基和平相处的某一天夜里，毕利安排的人在惨淡的夜色中抵达了赫尔布林迪的营地。赫尔布林迪骑在自己的马上，只穿了一件袒胸的衣衫，醉醺醺地和一旁的下属说话。自从打赢了边境的战争，赫尔布林迪已经连着好几天开怀畅饮，醉到不省人事。  
营地的篝火快熄灭了，只能点亮最远处的几个帐篷，火光显得黯淡。在这样看似平常的夜晚，甚至没人会特别留意树林里的动静。  
一阵风吹起了几片树叶，沙沙声，之后归于平静。  
又一阵风吹过，沙沙声，又归于平静。  
太安静了。  
就在这时，躲在树林里的刺客突然朝赫尔布林迪的的胸口射出了一支银箭。所有的一切发生在一瞬间，马突然嘶鸣了一声，紧张地抬起两只前蹄，在黑暗中，在其他人还没有反应过来之时，赫尔布林迪重重地摔到了地上。


	6. Chapter 6

洛基已经记不清是哪一年——或许是他刚满十六岁的时候，那是四月底的天气，豆大的雨点打在嫩绿的新叶上，留下点点水印。那年劳菲第一次和洛基提出要联姻的计划，甚至已经为他找到了一个小国家的公主，洛基不乐意，他第一次当着所有贵族的面朝国王发火，心脏因为愤怒而在胸腔里怦怦直跳。  
如果你去打听，不少贵族还记得那位公主第一次来约顿海姆时的情形。她的仪仗和马车因为天气耽误了，在冰原上被冻了一天又一天。而当公主长途跋涉来到索列姆海姆，当她第一次在宫廷里跳舞时，洛基面无表情地看着这位未来可能是自己妻子的人，提不起一丝兴趣。而他的哥哥，年长他十岁的赫尔布林迪却笑眯眯地坐在台子上，盯着她那头迷人的红发随身体的动作舞动。  
接下来的故事变成了宫廷的秘密。一个夜晚，赫尔布林迪冲进了公主的卧室，他就这样放肆地抢走了自己弟弟的未婚妻。劳菲大怒，洛基更是觉得倍受侮辱，宫廷也只能低调而仓促地处理了这件事。最后，公主嫁给了赫尔布林迪，洛基成为了贵族们津津乐道的谈资。  
洛基从梦里面醒来，他不知道自己为什么会突然想起多年前的事情。他在床上动了动身体，发出窸窸窣窣的声音，芬里厄听见他的动静，于是连忙从隔间推门而入。  
“今天早上还去骑马吗，殿下？”芬里厄帮洛基找来一套骑装。  
洛基用鼻子“嗯”了一声，点点头。  
“您似乎很喜欢和索尔殿下骑马，”芬里厄跪在他的脚边帮他整理裤腿，“我觉得他是个挺好相处的人。”  
洛基低头看了一眼芬里厄的头顶，咬了咬嘴唇，并不打算继续这个话题。他问：“你还记得当初那位要嫁给我的公主吗？”  
芬里厄停下手中的动作，想了好一会儿才说：“记得。她最后死在了赫尔布林迪殿下郊外的宫殿里。”  
“因为什么死的？”  
“据说是热病，那时他们结婚才一年。”  
洛基不说话了，他看了眼镜子里的自己，接过侍从递来的茶。  
“如果当初她和您结婚了，或许就不会有阿斯加德人的出现，很难说当初的发展不是一件好事。”  
“我们还不知道阿斯加德人究竟是好还是坏，你怎么就这么相信索尔？”洛基问。  
芬里厄歪着脑袋嘻嘻地笑：“我早就看出来了，从你们跳舞那一晚开始。他有些喜欢您。”  
杯子里的热茶冒出轻轻的水汽，洛基端着茶杯，扭过头不说话了。  
天空像是蒙上了一层浅蓝色的油彩，洛基刚把斯雷普尼尔从马厩里牵出来，远远就传来一阵马蹄声。洛基以为是索尔，准备叫他的名字，但却发现跑到跟前的是巴德尔，身后还跟着那个叫霍根的人。  
“洛基殿下。”巴德尔跳下马，在洛基面前站定。  
洛基的眼睛微微瞪大，很快又露出微笑，说道：“没想到在这里碰见你。”  
“我刚从索列姆海姆的郊外转了一圈回来。”巴德尔答道，“倒是你怎么这么早？”  
“我习惯了早上骑马。”洛基拍了拍斯雷普尼尔，用手背蹭了蹭它的脑袋。  
“我听许多人说你的宫殿周围的景色很美，”巴德尔整个人像是松懈了一般用力吸了一口晨间的空气，“既然我们碰见了，时间还早，不如你带我一起去逛逛？”  
巴德尔和索尔不同，不仅仅是年龄，还有性格。洛基心里揣测道，这是故意和我示好吗，抑或是一种计策？  
“是我太冒昧了吗？”巴德尔又问，一本正经地望着洛基。  
洛基笑了，不禁摇摇头，脑袋里想起芬里厄的话，或许阿斯加德人并不坏。  
“那我们往那边走。”洛基刚答应巴德尔，身后就传来了索尔的脚步声。他回过头一看，看见索尔牵着自己的马站在不远处，一脸惊讶。  
“洛基。”索尔叫他的名字。  
“索尔！哥哥！”巴德尔开心地朝索尔挥手，“你要和我们一起去骑马吗？”  
听听巴德尔的话，“你”和“我们”，“我们”中包含洛基。这样一分析，索尔不由得微微皱起眉头，心里有些不舒服。他和洛基互相对视了一会儿，朝他走了几步之后才发现霍根也站在一旁的树底下。  
“去吗？索尔？”巴德尔再次大声地问起来，“洛基说要带我参观周围的景色。”  
索尔看了一眼霍根，发现他朝自己暗暗使了一个眼色，于是对巴德尔微笑着说：“我不去了，你们去吧。”  
洛基牵着斯雷普尼尔，默不作声地回头扫了眼索尔，然后翻身上马，很快就和巴德尔一起跑远了。  
索尔望着他们渐渐远离的背影轻叹一口气。霍根抱着双臂站在那儿，顺着索尔的目光看过去，等着进一步明确指令。  
“过来。”索尔对他说。  
霍根于是走到索尔跟前，小声地说：“还是查不到关于喷泉宫的消息。”  
“一个侍者也找不到？”  
“一个都没有。”  
索尔皱眉，如果其中真的有什么内情，那么这件事情不管是谁做的，未免都做得太干净了。但他转瞬又想，会不会是奥丁和自己多疑了?  
“你觉得还有继续追查的必要吗，霍根？”索尔问。  
霍根张口欲言，他知道索尔在思考。他迎上他的目光，不易觉察地摇了摇头。索尔低头摩挲着小指上的尾戒，脑海里不停地闪过洛基和提尔交织的脸。  
“你再查一查，十天之后如果还是没有任何消息，我们就停手。”

赫尔布林迪重重地摔下马，他撕扯着喉咙惨叫了一大声。那支箭直冲冲地射进了他的胸口，在心脏偏上的地方，再往下一点就能直接要了他的命。侍从们手忙脚乱地把赫尔布林迪拖进帐篷里，其他人则冲进树林里搜寻那位射箭的人，但行凶者早已没了踪影。  
赫尔布林迪坐在帐篷里，全身冒着冷汗，抽着气，鲜血如同泉水一般涌出来，把身上的衣服和身下的毛毯都染红了，空气中弥漫着血的味道。军医在帐篷里进进出出处理伤口，一直折腾到夜空的金星开始黯淡了才结束。  
赫尔布林迪正值壮年，他面孔冷酷，眼神犀利，身材高瘦，但心肠像斧头一般冰冷——或许这的确是约顿海姆王室的遗传，每个人看到他，总会说在他的身上看到了劳菲年轻时的影子，毋庸置疑，等他老了之后，也一定会和现在的劳菲一模一样。  
赫尔布林迪赤裸着上身靠坐在椅子上，绷带从前胸绕到后背。帐篷里没人敢说话，大家都在心里乞求千万别有谁再贸然惹怒了他，不要让他火冒三丈。  
“去查箭的来源。”赫尔布林迪冷冰冰地下命令。  
“恐怕没这么容易。”一旁的侍卫不敢看赫尔布林迪的眼睛，声音颤抖着回答。  
“你怎么知道？”赫尔布林迪压抑着心里的怒火，“难道他就如同鬼魅一般，幽灵一般，可以这样悄无声息地射我一箭，置我于死地？”  
侍卫的背弯得更低，不敢再开口了。  
停了片刻，有人说话了，声音很模糊，赫尔布林迪听不清是谁，是一把陌生的声音。突然，一个影子出现在帐篷黑魆魆的角落里。  
“你是谁？”赫尔布林迪发问，握紧了手里的长剑。  
接着是那陌生人的声音：“我尊敬的殿下，你我都知道今晚这支箭背后的主人是谁，只是谁也不愿意说穿这个真相。据说约顿海姆的王室成员都嗜血成性，连自己的亲人都不会放过，原来这个传说是真的。”  
“我不明白你在说什么。”赫尔布林迪回答，“我从未弑杀过我的亲人。”  
“所以你的弟弟才等不及了，先动了手。”黑色的角落里，那个陌生人在继续说着，“您能想象吗？如果您被杀了，那么洛基·劳菲森——约顿海姆王室最鄙视的私生子，就会成为未来的国王。”  
随之是几声窃笑。  
“我知道您迟迟不愿意亲自动手，因为您在乎您的名誉，所以对于那一位劳菲森只是极尽嘲讽而从未下决心要置他于死地。如果您同意的话，我可以帮您解决一切，把约顿海姆的王冠风风光光地戴在您的头上。”  
赫尔布林迪不由得轻笑一声：“我从未将洛基视为威胁，我只是折磨他。这是我的乐趣。”  
片刻的沉默之后，又是陌生人的声音：“但他绝对不会放过您，不是么？为了得到王位，从现在开始，他会无数次筹划把您杀了，更别提现在他已经找到了同伙。”  
赫尔布林迪挥挥手，帐篷里的侍从都退下了，他让那个陌生人从角落里走出来，一边揣摩着目前的形势，一边打量着陌生人脸上的表情。  
陌生人说：“我会为您效力。”  
赫尔布林迪沉默着。  
“我表达了对您的敬意，还有景仰。如果您同意，我主人的势力可以听您调遣。”  
“听我调遣？”  
陌生人笑了起来：“是的，听您调遣。”  
赫尔布林迪沉下了脸。他从高椅上下来，踱着步子，身体里发出轻微的声响。  
陌生人始终面带微笑地候在那里，像一个幽灵。眼看赫尔布林迪一直犹豫不决，他于是从怀里掏出一封盖了戳印的信，递给赫尔布林迪。  
赫尔布林迪一看到那个印章就忍不住吼起来：“该死！你们可是……”  
“我们的目标是一致的。”  
“真该死！”赫尔布林迪快速地看完那封信，脸上的肌肉在抽动。他焦躁地踱着步子，接着转了个身，用力揉了揉脸颊。  
他手里拿着信纸在空中抖动：“这就是你们的目的？除了帮我夺得王位，杀掉洛基之外，没有别的了？”  
“是的。您不想让自己的双手沾上亲人的鲜血，所以让我们来帮您。这样一来，殿下就一定会是约顿海姆历史上第一个干干净净登上王位的国王。”  
“但人们会怎么说？他们仍然会问个不停。如果劳菲知道了，会不会给我定一个叛国罪？”赫尔布林迪的声音低了下去。  
“没有人会问。如果他想定您罪，早在多年以前，在您闯进那位劳菲森殿下的未婚妻卧室时，您就应该被关在塔里接受刑罚了。”陌生人停顿了一下，接着说，“您的弟弟，洛基·劳菲森，他看上去也许像个玩偶，可他并不蠢。对于他那样的人而言，别人都是供他利用的，用完了就弃置一旁。别人的感受、声誉、姓氏都一文不值。在这一点上，他反而比您强多了。”  
“闭嘴！！”赫尔布林迪再一次大吼起来。  
陌生人发出几声轻笑：“我给您思考的时间。”说完之后便离开了。  
两天之后，赫尔布林迪宣布带着军队返回索列姆海姆。他给陌生人写了一封回信，盖上了自己的纹章，他们正式成为了同谋。  
那是仲夏的第一天，赫尔布林迪决意要借别人之手，杀掉自己的胞弟——洛基·劳菲森。


	7. Chapter 7

一黑一棕两匹马朝森林深处奔去，巴德尔的棕马跑在前面，随着周围的景色变得越来越旖旎，他的心情也越来越高兴。一路上，巴德尔总是忍不住和洛基说话，问他一些无足轻重的问题，  
“我看这里的景色真是迷人，多么希望索尔也能看见。”巴德尔感叹道。  
洛基在一旁浅笑，心想这片地方他和索尔来过好几次了，说不定索尔甚至都开始厌倦了。洛基注视着巴德尔，毫无疑问，他处处和索尔不同，或许是年纪的差距并未赋予巴德尔该有的稳重，反而依旧保持着无拘无束的性格。  
他们的眼睛颜色也不一样，洛基回想起索尔的眼睛，在心里比较了几次之后还是觉得蓝色的眼睛更好看。  
“我们能沿着这条小路，穿到树林的另一边吗？”巴德尔问。  
“我不确定。”洛基轻轻摇头，“我从未跑这么远。”  
巴德尔身下的烈马在喘着粗气，蹄子不停地踏着脚下的泥土，扬起灰尘飘在空中。  
“不如我们过去看看？”  
“听说那边是个荒芜的湖，似乎没什么好看的。”  
“来吧，洛基。让我们再往那边跑一跑！”  
巴德尔还没等到洛基点头就夹紧了马肚子就往前跑。洛基无奈地耸耸肩，拍了拍斯雷普尼尔跟了上去。  
小道变得越来越窄，穿过枝叶繁茂的橡木林之后，一片巨大的湖泊出现在洛基和巴德尔的面前。他们停在山坡上，远远地望着碧绿的湖水，巴德尔想下到湖边去，但洛基拒绝了，他不想一大早就弄湿自己的鞋子。洛基隐约记得芬里厄之前和他提过湖这边比较危险，于是建议巴德尔也不要轻易下去。但巴德尔压根没把洛基的话当回事，他朝洛基做了个鬼脸，二话不说就拉紧缰绳朝湖泊冲了过去。  
洛基原本待在山坡上看远处粉红色的日出，但过了一会儿却听到了巴德尔的呼喊。  
“洛基！”巴德尔用尽全力地朝洛基大吼道，“帮帮我，我要陷进去了！”  
洛基这才回过神来，看见巴德尔在湖泊边上挣扎。洛基意识到巴德尔下坡冲得太快，没留意湖泊边缘的泥滩，马的四肢被泥滩缠上了，任凭巴德尔在马背上怎么拉缰绳都不管用。  
“说了让你别下去。”洛基无奈地叹了口气，用马鞭抽了一下斯雷普尼尔，朝巴德尔飞奔过去。  
等到洛基好不容易从泥滩里把巴德尔连人带马拉回来，身上肮脏不堪地回到宫殿时，刚好被索尔在走廊里撞见了。索尔站在阴影处，他看见巴德尔跟在洛基身后，喋喋不休地和洛基说着些什么，还忍不住大笑起来。两人都沾上了泥浆，一看就是跑到有水的地方玩去了。洛基时不时微笑着回答巴德尔，空荡荡的走廊里回荡着他们的笑声和说话声，看上去相处得十分愉快。索尔的心情开始莫名的低沉。他站在角落里，直到洛基和巴德尔说话的声音全都消失了才离开。  
之后是早餐时间，洛基坐在餐桌的主位上，索尔和巴德尔相对着坐在他的左右手侧。巴德尔一坐下来就忍不住说：“我刚才在楼上换衣服的时候突然想到，今天早上应该把你累坏了，洛基。或许我应该听你的话不去那个湖泊，请你原谅我。”巴德尔伸手接过侍从递过来的羊奶，接着说，：“但我今天太开心了，你永远无法想象我有多么开心。”  
“不，没关系，”洛基说，“幸好你没出事。”  
索尔默不作声地的打量着他们，喝了口热茶之后问道：“今天早上发生了什么？”  
巴德尔的眼睛闪闪发光，看上去十分兴奋。他和索尔分享了早上在湖泊旁边惊险的遭遇，绘声绘色地和索尔描述了自己是怎么被困在泥滩里，而洛基又是怎么骑着斯雷普尼尔把他救出来的事迹。  
“你也应该小心些，”索尔对洛基说，“万一连你也陷进去就糟糕了。”  
“这没什么。”洛基抬起眼睛看着索尔说道，：“我应该坚持不让巴德尔下去的，这样也就不会有意外。”  
“我应该找机会报答洛基，对不对，索尔？”巴德尔也看向索尔。  
索尔不说话了，他迎着洛基的投过来的目光，温柔地看着他。两人四目相接，直到沉默再一次被巴德尔打破。  
“索尔，明天你应该和我们一起去骑马，我还有很多地方没看……洛基说……”  
巴德尔接下来的话洛基没有认真听，他用银勺子一口一口地吃着面前的鸡蛋，耳朵里传来索尔和巴德尔的交谈。洛基能感觉到索尔的目光时不时望向自己，他们坐得很近，伸手拿起面前的杯子时几乎手碰着手。而当洛基抬头望向他，索尔又仓促地把目光移走。  
早餐结束之后，巴德尔率先离开了餐厅。“洛基，等一会儿，”索尔站起来走到洛基身旁，拉住他的手腕说道，：“巴德尔很烦人，对吧？”  
索尔的手大而暖，掌心宽厚，他很快就放开了洛基的手腕，但体温还残留在洛基的皮肤上。  
“这还是我第一次听见你这样评论一个人。”洛基把手背在身后，另一只手按住了索尔刚才握住的地方。  
索尔不好意思地低笑着继续说：“巴德尔的性格和我完全不一样。”  
“我知道。”洛基说，“你拉住我就想和我说这个？”  
“不，”索尔垂下眼睛望着他，“我想问你下午如果有时间，我们或许可以一起做些什么。”  
“我待会要去王宫看望国王陛下。”洛基咬了咬下嘴唇说道。  
“那我等你回来。”索尔看了眼窗外的天气，“今天适合在花园里射箭。”  
洛基离开餐厅，吩咐芬里厄准备去王宫的马车，他走到了一个索尔看不见他的地方，忍不住回想上午的光线照在索尔脸庞上的模样，像是镀上了一层光，突然让他的心跳加速。

接下来的几天，巴德尔像是把洛基当成了自己的哥哥一样。除了早上惯例的骑马，连索尔提议的射箭活动都少不了巴德尔的身影。三人选了一个无事的下午，站在阳光下玩射箭，约顿海姆的玩法和阿斯加德的不同，洛基先和两位王子讲了一遍规则，然后亲自示范了一遍。他拉弓的姿势很美，身材挺拔，手臂也长，弓箭正中靶心，索尔和巴德尔纷纷鼓起了掌。  
接下来是索尔。观看索尔拉弓时，洛基能感觉到他身上体现出来的作为一个未来国王的气质，沉稳而专注。巴德尔显然更随心所欲一些，他并不像索尔一样每发每中，但每次的歪打正着总能让周围的人和他一起发笑，像个活跃气氛的开心果。  
“索尔很会射箭，但我比不了。”趁着休息，巴德尔又凑到洛基身旁，“我更喜欢骑马和格斗。”  
索尔自然感觉到了巴德尔和洛基之间关系的变化。有几次走路时，巴德尔的一只手会不自觉地搭在洛基的的肩膀上，还会时不时和洛基分享笑话。索尔皱着眉，心如同弓上拉着的一根弦，绷得紧紧的，越来越不舒服。  
“你有话对我说吗？”下午的射箭结束之后，洛基走回房间时对索尔问道。  
“我们最近很少有两人相处的时间。”索尔说。  
洛基点点头，巴德尔最近热衷于挤在他俩中间。  
“所以呢？”洛基开口问，绿色眼睛闪着光。  
“明天他会和霍根出去，”索尔说，“晚上我能和你一起吃晚餐吗？就像上一次那样。”  
洛基的脑海里立刻想起他们那晚跳的舞，但他有些不确定：“明天下午我要去见国王陛下，还不知道什么时候能回来。”  
“没关系，”索尔笑了，“我等你。”  
进入仲夏之后，劳菲的病突然加重，连着好长一段时间都躺在床上。洛基去看了几次，医生说只要天气转凉之后就会好转。洛基和一些贵族站在劳菲的床前，他看见自己的父亲闭着眼睛眉头紧锁，呼吸声浑浊而费劲。国王的卧室避光，大片的落地窗用厚重的天鹅绒窗帘遮起来，空气中飘着药水的难闻气味。  
洛基就这样站在一旁看了一会儿，过了十多分钟，又或是二十多分钟之后，他刚决定离开时，劳菲突然睁开眼睛看着他说：  
“你的哥哥快回来了。”  
洛基的身体不由得一顿，绿眼睛猛地睁大，脚像是被铁钉钉在地板上一动都不能动。洛基扫了一眼站在一旁的毕利，很快恢复了镇定。  
“您在说什么？”洛基将身体转回去，走到床边垂下眼睛看着劳菲。  
“我收到了他的快信，他要回来了。”  
劳菲伸出他干枯的手，颤颤巍巍地指向一旁的小矮桌。  
小矮桌上放着一封信，洛基走过去拿起一看，上面的的确确是赫尔布林迪的纹章和字迹，在信里面他写道到：由于一些突发情况，他决定提前赶回索列姆海姆。  
洛基默不作声地把信折好放回去。他瞥了一眼劳菲，语气冷淡地抛下一句“那我真是迫不及待”，便快步离开了国王的卧室。  
他站在王宫最偏僻的房间里等待毕利。一刻钟之后，毕利悄无声息地推开了房间的门，洛基立即转过去狠狠地瞪着他，压抑着心里的疑问和怒火低声问道：  
“这究竟是怎么回事！？”  
毕利颤抖着摇摇头，用含糊不清的声音说：“失手了，行凶者失手了。”  
这些天来，洛基一直在等赫尔布林迪的死讯，但怎么都没想到等来的居然是他返回王宫的消息。洛基感到失望。失望透了。  
“毕利大人，”洛基转过身不看他，“之前我们说好的，你要负责处理掉我的哥哥，否则你的家族地位也将不保，难道你忘了吗？”  
“我真的没想到……”  
“没有什么所谓的‘没想到’！”洛基忍不住发出怒吼，“我只要求你做这一件事！一次弄不死他，就计划第二次！第三次！难道这个还需要我教你吗？”  
“但是赫尔布林迪殿下现在已经提高了警惕，我担心……”  
“你真的是老了，和劳菲一样老而无用。”洛基觉得毕利像个濒死的人一样胆小。  
毕利的头低垂，他几乎是要跪在了地上。  
“等赫尔布林迪回来之后，劳菲一定会把他推上摄政的位置，到时候我们能够得手的机会就越来越小了。”洛基望向窗外，他看到洒满阳光空无一人的花园，夏日的芬芳和寂静向他扑面而来，但在房间里，他却在谋划着一场疯狂的、凶恶的暴行。一切都与这个美好的夏日格格不入。  
“那您打算……”毕利抬起头，用浑浊的眼睛看了洛基一眼，嘴唇颤抖着。  
““你如果要杀一个人，就直接去杀他。不要又恐吓又威胁地的让他提高警惕。赫尔布林迪回来之后也一定不会放过我。”洛基低头看了一眼毕利，看着他浑身颤抖，“我会有另外的计划，到时候我需要用到你的人，毕利大人。希望你别再让我失望。”  
毕利走后，洛基一直在房间里待到临近午夜才离开。如果不是芬里厄进来提醒他，洛基说不定会在里面待到第二天早上。索尔和他的晚餐之约已经被抛到脑后，洛基的脑海已经全被赫尔布林迪要回来的消息所占据。劳菲的年纪渐老就变得越来越狭隘，洛基打定主意无论如何都不能让自己的哥哥坐上摄政的位置。洛基深呼吸了几次，指甲用力掐着自己的掌心，他想起放在小抽屉里的两瓶毒药，告诉自己一切都还未结束，还有最后一条路可以走。


	8. Chapter 8

夜色中，马车停在了宫殿的偏门。洛基下了车，从小门绕进前厅，袍子的下摆轻柔地扫过一层层铺着地毯的台阶，芬里厄亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。洛基穿过长而寂静的走廊，眼角的余光突然扫到走廊的另一头——往餐厅的方向，在门后露出了一点光亮。  
洛基停住脚步，问芬里厄：“为什么这个时候餐厅里还亮着蜡烛？”  
芬里厄顺着洛基的目光看了一眼，用有些犹疑的语气对洛基说：“是索尔殿下，他还在里面等您。”  
洛基轻轻地皱起眉头，这才想起他的确和索尔有约。他往前走了几步，但在靠近门口时又突然停住。洛基回头对芬里厄说：“你去告诉他晚餐取消了，让他别像个傻子一样等我。”  
芬里厄小声地说“这样真的好吗，殿下？索尔殿下好像有些生气了。”  
“生气？这有什么可生气——”  
这时，餐厅的门突然被推开，洛基倒抽一口气，被吓了一跳，有些不知所措地站在原地，直到看清面前出现的是索尔。  
“我等了你一个晚上。”索尔的嗓音压抑低沉，和之前的完全不同，  
洛基看了一眼他那双在烛火中忽明忽暗的蓝眼睛，平静地说：“我今天很忙。”  
“忙到连打发一个侍从回来通知一声的时间都没有。”  
“用不着，”洛基避开了索尔的眼睛，毕竟理亏的是他，“我没要求你等我一晚上。”  
索尔往前迈了一步，他朝芬里厄使了一个眼色，芬里厄立刻退到远处的角落里。  
“所以你对于我们的约定毫不在意？”  
索尔步步紧逼的气势让洛基有些不自在。  
“只是一顿晚餐，我不知道为什么你如此在意。”洛基说。  
“我以为我们至少……”  
“以为什么？”洛基故意用冷漠的语气嘲讽道：“难道因为之前骑了几天马，就让你觉得我们之间关系变好了？别傻了，索尔。你和我就只是两个被迫绑在一起的人，我想做什么，我要去哪儿和你一点关系也没有，我更不愿意履行什么所谓的约定，包括……”  
“包括什么？”索尔追问道。  
“包括和你回阿斯加德。”  
洛基扭过头不看索尔，低声说：“我从来没有打算和你回阿斯加德。”  
烛火在索尔的眼中噼里啪啦跳了好几下。  
“所以现在你终于说实话了。”索尔把洛基逼到一旁的窗户边上。他压着心里的怒火，继续说：“你刚才说的让我感觉到莫大的羞辱。”  
洛基皱起眉头，不可置信地看着索尔。  
“你已经和我结婚，但是却并不想和我一起回阿斯加德，这就是你作为约顿王子履行责任的方式？”  
“是的。”洛基毫不客气地回呛过去，“在我身上没有所谓的国家的责任。”他短促而又没有顾忌地笑了一声：“实际上，我们甚至不需要维持假惺惺的和平共处。我是被逼的，你也是。我们都无法按照自己想要的方式结婚，所以再多的努力都是白费。”  
“这就是你对这场婚姻的看法？”  
“是的。”  
索尔绷着脸，眼睛一直盯着洛基，心里的愤怒明明白白地写在了脸上。他知道洛基说的都是实话，还觉得自己之前是那样的愚蠢。他曾经自作主张地希望阿斯加德人会喜欢洛基，而洛基也会喜欢阿斯加德，这一切幻想在此刻看来就如同轻飘飘的云，被狂风一吹，什么都消失不见。  
“我尝试着去了解你，洛基。我试过。”索尔再次靠近，把洛基禁锢在自己的身体和窗户之间，他的声音变轻了，但却很真诚。这让洛基又开始变得不自在，心里甚至有些微弱的抵触。  
“我来之前曾被人嘱咐，说约顿人残暴而冷漠，这样看来，你的性格还真像你的父亲，那位尊敬的劳菲国王陛下”  
洛基瞪大了眼睛盯着索尔，咬牙切齿地说：“不许说我像他！不许你提他的名字！”  
索尔早就知道劳菲是洛基心中的一根刺，但此刻他却偏要提起他。  
“从一开始你就讨厌你和劳菲之间的关系，但却又不得不承认你的身上流着的就是他的血，你的心，你的灵魂……”  
索尔还没说完，洛基突然扬手一巴掌狠狠地打了他的脸上。  
“我的心，我的灵魂，我所有的都一切都只属于我自己，和他没有任何关系。”  
索尔不说话了，他摸了摸火辣辣的脸颊，用舌头舔了舔嘴角，果然尝到了血的味道。他的眼睛一刻都不曾从洛基的脸上离开。他的脸越靠越近，呼吸焦灼。  
“在阿斯加德，你刚才的行为足够让我把你关进地牢里。”  
“这里不是阿斯加德！”洛基忍不住吼道。  
“别玩弄我，洛基。”  
“我没有玩弄你。”  
“你就是在玩弄我！你享受这样的乐趣！”索尔不顾洛基的反抗，伸手掐住了他的脖子。索尔的手指关节发白，像是快要嵌进洛基的骨头。  
“你放开我！”洛基扭过头躲开索尔的手，吼道：“你怎么敢，你明明在我之下！”  
“我在你之下？”索尔反问道，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“约顿海姆即使已经开始衰落了，历史也比阿斯加德悠久。我们虽然同为王子的身份，但你的地位依然在我之下！”  
“明明是你在我之下！”索尔大声地反驳，像头暴怒的狮子，他再一次掐住洛基的下巴，两人的鼻子快要碰到一起。索尔低头看着洛基，眼睛里燃起了火，他用包含怒意而低哑的声音说：“我一直在容忍你，洛基。如果我想，我能让你现在就赤裸的躺在我的床上！”  
两人吵架的声音一直回荡在空无一人的走廊里。洛基的脸色发白，他站在那儿，盯着索尔，整个人似乎被刚才的羞辱弄得格外狼狈。洛基用力地推开了索尔，头也不回地快步走上楼梯，冲进自己的寝室一把将门摔上。  
索尔孤零零地站在空无一人的走廊里，重重地叹了口气。回到卧室之后，他遣走了所有侍从，熄灭蜡烛，一个人呆在一片黑暗之中，像是走进了一道黑夜撕开的大口子里。索尔听见走廊里时不时传来脚步声，或许是从洛基的房间里出来的，又或许不是。他有些后悔刚才与洛基的争吵，他应该控制住自己的脾气，就如同奥丁和弗丽嘉一直教导他的那样。但他失控了，在最后一句话脱口而出之后，他才彻底明白自己对于洛基的欲望居然会如此直接而强烈。  
第二天一早，索尔照旧去到马厩，远远就看见洛基和巴德尔在交谈。巴德尔看见索尔后热情地和他打招呼，但洛基却连看不都不看他一眼，像个陌生人一样冷漠。索尔的心里悻悻的，心情变得潮湿。他没有接受巴德尔的邀请一起去骑马，还拒绝了之后的其他活动。索尔知道他们有时候会在花园里交谈、散步，当他穿过花园，走过一条条走廊时，发现自己总是下意识地寻找洛基的身影。没有看见洛基，索尔的心里会失落，而当他看见洛基，但却是和巴德尔在一起时，心情变得更糟糕。于是，索尔连着好几天都没有和洛基说话。他不知道要如何开口，尤其是身旁还有对此一无所知的巴德尔。  
一天下午，洛基和巴德尔再次在花园里玩射箭。巴德尔无意间抬起头时，注意到这几天闷闷不乐的索尔正站在宫殿二楼的窗户后看着他们。巴德尔觉得有趣，于是故意站在离洛基很近的地方，他说：“我发现我的哥哥总是在你的身后看着你，洛基。”巴德尔用食指戳了戳洛基的肩膀，在旁人看来这种举动格外亲昵，“你发现了吗？”  
洛基放下手中的弓箭，他顺着巴德尔手指的方向往上一看，索尔的确一动不动地站在玻璃窗后，但瞬间就消失了。  
洛基的目光躲闪着，他把巴德尔的手从自己的肩膀上拿开，含糊地说：“我不清楚。”  
“索尔似乎有话想对你说……你们是不是吵架了？”巴德尔继续问道。  
洛基摇摇头，他重新拿起弓箭，“咻”地一声之后直接射中靶心。  
“我们的关系没有那么好。”  
几箭之后，洛基仍下巴德尔回到宫殿里。巴德尔独自一人在花园里散步，他看见花园里有一只不知从哪儿来的半大的黑猫，懒洋洋地趴在树上，在夏日的阳光下打鼾。盯着那猫看了好一会儿之后，巴德尔突然醒悟过来索尔和洛基这几天闹别扭究竟是为什么，他心里有一个胆大的猜测：索尔喜欢上了洛基，说不定洛基也是。  
晚上，洛基找了借口回避了晚餐。偌大的晚餐厅里只有两位阿斯加德王子。侍者上了新做的熏鱼和羊肉，还有蜜酒。巴德尔显得很自在，他正在和索尔讲下午他和洛基射箭时的趣事。但当他停下来喝一口蜜酒，再抬起头看向索尔时，他的话只说了一半就卡在喉咙里，索尔的眼睛低垂，脸上露出阴沉的表情，看上去心情十分不好。  
“你想和我谈谈吗，索尔？”巴德尔问，“今天下午我看到你站在窗户后面了，哥哥。”  
“没什么好谈的。”索尔摇摇头。  
“我猜你和洛基吵架了。下午的时候，我问了洛基，你知道他是怎么说的吗？他说，他和你的关系没有那么好。”  
索尔抬起头看了巴德尔一眼，沉着声音问：“这是原话？”  
“原话。”巴德尔起身往索尔和自己的酒杯里倒满酒，“所以你们是真的吵架了？”  
“这不关你的事。”  
索尔重重地叹了口气，他靠到椅背上，凝神注视着巴德尔。沉默了一阵之后，他才开口说：“我对他说了很糟糕的话。我们彼此都说了很糟糕的话。”  
巴德尔说：“对他道歉不就可以了？”  
索尔摇摇头，“如果我向他道歉，那么他也需要向我和阿斯加德道歉。”  
“听起来比较困难，”巴德尔耸耸肩，“我不认为洛基是能轻易低头的人。”  
说完，巴德尔往前探过身子，抬起眼睛看向索尔，说：“索尔，我要你老实回答我，你是否……我是说，你是不是已经喜欢上他了，哪怕只有一点儿？”  
“巴德尔，你在胡说什么？”索尔坐直身子，抱紧双臂，“这是不可能的。”  
他在撒谎。巴德尔用牙齿咬着酒杯的杯口，心里证实了自己下午的猜测。索尔只要一说谎话，就会像刚才那样抱着双臂，表现紧张，从小到大都这样。  
“那好，”巴德尔再度笑了起来，“你说不是就不是。我明天想和洛基去郊外，或许两天之后才能回来，你要一起吗？”  
“什么？”索尔眉头紧皱，紧张地从椅子上站起来。  
“要去吗，哥哥？”  
“不了。”索尔摇摇头，用力拿起酒杯将蜜酒一饮而尽，“祝你们玩得开心。”  
那晚洛基一直呆在自己的书房里，连晚餐都只是随便吃了些。芬里厄站在一旁，他很早就注意到洛基在分神，面前的书已经很久没有翻页了。  
“殿下，”芬里厄说，“需要我为您翻页吗？”  
洛基这才突然回过神，他朝芬里厄摆摆手说不用。芬里厄于是给他端上了热茶，喝了几口之后洛基突然问：“有没有安格尔的消息？”  
芬里厄摇摇头，“还没有收到新的信件。”  
“希望他能加快速度，时间不多了。”洛基垂下眼睛，“毕利那边的侍者都安排好了吗？”  
“安排好了，我已经和他碰过头。只要您一吩咐，药水就会送进去。那位侍者是毕利多年来安插在国王陛下身边的眼线，很可靠。”  
“等安格尔那边确认之后，我们就行动。”洛基一边翻着面前的书页一边说：“赫尔布林迪回来之后一定会在劳菲身边寸步不离，如果国王和第一顺位继承人身染重病先后离世，毕利再把我往前推一把，再也没有谁能阻止我。”  
不久以后，我就是约顿海姆的国王，洛基在心里盘算着，他突然想起那晚暴怒的索尔和他们之间的争吵，忍不住轻叹一口气。洛基已经打定了主意，只要他一登上王位就和索尔解除婚约，这辈子都不会去阿斯加德。


	9. Chapter 9

安格尔·伯达抵达华纳海姆国都恩希达尔的那晚，是一个暴风雨之夜。乌云翻滚，偶尔穿透云缝的月光与闪电的光芒奇特地会合在一起，温暖的风夹带着腐烂的海草的咸味猛烈地吹来，雨点倾斜地从天而降，这样的雨从安格尔到来之后就没停过。与约顿海姆的冰原不同，南边的华纳海姆靠海，从索列姆海姆出发，需要先穿过约顿海姆仅有的一片广袤的平原，再越过遮天蔽日、盘根错节的铁树林继续南下。  
安格尔骑着马，朝海岸边上一处孤零零的石塔驰去。在很久很久以前，这里或许是华纳海姆人充当瞭望塔的堡垒，如今却只剩下一堆堆荒草丛生的断壁残垣。安格尔在半倾坍的穹隆下面把马拴好，拨开附近带刺的杂草，确认四周无人之后，这才敲起低矮的房门来。  
不一会儿，一个矮小的侍从把门打开，放他进到塔里去了。侍从手里举着一盏黯淡的烛火，他们沿着阶梯往下，大海就在近处，波涛拍击着崖岸，震动着大地。安格尔走过地窖，沿着堡垒仅有的狭窄的通道继续往前，等他再次从地底下出来时，面前就是一个小巧而又不为人知的花园。在洛基命令他启程前往华纳海姆之前，安格尔就已经派人买下了这个院子，连同那位矮小的侍从。  
侍从燃起了屋内的蜡烛，端来已经变凉的面包和肉放在安格尔的书桌上。安格尔来华纳海姆已经半个月了，除了半个月前给王宫里送过一封请求觐见国王尼奥尔德的信之外，安格尔至今仍未收到任何来自华纳海姆王宫的消息和口谕。  
他有些着急，更担心因为自己的原因而耽误了洛基的计划。安格尔弓着背坐在桌前，随便掰了一小片面包放在嘴里，干涩无味地嚼着。侍从又走过来，端来了酒放在一旁，安格尔于是问道：  
“今天没有人来送信？”  
侍从摇摇头，双手在胸前比划了好一顿给安格尔解释。他是个不会说话的哑巴。  
安格尔于是让侍从出去，别再来打扰。他在书桌上摊开一张信纸，准备再给洛基写信解释现在的情况，烛火照亮了他半张苍老的脸，显得忧心忡忡。安格尔已经老了，从洛基还是小孩时他就一直陪伴在洛基的身边。当初虽然是法布提派他过去的，但这么多年来却始终对洛基忠心耿耿。  
烛火影影绰绰，安格尔突然回忆起那晚他站在偌大的玻璃窗阴影下，洛基朝他伸过来的手。  
“我想要得到权势。”洛基轻轻地说。  
安格尔极为平静地看着洛基，没有表现出惊奇或者恐惧，仿佛事先就知道洛基会这样说。  
“殿下考虑清楚了？”安格尔小声地问。  
“你应该很清楚，安格尔，”洛基朝他走过去，“我早就迫不及待了。”  
“即使您不走这一步，也会是一个地位高贵的王子。”  
“但却是一个只能忍气吞声任仍人摆布的王子。”洛基挑起他的细细的眉毛，朝安格尔勾起一个轻蔑的笑容，“我想要的是能够主宰自己的权势。”  
您或许会因此丧命。这句话到了安格尔的嘴边，可他又咽了回去。片刻之后，安格尔朝洛基弯下腰，然后握着他的手背，用嘴唇轻轻地碰了一下。  
安格尔深知，从前那个小王子已经彻底长大了。他想起以前的自己总是费尽心机帮洛基弄到最新的禁书，洛基喜欢拿其中一两本书翻一翻，或者晚饭后和他来一场争论。这种简单的日子终究变成了过去，他明白洛基从那些书本里学到了什么，同时他也看到了国王和赫尔布林迪是如何计划着缓缓地、不落痕迹地毁掉洛基。  
身为王子追逐权势，就如同猎鹰咬断兔子的喉咙，并没有任何不对。  
这时，门外响起一阵急促的脚步声，侍从刚把门打开，门后就出现了两个全副武装的骑士，身上带着湿漉漉的雨水。安格尔抬头一看，认出了骑士身上是华纳海姆王宫的打扮。安格尔猜到了接下来会发生什么，他站了起来，朝他们露出一个友好的微笑。  
“国王陛下要见你。”其中一个骑士大声地说，“跟我们走。”  
安格尔无暇欣赏华纳海姆用高大的白色大理石打造的走廊和奢华的穹顶，他被带到一个类似书房的地方，书房最里面坐着的是华纳海姆的国王尼奥尔德。尼奥尔德吩咐了几句，整个房间开始变得一片忙碌，侍从将食物和酒水送了上来，安格尔双手紧握站在书房的中间。  
一切妥当之后，侍从们陆续退了出去。这时，尼奥尔德才抬起头看向安格尔，安格尔也看向他。尼奥尔德斜靠着高椅，搓着手，面带微笑，长长地、深深地吁了口气，就像一只豹子在一个暖洋洋的地方躺了下来。他的深身上穿着一件深紫色、饰有白色花边的长袍，银白色的长发披在肩膀上，为他增添了些许威严。  
尼奥尔德喝了一口酒，开口说：“好了，跟我说说，为什么弗雷的戒指会在你的手里。”  
“正如我在信中所写一样，国王陛下，弗雷殿下和洛基殿下已经结成了同盟，希望您能帮助洛基殿下获得约顿海姆的王位。”安格尔躬身回答道。  
“我为什么要帮助约顿的洛基？”尼奥尔德的脑袋微微一低，用一种疑惑而又带着玩笑的语气说，：“据我所知，赫尔布林迪的势力已经越来越大，不出意外的话他才是劳菲的继承人。”  
“但凡事总有意外。”安格尔抬起头来，眼睛睁大，语气庄严，嘴角却有一抹不容易被察觉的微笑，：“我可以向您保证这个意外一定会发生。”  
尼奥尔德又喝了一口酒，沉思片刻之后，他问：“你的信上说你有一个提议。”  
“一旦洛基殿下登上王位，弗雷殿下和芙蕾雅殿下便将不再作为人质被扣押在约顿海姆——他们可以返回您的身边。之前华纳海姆因为战争失去的土地也将全部归还，两国之间将不会再有隔阂的争端。”  
“那我需要付出什么代价？”尼奥尔德问。  
“一支军队。只要你们在适当的时候出现，给劳菲一点压力。”  
“适当的时候？”  
“现在已经是八月中旬，陛下。约顿海姆的冬天再过不到两个月就要来了，到时候即使您想出兵，也无法顺利越过边境那片被冰雪覆盖的铁树林。我们希望在第一片雪花落下来之前，所有的一切都能顺利解决。”  
“我不知道这可不可行。”尼奥尔德用手托着下巴，他的另一只手掌里握着弗雷的戒指，若所有所思地说。  
“恕我直言，国王陛下。”安格尔往前迈了一小步，换了一种更柔和的声音继续说，：“倘若您还是一位三十五岁左右的男人，身体很棒，胃口很好，每天能敞开肚子吃，您的关节很灵活，骨头很硬朗，这样的您自然会继续统治华纳海姆。可是，”安格尔在这里停下，摇了摇头，“可是，您现在已经不是三十五岁了。眼下，如果弗雷殿下一直迟迟无法归来，您又要从哪儿找来一个儿子统治您的国家？恐怕，让人找一个永不干涸的泉水，装满金币的箱子或者是别的什么东西都要更容易些！”  
在尼奥尔德的身后，一张挂在墙上的金色壁毯随着暴雨过后的晚风吹拂而轻微起伏，下摆的流苏来回摩擦着光洁的墙壁，发出沙沙声响。壁毯上不苟言笑的国王弯下了腰，面孔模糊起来。他有些被安格尔说服了。  
“如果赫尔布林迪当上了国王，他绝对不会轻易放弗雷殿下回来，他会把他禁锢在身边，成为时刻要挟你的棋子。”安格尔继续补充道。  
“我需要再想想，再想想。”  
尼奥尔德叹息着，看了一眼安格尔，紧紧闭上眼睛。

“洛基，这是你的匕首吗？”  
索尔站在走廊里，听见巴德尔在和洛基说话。洛基书房的门大大方方地敞开着，索尔看见巴德尔拿起了一个自己从未见过的小巧的刀具，转过身问洛基。  
洛基正吩咐芬里厄和侍女准备自己接下来两天出行要带的东西，他扭过头看了一眼，点头说：“对，是我的匕首。”  
“很好看。”巴德尔把那把法布提送的匕首拿起来仔细端详，“装饰得像只高贵的天鹅。”  
“比较适合女士使用，”洛基走过去，把匕首拿过来，在手里比划，“我用的话太小了。”  
巴德尔没接这话，他望着洛基好一会儿，舔了舔嘴唇之后才开口问：“你和索尔的冷战还在继续吗？”  
洛基飞快地看了巴德尔一眼，绿眼睛里闪着的光暗了下来。“我说过，我们的关系没有那么好。”  
“我明白，我明白。”巴德尔双手撑着桌面，歪着脑袋看向洛基，“可是你们已经好几天不说话了。”  
“没什么好说的。”  
“那么，你讨厌索尔吗？”巴德尔又问，语气中有些顾左右而言他的意味。站在门外的索尔听见这个问题，不由得又往前靠近了一步。他能感觉到自己的心有些紧张，脸有些不知缘故地发烫。  
片刻之后洛基发出了一阵轻笑。  
“这是个愚蠢的问题。我不讨厌索尔，”——听到这里时，索尔莫名地松了口气，“但他似乎是个很固执的人。我们的立场完全不同，所以注定了会很难相处。”  
这句话让索尔彻底皱起了眉头，失望地转身离开。  
“比我难相处？”巴德尔又问。  
“我认为你的性格比索尔好。”洛基微笑着挑了一下眉毛。  
这个回答让巴德尔很满意，他大笑起来，脸上露出狡黠又得意的神色，像一只得逞的狐狸。巴德尔抛下一句“你慢慢收拾，我在楼下的前厅等你”就离开了洛基的书房，刚一出门就在走廊里捕捉到了索尔高大的背影。  
“我就知道是你！”巴德尔跑过去，一把揽住索尔的脖子，“你都听到了？”  
“稳重些，巴德尔！”索尔答非所问，“要是让父亲看见了，一定不会喜欢你这个模样。”  
“可是洛基喜欢，”巴德尔忍不住笑起来，“如果当初父亲让我和他结婚……”  
巴德尔话还没说完，索尔一把用力按住他，推向一旁的墙角，压低声音质问道：“你说什么？你再说一遍？！”  
巴德尔瞬间被索尔吓住了，他吞了口唾沫，耸耸肩说：“我没说什么，索尔。这只是一个玩笑。”  
“这并不好笑。”索尔盯着他说道。  
“我发誓只是玩笑。”巴德尔真诚地补充。  
“你想过……你动过这样的念头？”  
“众神在上，这只是一句玩笑话。”  
“可这并不好笑！”索尔加重了语气。  
“但如果你真的和你说的那样……”巴德尔想起昨晚索尔说自己并没有喜欢上洛基的话，莫名也有些生气。  
“我说什么了？”索尔的语气恢复了平静，放开了巴德尔。  
“如果你不是喜欢他，那么此刻这么在意洛基又是为了什么？”  
巴德尔朝索尔大声地吼回去，丝毫没有留意到这声质问穿过空荡的走廊，传到了另一端。洛基刚好就站在不远处望着索尔和巴德尔，手里拿着芬里厄刚送上来的信。  
他全听见了？他听见了多少？索尔愣住了，站在原地盯着洛基看了好一会儿。他的脑袋里有些乱，显得全无头绪，但终于松开了一直紧攥的拳头。  
芬里厄端着银盘子快步走过来，把上面的另一封信递给巴德尔。巴德尔和索尔同时看到了信封上的字迹，上面还有奥丁的纹章。  
“父亲的信。”巴德尔顿时皱起眉头，他望向索尔，“父亲怎么给我寄信？”  
“或许是急事。”  
这时，侍从走过来向洛基回报，马车已经在门口准备好了。  
之前一直低头看信的洛基抬起头来，他的眼睛飞快地扫了一眼索尔之后才对巴德尔说：“很抱歉，巴德尔，恐怕我不能和你去郊外了。”  
“怎么了?”巴德尔问。  
“我的哥哥赫尔布林迪回来了，国王陛下今晚要在王宫设宴。”  
还没等巴德尔反应过来，索尔在一旁低声说：“拆开信看一眼。”  
巴德尔把封蜡利落地撕开，摊开信纸扫了一眼，对索尔说：“父亲让我立刻返回阿斯加德。”  
索尔的喉咙滑动了一下，他感到疑惑：这两件事情突然撞在一起，是否太奇怪了？  
两封突然到来的信让原本计划好的出游打了水漂。巴德尔不敢耽误，恨不得骑上马就往阿斯加德奔驰而去，索尔安排了一部分侍卫跟着巴德尔离开了约顿海姆。  
下午，犹豫再三之后洛基还是敲开了索尔的房门。他的黑头发别在耳后，梳得一丝不苟，索尔垂下眼睛看了一眼就知道洛基在为晚上的宴会做准备。  
“信里面也提到了你。”洛基抬起头看向索尔。整个下午，巴德尔在走廊里的那句质问犹在耳畔，这让洛基有些心不在焉，同时也充满了疑惑，说不定那只是一句玩笑话。  
“提到了我，然后呢？”眼看洛基一直沉默着没说出下半句，索尔按捺不住问道。  
“我知道我们前几天闹了些不愉快，”洛基把视线从索尔的脸上移开，“但是今晚的宴会很重要，我想请你陪我一起出席。”  
“作为与你地位平等的丈夫？”  
洛基清了清喉咙，垂下的睫毛颤了颤，像是在跳舞：，“作为与我地位平等的丈夫。”  
“那我答应你。”索尔笑了，他们之间接下来的沉默让气氛开始变得意味不明。洛基很快离去，索尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他的眼睛望过去，望着洛基的背影怎么也移不开目光，想起了那晚自己脱口而出的欲望。几乎是一瞬间，一切都动了起来，既兴奋又令人期待。


	10. Chapter 10

劳菲王宫的中庭环绕着两排灰褐色的大理石圆柱，在阳光的照射下显得压抑沉重，但到了晚上，尤其在通明的灯火的装点下，反而闪着迷人的银光。参加晚宴的贵族们身着华服穿过长廊鱼贯而入，辉煌的大厅里，他们的衣服布料拥挤地摩擦在一起，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。  
洛基和索尔直到晚宴快开始时才抵达。洛基穿了一件黑色的礼服，没有佩戴任何装饰，只是在领口和袖口的边缘上装饰了几颗珍珠，胸前挂着一个荆棘圈模样的吊坠，索尔则穿了一件猩红色的上衣，上面用金线绣着纹样，象征着阿斯加德。两人一走进大厅，原本的喧闹顿时消散得无影无踪，众人的眼睛都望向他们，紧张地噤了声。洛基那双锐利的绿眼睛将大厅扫视了一圈，最终停留在正前方王位的高台上。  
索尔顺着洛基的目光望过去，高台上站着一个三十多岁的身材高瘦的男子，不用多想，那一定就是赫尔布林迪。赫尔布林迪站在劳菲王座的一旁，劳菲垂下眼睛昏昏欲睡，他看见洛基和索尔出现之后，弯下腰在劳菲耳边小声地说了一声，而后假装开心地让洛基走上前来。  
众人纷纷弯腰低头，给洛基和索尔让出一条道，却又忍不住偷偷瞥去好奇的目光。索尔侧过头看了一眼神色冷漠的洛基，在衣服的遮掩下握住了他的手。  
洛基刚准备迈步就顿住了，他朝索尔投去不解的眼神，不明白这究竟是什么意思。  
“我陪着你。”索尔用只有他俩才能听得见的声调对洛基说，“不管今晚上会发生什么，我都会陪着你。”  
索尔说完之后便松开了洛基的手。  
洛基想假装自己没听见索尔的这番话，但怎么也做不到。索尔的体温似乎在他的掌心变成了一团燃烧的火，沿着手臂蔓延到心脏。他朝索尔低声说了一句谢谢，抬起下巴迎着赫尔布林迪挑衅的目光走过去。  
“我的弟弟。”洛基走到高台之下，赫尔布林迪低头俯视着他。  
“我的哥哥。”洛基的嘴角上露出一丝轻蔑的笑容，“你比父亲原本要求的返回时间提前了。”  
“我遭到了一次刺杀，”赫尔布林迪大声地说。大厅里的人都听见了，众人不由得捂住口鼻，倒抽一口凉气。  
“只可惜那名行凶者经验不够，让我逃过一劫。”说完这句话，赫尔布林迪眼睛直直地盯着洛基，他的眉毛竖了起来，就像狼发怒时后颈背上的毛一样。  
洛基笑了笑，绿眼睛里漫不经心，但内心里却非常愤怒，怒不可遏。  
“别太得意，哥哥，”洛基说，“恐怕有很多人都想要你的性命。”  
赫尔布林迪攥紧了拳头，他咬牙切齿地说：“恐怕这世上最想要我性命的人……”  
话还没说完，原本闭着眼垂着头的劳菲突然用力咳了一大声，突然醒了过来。他半睁着眼睛，喘着粗气，伸出枯瘦的手指了指乐师，音乐再度热闹起来，瞬间掩盖住了洛基和赫尔布林迪之间的剑拔弩张。  
“愚蠢的脑袋。”劳菲突然压低声音自言自语道，他招来侍从吩咐了几句，宴会正式开始。  
赫尔布林迪的一股怒气无处宣泄。他拧着眉毛坐在洛基的对面，端着银酒杯喝了好几口酒。而当看到坐在洛基身旁的索尔时，他的脸上又恢复了一丝得意。  
“阿斯加德的王子，”赫尔布林迪朝索尔举杯，“请原谅我没办法参加你和洛基的婚礼。”  
索尔朝他微笑，礼貌地举杯回应。  
“我相信你一定收到了我送来的礼物。”  
“两条黑色的猎犬，”索尔脸上的笑容变大，蓝眼睛丝毫不躲避赫尔布林迪嘲讽的目光，“我已经让人把它们送回阿斯加德了，希望那两条可怜的小家伙能在打猎时勇敢些，不会被阿斯加德的野兽撕成碎片。”  
赫尔布林迪冷冷地讪笑一声，端起酒杯继续喝酒。索尔扭头看向洛基，把面前一口未动的食物朝洛基推了推。洛基摇摇头，他不是来吃东西的，不管是羊肉、牛肉、面包，还是蜜酒、果汁和甜点，这一切都激不起他任何胃口。  
主位上劳菲的目光再度变得黯淡，脸色煞白。大病了一场之后，劳菲的身体每况愈下，大臣和贵族们在私底下纷纷议论，担心劳菲再也坚持不了多久了，而王位的继承人仍然是一个谜。这时，劳菲用银勺子敲了敲面前的酒杯，在侍从的搀扶下挺直了身躯，他的白发披散着，连头上的王冠都快戴不住了。  
“我有事情想宣布……”劳菲用颤抖着的声音说。  
大厅里顿时骚动了起来。  
赫尔布林迪的眼睛里顿时闪烁起光芒。洛基瞥了他一眼，身体僵硬着，掌心居然也开始紧张地浮起了湿汗，他已经猜到劳菲即将要宣布什么了。  
“从即刻起，我将把国王的职责交给摄政公爵代为履行。在我去世之后，他将成为约顿海姆新的国王。”  
大臣和贵族纷纷站了起来，原本坐在长桌另一端的毕利更是已经来到了劳菲的身后。他飞快地看了一眼洛基，然后弯下腰握住劳菲干瘦的手，在他耳边低语了几句，似乎在宽慰他。  
突然间，劳菲再度剧烈地咳嗽起来。大家停止了低语，屏住呼吸，心脏更是跳到了喉咙，大厅里所有的眼睛都在看着眼前的这位年迈的国王。但随着劳菲的咳嗽越来越厉害，毕利只能命侍从把国王的软轿抬来，劳菲剩下最重要的一句话没说完就被抬回了寝宫，留下面面相觑而又心怀鬼胎的众人。  
洛基在心里松了口气。他把掌心的湿汗擦在黑色的礼服上，对索尔说了句“抱歉”就离开了大厅。洛基觉得大厅里沉重的气氛快把他压得喘不过气，像是肮脏的泥巴将嘴巴和鼻子堵住了。  
夜晚的群星寂静，洛基从中庭出来，穿过长廊走下宽阔的台阶，来到了一个偏僻的花园。月亮被云层遮盖，连月光都泛着青色。索尔不远不近地跟着洛基往外走，直到洛基站在花园里停住。  
“这就是你为什么不愿意和我回阿斯加德的原因？”索尔站在洛基身后，低声问他。  
“我不知道你也跟着出来了。”洛基轻声回答。  
“我担心你。”索尔的语气平静，“如果你真的是因为王位而不愿意离开约顿海姆，你应该直接和我说。”  
“你会怎么想？”洛基转过身，看向索尔，“一个私生子也妄想当国王。”  
“你知道我从来没有这样看你。”  
“但是所有人都这样看我。”  
洛基自嘲般轻笑一声，继续说道：“所有人都看不起我，即使我的身体里流淌着的是劳菲的血液，即使我同样拥有继承权。”  
“我知道。”索尔拉近了和洛基的距离，他低头看着洛基，突然觉得在夜色下洛基的眼睛像散发着绿色光芒的宝石，像猫的眼睛，“你想怎么做？”  
洛基警觉地眯起眼睛盯着索尔，他不清楚索尔问这句话的意图是什么，更担心这是有意的试探。洛基于是说：“我没有任何计划，如果我能当上摄政公爵……但那应该是不可能的。”  
“你可以去争取。”索尔说，语气里包含郑重，“如果你需要任何来自阿斯加德的帮助，别忘了还有我。”  
索尔的这句话反倒让洛基忍不住笑起来。即使他和索尔结婚了，他也明白阿斯加德是不可能为了他而贸然行动的，那个传说中的奥丁——哪怕洛基并未见过，也对他冷酷的行事作风早有耳闻。  
“这并不好笑。”洛基的笑反而让索尔有些无奈，他叹了口气，“我是认真的。”  
“我知道。”洛基点点头。  
不知道从哪儿飘来了一阵花的馨香，洛基往旁边的花丛走了走，看见花架上有几朵低头的雏菊，于是随手摘了一朵夹在手指间。  
片刻后，索尔再度开口：“我有件事情也想和你解释清楚，关于下午走廊里我和巴德尔的对话。”  
洛基把玩着手里的花，用沉默代替回应。  
“我不知道你听到了多少。”索尔走到洛基身旁，在他还没反应过来时紧紧握住了他的手，压碎了手指间的雏菊，一两片花瓣掉下来。  
“我听到了全部。”洛基看向索尔，轻声说。  
“我并不觉得和你结婚是一件糟糕的事情。事实上，我更无法接受的是你会和其他人结婚，连想一想都会让我难受不已。如果你能明白我的这种心情，我想我要说的是……”  
索尔的手抚上了洛基的后颈，手指轻柔地摩挲了几下他的耳垂。  
“我想我开始爱上你了。”  
洛基凝视着索尔，心脏开始不受控制地狂跳。他第一次觉得索尔的蓝眼睛变成了大海，索尔就在这片浅蓝色里等着他。洛基的脑袋里闪过很多个画面，他们在教堂里第一次握手、第一次跳舞、第一次骑马、第一次吵架……他能感觉到索尔就如同海浪，略微向自己靠近一些，又瞬间退开，但却总能在沙滩上找到海浪留下的痕迹。  
索尔用舌头舔了舔自己的上颚，内心泛起一阵仓皇和不确定。他按着洛基后颈的手的力度渐渐加重，似乎在提醒洛基给自己一个答案。但洛基只是望着他，眼睛里闪过不确定，但更多的是惊讶。直到两人的额头快要抵在一起。  
“如果你没有任何意见，”索尔低声说，“接下来我要吻你了。”  
这个瞬间，洛基突然觉得内心开始变得柔软，如同某个部分被划开了一个缺口，像沙滩上的螺纹贝壳小心翼翼地露出潮湿柔软的贝肉。洛基从没想过“爱”这种东西，更没想过会从索尔身上获得。他知道爱是什么，但却不知道是为什么。  
“我不明白你为什么爱我。”在索尔的双唇快要触碰到自己时，洛基往后退了一步，“我认为这很荒谬。”  
这时，台阶那边传来一阵脚步声，洛基听见了芬里厄的声音。  
“我们该走了。”洛基吞了口唾沫，把手里剩余的几片花瓣扔到地上，仓促地朝外边走去。

霍根在红色的月光中跳下了马，月光照亮了远处嶙峋的巨石，再往前走就是雪山和悬崖。他按照指引，小心翼翼地沿着面前陡峭的斜坡通向悬崖的深处，直到在一扇小门面前停住。  
霍根抬手，敲了敲门。没多久门开了，门后出现一个神色怪异的老头。  
“我来找当初在喷泉宫当侍者的那个人，听说他的名字叫阿尔。”  
“没有这个人。”老头说罢就要把门关上。  
霍根连忙用手按住门框：“是格雷琴酒馆的老板让我来的，”他吸了吸鼻子，越靠近冰原雪山的地方就越冷，“他说我能在这里找到阿尔，我只是有几个问题想要问他。”  
“格雷琴？”老头犹疑问道。  
“格雷琴。”霍根重复了一遍，从上衣口袋里掏出两个金币放在老头的手心，“我听说阿尔的伙伴都被处理了，别担心，我不是来要他的命的。”  
老头犹豫了很久，最终还是让霍根进了屋子。他拿着蜡烛，领着霍根往屋子深处走去。自从上一次和索尔汇报过消息之后，霍根一直没有放弃寻找提尔死亡的真正原因。一开始，霍根四处碰壁，毫无头绪，而当他终于打听到索列姆海姆最知名的格雷琴酒馆是一个情报汇聚地时，霍根才觉得自己真正找对了方向。他花了好几天时间和格雷琴酒馆的老板套近乎，在喝下无数杯约顿海姆最出名的雪酒之后，老板终于愿意松口，帮霍根打听到当初在喷泉宫当差的侍者的下落。  
房间里，阿尔有些紧张地坐在一张破旧的书桌后，他看见霍根慢慢走近，全身不由得僵硬起来。  
“我只是来问你一些关于那位阿斯加德的王子的事情。”霍根掏出自己的小酒壶，打开，喝了一口之后递到阿尔面前，“别紧张。”  
“我什么都不知道。”阿尔躲开霍根的直视，拼命地摇头，“国王陛下让我们什么都不说，谁说了就要被处死。”  
“你可以什么都不说，只需要回答我是或者不是。”霍根故作轻松地朝他摆摆手，整个人大大咧咧地坐在椅子上，长叹一口气，“可以吗？”  
“放心，没有人会找到你。”霍根补充道。  
“我不知道……”阿尔的声音越来越小，“你是阿斯加德人？”  
“没错。我也只是按照我们国王陛下的吩咐，来调查提尔殿下的死因。”说罢，霍根把一袋金币放在书桌上，慢慢地推到阿尔手边，“你回答完我的问题，就可以拿着这袋金币离开这里，离开约顿海姆。你可以去米德加德、去华纳海姆，去任何一个地方都行。”  
“你想知道什么？”阿尔看了一眼那袋金币，鼓起勇气问。  
“你在喷泉宫当侍者时，负责的工作是什么？”  
“我只是在提尔殿下的卧室里打杂的，收拾衣服、整理床铺之类的。”  
“提尔殿下是突然间就觉得身体不舒服吗？”  
“在某一晚吃了羊肉之后就病得越来越严重了……过不了几天，你们的人就说要离开约顿海姆回阿斯加德治病，再后来就听到了提尔殿下死在路上的消息。”  
霍根点点头，这些细节和他了解的所差无几。他沉默了几秒之后，盯着阿尔的眼睛问道：  
“是不是有人下毒？”  
阿尔被这个问题吓住了，整个人都快从椅子上跳起来。  
“我不知道……”他颤抖着说，“我的意思是，我曾经看见过有人在提尔殿下的酒杯里倒过一些东西，但是并不知道那是不是毒药。但的确从那之后，提尔殿下的身体越来越差。”  
“那个东西装在什么里面？”  
“一个黑色的小瓶子。”  
“每天都倒？”  
“基本上，我撞见了好几次。”  
霍根闭着眼睛深呼吸一口气。  
“接下来这个问题，请你一定要如实回答我。”霍根紧张地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，接着说，“下毒的侍者和谁的关系比较好？除了你们这些在喷泉宫的，有没有其他人和他关系不一般？”  
阿尔支吾了几声，沉默了好一会儿才说：“那名侍者曾经在私下说过，洛基殿下的贴身侍从和他关系不错。”  
“芬里厄？”  
“对，对。就是这个名字。”  
这次轮到霍根说不出话了。他从椅子上站了起来，对阿尔和老头道谢之后就连忙离开了小屋。在开始调查提尔之死时，霍根隐隐约约地猜到这件事情并不简单，但却怎么都想不到背后会是洛基。但是，当他从阿尔的口中知道这个真相之后，一切脉络似乎又变得清晰可循了。洛基不愿意和阿斯加德联姻，于是就下毒害死了提尔，劳菲知道后为了掩盖真相，把喷泉宫的侍从或遣散或灭口，直到索尔和洛基正式结婚。  
霍根感觉自己的身体里凉飕飕的，像是吞下了无数冰块，喝下了刺骨的雪水。他连夜飞奔回到格雷琴酒馆，和老板借了纸和笔，避开吵吵嚷嚷的酒鬼，躲在地下仓库里把自己知道的全部写了下来。  
霍根在信里这样写道：  
“……即使无法知道瓶子里的究竟是什么毒药，但提尔殿下的确因为洛基·劳菲森的所做作为生了病。由于索尔殿下已和洛基·劳菲森结婚，如同陛下您之前嘱咐的，这件事情我不会和索尔殿下透露半个字。我会继续调查黑瓶子的下落。接下来的一切行动我会听从您的吩咐……”  
霍根把信用蜡封好，盖上自己的戳印。趁着天还没亮，他把信交给一位阿斯加德的骑兵，让他无论如何都要亲自把信送到国王陛下——奥丁的手上。


	11. Chapter 11

索尔走进洛基的书房，看见芬里厄陪侍在侧。芬里厄听见脚步声，扭头朝索尔露出一个笑容，俯身在洛基耳边悄声说了句话后便退下。洛基穿着一件深色的睡袍，看上去很华贵，黑色的头发披了下来，像是刚打理过。他光脚趿着一双小山羊皮的墨绿色拖鞋，漫不经心地靠坐在椅子上翻阅着手里的书。索尔觉得洛基看上去有些疲惫，虽然那晚之后他对于自己的自剖心扉似乎毫不在意，没有任何回应，但索尔并不打算逼迫他。有些事情注定需要耐心，索尔觉得自己还能再等等。不过，当洛基抬起头的时候，他的绿眼睛依然炯炯有神。  
“你找我？”  
“早餐的时候我没看见你下来用餐。”  
“哦。”洛基突然来了兴致，想要逗一逗索尔，“别告诉你有些想我。”  
“如果我说‘是’，你一定会觉得我轻浮。”  
“我讨厌轻浮。”  
“我知道。”  
索尔踱着步子走近了一些，蹙着眉看着洛基手上的书页，上面写着一些自己看不懂的文字，但他想要研究那些文字，渴望能透过它们看懂洛基的心理。书桌上放着一个小小的棋盘，索尔瞄了一眼，手指不由自主地放在一枚卒上，这让他想起年少时和奥丁下棋的时光。  
“你是打算走那枚卒呢，还是只想摸一摸而已？”洛基抬起眼睛问。  
“我只是把它摆正。”索尔拿开了手，摸摸鼻子坐在洛基对面的椅子上，“既然现在没什么事，我们可以下一盘棋。”  
“你会？”  
“我下棋的技术还挺好的。”索尔望向洛基，笑着说，“下棋就如同上战场一样。”  
“我从未上过战场，也没有带领军队的经验。”洛基将书合上放到一边，把棋盘移到两人中间，“但是我下棋也绝对不会输给你。”  
“那我们还真是棋逢对手。”  
这时，芬里厄敲门再次出现，他把手里的信递给洛基。洛基接过来快速地扫了一遍后对索尔说：“是赫尔布林迪，他邀请我们去他的行宫狩猎，还说要游船。”  
“我们必须去？”索尔皱眉问道。  
“他特意提到了你，说‘带上我们尊贵的阿斯加德贵客’，”洛基停下来，看了一眼索尔，继续念，“他让我们准备一些猎装和可以游船的衣服就可以，其他的东西行宫里面都有。”  
“我们什么时候出发？”  
“明天一早，天亮就走。”  
侍从们开始忙碌起来，门外传来了他们搬弄箱子和轻轻的说话声。芬里厄在房间里一蹦一跳，雀跃地说着对于狩猎和游船的期待，他不喜欢赫尔布林迪是自然，但也无法抗拒出门游玩的乐趣。洛基朝他摆手，问他有没有收到安格尔的消息，但芬里厄摇头说没有。  
窗外阳光明媚，索尔离开后，洛基觉得自己坐在窗台边几乎要睡着。这是属于约顿海姆最后的好天气，再过半个多月，风雪就会从远处高耸的雪山和冰原上袭来，将整个国土都包裹得严严实实。洛基看着那个下到一半的棋局，拿起那枚卒，看看它的底座，似乎想弄清是怎么制成的。他模仿着索尔刚才的语气，带着笑意小声地说了句“我只是把它摆正”，然后再次将它放回了原位。  
可惜的是，好天气并没有给赫尔布林迪面子，第二天一早，淅淅沥沥的雨再没停过，甚至越下越大。路途颠簸让人不适，雨帘让眼前一片都是雾气，看起来什么都像蒙上了油纸。直到马车队伍停在一座规模中等的城堡前，守卫的士兵放下吊桥时，索尔才意识到他们已经到了。  
下过雨的树林不适合外出活动，午餐过后，洛基随便找了个借口缺席了下午的狩猎。其他一些受邀的贵族们都在自己的社交圈子里转，没有洛基在场，有好几个生面孔索尔甚至还认不全。但赫尔布林迪却意外地对他格外热情，雨停之后，他带着索尔去犬舍看自己养的猎犬，两人和和气气地交谈着。  
侍从把一条招人喜欢的母狗唤了过来，这条狗的年纪已经有些大了，白色的皮毛上点缀着栗色的花纹。赫尔布林迪拽起它的脑袋，让索尔看它的眼睛，只见上面有一层很薄的浑浊的膜。赫尔布林迪不愿杀掉它，但又觉得在这个季节它难以派上用场。索尔于是伸手握着它的嘴巴，对赫尔布林迪说：“你可以用一枚弯针把这层膜挑出来。我以前看到别人做过。手要稳，动作要快。”他温柔地抚摸着母狗的肋骨，感受着那颗小小的动物心脏的不安跳动。“针必须很细。而且只能这么长。”他用食指和拇指向他们比划着。  
赫尔布林迪转脸看着他：“你懂得还真不少。”  
“在阿斯加德时我看过有人这样做。”索尔说。  
赫尔布林迪于是带着索尔往树林里面走，侍从牵着猎犬远远地跟在后面，似乎特意为两人的交谈留下空间。赫尔布林迪开门见山地说：“你瞧，阿斯加德的王子，现在的问题是我的弟弟，洛基。”他等待着，看了一眼沉默的索尔，“宫廷里一直都有传言，说洛基想要和我争夺摄政公爵的位置……我的弟弟，不管你相不相信，我一直都很爱护他，也一直都希望他的生活能快乐，哪怕是当初因为我娶了他的第一个婚配对象而说要杀了我的时候。但是现在，我该怎么办呢？”  
索尔停下脚步，他发现远方的天空中盘旋的黑色乌鸦张开翅膀后的形状像一把刀。  
“我不明白你的意思，”索尔笑了笑，故作不解地问，“你是希望我在洛基面前为您说好话吗？”  
赫尔布林迪哈哈地大笑起来，他的胸口夸张地起伏着：“你很聪明，阿斯加德人。洛基如同刚才那只年纪衰老眼睛变瞎的母狗，他看不清局势，只有你能帮他挑起那层眼膜。”  
“我不认为这是一个恰当的比喻。”索尔顿时拉长了脸，脸上露出反感的神色，“洛基知道自己在做什么。”  
“但我说的是事实。”赫尔布林迪停下虚伪的笑声，同样用严肃的语气对索尔说，“我知道洛基在打什么主意，但不管他计划着什么，都只能是失败。他的出生就已经注定了他最终只能失败。”赫尔布林迪决定不再掩饰，开门见山地说，“或许你会认为洛基那个人对你存着什么善意，但是很快就要轮到你了，索尔·奥丁森。如果你认为他能像现在这样继续对你的话，给你一点忠告吧：天亮的时候，你骑马出门时，最好先在自己的脑袋里想象出一条阴沟，当他为了达到目的背叛你的时候，你唯一能拥有的就是阴沟里的枯叶和冰冷的脏水了。”  
索尔盯着赫尔布林迪瘦长的眼睛中反射出的寒光，一字一顿却又无比郑重地说：“洛基不会这样对我。我比任何人都相信他。”  
天色又暗了下来，预示着接下来可能还有一场雨。赫尔布林迪刚准备反驳，身后的猎犬突然闻到猎物的味道，大声吠了起来。赫尔布林迪摆摆手，侍从便把猎犬放了出去，谈话到此结束。  
很快，几个不知道从哪儿冒出来的贵族也参与到他们狩猎的队伍中。索尔的心情已经完全被刚才的那一番谈话破坏，他的身旁没有任何同伴，连侍从也消失得无影无踪。他望着赫尔布林迪的背影，心想，刚才那段话是多么蛊惑人的贬抑和压迫。这时，索尔才真正意识到，或许自己是少数能理解洛基难处、知晓他的处境的人。他想起在长廊时无意间看见的那幅洛基年少的肖像，那时候洛基还会笑，笑得那样单纯，而现在呢？索尔想问赫尔布林迪，整个世界能把洛基当成威胁的人，除了你，还有谁呢？  
想到这里，在越来越浓重的黑暗和潮湿的水汽中，索尔决定独自返回行宫。

索尔回到行宫时已经错过了晚餐，他在树林中淋了雨，又踩过泥水，出现在洛基面前时是一副狼狈到不堪的模样。  
洛基看见他的第一眼忍不住惊呼：“你去哪儿了？”接着又问，“赫尔布林迪把你怎么了？”  
索尔无奈地耸耸肩，说：“我和他外出时闹了点不愉快，所以独自回来了。”  
“关于什么？”洛基警觉地问。  
“他让我劝你放弃对王位的争夺。”  
洛基一愣，随即冷笑一声：“他不应该和你说这些，这些和你没关系。”  
“有关系。”索尔拉住洛基的手腕，但感觉到自己的手掌冷冰冰的，很快就放开了，“我说过我可以帮你，阿斯加德可以帮你。”  
“好了。”洛基不置可否地朝索尔笑了一下，“你还是先去洗个热水澡吧。”  
洛基吩咐人准备好热水，侍从立刻把索尔带到一旁的浴室。过了一会儿，食物也准备好了，晚餐是烩羊肉、奶油汤、面包，配上果汁和蜜酒。  
洗好澡后，索尔换了一件长袍坐在房间里的小餐桌上独自吃晚餐，芬里厄站在一旁服侍。洛基已经吃过了，但也给自己倒了一杯酒，坐在椅子上慢悠悠地喝着。索尔用余光扫了一圈四周，这才留意到赫尔布林迪只给他们准备了一间卧室。虽然他和洛基结婚已经一段时间了，但却从来没有一个晚上是一起入睡的。  
想到这里，索尔随便应付了几口便再也吃不下了。期间，洛基又问了他一些下午和赫尔布林迪交谈的事情，索尔挑了一些重要的和他简单地说了，其余那些羞辱人的话便烂在自己的肚子里。  
夜色又深了些，两人把一壶蜜酒都喝光了。索尔站了起来，对洛基说自己今晚会在卧室旁的小房间睡。  
“那是贴身侍从睡的房间，你这是故意让赫尔布林迪笑话我？”洛基突然笑起来，“这里是他的宫殿，索尔，我们的一举一动都在他的眼里。如果他知道我们一直以来都是分房睡的，你觉得宫廷里那些多嘴的贵族会怎么说我们？”  
“但是我们从来没有一起睡过，至少现在还没有。”索尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我尊重你的想法。”  
“我很感谢，索尔。但我真的不介意这几晚我们睡在一起。”洛基看了眼脚下软绵的地毯，踩了几脚后说，“或者我和你其中有一人睡地上。”  
索尔还没说话，一旁的芬里厄立刻大胆地抢答道：“晚上会很冷，殿下！”他飞快地看了一眼洛基和索尔，说话的声音越变越小，“两位殿下还是睡床比较好，我看房间的壁炉还没使用过，没有火晚上会着凉的……”  
于是那晚，他们终于躺在了同一张床上。刚开始洛基有些不习惯，他侧过身去，留给了索尔一个背影，索尔或许是喝了不少酒，很快就闭起眼睛睡着了。角落里，蜡烛的油顺着柱身往下流，发出轻微的“噗嗤”声，房间里唯一的光源变得更加黯淡了。时间慢慢过去，洛基却怎么也睡不着，他轻悄悄地转过身去，想看一眼索尔。一眼就好。  
他们中间原本隔着一点距离，但因为光线过暗看不清，洛基只能凑过去，一点点把两人之间的距离拉近，或许又有点太近了。洛基听见索尔平稳的鼻息，闻到他身上和自己一样的香氛味道，索尔的金发垂了几缕在眼前遮住了脸。洛基忍不住伸出手，把那几缕金发拨开，那双蓝眼睛此刻安稳地闭着，睡梦中的睫毛轻轻地颤动。  
洛基不知道自己想干什么，但他莫名觉得索尔能给自己带来一种安心，一种不是那么沉重，也不是那么悲伤和黑暗的东西。  
这时，索尔的眉头突然皱了一下，洛基一惊，立刻缩回手转过身。但下一秒，索尔的手臂却稳稳地揽住了洛基的腰，把他往自己的怀里一带，洛基觉得自己的心都快从嘴巴里跳出来了。  
“如果你想看，可以再凑近些，我不会介意。”索尔低沉的声音从洛基的耳畔传来，炙热的呼吸把他的耳朵都染红了。  
“你没睡着？”洛基侧过头，恼羞成怒地反问道。  
“你没睡着，我怎么能睡得着。”索尔低笑着，手里的力度又加重了些，把洛基抱得更紧。  
“你现在可以放开我了。”  
“又是这种命令的语气。”索尔说，“芬里厄说得没错，两个人一起睡更温暖。”  
“索尔！”  
“我不会对你做什么。就这样睡吧。”  
洛基轻微而深深地吸了口气，不出声了。  
索尔侧过身用手臂抱着洛基，他们就保持着这样的姿势，沉默了好一会儿。索尔主动靠过去，把下巴轻轻抵在洛基的肩膀上，小声地问：“我可以问你关于过去的事情吗？”  
“什么？”索尔的靠近让洛基更紧张了，全身僵硬着。  
“芬里厄带我看过一张你的画像，是你14岁的时候。”索尔喃喃自语般在洛基耳边说，“那是我第一次看见你的笑容。我必须说实话，洛基，你很少笑，即使和我在一起的时候。我想让你多对我笑笑。”  
“你说得对，我很少笑。”  
“所以我才说，我想让你多对我笑笑。”  
洛基吞咽了几口唾沫，反问道：“所以呢？你想知道什么？”  
“我想知道从十四岁到现在，在你身上都发生了什么？”  
“这是个愚蠢的问题，索尔。”洛基的语调又恢复成索尔最熟悉的那种讥讽，“如果你是我，你有什么选择吗？作为一个不被承认的私生子，在长大的过程中注定一切都没有定数，只能被迫接受现实。只能过一天算一天，甚至可以说过一刻算一刻。如果你和我一样是私生子，”洛基沉下声音继续说，“或许你在阿斯加德也不会好过。”  
索尔沉默着想了想，果断地摇头。  
“不。如果你在阿斯加德，你也会和现在不一样。”索尔凑得更近，对洛基解释道，“因为我有一个很好的母亲，她愿意用爱去包容所有的人和事，等你和我一起回到阿斯加德，她也愿意用爱去温暖你，包容你。”  
洛基感到心底里有什么东西在涌动，他知道那是索尔对他的同情。  
“听上去很诱人，”他轻笑一声，“但这是不可能的。”  
“别质疑我，也别质疑我母亲。”索尔说，“她见过你寄到阿斯加德的画像，她说很喜欢。”  
索尔撑起上身，用双臂把洛基固定在身下，蓝眼睛温柔地凝视着他。他能感觉到洛基胸口的起伏跟他自己的心跳一样激烈。  
“我们睡吧？”索尔低声问。  
洛基望着他点点头，他觉得自己的内心某一处开始变得柔软。  
索尔于是吻了吻自己的食指尖，然后用指尖碰了碰洛基的嘴唇。  
“我说过我开始爱上你了，我是认真的。”  
第二天，当索尔醒来时，房间里已经没有了洛基的身影。他知道自己起得迟了，侍从也按照洛基的吩咐没有打扰他。索尔简单地换了身袍子，随便吃了几口鸡蛋，喝了杯羊奶就往河边赶。昨夜雨停了之后，赫尔布林迪在早上安排了游船，洛基也参与其中。  
索尔走向河边，隔着挺远的距离他听见船桨在河水中起落时溅出的水声，对岸那边还有一条狗在叫。索尔走到岸边，看见那里站着一排侍从，即使雨停了，但在空气与水面之间，依旧飘浮着一股细密的、无孔不入的水汽。河上大概有二十条船，坐满了赫尔布林迪邀请来的贵族们。船的帆缆上挂着铃铛和旗帜，还有各种装饰品；大船两侧的小船上装满了乐师，大小旗帜随风飘扬，乐声从河岸的一边传到另一边。索尔意外地发现芬里厄也站在岸边，于是他绕开还未上船的贵族朝芬里厄走去，向他询问洛基的踪迹。  
“洛基殿下在赫尔布林迪殿下的船上。”芬里厄小声地说，言语中有些担心，“殿下本来不打算和他同坐一条船，但是赫尔布林迪殿下几乎是架着洛基殿下往船上走。”  
“他们争吵了？”索尔问。  
“早餐的时候，突然因为一些事情吵起来了。”芬里厄生气地嘟起了嘴，“上船时，赫尔布林迪殿下还恶狠狠地扬言要是河水再冷一点，就要把洛基殿下扔到水中……”  
这让索尔不禁有些担心。这时，水面掠过一阵寒气，最前面的船开始调头回来了，在迷蒙的水汽中一切看起来都模糊而又灰扑扑的。但不一会儿，就在快靠码头的时候，河边突然传来“扑通”一大声，然后是贵族们突然爆发的尖叫和大喊。  
“众神在上！有人掉水里了！”


	12. Chapter 12

索尔的心脏猛地跳了一下，连忙拨开慌乱的侍从，他看见在最前面的船上，赫尔布林迪已经从软垫上站起来，对着在河里扑腾的落水者——那颗沉沉浮浮的脑袋大声地喊着。索尔的脑袋空白了几秒，便立刻朝码头跑过去，手掌因为紧张甚至浮起了湿汗。岸上的贵族们早就退避到一旁，码头边的木板上挤满了想要搭救的侍从，在手忙脚乱地准备小船。  
来不及了！  
索尔将外袍一脱便冲进河里，深一脚浅一脚地踩着浅滩的淤泥艰难地挪动。有人在河岸边叫喊，河上的乐队仍在毫不知情地演奏，但此刻除了自己的心跳声，索尔什么都听不见。他的身体颤抖着，感受到了凉意，越往深处走，这股凉意就越快地从脚底往心脏蔓延。  
落水者的身体彻底沉了下去。  
“洛基！”索尔在一片混乱中大喊。顾不了太多了，他一头扎进水里，拼命往前游，在浑浊的河水和漂浮的水草中奋力抓住了落水者的衣服，死死地抱住他的胸口，用尽全力把他往河岸上拖。  
河水在索尔的身体附近起伏、摇晃，毫不留情地灌进他的口鼻。他抱着落水者竭尽全力爬回岸上时，还未来得及喘一口气，却发现自己救上来的完完全全是个陌生人——落水者只是一个年轻的侍从。  
“索尔？”  
这时，码头边传来洛基的声音。索尔立刻扭过头去，瞪大眼睛，看见洛基完好无损地从船上下来——并不是赫尔布林迪的那条。众神在上，天知道洛基什么时候换了条船！  
侍从们跑过来，他们将昏迷的落水者抬走，又给全身湿透的索尔披上了外袍。  
“你没有和赫尔布林迪在一起？”索尔喘着粗气问道。  
“你以为落水的是我吗？”洛基疑惑道，快步朝索尔走过去。他看见索尔的整张脸因湿冷而变得苍白，只有鼻头还剩下一点血色。  
索尔点点头，像是突然松了一口气，有些无奈地自嘲地说：“芬里厄说你和赫尔布林迪闹了点不愉快，我很担心，我以为……”  
“你以为他把我推下船？”洛基歪着脑袋，看见索尔金色的头发在不停地滴水。他有些弄不清自己的丈夫到底是怎么想的了，但洛基还是耐着性子和索尔解释说，“他倒是威胁了我，说要给我绑上重物，扔到河里。”  
洛基的话音刚落，其他人就拥着赫尔布林迪走下了船。赫尔布林迪故作高姿态，对索尔冲进河里救人的行为表示赞赏，说他是“阿斯加德人惯有的好心肠”。这一套说辞让洛基觉得厌烦，他对赫尔布林迪的滔滔不绝充耳不闻，一双明亮的眼睛只望着索尔。他走过去，把累瘫在岸边的自己的大个子丈夫拉起来，带着他穿过围观的贵族往宫殿的方向走去，丝毫不理会身后赫尔布林迪的尴尬和羞怒。

“你才来两天，就已经湿了两次身了。”  
洛基坐在床尾，看着索尔洗完澡从浴室里出来，还带着氤氲的热气。索尔耸耸肩，不由得笑着说：“或许是约顿海姆的水和我过不去。”他换上了米白色的睡袍，领口有些随意地敞开着，身上有好闻的味道。  
索尔走到洛基面前，半蹲着，微微抬起头望着他说：“我真的以为掉下河里的是你。”  
说罢，他拉过洛基垂在身侧的一只手，把自己的手掌温柔地覆上去，手指抚摸洛基的掌心。索尔垂下眼睛看着他们交握在一起的手，低声说：“你不知道我当时有多紧张。”  
“瞧瞧你的脑袋里都在想什么。”洛基轻笑了一声，安慰道，“他不敢。”  
索尔摇摇头：“这些事情你永远都说不准。”  
“你真的很担心我。”洛基听见自己的心跳声，连呼吸都开始变得急促。  
“是的。我不想有任何意外发生在你身上。”索尔低头亲了亲洛基的手指。  
洛基回握住索尔的手，感受着索尔皮肤上的每一条纹路和温度，这种感觉让他身体里面的每一条神经都安静下来。与此同时，洛基的内心重新产生了一种饥渴感，不是对于国王的王冠，更不是对于权力，而是他之前一直都漠视的感情。他从未被人爱过，因此就从不相信爱，但现在，在这个瞬间，如同最终冲破了堤坝并冲上了街道的海洋，他第一次感觉到身体被一样东西穿透了。  
“看着我。”洛基低声要求道，“看着我，索尔。”  
索尔再次抬起头，他的手指轻轻从洛基的侧脸开始向后抚摸，直到洛基的脸颊和耳垂开始泛起淡淡的粉色。  
“你想吻我吗？”  
索尔听见洛基小声地问，这并不是一个问题，更像一个命令。他还没回答，洛基突然俯身凑近，主动用柔软而发烫的嘴唇吻住了索尔。但他们唇瓣的触碰只短暂地停留了一下，洛基便拉开了两人的距离。  
两人之间的情欲如同枝头成熟的浆果，迫不及待地泌出鲜红的甜美汁液。索尔伸手按住洛基的脖子，在洛基往后退缩时吻住了他嘴唇，把他压进柔软的床里。索尔的手抚上洛基的下巴，让他嘴唇微张，好让自己的舌头可以伸进去，一点一点吮吻掉洛基难以掩饰的慌张。  
索尔压在洛基身上忘情地吻着他，品尝着他口腔里的美妙，直到洛基快要忘了呼吸才不得不停止。他有些强势地打开了洛基原本并拢的双腿，难以自控地在洛基的脖颈间啃咬舔舐着，像是要发泄自己的占有欲，在那里留下属于自己的吻痕。  
洛基大口地喘着气，努力控制着自己的呼吸，他的双臂挂在索尔的肩膀上，索尔的身体在发烫，而自己的也好不到哪儿去。他能感觉到索尔的身体卡在他两腿之间，正在用发硬的阴茎一点一点地顶着自己。洛基把自己的腿打得更开，用力地抱住索尔，勾住他的脖子，吻他的脸颊、鼻尖，一切能够触碰到的温暖。他从未经历过性爱，此时此刻却觉得如果是和索尔一起，那么接下来不管迎接的是愉悦或是痛苦，他都可以承受。  
索尔扯掉了彼此的衣衫，两具躯体终于赤裸地拥在一起，贴在一起。  
“洛基，洛基，洛基。”索尔吻着洛基身体的每一寸，手臂紧紧环抱着他，用头蹭着他的胸膛，双耳聆听着他所爱之人的胸腔里蓬勃的爱意。洛基回应着索尔，他想让索尔吻住自己，迷恋自己，彻彻底底地看清楚自己。洛基未曾溺水，但不知为何此刻他就是那个被索尔从冰冷昏沉的河水中拉出来的人，最终拥抱了温暖的阳光。  
洛基的阴茎在索尔的注视下勃起着，贴着小腹滴滴答答地流着前液。索尔的一只手揉搓着洛基的臀部，另一只手把彼此的阴茎握在一起，手指轮流抚摸着彼此敏感的眼口和沟线，上下套弄，直到洛基的身体渐渐在索尔的手下颤抖，弓起背，喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟。  
洛基被刺激得分泌出了更多的前液，索尔也是。黏腻的液体混在一起，索尔用手指抹了一些，放到洛基的嘴边。洛基眼神中的绿色变得越来越暗，越来越湿，他笑了，乖巧地伸出舌头舔上了索尔的手指，认真得就如同在舔索尔的阴茎。  
这太迷人了。索尔想，他忍不住伸出舌头，两人又继续吻在一起。但索尔不再用手抚慰洛基的勃起，他将手抽回，顺势把自己的阴茎抵在洛基的后穴，用前液来来回回润滑着。这让洛基难受得发疯，忍不住叫起索尔的名字，也不再压抑自己的呻吟，仿佛祈求着更多的抚慰。  
“耐心些。”索尔咬住洛基胸前挺立的乳头，“我不想让你待会太难受。”  
“我现在就已经很难受了，索尔。”洛基扯住索尔的头发，索尔的每一次舔舐都会引得他一阵颤抖。洛基只能主动把自己胸口往索尔的口中送，直到被索尔用牙齿轻咬得红肿，泛起了水光。  
洛基的反应让索尔无比满意。他按住洛基本能般抬起的腰，把他的双腿往上折叠压住。洛基的穴口毫无遮挡地暴露在眼前之后，索尔便伸出舌头卖力地舔舐起来。  
“索尔！”洛基的后穴被索尔的舌头挑逗着，摩擦着，这让他变得更加兴奋，甚至连阴茎都忍不住轻微颤动起来。  
洛基的穴口很快变得柔软，索尔于是把舌头推得更深，舔进了洛基高温又柔嫩的内壁。他能感觉到洛基的身体在自己的刺激下不停地收缩，包裹住自己的舌头，试图想让身体更深的地方也能得到更多触碰和安抚。索尔停了下来，或许这样下流的口交让洛基很不好意思，但又的确很舒服，此刻洛基就这么双腿张开毫无反抗之力地躺在床上，眼睛里泛起了潮湿的绿意，嘴巴里呻吟着，渴望着。这是索尔从未见过的洛基。  
索尔终于忍不住了，他把自己的顶端抵住洛基的后穴，一点点撑开，看着洛基的身体收缩着抽搐着把自己的阴茎全部吞进去，直到他的全部毫无障碍地进入到洛基温暖的身体里。  
洛基觉得自己的身体像是被一道闪电划开，先是炙热灼痛，然后是温暖，最后是如蜜糖般甜蜜。索尔耐心地等着，直到洛基可以完全适应自己的尺寸之后，才开始抽动起来，用力钉进洛基的身体里面。他甚至可以感觉到洛基的身体在自己的抽插中是如何变化的：紧绷的、柔软的、高温的、湿热的，甚至连空气中的味道都不一样了。  
索尔的手揉搓着洛基的身体，指尖拉扯着他的乳头，一边戳刺又一边急不可耐地和他交换无数个深吻。在高潮来临的那一瞬间，快感不断袭来，洛基觉得自己的眼前似乎看见了无数颗星星，他们交合的地方已经潮湿一片。索尔俯身抱住洛基，他拉住他的手，从洛基体内拔出自己阴茎的根部让他握住，又在他的手心里慢慢推进去，如此重复着。索尔想让洛基感受到他们是如何交缠在一起的，因为他确信，这样的交缠从此以后再也不会停止。  
一切结束之后，他们在床上一直保持着拥抱的姿势。洛基睡了一会儿，醒来之后已经快到晚餐时间。  
“你累了吗？”索尔看见洛基醒了，挪了挪身体，让洛基可以更好地靠在自己怀里。  
洛基摇摇头，他闭着眼睛说：“让他们送吃的过来吧，我们在房间里吃。”  
索尔拨弄着洛基耳边的黑发，忍不住又咬了几口他的耳朵：“那我们要先穿衣服。”  
“让芬里厄送进来就好。”洛基又往索尔的怀里蹭了蹭，“他不会多嘴的。……今晚好好休息，我们明天就离开。”  
索尔点头同意。  
但洛基马上又有些惋惜地说：“我错过了和你游船的机会，老实说我还挺想和你一起游船的。”  
“以后还有机会，在阿斯加德也可以游船。”  
“或许吧。”洛基哑着声音回答。他累坏了。

第二天一早，还在睡梦中的洛基被索尔从床上叫醒。索尔吩咐芬里厄给洛基套上一件较厚的外袍，二话不说拉着他就往外走。  
“我们去哪儿？”洛基忍不住打着哈欠问。  
“很快你就知道了。”  
他们前面还有两个带路的侍从，清晨的空气里特有的湿冷的味道刺激着鼻腔，洛基很快就清醒了。他们穿过僻静的小径，最终停在了一条河的岸边，河上恰好停着一条船。洛基立刻认出来这里是昨天游船的下游，他侧过头看了一眼索尔，想知道这是怎么回事。  
“就我们两个，”索尔笑起来说道，“游完船再离开。”  
“你不需要做这些，”洛基有些哭笑不得，“我只是……”  
“我知道，洛基，但是我也想和你一起。来。”索尔拉着洛基往前走，两人在岸边一前一后上了船，靠坐在船上的红棕色天鹅绒布软垫里。洛基不知道索尔昨晚究竟是如何计划又如何实施的，但此刻在这个日出的清晨，河面上洒着一层浅浅的阳光，颜色像柠檬果肉一样浅淡，洛基觉得这样的风景美极了，于是又还能计较什么呢。  
“赫尔布林迪不会知道。”索尔把洛基抱在怀里，让他脑袋可以靠在自己的肩膀上。  
“这是一个煞风景的名字。”洛基心情轻快地抗议，而后又问，“那些侍从呢？他们不会瞎说吗？”  
“他们全都被我收买了。”索尔神色狡黠，得意地笑着说，“我可是给了他们好多金币当封口费。”  
“噢，阿斯加德人。”洛基弯着眼睛笑了起来，忍不住吻了几口索尔的侧脸。索尔扭过头，找到洛基的唇，加深了这个吻。  
“我想要把这个送给你。”一吻结束后，索尔从自己的右手小指上取下了一直戴着的尾戒，套在洛基的小指上。洛基惊讶极了，他仔细地端详着上面属于阿斯加德的纹样，而后摇摇头想要还给索尔。  
“我不是阿斯加德人。”  
“没人会挑剔这个。”索尔耸耸肩，“我们结婚了，我只是想给你一些东西用来证明你是我的。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我们可以一直幸福地在一起。”  
洛基又看了好几眼手上的那个尾戒，犹豫着，但终于在索尔亲吻的攻势下点头同意。两人都默契般地保持着甜蜜的沉默，让小船载着他们沐浴在晨光中，平静而又浪漫地注视着淡淡的云在河岸上空渐渐消散，直到清晨的凉意被持续的、金色的暖意所取代。


	13. Chapter 13

安格尔·伯达在华纳海姆已经停留了一个月。自从上一次国王尼奥尔德半夜与他会谈过之后，他就再也没有收到任何召见的消息。眼看约顿海姆冬季的第一场雪即将到来，安格尔拿着洛基最新来的信发愁，知道自己如果无法说服尼奥尔德，那么洛基原本的计划十有八九会失败。  
他没办法坐以待毙日复一日地等。保险起见，安格尔给洛基写了封回信，告诉他华纳海姆并非像弗雷当初所说的那样坚定，毫无疑问，尼奥尔德已经老了，他的双眸开始浑浊，脑袋也开始不清楚。在信中，安格尔建议洛基做好另一个准备：倘若他们没办法说服华纳海姆，那么是否需要拉拢其他同盟？  
这封信在第二日就被寄出，那天的早晨阳光灿烂，安格尔和侍从在偏僻的市场上找到了一个送信员，把信和自己的戒指一起交给了他，还赏赐了他一大袋金币当作封口费。  
就在送信员离开后的隔天，尼奥尔德突然召见了安格尔。尼奥尔德坐在空荡的会议厅中，一动不动，远远看去是像是一尊雕像。安格尔走到离他三米远的地方，弯腰行礼，然后微微抬头仰望坐在高椅上的尼奥尔德，语气庄重而温和地问：“陛下，不知道您是否已经改变心意？”  
倘若尼奥尔德要拒绝他的建议，那么随便找一个侍从过来传话就行了，安格尔猜想，这次他一定是改变了主注意。  
“告诉我，安格尔·伯达，洛基对于他的计划是否有全部的把握？”尼奥尔德面无表情地问。  
“当然。”安格尔说，：“一切都在他的计划中。”  
“那么你再和我仔细讲讲，他需要我怎么做？”  
“倘若您同意结盟，从今日算起半个月后，只需要您的军队在两国的边境闹出一点动静，把赫尔布林迪和他的军队从索列姆海姆引开，那么一切就都在洛基殿下的掌握之中。”  
“我需要帮你们杀了赫尔布林迪吗？”尼奥尔德问道。  
“杀了最好。但如果您不想动手，等洛基殿下坐上王位，赫尔布林迪也不会有继续活下去的理由。”  
安格尔朝前迈了一步，尼奥尔德垂下头看着他，低声说：“写信吧，告诉你的主人我同意和他结盟。”  
说罢，几个侍从便搬来了一张小书桌和一把椅子摆在一旁。尼奥尔德用手一指，示意安格尔可以坐在那儿给洛基写信。  
安格尔一直悬着的心终于落了下来。他的嘴角忍不住向上翘起，连字迹都有些因为激动而变得潦草。不一会儿，安格尔就把尼奥尔德同意与洛基结成同盟的信件写好了，他在信纸末尾的空白处署名，并呈递给尼奥尔德过目。  
尼奥尔德靠着椅背认真看了一遍安格尔所写的信，然后让侍从把自己的纹章拿过来，将代表自己身份的印记盖在了安格尔签名的旁边。一切都完成之后，安格尔长吁一口气，再次对尼奥尔德承诺等洛基当上国王之后，弗雷和芙蕾雅便能摆脱人质身份，安全无虞地从约顿海姆返回。  
安格尔完全沉浸在喜悦之中，丝毫没有留意到有一个幽灵悄无声息地就来到了自己身后。尼奥尔德脸上的表情越来越凝重，当安格尔准备转身离开之时，一把利剑突然飞快地刺穿了他的胸口！疼痛似乎只停顿了一秒，之后才铺天盖地地袭来。安格尔低头看了一眼自己那被鲜血染红的外袍，喉咙艰难地吞咽了一口，口腔里全都是鲜血的味道。  
他抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着前方被吓得面色惨白的尼奥尔德，一大口血猝不及防从嘴巴里喷出来。安格尔“扑通”一声瘫倒在地上，身体蜷缩着抽搐了一会儿之后，就这样丧了命。  
一直站在安格尔身后的幽灵用脚踢了踢他的尸体，擦干净剑上残留的鲜血。他抬起头望向尼奥尔德，语气轻松地说：“瞧，我说过这件事情很简单。”  
尼奥尔德垂下眼睛，没有回答。  
幽灵笑了，奇怪的冷笑扭曲了他的嘴角。他走到尼奥尔德面前，直盯着他的眼睛，慢悠悠地开口说：“和我们结盟才是明智的选择，国王陛下。”  
“华纳海姆只是一个无足轻重的小国，我不明白为什么……”  
“没有人能阻止阿斯加德的国王征伐的脚步。”幽灵又笑了，笑容依旧很奇怪。  
“奥丁……”  
“等一切结束之后，国王陛下会满足您的所有要求。”幽灵的声音更小了，但语气也更严厉了，“毕竟您不想违抗他的命令，更不想华纳海姆陷入和约顿海姆同样的境地，对吗？”  
“那谁又会为死去的人的灵魂负责？”尼奥尔德颤抖着问。  
“国王陛下，灵魂自有自己的归处。”  
幽灵把一只手放在尼奥尔德的肩膀上，看着年老的国王苍白颤抖的脸，他从尼奥尔德手中抽出那封信，折起放进上衣里，转身离开了会议厅。

门外的巴德尔目睹了会议厅里发生的一切。他僵硬地站在门口，看见安格尔的尸体躺在大厅中间，鲜血流了一地。直到幽灵走到门口对他说了句“巴德尔殿下”，他才稍微找回脑袋里早已分崩离析的理智。  
“你告诉我这只是简单的拜访！！”巴德尔怒气冲冲地把幽灵拉到一旁，用手肘抵住他的脖子，钳制住他。  
“这只是国王陛下的说辞，更何况这个计划您迟早也要知道。”  
“雾尼！！”巴德尔大喊了一声，仍然是一脸的不敢置信，“这就是父亲写信让我离开约顿海姆的原因？亲眼目睹你们这个计划是如何实施的？既然父亲已经选择了和约顿海姆联姻，又为什么要……”  
“一切都只是达到目的的手段。倘若提尔殿下没死，这一切会发生得更快，现在只是换了一个实施的方法而已。”雾尼耸耸肩，诚实地回答。  
“索尔知不知道？”  
“现在还不是索尔殿下知道的时候。”  
“那洛基呢？”巴德尔又问，他想起在约顿海姆时度过的快乐时光，“你们故意瞒着索尔，是不是计划着要杀了洛基？”  
雾尼沉默了，看着巴德尔不说话。  
“这太疯狂了！”巴德尔绝望地说，“我不同意，我要告诉索尔！”  
“殿下！”雾尼立刻用力把巴德尔推开。他也被惹毛了，于是对巴德尔低声怒吼道，：“听听您说的话！您什么时候才能成熟一点？！”  
巴德尔愣住了，他说：“你不知道，雾尼，你什么都不知道。索尔和洛基，他们两个是真心喜欢的，我能看出来。不行，你们这样做会让索尔伤心的……”  
“什么都不知道的是您！”雾尼不由自主地提高了音量。他往左右两边看了看，确保身边没有偷听的侍从之后，飞快地说，：“就算他们相爱又如何？国王陛下是不可能让一个杀人凶手和阿斯加德未来的国王在一起的。”  
“什么？”雾尼的话巴德尔皱紧了眉头，“杀人凶手？”  
“提尔殿下之所以会死是因为洛基下毒，他是凶手。”  
“不可能……这不可能！”巴德尔的脸瞬间丧失了血色，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。  
“不管您能不能接受，霍根已经查到了真相。”雾尼揽住巴德尔的肩膀，扶住他，“如果您真的爱索尔，答应我什么都不要说。索尔可以成为一个优秀的国王，会世世代代被阿斯加德的人民铭记。他的身上背负着责任，巨大而又沉重的责任，所以别让这些事情成为索尔的绊脚石。这是奥丁的愿望，也是我的愿望。”  
雾尼喘了口气，顿了顿，接着说：“巴德尔殿下，如果您真的理解我所说的，那么请别再阻止我，我需要把这封信送到约顿海姆。”雾尼把衣服里的信拿出来，在巴德尔面前晃了晃。  
“但是……”巴德尔的声音颤抖起来。  
雾尼望着巴德尔重重地叹了一口气：，“您想说爱？我的殿下，爱会消逝。和王冠与权杖比起来，爱是消融的雪花，是水面的蒿草，是狂风中小小的毛絮。爱不值一提。”


	14. Chapter 14

雾尼派出的人在距离约顿海姆边境还有三天马程的地方找到了安格尔的信使。那是个夜晚，一些日夜兼程的旅人坐在篝火堆旁休息，还有一些在大声叫喊着用剑敲击石头，喝酒聊天。雾尼抵达华纳海姆国都之后，一直派人盯着安格尔的一举一动，自然也知道他在和尼奥尔德见面前都做了什么事。  
信使坐在昏暗角落的石墩上，远处吵闹的声音渐渐听得很不清晰，因为风变大了。他灌了一口酒，一股奇怪的寒气在黑暗中向他的后脑勺袭来。他迅速转过身体——不见一个人影，因为有些害怕而沸腾的血液在他的太阳穴里蹦蹦直跳。  
这时，篝火旁突然传来尖利刺耳的嚎叫声，仿佛在屠宰一头鹿或是野狗，信使紧张地站起来，突然有一把锋利的小刀划破了他的喉咙，血“噗嗤”一下冒了几个泡，全涌了出来。黑夜中，所有人的注意力都被那怪异的尖叫声所吸引，丝毫没有察觉到发生在角落里的惨案。  
雾尼派来的行凶者从信使的内袍里翻找安格尔的信件，安格尔的那枚戒指滚落下地，沾了黑乎乎的血浆掉进了石头的缝隙里。行凶者并未留意到戒指，在大伙儿回过神来之前，他把翻出来的信扔到一旁的篝火中烧毁，留下信使一个人躺在血泊中断了气。  
从赫尔布林迪的宫殿回来之后，索尔和洛基的关系明显变得好多了。从回来的第一晚开始，索尔就迫不及待地把自己的东西全都挪到了洛基的卧室里，几乎所有侍从和侍女都能看得出来，他们找到了一个和谐相处的模式。  
这也让一直等着索尔的霍根大吃一惊。他私底下悄悄问过芬里厄关于两位王子的关系，芬里厄牢记洛基的吩咐不敢多嘴，只是含糊其辞地说发生了一点意外。，“但是是好的意外。”芬里厄对霍根着重强调，“我觉得这样挺好的。”但霍根一想到他查到的真相，却皱着眉头不置可否。  
一天晚上，芬里厄照常推开洛基书房的门，看见索尔坐在书桌后，把洛基抱在怀里，两个人在通明的烛火中低着头看着同一本书。实际上，即使是芬里厄，刚开始他对于洛基和索尔这样的相处依然有些不适应，每每在书房、卧室看见两位王子旁若无人般腻在一起会满脸通红，但后来已经见怪不怪了。  
“那这里又是什么意思？”索尔侧着头问洛基，用手指指了指书页，眼睛却一直笑盈盈地盯着他。  
“这一段是童谣，并没有什么要紧的。”洛基偏过头回答。  
“但我看不懂你们的文字，”索尔拨开洛基耳侧的头发，轻轻咬了一口他的耳廓，继续说，：“童谣也没关系，你翻译给我听。”  
洛基笑着躲开索尔的偷袭，但又被索尔的手臂箍紧，最终只能投降般给索尔翻译：  
“风从东边来是绚烂的白昼，  
“风从西边来是美妙的梦乡，  
“风从南边来是嫩绿的枝丫，  
“风从北边来是长眠的死亡。”  
洛基念完后清了清喉咙，朝索尔眨了眨眼睛，调皮地说：“我念完啦。”  
“你们的童谣很奇怪，和阿斯加德的完全不同……”  
“那你们的童谣是……”洛基抬起头，才留意到芬里厄站在门口好一会儿了。  
“热水已经准备好了，殿下。”芬里厄行了个礼，低下头说。  
洛基于是把索尔抛下，让芬里厄伺候他洗澡。浴室里，芬里厄手里拿着洛基脱下的衣服，扶着他踩进热气腾腾的浴池里。  
“安格尔的回信还没收到吗？”洛基泡在热水里放松身体，闭上眼睛问。  
“还没有。”  
“奇怪，这一次出奇地慢。”  
芬里厄的视线从洛基的身上滑过，看见洛基的后背上有好几处深红色的痕迹。  
“请原谅，殿下。”他把一旁的干净衣服拿过来，站在洛基身后小声地问，：“您和索尔殿下打架了吗？”  
“什么？”洛基扭过头，不解地看着芬里厄。  
“我发现您身上……唔，我是说……”他弯下腰，小声地说，：“有红色的伤痕。”  
洛基听到后忍不住笑了起来，轻哼一声，对芬里厄解释道：“这不是伤痕，芬里厄，你这颗愚蠢的小脑袋。如果要说的话，”洛基在这里顿了顿，笑着解释说，：“或许你可以把这些理解为爱，索尔对我说过的爱。”  
“爱也会带来伤痕吗？”  
“当然。”洛基慢悠悠地说，“爱会带来一切。”  
芬里厄低下头，他还听不太懂，但依旧害羞地涨红了脸。

隔天，洛基一直期待着的那封信终于在清晨时分抵达。收到马夫的通知，芬里厄飞奔下楼，却发现在霍根也同时出现在侧门，手里拿着一个羊皮包裹。  
“信使呢，霍根先生？”芬里厄喘着粗气往门外张望，只看见一个人骑马离开的身影。  
“他已经走了，刚巧碰上我，说是让我转交给你。”霍根把手里的羊皮包裹递给芬里厄，如同是自己好心帮忙一样。  
芬里厄连忙道谢。他看了一眼霍根手里的包裹，上面的绳子松松垮垮的，看上去就像断了翅膀的鸟儿。他从霍根手里接过来，翻开看了一眼，疑惑地自言自语道：“奇怪，戒指呢？”  
“什么戒指？”霍根心里一惊，微微皱眉。  
“伯达大人总会把戒指和信一起送来，当做信物。”芬里厄弯下腰看自己的脚边，转了好几圈寻找着，“是不是掉了……”  
“噢！”霍根大声地叫了一句，假装恍然大悟般说，：“可能是刚才我拿包裹时不小心弄掉了。”他搂住芬里厄的肩膀，安抚他说，：“你先上楼送信吧，我帮你找戒指。”  
“但您不知道戒指的模样……”  
“这难不倒我，”霍根拍了拍自己的胸脯，说，：“不管是什么戒指，哪怕是最普通的银戒指，只要我找到就给你送过去。”  
这让芬里厄吊在嗓子眼的心落了一半。他再次和霍根道谢，揣着信飞奔回楼上。  
卧室里，两位王子还躺在床上睡觉。芬里厄不敢耽误，他悄悄地推门而入，走到洛基身边轻轻把他唤醒。洛基迷糊地睁开眼，看见芬里厄手里的信立刻就清醒了。他侧过头看了一眼还在熟睡的索尔，挪开他搭在腰上的手，轻手轻脚地下了床。  
书房里还未燃起壁炉，洛基光脚踩在地毯上有些凉，但他顾不上那么多了。洛基接过信，感觉像是遗漏了什么，于是问道：“安格尔的戒指呢？”  
芬里厄紧张地看了一眼洛基，小声地说：“被弄丢了，是我的过失……我待会再去找找。”  
洛基摆摆手，和戒指比起来明显是信更重要。他连忙把信打开，飞快地扫过里面的内容，在信纸最下方看到安格尔的签名和尼奥尔德的纹章之后，彻彻底底地松了口气。  
洛基忍不住低声笑起来，他瘫坐在椅子上，十个脚趾开心得地快要跳起舞。  
“是好消息？”芬里厄试探般问。  
“再好不过了。”洛基的绿眼睛闪闪发亮。他再次仔细看了一遍信上的内容，对芬里厄说，：“尼奥尔德已经同意了，十天之后就会在铁树林边境假意挑起争端，十天……”洛基思索了一会儿，从椅子上站起来，“时间不多了。”  
他用钥匙打开书桌旁一个不起眼的小抽屉，从黑色绒布盒子里拿出两个小瓶子。洛基盯着那两个小瓶子，挨个打开闻了闻味道，又一一盖好，把其中一个递给芬里厄。  
洛基握住芬里厄的手，换了一种无比认真的语气对他说：“这瓶是有毒的。”  
这个瞬间，芬里厄看着洛基眼神中透出凶狠的绿光，一时间居然也紧张起来。  
“你知道该怎么做吗？赶快去找毕利，我不在乎他是怎么实施的，但是告诉他十天之内必须要让国王陛下旧病复发。”  
“我知道。”芬里厄竭力控制颤抖的手，用力点头，闭紧嘴巴。  
交代完之后，洛基返回卧室，芬里厄跟在他的身后离开。他把小瓶子死死地抓在手心里，匆匆忙忙地下楼，让人准备马车，丝毫没有留意到背后有一双眼睛一直跟着他。  
洛基从另一侧爬上床，回到索尔的怀抱中。他把冰凉的脚底搭在索尔温暖的小腿上，惹得索尔不由得咕哝了几句。洛基忍不住笑起来，连吻了好几下索尔干燥的唇。  
“你去哪儿了？”索尔闭着眼睛，用手臂压住洛基。他闻到了洛基身上熟悉的味道，一直往他那边靠。  
“我很早就醒了。”洛基说。他现在的心情真是开心极了，连说话的尾调都忍不住上扬。  
“是发生了什么好事吗？”索尔睁开眼睛望着洛基。  
洛基轻哼一声：“的确是好事。”  
“关于王位？”  
洛基有些惊讶于索尔的直接，他顿了顿说：“的确。说不定我很快就能成为摄政公爵了。”  
羽毛枕上金发和黑发混在了一起，索尔闻着洛基的黑发，轻叹了一口气。  
“我知道你在计划着什么，洛基，”索尔在洛基耳边低声说，：“我希望你能告诉我，但是如果你不愿意没关系，我只是希望你以后能对我诚实。”  
“关于什么？”洛基反问道。  
“关于任何事。”索尔耸耸肩，“我们之间不能有谎言。”  
“听起来还不错。”洛基拉近和索尔的距离，他咬了咬索尔的鼻头，“这件事情结束之后，我就能和你回一趟阿斯加德，我保证。我的蓝眼睛。”  
“‘我的蓝眼睛’？”索尔笑了，“我喜欢你这样叫我。”  
“好了。”洛基说，“我要换衣服去牵斯雷普尼尔去散步了。”  
“嘘——”索尔用手指按住他的嘴唇，扳过他的脸，吻着他，“让斯雷普尼尔好好休息吧，你还有更重要的事情要做。”  
索尔把手伸进洛基的睡袍下，握住他的阴茎，然后又拉过洛基的手握住自己已经发硬的勃起，说：“这就是更重要的事情。”


	15. Chapter 15

索尔用自己的阴茎抵住洛基，顶端彼此挤压着，摩擦在一起。洛基被他这样一顿戏弄忍不住攀住他的肩膀搂得更紧，但一想到待会儿还有别的事，忍不住小声催促道：  
“我允许你做一次，但是要快些。”  
索尔的手指摸到洛基的后穴，里面残留着昨晚用过的羊乳膏，湿湿滑滑的。他架起洛基的一只腿，抬高他的臀部，毫不费劲就把发硬的阴茎顶了进去。索尔进入的瞬间，满足感再次蔓延到洛基的全身，他笑着轻叹一口气，搂住索尔压到自己身上，吻一个接一个地落在他的侧脸和耳畔。  
“洛基……”索尔慢慢地顶着洛基，似乎漫不经心般消耗着洛基的耐心。  
“再深一点。”索尔浅浅的地戳刺让洛基忍不住想要更多。他把双腿打得更开，抬高腰臀主动迎合着索尔的动作。  
“再深一点，索尔。”洛基像是想把索尔的根阴茎吞到自己身体更深处一样渴望地收缩着，前面也早已变得湿漉漉，前液流在小腹上到处都是。  
“应该让你看看你现在的表情。”索尔低笑着，手扶住洛基的腰，开始渐渐用力地顶撞。洛基觉得舒服极了，他小声地喘息，喉咙发出模糊的呻吟，双手胡乱扯住索尔的头发，张开嘴索求索尔的湿吻。  
索尔不得不把洛基的腿从肩膀上放下来，用身体全部压住他再继续。自从他们睡在一起之后，这样的“早餐甜品”索尔从来不介意多吃几次。他喜欢压在洛基身上，爱抚他，亲吻他，进入他，给他高潮，只是为了能够换来洛基一句愉悦的呻吟。  
他缓慢地把自己的阴茎抽从洛基体内抽出，交合的地方变得格外湿濡，射进去的精液从那个甜蜜红肿的穴口处流出了一些。洛基闭着眼睛喘气，他还没来得及唤侍从准备热水，索尔就用手指扒开他的屁股，好让射在里面的精液流出来，又用挂在床尾的睡袍帮他擦拭干净。  
简单地清理结束后，索尔躺回洛基身边，再次搂住洛基的腰，把他抱在自己怀里。  
“我要起床了……”洛基喃喃地说，闭着眼睛不看索尔，但他依然蹭过去，用手回抱住了索尔。  
“我不介意你再睡一会儿。”索尔安抚般抚摸着洛基裸露的后背，又亲了亲他的额头才满意。  
事情就如洛基计划的那样，第二天夜间，宫殿突然传来了劳菲再次病重的消息。洛基一大早前去探望，索尔陪同他走进劳菲死气沉沉的卧室，里面的空气如同凝固了一般，散发出怪异而沉重的味道。和这味道比起来，黎明时分下过的一场雨此刻便如同羊乳一般柔和。  
卧室里站着一些贵族，他们给洛基和索尔行礼，纷纷退到一旁。毕利从昨晚开始就一直陪在劳菲身边，洛基走过去，朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后才叫了叫劳菲。索尔站在洛基身后几步之外的地方，不知道为什么，他觉得洛基和毕利之间似乎有一种神秘的默契，他们脸上的表情意外地平静与坦然，就如同一直在等待此刻的到来一般。  
但索尔来不及多想，很快，赫尔布林迪出现了。他询问了劳菲的病情，在得到不满意的回复后把卧室里的医生训斥了一顿，然后走到洛基身边和他聊天。  
“我想父亲撑不了几天了，弟弟。”赫尔布林迪用只有他俩才能听见的声音对洛基说，脸上浮现一丝诡异的笑。  
洛基连看都不想朝赫尔布林迪看一眼，他垂下眼睛，同样低声回答：“众人皆知你觊觎国王的位置，但也没有必要表现得如此明显。”  
赫尔布林迪冷笑一声，他把手用力压在洛基的肩膀上，想表现出自己的威严，然后一字一顿地说：“如果我当了国王，我下的第一个旨意就是把你送上断头台。”  
听到这里，洛基几乎失笑：，“这可真是一个好旨意。”他索性不再理会赫尔布林迪和他愚蠢的威胁，只是沉默地站在劳菲的床边等他醒来，赫尔布林迪绕到床的另一侧，与洛基相对着。但劳菲那天似乎不愿意见任何人，更不用说开口说话、传达旨意，他一直闭着眼睛，好像要耗尽所有蠢蠢欲动的人的耐心。  
回程的马车上，洛基望着窗外的景色沉默不语。索尔在心里酝酿了一下接下来要说的话，他拉过洛基的手，手指抚摸着他的关节，试探般问道：“如果接下来我要说的话让你生气，洛基，请一定要明白我不是故意的。”  
洛基侧过头望着索尔，露出一个笑容反问他：“你想问劳菲突然生病是不是和我有关，对吗？”  
“我只是感觉到奇怪，”索尔叹了一口气，“你看上去太平静了，或者似乎对此充满了期待。”  
“我当然对此充满期待，就如同我前两天和你说的那样，说不定我能成为摄政公爵了。”  
“我明白。”索尔耸了耸肩，“我明白你想要约顿海姆的王位。”  
天上飞过一群呱聒噪的乌鸦，起风了，洛基能感觉到一股冬季的寒气开始渐渐从北方蔓延过来。他反握住索尔的手，用力地握住，低声问：“你呢？难道你不想要阿斯加德的王位吗？”  
“那个王位之前属于我的哥哥，提尔。”索尔说，“你还记得他吗？”  
“当然。”洛基点头。他脸上的表情凝固了片刻，手指僵硬地离开索尔的掌心，“你们的关系好吗？”  
洛基小心翼翼地抬起眼睛看向索尔，打量着他的表情，想要努力揣测出他们关系的好坏。这一天还是来了，洛基的心开始无法自控地颤抖，快要不记得怎么呼吸。虽然之前索尔一直没有提起过提尔，但是这终究是逃不开的。  
“不怎么好。”索尔低笑一声，“你能看出来我和巴德尔的关系更好一些。就像我刚才所说的，阿斯加德的王位原本是属于他的——在他没有因病去世前，所以我之前从不考虑王位的问题。”  
索尔的话让洛基紧张的神经顿时松懈下来。他不知道自己在庆幸什么，或许是因为提尔对于索尔来说只是一个名义上的哥哥，只是名义上的而已。  
索尔伸手抚上洛基的脸，接着说：“我能明白你，洛基。只是不管你在计划什么，都不要瞒着我。”  
洛基叹了口气，他把头抵在索尔的胸口，低声问：“如果我说我的确应该对于劳菲的病负责，比如说下毒或者其他的，你会怎么看我？会觉得我如同毒蛇一般残忍吗？”  
索尔低笑几声，如同这个问题从来不在他考虑的范围内一般。他什么都没说，只是抬起洛基的头，温柔地吻住了他。或许这就是索尔的答案，他把洛基如匕首一般锋利的质问用最柔软的爱意包裹住，融化掉。  
洛基差一点就冲动告诉了他，在他们结束那个吻之后，告诉他劳菲生病是因为自己，或者再大胆一点，告诉他提尔生病、婚约失效也因为自己，但是最后洛基什么都没有说。第一次，他感觉到害怕，害怕索尔那双蓝眼睛望向自己时不再纯粹，害怕里面被灰色的猜疑、红色的阴谋和黑色的毒液所遮盖。

几天之后，劳菲的病情每况愈下。他清醒的时间越来越短，难得醒来一次也只是颤抖着张开嘴巴，说不出一个字，两只呆滞的眼睛望着床上的天鹅绒幔帐发呆。贵族和大臣们开始觉得是时候决定摄政公爵的人选，他们开始在私底下叽叽咕咕暗自揣测，保证自己没有站错边，或者又想从毕利的口中打听出秘闻，探究劳菲究竟想把王冠和权杖递到哪一位王子的手上。  
前来探望国王的贵族越来越多，后来连弗雷和芙蕾雅都出现了。他们作为人质，原本就不怎么喜欢参与约顿海姆宫殿里的活动，仅有的几次也是在洛基的邀请下。众人都说洛基和芙蕾雅关系和睦，在劳菲决定让洛基和阿斯加德联姻之前，甚至有人怀疑他和芙蕾雅是一对。  
两位华纳海姆王室成员的到来让洛基感到惊喜。自从他们私底下结盟之后，为了避人耳目，洛基几乎断了和他们的联系。芙蕾雅远远就在前厅看见了洛基，她笑着朝他摆手，丝毫没有留意到洛基身旁的索尔。洛基迎过去，有些热情地握住了芙蕾雅的手，接着还在她的耳畔低语了几句。芙蕾雅很快就咯咯地笑起来，她的笑声是如此动人，把在场贵族的注意力都吸引住了。  
“你还好吗，芙蕾雅？”洛基握住她的手问道。  
“我很好，殿下。”芙蕾雅说，她的手滑上洛基的肩膀，“一切顺利吗？”  
洛基顺势把她带到窗户边上，一层淡淡的阳光让她的肌肤变得透明发亮，他朝她眨了眨眼睛算是回答。  
“那太好了。”芙蕾雅开心极了，“哥哥也说一切顺利。好了现在，我们两个呢？费了那么大的劲才走到这一步，我想我们有权利乐一乐。”  
芙蕾雅调皮的话让洛基忍不住笑起来，他顺着她的手指往身后看，被冷落在身后的索尔几乎是黑着脸看着他俩。  
“看起来我的丈夫吃醋了。”洛基有些得意地勾了勾嘴角。  
芙蕾雅转着自己手指上的宝石戒指，望着远处的索尔对洛基笑盈盈地说：，“等一切结束之后，殿下，到时候你会更幸福。”  
在芙蕾雅和洛基交谈的同时，弗雷和其他贵族走进花园，天气已经渐渐变冷，花园的托架上燃烧着火把。弗雷渐渐被其他贵族落在身后，可他知道这附近不止他一个人，片刻之后，身后响起了脚步声，有人轻轻地吸了一口气，一只手悄悄搭在弗雷的胳膊上。  
弗雷回过头。“是你。，”他说。  
“是我。”赫尔布林迪朝弗雷露出虚伪的笑容。  
弗雷疑惑地说：“我不认为我们之间有什么事情需要私下碰面。”  
“我知道你是站在洛基那一边的，你以为你隐藏得很好，但是在我这里没有什么是秘密。”赫尔布林迪冷笑一声，“我真是难以置信，你居然把所有的赌注都压在那个私生子身上。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”弗雷往后退开一步，“你的话让我觉得冒犯。”  
赫尔布林迪拉长了脸，眼睛里透出凶残的光，低声对弗雷吼道：“只有我才能坐在那个位置上！我警告你，华纳海姆的弗雷，尼奥尔德之子，你最好和我达成共识！”  
弗雷对赫尔布林迪的威胁无动于衷，脸上一直是冷漠而平静的神色，直到赫尔布林迪把一封小小的信扔到他的脸上。  
“看清楚上面的每一个字，趁早选择好你的位置。你的父亲是聪明人，相信你也不笨。”  
赫尔布林迪走后，弗雷拆开信上的火漆，里面只是一张短短的纸条。弗雷仓促地扫了一眼，震惊得屏住了呼吸，他把信塞进自己的衣服里，快步返回前厅寻找芙蕾雅的身影。

就在那晚，突然清醒过来的劳菲悄悄传召了毕利。毕利走到卧室的窗边，月亮仿佛无颜见人一般，用几片黑色的云围住了自己。他看见劳菲躺在病榻上艰难地喘息，朝自己伸出枯枝一样的手。毕利连忙过去跪在床前，两只手握住了他。  
“我快死了。”劳菲哑着声音虚弱地说。  
“您宛如烈日，陛下。”  
劳菲喉咙里发出几声干涸的咳声，就当是笑了。  
“你们都说谎。”劳菲把眼睛闭起，“告诉我，毕利，我是否依然可以相信你？”  
毕利吻了吻劳菲的手当作回答。  
“那么你告诉我，我该选择谁托付王冠和权杖？”  
“我相信您心中已经有了答案。”  
“哈，”劳菲又咳了起来，“赫尔布林迪，赫尔布林迪。”他小声地念道。  
毕利依旧跪在他的身旁沉默不语。等劳菲停止了咳嗽，他才开口说：“铁树林的边境，华纳海姆那边似乎有些动作，我担心会有一场战争在等着我们。”  
“让军队过去。”  
“这就是我想和您说的。两位王子中只有赫尔布林迪有上战场的经验，但似乎这一次，他想让众臣和贵族们向您提议，让洛基殿下去。”  
劳菲闭起了眼睛。  
“他想在您做出选择之前，把自己的竞争对手除掉。”  
“我虽然一直都不喜欢洛基，但并不表示我真的想要他死。”劳菲喃喃地说道，他回想起前几天赫尔布林迪在自己床前对洛基说的话，要把他送上断头台——虽然他那时候闭着眼睛，但至少耳朵和脑袋是清醒的。  
“赫尔布林迪总是太冲动，”劳菲吃力地扭过头看着毕利，“但洛基是私生子，是丑闻……我不能……”  
毕利望着他浑浊的眼球，看起来洛基的那瓶毒药不仅在慢慢结束他的生命，更在侵蚀他的理智。  
“我尊敬的陛下，如果您先让洛基成为摄政公爵，即使赫尔布林迪最终成为了国王，也会因为忌惮洛基摄政的身份而不敢随便动手。”  
“你是说……”  
“一个公爵，一个国王。这是避免两位王子互相残杀的最好方法。赫尔布林迪或许刚开始会有一些怨愤，甚至怀疑您。但我相信等他带着胜利归来时，他会明白您的苦衷。”  
劳菲沉默了片刻，他苍白的脸上有块肌肉在抽动——他快要控制不住自己的身体了。片刻后，抽搐停止了，他用一种极为平静的声音说：，“我知道你说得没错。”  
下半夜，毕利离开劳菲之后立刻前往洛基的宫殿。他需要把晚上发生的一切，国王最后的犹豫全都告诉洛基，并让他想办法再往前推一步，一点小小的助力就可以。毕利坐在马车里，脑海中重温了一遍与劳菲的谈话，国王疑心他钟爱的大儿子参与某种见不得人的诡计，而这个诡计正好会要了小儿子的命。多么可笑，过去的劳菲一直对洛基不闻不问，现在快死了却如同换了一个人，开始担忧他的性命。  
但是毕利对于自己和劳菲所说的话丝毫不感到心虚。如果劳菲不信任他，又有什么奇怪的呢？国王永远是孤独的：不管是在他的会议厅，还是在他的寝宫，乃至最后赤裸裸地在地狱的前厅接受审判的时候。但也正是这样的孤独，最终会把劳菲推向自己，言听计从，毕利想着。是的，国王的身边没有别人了。  
隔天，洛基特意让毕利放出的消息传到了赫尔布林迪的耳朵里——据说国王陛下私下召见了毕利，并有意让洛基成为约顿海姆未来的国王。  
这无疑让赫尔布林迪感到愤怒。他沉着脸，在空无一人的走廊看见从偏厅里出来的芬里厄，二话不说用力将门推开。偏厅的光线暗极了，洛基举着一个烛台站在窗前，赫尔布林迪咬着牙齿走到他面前，下颌骨发出“咔哒咔哒”的声音，然后他终于吼了起来：“你怎么敢和我争王位！”  
洛基面带微笑等在那里，瞧瞧，大脑比羽毛轻的赫尔布林迪还是上了当。  
“我不明白你的意思，如果你是指那个传言的话……”  
“别和我提什么狗屁传言！”赫尔布林迪的脸上有两团愤怒的红色。他在房间里面踱步，气急败坏地喊，：“你只是一个私生子！没有资格和我相提并论！现在所有人都在背地里笑话我！”  
“或许你能体验到我之前被嘲笑的滋味。”洛基挑起眉毛。  
“我不知道你在父亲面前，又或者是让毕利在父亲面前说了多少好话，但是一切都是没用的，洛基。”赫尔布林迪再度靠近洛基，盯着他的脸，拉住洛基的手腕使劲箍住，恨不得把他的手腕折断，“停下你所有的计划和图谋，放弃你的野心，你现在唯一能做的就是祈祷，祈祷我成为国王后不会第一个杀了你。”  
“你在威胁我。”洛基轻声说。  
“不，洛基，我在建议你。”  
说完之后，赫尔布林迪一把夺过洛基手里的蜡烛扔在地上当作泄愤，然后才骂骂咧咧地离开。融化的蜡油从烛台里流了出来，蜡烛芯被浸在油里，连火苗都变得渐渐暗淡。洛基把烛台从地上捡起来，把火苗对着身旁的幔布。幔布立刻烧了起来，火苗渐渐往上烧到屋顶的木质装饰，快要将天花板吞噬。芬里厄这时推开门，他一脸慌张地看着房间里越来越大的火焰，眼泪都要吓出来了。  
“我没事的，芬里厄。”洛基对他说，语气轻松，“按照我之前吩咐的，你在外面把门锁住，然后去叫人，说赫尔布林迪故意放火，打算烧死我。”


	16. Chapter 16

洛基出事的消息很快传到了索尔的耳朵里。他那天和霍根去郊区骑马，顺便把斯雷普尼尔也牵了出来。一路上，霍根问了关于索尔和洛基最近相处的情况，他看上去有很重要的事情想要对索尔说，但临开口时又支支吾吾。  
侍从就是在他俩刚回到马厩时跑过来的，他一脸慌张，看见索尔之后连舌头都开始打结了。  
“怎么回事？”索尔皱起眉头。  
“洛基殿下在国王陛下的宫殿里和赫尔布林迪殿下吵了起来……听说，听说，”侍从用力吞咽着唾沫，“听说赫尔布林迪殿下故意把洛基殿下关在着了火的房间里，火烧起来了，但洛基殿下还在里面……”  
听到这里，索尔整个人都绷紧了。他来不及换下骑装，连忙翻身上马，攥紧缰绳冲了出去。离宫殿越近，天空中那一缕黑烟就变得越浓。它如同一条黑色的纱幔缠绕在索尔的脖子上，甚至开始渐渐收紧，让他紧张到无法呼吸，四肢僵硬。  
洛基被救出来了吗？索尔不知道。他的脑袋一片空白，什么都不敢想。  
索尔在宫殿门口跳下马背，说明来意后由侍卫带上楼。他那颗心脏早就被折磨得不成样子，直到在会客厅里看见完好无损的洛基时，才彻底松了口气。不，不能说是完好无损——索尔留意到洛基左手背上却缠着一层绷带。  
索尔的喉咙突然有些难受。他快速地打量了一下会客厅里的人，洛基坐在沙发上，偏过头和一位侍从说话，不远处是焦躁踱步的赫尔布林迪。索尔冷漠地瞟了他一眼，走到沙发边停住，弯下腰叫了声洛基。  
洛基应声回头，不由得瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地问：“你怎么来了？”  
“我听到了消息。”索尔坐在洛基身边，拉过他那只缠着绷带的手。索尔的手指轻轻地搭在上面，连力气都不敢使。他望着洛基，低声问，：“这是怎么回事？”  
“被火烧了一下，但医生说很快就会好。”  
“不严重？”  
“不严重。”洛基摇头，“可能会有些水泡，脱层皮，愈合了就没事了。”  
索尔垂下眼睛，小心翼翼地把洛基的手放在唇边，吻了吻他的掌心。  
这时，会客厅另一边的门突然开了，毕利从里面走出来，身后跟着垂下头的芬里厄。毕利的脸上显露出庄严的表情，甚至有些冷酷，手里拿着一张卷起来的羊皮纸，他先看了一眼洛基，然后才扭过头对一旁的赫尔布林迪说：“国王陛下不相信您的话。”  
赫尔布林迪立刻狂怒地跳到毕利面前，呲着牙说：“那就让我进去和他亲自解释！”  
“没这个必要。”毕利指了指身后的芬里厄说，：“芬里厄已经把亲眼看到的，亲耳听见的一五一十告诉了国王陛下。”  
赫尔布林迪变得更加气急败坏。他一把扯过芬里厄，大声质问道：“你究竟对国王都说了什么？！”  
“赫尔布林迪！注意你的举止！他是我的人！”洛基立刻站了起来。  
“就是因为他是你的人，”赫尔布林迪扭过头瞪着洛基，“所以他说的全都是假话！”  
“有人可以为你作证吗，我的哥哥？”洛基的脸上露出一抹难以觉察的笑容，反问道，“你离开之前把蜡烛扔到地上，然后火就在房间里烧了起来，这件事情难道不是真的吗？”  
“那点小火根本不可能烧起来！”  
“那洛基的手又是怎么回事呢？”索尔终于弄明白了这场意外的来龙去脉。他站在洛基身后，揽住他的肩膀。  
“现在不管您说什么，国王陛下暂时是不会相信的。”毕利又开口道，“他对您这个行为感到失望，认为您太过于冲动，决定让您今天就率领军队离开索列姆海姆，前往铁树林边。国王说，”毕利抖开手里的羊皮纸卷，“请允许我引用陛下的原话——‘在解决争端之前，不允许赫尔布林迪从边境回来。其余的事情交给洛基，让他暂时成为摄政公爵’。”  
赫尔布林迪的脸色煞白。他尽了最大的努力想假装镇定，但毕利说的每一个字都足够让他的神经崩溃。  
“这不可能。”赫尔布林迪摇头，神色凄惨，“父亲怎么会选择让一个私生子来摄政？”  
“注意你的用词。”索尔沉着声音说。  
“这句话我之前说过，现在我可以再和你说一次，赫尔布林迪。”洛基冷静地看着他，“我身上同样流着国王的血，我的血统允许我有继承权。不如你还是尽快收拾行李，趁天还没黑早点离开比较好。”

晚上，索尔走进洛基的房间，看见他坐在床上让芬里厄处理伤口。索尔倚靠着门看了一会儿，直到洛基抬头。“索尔。”洛基叫他，整个人在烛光中像个浮着一层柔光的大理石雕像。  
索尔坐到床边，从芬里厄手中接过绷带，亲自为洛基包扎。洛基的手背有一大片皮肤变成了红色，虽然没有流血，但看上去依然有些骇人。  
“可能会有些疼。”索尔轻声对洛基说。  
“可以忍受。只是轻微的烧伤，它并没有看起来的吓人。”洛基凑过去，在索尔的唇边啄了一口，眼睛弯了起来，“至少我现在已经成为了摄政公爵了，不是么？付出这点代价不算什么。”  
“要是救你的人迟了一步……”  
“芬里厄会算好时间。”洛基得意地挑起一边眉毛，直到他看见索尔一脸疑惑地望着自己时才发现说错了什么。  
“洛基，”索尔屏住呼吸，“难道连火灾都是你计划好的？这并不是赫尔布林迪引起的意外？”  
“不，索尔，我的意思是……”糟糕，洛基的心快要跳出来了。他看着索尔满脸的疑惑，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，低声解释道，：“他的确是因为生气打翻了蜡烛……我只是做了些手脚把火弄得更大了。”  
索尔一脸不敢置信地望着洛基。很快，他低下头，把绷带缠好之后深叹一口气。  
“说些什么，索尔。”洛基有些不安地回握住索尔的手，“虽然有点危险，但是一切都在我的计划内，这没什么。”  
“这没什么？”索尔皱眉。他觉得自己的胸腔中弥漫着奇怪混杂的情绪，“你说不定会被火烧死，现在你告诉我这没什么？还是你觉得摄政公爵或者王位比你的性命还重要？”  
“众神在上！索尔！我并没有死！我还活生生地的在你面前！”洛基忍不住加重了语气。  
“那你在计划这个的时候想过我吗？”索尔语带酸涩地说，：“我听到消息之后就奔去找你，我真的会害怕，洛基。你明白我的意思吗？我怕有任何意外降临到你的头上，还是你觉得我根本就不应该为你担心？”  
“我想说的不是这个。”  
“那你想说什么，洛基？”索尔步步紧逼，“我说过不管你想做什么，至少要先告诉我。”  
洛基迟疑了片刻，他避开索尔质问的目光，喉咙渐渐发紧。烛火把洛基的睫毛拉长，盖住了他的眼睛，两人间只剩下令人不适的沉默。  
“你不回答的话我就当你默认了。”索尔站起来，无比失望地说，：“我想有时候你是真的不记得我们已经结婚了这件事。”  
那晚索尔离开了洛基的卧室，这还是他们从赫尔布林迪的宫殿回来后的第一次分开睡。洛基孤独地躺在床上，觉得自己的四柱床是如此的大，伤口的疼痛让他更加心烦意乱。第二天早上，洛基去小餐厅吃早餐，芬里厄说索尔很早就已经离开了，牵着马不知道去了哪儿。洛基忍不住叹气，他明白索尔是用这样的行为表达自己愤怒，愤怒到以至于连面都不想见。  
第一天是这样，第二天、第三天也是如此。刚开始洛基还能假装不在意，他的大部分时间待在劳菲的宫殿里，在毕利和其他贵族的建议下学习如何行使自己摄政的权力，同时还要确保赫尔布林迪已经服从他的命令带着军队往铁树林边境前进。  
这样忙碌的白天时间倒容易打发，可是一到晚上，洛基却觉得自己渐渐沉不住气。临睡前，洛基在空荡的走廊里站着，望着索尔卧室的那扇门好一会儿之后才犹豫地敲开了房门。卧室里安静极了，洛基停在门口，一只手紧张地抓着门框。他看见索尔坐在窗边的椅子上，望着夜空出神。天气已经很冷了，北风吹散了天上的云，星空呈现出一种怪异的蓝色，把索尔整个人都笼罩起来。  
索尔听见响动转过身，望着洛基一言不发。  
“我们不能一直这样。”洛基清了清喉咙，态度温和地问，“我们能好好谈谈吗？”  
“谈什么？”索尔耸了耸肩，“我以为我们已经谈完了。”  
“那今晚你能和我一起睡么？”  
“我想自己睡。”  
索尔的话让洛基有些沮丧又有些生气。他于是也赌气般对索尔说：“那以后我们再也不需要一起睡了。”  
洛基说完便转身离开，索尔的眼睛追随着他的背影，在心里叹气。洛基的请求已经让索尔的心变软了，这三天的冷战让他也很不好受，可是又不想就这样“投降”。老天，索尔摇摇头，脑海里回想着洛基的那双绿眼睛，他因为紧张而苍白的脸色，霎时间索尔连自己究竟在坚持什么都不知道了。  
但只是过了一会儿，洛基又突然出现在门口。他故意把那只受了伤的手举起来，好让索尔能清清楚楚地看到，然后换了一种更温柔的语气问：  
“你能帮我换药吗，索尔？”  
索尔盯着洛基，不知道他又在打什么主意。  
“芬里厄不在，”洛基往前走了一步，补充道，“没人可以帮我。我的手很疼。”  
索尔站起来，走到洛基面前端详着他的手。上面的绷带松松垮垮的，被烧伤的皮肤似乎有些好转，但还是糟糕。索尔轻叹了一口气，问洛基：“药呢？”  
“在我的书房里。”洛基望着他说。  
索尔侧身绕过洛基，走进书房。他扫了一眼床边的矮桌，没看到有像药瓶的东西。索尔于是在书桌上翻找，桌上摆着摊开的书籍，匕首和其他小玩意，索尔最后把目光停留在书桌的小抽屉上。抽屉并没有上锁，索尔轻轻用手一拉就打开了，里面躺着一个盒子。索尔拿起盒子打开一看，发现里面放着一个黑色的小瓶子。  
“殿下！”突然出现在门口的芬里厄连忙叫住了索尔。芬里厄紧张得地心都快跳出来了，他瞪大眼睛盯着索尔手里的盒子，“您在找什么？”  
“洛基的药。”索尔愣了一下，把小瓶子拿起来晃了晃，“他的伤口要换药了，是这瓶吗？”  
“不是那瓶，不是。抱歉，殿下。”芬里厄快步走到索尔身边，从他手里拿过小瓶子放回原位，然后从书桌的另一个抽屉里拿出药瓶和绷带递给索尔。

索尔拿着药回到自己的卧室，洛基还站在原地等着他。索尔坐在桌后的椅子上打开药瓶，对洛基说：“过来。”  
洛基走过去，伸出手，垂下眼睛看着索尔帮自己换药。索尔似乎很怕弄疼洛基，每一个动作都是小心翼翼的。两人沉默了一阵之后，洛基突然开口说：“我很想你。”  
索尔手上的动作顿了顿，但没有回答。  
“你可以看着我的眼睛吗，索尔？”洛基再次要求道。他用另一只手抚摸索尔的侧脸，俯身低头轻轻地吻了一下，然后扶住索尔身后的椅背，趁机跨坐在索尔身上。  
索尔立刻伸手扶住洛基，好让他不掉下去。他正视着洛基的眼睛，用自嘲的语气说：  
“你又在打什么主意？”  
“没有。”洛基露出一个笑容，凑过去又吻了好几下之后才说，：“我就是想你了。”  
“别玩弄我，洛基。”  
“我说的是真话。你还在生我的气吗，索尔？我很抱歉。”  
洛基拉住索尔的一只手，撩开自己的睡袍，把索尔的手放在自己半勃的阴茎上，两只手交叠在一起慢慢地动作，然后他把脑袋蹭进索尔的肩窝，在他的耳边小声地说抱歉。这一刻，哪怕索尔心里再怎么生气也没辙了，他扯住洛基的头发，迫使他仰起头和自己接吻，另一只手滑进他的睡袍里，用手指逗弄他的乳尖。索尔握住洛基阴茎的手越来越快，就在洛基觉得快要射了的时候，索尔的手却突然被按住了。  
“我还不想射。”洛基用发软的声音说，“抱我回房间，我们回房间做。”  
回到床上后，洛基依旧骑坐在索尔身上，索尔的手指几乎是没费什么力气就已经按压上了洛基体内最敏感的地方。他们太过熟悉彼此的身体了，洛基吻着索尔，享受着他们之间甜蜜的湿吻，他的身体已经变得足够软，于是稍微抬高臀部，把索尔的阴茎抵住自己的穴口，然后一点点往下坐，把索尔早已经发硬的欲阴茎贪婪地吃进身体里面。  
他们因为前戏而变得湿乎乎的小腹紧紧地贴在一起，索尔享受着自己的阴茎在洛基身体里面的感觉，他用手指抹开洛基嘴角的水光，忍不住吮吻着他柔软的唇，慢慢地顶着他。  
“我很喜欢你说你想我了，”索尔抱着洛基温暖的身体，“我没有生你的气。”  
“那你为什么不愿意见我？也不想和我说话？”洛基的语气有些委屈，呼吸变得急促。  
“我或许只是有一点失望。”索尔忍不住笑起来，咬住洛基的鼻尖，“只有一点而已。”  
这让洛基也笑了起来。他喜欢索尔在自己的身体里面律动，温暖、潮湿而灼热，真实又令人满足。面对面的亲吻、拥抱，这样的甜蜜让洛基感觉到从未有过的安全和快乐，他颤抖着搂紧了索尔的肩膀，配合着他的节奏，后穴不断收缩着，发出甜蜜而细碎的呻吟。  
“我是你的，洛基。”在两人一起抵达高潮前，索尔咬着他的耳朵说着洗漱述说不尽的情话，“永远是你的。”  
隔天清晨，索尔独自一人来到马厩。他们原本说好早上一起出来遛马，但洛基累坏了，索尔不忍心叫醒他。他刚把两匹马牵出来，就看见霍根站在不远处的大树底下等着他。  
“怎么没看见洛基殿下的身影？”霍根走到索尔身边问道。  
“他太累了。”索尔想到洛基睡觉的模样，脸上露出笑容，“有事找我吗，霍根？”  
“是的，殿下。”霍根的声音不大，但却清晰平稳，“我接下来要说的，全部都是国王陛下让我转达的。”  
“父亲？”索尔皱眉。他觉得奇怪，如果奥丁有什么事情要通知他，应该会先写封信过来。  
“关于提尔殿下的死，”霍根盯着索尔脸上的表情，无比郑重地说，“我已经查到他的真正死因了，不是因为染上了病。”  
“不是因为生病？”索尔也不由得紧张起来，“那之前喷泉宫侍从们说的话……”  
“这件事情只是外表看起来是这样，但提尔殿下真正的死因是有人对他下了毒。”  
索尔停下脚步，他扭过头看向霍根：，“下毒？你不是在说胡话吧，霍根？”  
“当初你让我去调查，现在我真的查到了。相信我，索尔，提尔殿下真的是被人下毒害死的。只是因为一些原因我没办法第一时间告诉你，所以我先告诉了国王陛下。”  
“是什么不方便的原因？”  
“下毒害死提尔殿下的人是洛基，洛基·劳菲森。”  
索尔瞪大眼睛，抿紧嘴唇。他的眼睛里快要燃起火，觉得霍根所说的一切都荒谬极了，于是警告霍根这样的话不要再瞎说：，“我不相信。”  
“我有国王陛下的信。”  
“你意识到自己在说什么吗，霍根？”索尔压抑着心里的怒火对霍根说，“我和洛基结婚了。”  
“我明白这或许很痛苦，索尔！但真相往往就伴随着痛苦到来。洛基·劳菲森杀了提尔，说不定以后还会杀了你。”霍根用手按住索尔的肩膀，试图让他冷静下来，“我不会骗你，更不会故意陷害那位劳菲森，但这就是真相。”  
“是吗？”索尔僵硬地站在原地，保持着沉默。不知道过了多久才低声说，：“可是我不相信。”  
“他爱我。”索尔喃喃地重复道，“我不相信。”


	17. Chapter 17

多年之后，当索尔回忆起这个清晨时，依旧觉得那天的天气格外低沉，气氛冰冷而压抑。那是他在约顿海姆度即将过的第一个冬天，北风卷着厚厚的云，在远处的冰原上咆哮，开始酝酿一场长达5个多月的寒冬。  
天空飘来一片薄薄的乌云，光线变得昏暗。索尔站在霍根面前，脸色苍白，沉默无言。他拉紧缰绳想要走开，但却被霍根一把抓住手臂。  
“殿下！”霍根恳求他，“索尔！看在我们一起长大的份上，你必须接受这个真相。”  
“你的证据是什么？”索尔盯着霍根问道。  
“黑色的瓶子，那个毒药装在黑色的瓶子里。当初你让我去查喷泉宫的侍从，后来我在一家酒吧里找到了线索。那位侥幸存活的侍从说，芬里厄曾经偷偷去过喷泉宫，递给里面的人一个黑色的瓶子，让他把里面的东西放到提尔殿下每天的食物中……”  
索尔的四肢开始不可控制地发凉。众神在上，他昨晚在洛基的书房的的确确看到过一个黑色的瓶子，更别提还有表情奇怪的芬里厄。  
索尔闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，之后说出的每一个字似乎都用尽了全力：“把一切都说出来，霍根，我想要知道你查到的一切。”  
霍根从上衣口袋里拿出奥丁的回信，对索尔说：“你可以先看国王陛下的信，其他的我再和你慢慢解释……”  
索尔回到房间，洛基还在床上熟睡。奥丁的那封信他看完后便烧毁了，但里面的每一个字都刻在了脑子里：  
“……洛基·劳菲森不值得信任……”  
“……洛基·劳菲森不值得信任……”  
“……洛基·劳菲森不值得信任……”  
索尔走过去，上了床，找到洛基的嘴唇吻住他，又凶又急。索尔不知道自己在做什么，或许只是单纯地渴望发泄。内心深处，他没办法不相信霍根的证据，但同时也说服不了自己洛基真的就是杀死提尔的凶手。  
这样复杂的愤恨让索尔快喘不过气。洛基被索尔身上的寒意弄醒，于是自然而然地把手臂摊开，搂住他的脖子，让他紧紧地贴在自己身上。洛基小声地嘟哝：“你怎么了，索尔？”  
索尔注视着洛基，低声问道：“你曾经和我说过约顿海姆王室的血液中流淌着被诅咒的血液，注定残暴而无情。你是这样吗，洛基？”  
洛基的眼睛中闪着光，他笑起来说：“这是什么胡话？”然后抬起头吻了吻索尔的侧脸，“你身上太冷了，像冰块一样。不舒服吗？”  
索尔摇摇头。他的脑袋里一片空白，眼睛也不知道要看向哪里。他回到洛基的怀抱中，想着霍根说的那些洛基可能并不爱他的话。“他并不爱你，将来也永远都不会爱，他只是希望得到权势，这是欺骗。”  
或许是感觉到索尔的不对劲，洛基又问了一次他怎么了，片刻后索尔才开口问道：“和我说说提尔，当初他是怎么生病的。”  
洛基穿过索尔金发的手突然顿住了，但很快又恢复正常。他低声说：“医生说是类似于热病的病症，没几天整个人就虚弱了下来。”  
“你去探望过他吗？”  
“当然。”洛基轻轻点头，他不明白索尔为什么突然又提起提尔。  
“他死得很惨吗？”  
“不，索尔，”洛基用双手把索尔的脑袋从肩膀处抬起，“他没有死在这儿。他死在了回阿斯加德的路上。”  
“我知道。”索尔低声说，“我只是觉得他一定死得很痛苦。”  
洛基皱起眉头望着索尔：“你今天很奇怪。”  
索尔不再说话了。他们在床上躺了一会儿之后起来吃早餐。洛基要去劳菲的宫殿，还有不少事情还等着他去处理。他们穿戴好后在正门告别，但洛基临出发前突然被索尔拉住。索尔看着他尾指上那枚阿斯加德的戒指问：“你还想和我回阿斯加德吗？”  
“当然。”洛基不解地看着自己的丈夫，觉得索尔有些莫名其妙，“我说过等一切都结束之后就和你回去。”  
索尔点点头，喉咙滚动了一下：“你走吧。”  
“不给我一个告别的吻吗？”洛基歪着脑袋看着索尔，嘴角带着笑意。  
索尔再次拉住洛基的手，扣住他的后颈，上身探过去吻住他柔软的唇。  
“我爱你，索尔。”这个吻结束之后，洛基忍不住蹭着索尔的脸，在他的耳边悄声说。这几个字说得特别轻柔，但却意外的清晰。每一个字都像一把金色的弓箭射进了索尔的心脏，“可能我之前没有提过，但是现在我想告诉你，我爱你。”  
世界上再也没有被所爱之人回应同样的爱更让人感到甜蜜，但索尔的内心此刻却痛不欲生。透过那双迷人的绿眼睛，他能看出洛基没有骗他，他能感受到洛基的那颗心脏诉说的无尽的爱意，但是他同样不愿意让这份爱夹杂着提尔之死的阴影。这个阴影会成为他们挥之不去的诅咒，如同把人拖下地狱的毒蛇，吐着猩红色的蛇信子不断骚扰着，反复折磨着，如同染上卑劣的病毒的花，最终只会快速地腐烂，连野草都不如。  
突然间，索尔觉得自己应该做些什么，越快越好。

从索列姆海姆离开后，赫尔布林迪离铁树林边境越来越近。他因为被洛基狠狠地摆了一道而变得更易怒，心情阴晴不定，只要一想到洛基正得意地坐在国王的位置上，他就气得浑身发抖。  
赫尔布林迪率领军队穿过约顿海姆中部的沼泽和密林，开辟道路，疲乏不堪。夜晚，他们留宿在一个荒废的城堡里，夜空静谧无垠，篝火在石头砌成的破败走廊里点燃，四周悄无声响。赫尔布林迪在走廊尽头的房间里休息，一口接着一口地喝着闷酒。他对洛基的怨恨并没有消除，照旧啃食着心脏。  
外面突然起了一点骚乱，但很快又恢复平静。赫尔布林迪以为是哪位不听话的士兵捣乱，他骂骂咧咧地站起来，抽出皮鞭刚准备教训一顿，但没想到走进来的却是阿斯加德的雾尼。  
“好久不见，赫尔布林迪殿下。”雾尼得体地朝他弯腰行了个礼。  
赫尔布林迪立刻清醒了：“你怎么会……”  
“我奉国王陛下的命令来拜见您，事关我们之前的结盟。”  
赫尔布林迪的脸上显出惊惶的神色。他连忙走到雾尼面前问：“是有什么变动吗？”  
“没有。一切都按照国王陛下的计划进行。但是请原谅，我现在要带您离开这儿，国王陛下在别的地方等着您。”  
雾尼刚说完就架着赫尔布林迪离开了城堡。他们骑上事先准备好的马匹，由两个穿着黑色头蓬的士兵引路，在穿过一大片树林之后，终于在一堆篝火前停了下来。月色已经变得惨淡，赫尔布林迪跳下马，在雾尼的带领下走进了一个宽敞的帐篷里。  
虽然是第一次见面，但赫尔布林迪很快就意识到坐在躺椅上的一定就是阿斯加德的国王——奥丁。奥丁已经年迈，但却丝毫也不显老。他的脸颊两旁留着灰白的胡子，眼神犀利，身材结实，但毋庸置疑，赫尔布林迪心想，奥丁的心肠一定像斧头一般冰冷。  
“劳菲之子，赫尔布林迪，约顿海姆的王储，”奥丁缓缓地从椅子上站起身来，充满威严地走到赫尔布林迪面前，“你知道我今晚为什么要把你带到这来？”  
赫尔布林迪摇头。  
奥丁让雾尼给他搬来一张椅子，吩咐赫尔布林迪坐下，之后他才慢悠悠地开口说：“洛基想让你死在铁树林，他原本计划和华纳海姆串通，通过尼奥尔德的手把你杀了。”  
这个消息对赫尔布林迪而言如同划过夜空的闪电，他的眼珠子气得快要爆出来了，他恶狠狠地骂了一句洛基是畜生。  
“但是既然尼奥尔德已经选择和我们站在一起，所以请放心，王储殿下，你的性命是安全的。”  
赫尔布林迪接过雾尼送过来的一杯果酒，大灌了一口，谨慎地问奥丁：“那么我们接下来要怎么做？”  
“明天让你的军队按时出发，找一个身形和你相似的侍卫假装是你。等你们的军队抵达铁树林之后，尼奥尔德会完成剩下的事情。我们只需要确保洛基能收到你战亡的消息就够了。”  
“接下来呢？我呢？”赫尔布林迪攥紧了手里的酒杯。  
“你自然和我们一起。”奥丁和雾尼交换了一个眼神，继续说，“洛基收到消息之后，肯定不会让劳菲继续苟活，他会迫不及待地为自己加冕。接下来，我需要你和我一起，带领我的军队悄悄地进到索列姆海姆。记住，这点一定不能被洛基知道。”  
“我不确定，”赫尔布林迪不傻，他并不愿意就这样贸然把别国的军队带进自己的国都中，“洛基现在是摄政公爵，他有权力……”  
奥丁突然用力抓住赫尔布林迪的手，钳制住他的手腕。赫尔布林迪觉得自己的骨头都要被捏碎了。  
“他有他的权力，我也有我的权力。我甚至现在就能把你杀了，赫尔布林迪殿下，”奥丁松开手掌，坐回了自己的椅子上，“你要时刻记住是谁在洛基对你痛下杀手时救了你一命，是谁为你谋划让你获得王冠和权杖，又是谁扶持你坐在国王的宝座上。”  
“我知道，我明白。”赫尔布林迪低声说，“但是……”  
“王储殿下，”奥丁突然换了张脸，脸上的表情阴沉极了，“我对你没有恶意，只是觉得你在政策或谋划方面毫无经验。”  
赫尔布林迪咬着发白的嘴唇。  
“国王陛下仍然等着您的回答。”站在一旁的雾尼小声地提醒赫尔布林迪。  
赫尔布林迪抬起头，他和奥丁的视线相撞。  
“我认为你脸上的表情是在暗示你同意了？”奥丁问。  
赫尔布林迪搓着自己发青的手，说：“阿斯加德的军队进了索列姆海姆之后，接下来呢？”  
“接下来，”奥丁的双眼充血，他想起提尔的那张脸，额头上的每一根筋都在跳动，“你会成为新的国王，洛基·劳菲森会成为我们的阶下囚，你怎么样折磨他、处置他我都不会有意见……”

洛基走后，索尔踏进他的书房。芬里厄陪同洛基离开，走廊的侍从都被索尔打发走了。书房里燃烧着洛基喜欢的熏香，窗帘被收起，透过玻璃能看到远处飘过的云。索尔仅仅犹豫了片刻便快步走到洛基的书桌后，在抽屉里找到了那个盒子，当然还有里面那个黑色小瓶子。  
索尔觉得自己开始变得疯狂，快要丧失理智。他把小瓶子紧紧地攥在掌心里，飞奔下楼，到厨房找人要来了一只小羔羊。小羔羊出生不久，连叫声都是软绵绵的。索尔抱起它走到马厩附近，避开侍从，然后在准备好的水碗里滴了几滴药，推到它的面前。  
小羔羊懵懵懂懂地用鼻子和头顶了顶索尔的手，闻了闻碗里的水，然后“吭哧吭哧”地喝了起来。索尔一动不动地盯着小羔羊看，心里早就乱成一团，如同星火掉进了干草堆里，一股复杂的情绪不可遏制地旺盛起来。  
小羔羊把水喝下之后，一时间看上去什么事都没有。它蹦着跳了几下，还围着索尔的脚转圈，直到玩累了才圈着身体躺下休息。  
索尔的心如同被火烧了一样，他不想再等下去，也不知道自己应不应该等下去。他从马厩里牵出自己的马，吩咐侍从找来霍根，说不管如何，自己要亲自去和奥丁谈谈。  
“我知道国王陛下在哪儿。”霍根低声说，“他和雾尼长官此刻就在约顿和华纳的边境。”  
索尔点头，他同意和霍根往边境走一趟。出城前，索尔特意去了一趟劳菲的宫殿，他想在离开前和洛基见上一面。侍从的通报很快传到了芬里厄的耳朵里，他不敢耽误，连忙跑到洛基办公的议事厅。议事厅里坐满了贵族和大臣，说话声此起彼伏，正在吵闹地开会。洛基疲于应付，撑着脑袋皱着眉头和他们周旋，连芬里厄将门打开了都没注意。  
芬里厄站在门后的缝隙中等了好一会儿，侍从又来催促，说索尔等不及了。于是，芬里厄把议事厅的门关上，匆匆忙忙地跑去找索尔。  
“索尔殿下！”芬里厄急得连行礼都忘了。他喘着粗气，仰头望着坐在马上的索尔，语气抱歉地为洛基解释，“洛基殿下出不来，他被一群贵族围着开会。”  
索尔的脸上浮起一丝苦笑和失望。他点点头，说自己明白了。  
“我和霍根有急事，要离开几天。你能帮我转告洛基吗？”  
“这么着急吗？”芬里厄一听，心里便更慌了，“等洛基殿下出来……求求您，您这样离开他一定会难过的。”  
索尔抓着缰绳的手指开始颤抖，他清了清喉咙平复自己的情绪，对芬里厄说：“我很快会回来，只离开几天。我回来后会好好和洛基解释。”  
“索尔。”身旁的霍根忍不住打断他们的谈话，朝索尔歪了歪脑袋示意，“再不走就来不及了。”  
芬里厄站在原地，他连忙点头，目送索尔和霍根骑马离开。这时，教堂的座钟突然被敲响，一阵突如其来的北风把地上的砂砾吹起。芬里厄用手掌捂住口鼻往回走，抬头看了一眼惨淡的太阳，莫名其妙般，心里突然想起了约顿海姆的童谣：  
“风从东边来是绚烂的白昼，  
“风从西边来是美妙的梦乡，  
“风从南边来是嫩绿的枝丫，  
“风从北边来是长眠的死亡。”


	18. Chapter 18

索尔和霍根往奥丁的营地赶去。太阳落得很快，他们只是刚离开索列姆海姆没多久，天色就暗了下来。  
“霍根，”在他们蹚淌过一条河流之后，索尔不得不拉住缰绳让马停下，“你确定这是正确的方向吗？我记得你说过国王陛下在边境。”  
“当然，这是捷径。”霍根侧过头看了一眼索尔，很快又把视线移开，“我们要经过前面这片树林，但前面的路不好走，殿下最好在这里下马。”  
索尔打量了一下四周阴森的树林，他觉得有些不对劲，但又说不出是哪儿不对。霍根再次要求他下马，索尔只能同意，他跳下马背，顺手捋了捋马脖子上的鬃毛。这时，黑暗中有两个人影悄悄地走到索尔的身后，其中一个用手肘飞快地撞了两下他的后颈，索尔的耳朵只听见“嗡”的一声，眼前闪过一片白光之后就什么都看不见了。在他丧失意识前，另一个黑影抽出一块黑色的布条紧紧地蒙住索尔的双眼，然后语气抱怨地说：“霍根，你们太慢了。”  
“抱歉，瓦尔基里，”霍根帮她把索尔架起，放在马背上，“殿下被一些事情耽误了。”  
瓦尔基里做了一个无奈的手势：，“还好国王陛下还没到，好了，我们现在去城堡里。”  
索尔能感觉到自己被架着往前走，短暂失去的意识已经渐渐回归。虽然眼睛看不见，但能听到“嘎吱”一声，前面打开了一扇生了锈的铁门，他被架着穿过门，浑浊的空气顿时扑铺面而来，脚下是滑溜溜的陡峭的台阶。他们沿着台阶往下，不知道走了多久，应该是通向很深的地方。索尔心里的感觉越来越不好，他想大声呼喊，可是连嘴巴也被封了起来。  
之后，索尔被安置在一张椅子上，有人把他的手和脚用铁链锁起来，让他全身都无法动弹。突然“唰”的一下，索尔眼睛上的黑布被扯下，嘴巴里塞的东西也被拿了出来。火把的光亮照得索尔的眼睛一阵刺痛，他紧闭双眼，大口地喘气。等好不容易适应了之后，索尔才发现自己被锁在一个空荡的地下室里，面前站了好几个人，有霍根，瓦尔基里，还有两三个守门的侍卫。  
“很抱歉，王子殿下。”瓦尔基里率先开口解释，“我们是遵照国王陛下的吩咐，他要求一定要把您带到这里。”  
“我父亲在哪儿？”索尔在椅子上张挣扎了几下，身上的铁链“哗啦哗啦”地响，“国王陛下在哪儿？”  
索尔愤怒的声音在地下室里回荡，听起来诡异又吓人。霍根和瓦尔基里交换了一个眼神，他解释说：“这个问题我没办法回答，索速尔。但这几天你就待在这里，哪儿也别去。”  
“你骗我，霍根？”索尔瞪大眼睛看向霍根，大声地质问他，“你居然故意把我骗出来？”  
霍根紧张地吞了几口唾沫，他走过去，半蹲在索尔面前，小声地说：“因为你身上有国王陛下需要的证据。”说完，霍根的手迅速地伸进索尔的衣服里，找到了被藏起的那个黑色小药瓶。霍根拿着药水走回瓦尔基里身边，两个人低声说了几句之后，瓦尔基里拿着药瓶离开了。  
“他需要药水做什么，霍根？”索尔不解地问，在座椅上挣扎，“回答我，霍根！！”  
“我不知道，我真的不知道，索尔。”霍根摇头，“自从国王陛下知道提尔之死的真相之后，我所做的一切都是他的旨意，包括把你带到这里。”  
“你们疯了。”  
“别这样说，索尔。”霍根又在索尔的面前蹲下，叹了口气，压低声音说，：“好吧，我唯一知道的是国王陛下已经拉拢了赫尔布林迪和华纳海姆。如果我没猜错的话，他应该会扶持赫尔布林迪成为约顿海姆的新国王。”  
“扶持赫尔布林迪成为新国王？”索尔不敢相信自己的耳朵，他心脏激烈地跳动起来，“那洛基呢？洛基呢？！你们的计划是什么？！”  
霍根欲言又止地望向索尔，摇摇头：。“这是我知道的全部了。”  
说罢，霍根让门口的侍卫进来按住不停挣扎的索尔，用黑布把索尔的眼睛蒙起来，往他的口里灌了一口味道奇怪的酒。  
“霍根，把我放了！你不能这样对我……”渐渐的，索尔觉得自己的声音越来越远，眼皮也越来越重。  
“先睡一觉吧，索尔。明天一早我再来看你，一切很快就会结束了。”

洛基独自一人坐在餐桌前，无趣地的用手指戳着面前的面包。芬里厄端着奶油汤走进来，看见洛基垂下眼睛，一脸疲惫的神色。  
“食物不合胃口吗，殿下？”芬里厄问，“我可以让厨师换些您想吃的送上来。”  
洛基摇头，他将手边的甜酒一饮而尽，问道：“他说几天会回来？”  
“索尔殿下没具体说几天……”芬里厄回忆着白天索尔离开时的情景，“殿下说有急事。”  
“是什么急事连面都不见就走了。”洛基自言自语道，明明早上分别的时候还好好的。他喝了几口汤，随便吃了些面包就让人把食物都撤了。  
“因为您一直在和贵族们开会，所以……”  
洛基顿时皱起的眉头让芬里厄连忙闭嘴，一提到那些贵族，洛基就变得更加心烦意乱，这段时间以来，洛基的绝大部分精力都耗费在在和贵族们一次次精疲力竭的会议中。刚开始的时候，洛基以为自己成为了摄政公爵就能在贵族那里获得更多的帮助，但他发现，大部分人不管做什么，都像是在演戏，打心里他们就不认同洛基的身份。  
眼下劳菲的病已经无法挽救，指不定什么时候就荣归天国，洛基虽然身为摄政公爵，但手里一直都没有属于自己的军队。他向贵族们提议，把宫殿的侍卫和没有与赫尔布林迪一起前往边境的军队让自己掌控。哪怕毕利一如既往地帮他说话，但站在赫尔布林迪一边的贵族——那群冥顽不灵的老头子们却始终不同意洛基的提议。事实上，他们把洛基的大部分提议都否决了。在他们看来，洛基现在即使是摄政公爵，也只是“暂时的”，等赫尔布林迪从边境回来，劳菲还是会把王冠戴在他的头上。  
“愚蠢的执念。”洛基忍不住低声咒骂。好不容易走到了这一步，洛基决不允许赫尔布林迪活着返回索列姆海姆。他算了算天数，赫尔布林迪快要抵达两国的边境了，现在洛基只能期待尼奥尔德能在战场上解决掉自己最大的麻烦。  
这些悬而未决的问题让洛基变得烦躁不安，某些瞬间，他恨不得面前的这一切阻拦都消失不见，也只有到夜晚独自一人的的时候，他才有那么一点点得以喘息的私人时间来想念索尔。他不知道索尔现在在什么地方，更不知道他在做什么。等索尔回来之后，洛基一定要他好好和自己解释。但此刻，他想他，洛基把头埋进枕头里，嗅着上面残留的索尔的味道，想念着索尔的拥抱，心里第一万次确认自己讨厌这样的分离。

在那几个洛基彻夜难眠的夜晚，有一些肮脏的勾当在月色的掩盖下静悄悄地发生着。支持赫尔布林迪的贵族收到了他的消息，让他们安排人在四天后的午夜把索列姆海姆的城门悄悄打开。没有人知道赫尔布林迪这个计划究竟要如何实施，那几个贵族也不敢多问。但背地里，他们私底下这样讨论，认为洛基应该准备“彻底完蛋”了，因为他们心里最正统的国王即将回城。  
就在第五天的清晨，天还黑着，有两个侍卫给洛基送来了信件。洛基拆开一看，突然间有一种一切尘埃落定，如释重负的感觉。尼奥尔德在信里告诉他，赫尔布林迪在边境被他们的弓箭手射杀，随信还附了一个染了血的尾戒当做证据。洛基坐在床上读完信，看了一眼窗外的天空。天气寒冷，整个世界泛着灰色的光。  
“快下雪了吗？”洛基看得出神，问一旁的芬里厄。  
“或许快了。”  
“我终于等到这一天了，芬里厄。”洛基扭过头，朝他微笑，“派人去告诉毕利，国王陛下‘是时候’去世了。”  
洛基早早地来到劳菲的宫殿，好几只乌鸦断断续续地叫着，在宫殿的堡垒墙头上盘旋。洛基下了马车，在清晨短暂的静谧之中，他似乎听见耳边传来“刺刺拉拉”的轻响，像是石头破裂的声音，又像是远处的墙壁在垮塌、泥块在脱落、石头砸在人们脆弱的头骨上的声音。洛基晃了晃脑袋，他看了眼宫殿两旁站着的侍卫，觉得面孔陌生。他于是问芬里厄：  
“劳菲换了新的侍卫吗？”  
芬里厄摇摇头，说没听说过有新的侍卫来当值。  
洛基往宫殿里走，走向熟悉的劳菲的卧室。毕利已经提前站在房间门口迎接他，面色苍白，双手掐着自己胸前的黄金吊坠。他一看见洛基，立刻弯腰行礼。  
“都准备好了？”洛基低声问。劳菲的房间悄无声息，角落里点着味道奇怪的熏香，闻起来像是为防止传染而燃烧的药草的味道。  
毕利点点头，侍从在劳菲的头和脚旁点了蜡烛，他们还用亚麻布把他的脸，除了嘴巴之外的部分都包了起来。劳菲看上去已经不像是威严的国王了，和一个普通的死人无异。  
洛基走过去，从毕利的手里接过最后的一点毒药。他站在劳菲的床侧，嘴角浮起讥讽而得意的微笑：，“我赢了，父亲。”洛基轻声说，“赫尔布林迪已经死了，我将是约顿海姆新的国王。”  
他弯下腰，把小瓶子放在劳菲的唇边，一点点倒进去。“我原谅你，我宽恕你。”洛基继续对劳菲说，“如果不是你，我心里就不会有一把越磨越尖的刀，你也不会是这个下场。”  
说完，洛基靠得更近，他亲耳听见劳菲的呼吸声越来越弱，越来越弱。直到接下来的那一刻，呼吸连同心脏一起停止了。  
洛基直起身，仰头长叹一口气。但就在这时，门口却传来一个声音：“但约顿海姆不会宽恕你，洛基。”  
洛基回过头一看，脸色顿时变得苍白，呼吸停滞，门口站着的居然是早就死去的赫尔布林迪。赫尔布林迪把自己打扮得像一个再普通不过的侍从，站在阴暗的角落里几乎没人能发现。  
他大笑着，迎着洛基疑惑的目光走过去，得意洋洋地说：  
“谋杀国王夺取王位，罪名是‘谋反’。我亲爱的弟弟，你说我会怎么处置你？”  
毕利被吓坏了，“噗通”一声软瘫在地上。洛基冷冷地看了他一眼，轻轻地叹了口气，平静地对赫尔布林迪说：“你应该早就死了。你应该是死了的。”  
赫尔布林迪走到洛基面前站定，面露凶狠：“你以为我不知道你的计划吗？华纳海姆已经把你所有的秘密都告诉我了。”  
“让我猜猜看，”洛基脸上的神色看上去依旧轻松，他的十指交叠垂在身前，控制着自己的语气，：“是谁在背后帮的你？”  
被戳穿的赫尔布林迪顿时换了一张面孔：，“我最讨厌的就是你这种高高在上咄咄逼人的语气，洛基！你总是以为你能看透一切，把控一切，计划一切，你以为你已经胜券在握，但事实是你什么都做不了！”  
“争吵是无谓的，赫尔布林迪。我不想和你争吵。”  
突然间，一群侍卫冲进房间，把洛基和赫尔布林迪围住，另外的一部分分成两列排开。脚步声越来越近，洛基这才看清面前走来的是他从未见过的陌生人，不，说从未见过也并不准确，在领头的男人身后，洛基看见了一张熟悉的脸，是巴德尔。  
洛基瞪大了眼睛，心里第一次觉得有什么东西在朝着分崩离析的方向快速地滑落。  
“巴德尔？阿斯加德人？”洛基皱起眉头，眼睛一直看着巴德尔。  
巴德尔面露难色地望向洛基，他觉得内疚极了，最终不得不垂下头避开他。  
“是的，阿斯加德人。你面前的就是阿斯加德的国王，奥丁。”赫尔布林迪对洛基脸上的震惊满意极了。他说，：“你是不是以为你和奥丁森结了婚，他们就不会出卖你、背叛你？别傻了，这一切都是计谋！”  
“一切都是计谋？”洛基直视着奥丁的眼睛。  
“刚开始，或许不是。”奥丁的脸上闪现过短暂的心痛，而后又被冷笑取代。他说，：“当提尔还活着的时候，我并没有打算这样做。但是当我知道提尔之死的真正原因，知道你在谋划夺取王位，那时候我想，或许我也可以对你实施报复。当初你派人杀赫尔布林迪，是我派人救了他，然后和他结盟。后来，你派安格尔·伯达去说服华纳海姆，只可惜尼奥尔德胆小怕事，他最终选择了我。于是，我找人把安格尔杀了，顺便给你寄了一封假信。等你以为一切都按计划顺利实施时，也是我把赫尔布林迪从路上截了下来，伪造他已经战死的假象。”  
“你杀了安格尔？”洛基一脸震惊地望着奥丁，眼睛里充满了敌意，身体里的血液烧了起来，甚至忘记了要如何呼吸。片刻之后，他终于明白了一切。在他的计划里，所有关键的一步都被奥丁破坏了。  
“索尔……”洛基的脑海中飞快地闪过这几个月来和索尔所经历的一切，想起他们互述过的爱意和甜蜜，他的喉咙开始不停地发酸，：“他也是计划好的？”  
“当然。”奥丁点点头，他从怀里拿出装着毒药的小瓶子，在洛基面前晃了晃，：“看起来你还不明白，如果索尔不是计划的一部分，又怎么会帮我偷到这个最重要的证据？又怎么会在前几天就突然离开你？”  
洛基看着那个药瓶，眼睛里原本燃烧着的绿色火焰顿时变得黯淡。原来所有的一切都是演戏，都是欺骗，洛基在心里一遍遍默念索尔的名字，他死死地咬住下唇，觉得胸中那把锋利的刀开始刺向自己，鲜血直流，痛得快不能呼吸。  
“所以索尔一直都在骗我。”洛基轻声说，垂下眼睛。直到这时，他才彻底知道心里是什么东西彻底坍塌了。  
“爱情，是吗？”奥丁笑着问道，“索尔只是利用你，你却以为你们是相爱的。多么可悲。多么失败。”  
这句话让洛基眼睛里的光芒彻底熄灭了。  
“我听不下去了，父亲。”一旁的巴德尔打断了奥丁，对他恳求道，“我们能不能……”  
“闭嘴，巴德尔。”奥丁严厉地制止了他，那双像老鹰一样的眼睛一直盯着洛基。他走过去，对站在洛基身后的雾尼使了个眼神，雾尼于是朝洛基的后背用力一推，洛基整个人立刻倒在奥丁的面前。  
奥丁弯下腰，注视着洛基的绿眼睛说：“现在你告诉我，你是怎么毒死提尔的？就靠这一小瓶药水吗？”  
洛基的表情突然变得怪异，他自嘲地干笑几声，然后才说：“我没有毒死提尔。他是生病死的。”  
“撒谎。”奥丁摇头。  
“你手里的那瓶药我的确给提尔喝了，但这并不是够毒死人的药，最多只能让人生病，变得虚弱，所以他才会死在回阿斯加德的路上。”  
“撒谎。”  
“唯一的一瓶毒药我给了劳菲，你的儿子对我来说又算什么？一个粗鲁、自大、目中无人、不懂礼数的阿斯加德人！”  
“你撒谎！”奥丁突然大声咆哮起来，他用力扯着洛基的黑发，迫使他抬头。就在奥丁准备把药水灌进洛基的嘴巴里时，巴德尔再次跑出来制止。  
“父亲！即使要审判，为什么不等索尔到了再说？”巴德尔快急疯了，他看了眼趴在地上的洛基——他的全身开始因为痛苦而发抖，脑袋低垂着，似乎耗尽了力气。  
“索尔回来也不会改变什么，不是么，巴德尔？”  
洛基发出一阵惨笑，抬起头对巴德尔说。他的双唇无法自控地颤抖，那双绿眼睛早已变得通红，就快流出淋漓的鲜血。  
“洛基……”巴德尔伸手想扶起他。  
“你们这些虚伪的阿斯加德人！”洛基突然大叫起来，嘴巴里说出咄咄逼人的凶恶的讥讽，“虚伪的魔鬼！你们以为只有我杀了人吗？你们一个个都是凶手！指责别人恶毒的人是世间最凶恶的毒蛇，你们又有什么资格审判我？凭借高高在上的血统吗？还是凭借手里握着的权力利？！这间屋子里的人没有一个是干净的，没有一个是无辜的！踩在鲜血之上，你们夜晚就会睡得踏实吗？”洛基扭过头，恶狠狠地盯着赫尔布林迪，“你个蠢货！你以为阿斯加德人会让你坐稳王位吗？倘若我今天被处置了，明天死的就是你！”  
“你闭嘴！”赫尔布林迪恼羞成怒，他伸出双手按住洛基，把他的头撞向地板上，还用脚踩在洛基左手还未彻底痊愈的伤口上，鲜血立刻渗透了绷带。  
洛基忍不住大笑，嘴巴里发出痛苦的抽气声。任凭任何一个人看到他，都会觉得他疯了。  
“他疯了。”赫尔布林迪小心翼翼地看了一眼奥丁，提议道，：“不如我们……”  
“把他绑起来，关在塔楼里。”奥丁蹲下去，用手抬起洛基的脸，说，：“注意你的言辞，约顿海姆最恶心的杂种，如果你再多说一句，我就把你的嘴巴缝起来。”  
洛基睁着眼睛，身体变得冰冷。他的胸腔里泛起一阵阵苦涩，痛不欲生，最后流出了鲜血一般的眼泪。


	19. Chapter 19

那曾是洛基的计划。完美的计划。在计划的开始，他想用赫尔布林迪的鲜血为自己献祭，在计划的最终他将换上猩红的斗篷，手持镶满宝石的权杖，让所有曾经轻视他的人都不得不对他和他的拥有的权力行礼。  
有那么几个瞬间，洛基想，当他爱上索尔之后，成为约顿海姆的国王就能和阿斯加德未来的国王平起平坐。不再是被迫联姻——去他的，他甚至可以处罚那些在背后乱嚼舌根的人，然后得意地说：“我们是相爱的，真心相爱的。别用那些只为了达到目的、交换权力的婚约来侮辱我和索尔。”  
我们是相爱的。  
我们是相爱的。  
他爱我。  
他爱我。  
他骗我。  
究竟是哪里出了错？洛基想不明白。他被赫尔布林迪的的侍卫从地板上粗鲁地拉起来，双手反扣在身后，押解着往西边破旧的塔楼走。洛基的头低垂着，黑色的头发遮住了脸，身体的力气仿佛已经全部被抽空。  
躲在角落里的芬里厄捂住口鼻目睹了这一切。事情刚开始发生时，他在楼下的小餐厅给洛基准备热茶，等到他听见楼上传来激烈的争吵时，就知道一切不妙了。  
芬里厄忍着眼泪跌跌撞撞地跑下楼，被吓得脸色惨白，双腿发软。他向塔楼狂奔而去，穿过长廊和小径，太着急了以至于几次摔倒在地上。芬里厄之前从未遇到过这样的境况，在那一群人絮絮叨叨的声音中，他听到他们提到了“断头台”、“三天后”、“毕利”，还有很多听不懂的词。他害怕极了。  
芬里厄躲在塔楼偏门的小花园里，北风开始呜呜地惨叫。他看见洛基被关进塔楼，耳畔传来铁门被打开后“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音，然后就什么都没有了，一切归于寂静。芬里厄一直耐心地等着，等到夜色降临，塔楼里燃起了火炬，看守的侍卫开始打起了瞌睡，才找到机会偷跑出去。  
当晚的宴会上，赫尔布林迪在奥丁的建议下签署了第一份死刑公文，他们打算在第二天中午把毕利送上断头台，连审问的环节都省了。奥丁很高兴，他和赫尔布林迪喝了很多酒，赫尔布林迪开心得涨红了脸，脸上泛着光。  
“你会成为一个好国王。”奥丁朝赫尔布林迪举杯，毫不吝啬地称赞他。  
赫尔布林迪站起来，单手叠放在胸前，向奥丁鞠了一躬，坐在奥丁身旁的巴德尔顿时皱起眉头，满脸厌恶。  
“多亏了阿斯加德人，”赫尔布林迪粗鲁地打着酒嗝，“特别是索尔，如果没有他，我们又怎么能找到证据？等索尔回来之后，我要好好感谢他。”  
“当然，但是必须等洛基死了之后。”奥丁面无表情地说，“我必须确保不能发生任何意外。”  
“什么意外？”巴德尔突然插话，用力把酒杯砸在桌上，毫不客气地对奥丁吼道，：“是不是害怕索尔不会同意你们的决定？”  
“他只是被洛基暂时迷住了。”奥丁看了一眼巴德尔，“一切都会过去，巴德尔。感情注定会消逝。”  
“索尔在哪？”  
“这不关你的事。”  
“索尔在哪？！”巴德尔激动地站起来。  
奥丁的脸色大变，一切似乎开始乱套。眼看他们快争执起来，赫尔布林迪连忙岔开话题，巴德尔狠狠地瞪了他一眼，头也不回地离开了宴会厅。

断头台架在一处空旷的场地上，那里曾经是劳菲的竞技场。侍卫在附近集合，有人检查着断头台是否结实，来来回回上上下下地跑，有人在一旁撒着锯末。断头台的下面，围着一群看热闹的人。洛基篡位的消息早就传开了，除了那天出现在劳菲寝宫的人，没有人知道究竟发生了什么。但有谣言说——好奇的人们绘声绘色地描述，毕利的下一个就是洛基。现在看来，一切开始走向终结。  
芬里厄混在杂乱的人群中间，低下头躲闪侍卫的目光，等着看行刑。人群沉默了片刻之后，有人高呼：“瞧，他们来了。”  
行刑的队伍穿过宫殿的门，前面是几个贵族，后面才是侍卫。毕利垂着头走在中间。他穿着被昨天清晨的那件长袍，小心地、颤颤巍巍地迈着步子。他的两旁，群众伸出手扯着他的衣袍，似乎要送他上死路。  
毕利走到断头台边，他犹豫着，看着人头攒动的人群，嘴唇颤抖着似乎想说话。人群顿时往前移动，但只能勉强挪近一两步，每个人都抬起头，睁大了眼睛。  
“愿神怜悯我。”毕利低底下苍老的头颅，似乎缩起了身子，以控制那从头到脚向他袭来的恐惧。  
行刑人走了出来，他让毕利跪下，隔着一臂的距离，将一块布递给毕利，示意他接下来该怎么做。毕利接过黑布，亲自把自己的眼睛蒙上，他的嘴唇翕动着，祈祷着。就在这时，行刑人突然在毕利的左边大喊：“把刀给我！”那颗被蒙住眼睛的脑袋顿时循声一转，行刑人立刻悄声跳到毕利的右边，高举起刀，整个人群中突然传出一声惊吓的呻吟，只有这唯一的声音，接着是一片寂静。  
在一片寂静之中，响起一种尖锐的叹息般的声音，那具身体顿时头身分离，血流如入注，变成了一摊滩血泊。  
芬里厄捂住自己的嘴巴，他的眼睛里面盛满了惊恐，身体变得冰冷。两天之后的同一时间，在这个断头台上的将会是洛基。他不能接受自己的主人最后变成那般血腥模样，被白色的亚麻布包着扔到地里。他必须做点什么，快做点什么。  
芬里厄用帽子遮住脸，拨开人群往外跑。他跑过几座桥，跑过下等人出没的市场，直到跑到气喘吁吁才在一栋房子前停住。如果这个世界上还有谁可以救洛基，或许就是她了。  
“芙蕾雅夫人！”芬里厄一边敲门一边急切地叫，“芙蕾雅夫人！”  
不知道敲了多久，门终于开了，站在门后的不是之前的老妇人，而是芙蕾雅的哥哥弗雷。弗雷把芬里厄快速地拉进门内，仔细确认周围没有可疑的人后才把门关上。  
“你不应该来这儿。”弗雷开门见山地说，“我帮不了你，也帮不了洛基什么。”  
“但是，”芬里厄给他行了礼后才开口，“之前也是您帮殿下的忙，求求您，先生，没有别人了，没有别人了。”  
芬里厄看上去是如此的单薄瘦弱，脸色苍白又害怕。  
弗雷咬着嘴唇，坚定地摇头说：“华纳海姆已经和阿斯加德结盟，你不会真的这么单纯以为我在这个时候还会冒险惹怒奥丁，对吧？”  
“可是没有别人了！！”芬里厄忍不住哭了出来，他大喊着，又垂下头，两只手捂住脸，不停地颤抖，“后天早上殿下就要上断头台了，请您怜悯我，求您了。”  
“我很抱歉，但是我真的……”  
“哥哥。”芙蕾雅从楼梯走下来，来到芬里厄面前。她小声地问弗雷，：“真的不能帮洛基吗？毕竟是我们先选择背叛他……”  
“芙蕾雅！”弗雷连忙拉住芙蕾雅，低声提醒她，：“这些话你不能在任何人面前提起，你忘了父亲在信里怎么说的吗？”  
“好心的夫人！”芬里厄顾不上礼仪，顾不上抹干眼泪，用力抓住她的衣袖，“至少让我进到塔楼里！你们可以去拜见赫尔布林迪，他不会对你们怎么样，带我进去，只要能带我进去！我可以假装是你们的侍从、马夫，甚至让我藏在马车底下我都愿意……”  
“芬里厄……”芙蕾雅也红了眼眶。  
“殿下只有一两天的性命了，我不想这样，我不想他最后孤独地死去。”  
“不行，芬里厄。”弗雷掰开芬里厄拉扯的手，转身呼叫侍从，“如果你再不走我就要赶你了，给洛基留住最后的颜面，别让我们为难。”  
芬里厄的脑袋里一片空白。他伤心而压抑地哭着，眼泪不停地流进嘴巴里。被弗雷赶出来后，孤身一人站在热闹的街上，他不知道自己要去哪儿，更不知道自己能做什么来拯救洛基。

“索尔。”  
没有任何回应。洛基躺着一动不动，没有人进来。天黑了，应该快到午夜，楼下没什么动静。墙上唯一的窗户用木条封着，星星在吃力地往里挤，让那发亮的角从木片缝里钻进来。洛基突然明白自己其实并没有叫索尔，只是梦见自己叫了。  
不多会儿，楼梯那传来了轻微的脚步声。首先是一束光，一片温暖的橘色，然后是一个被拉长的人影，洛基张开眼睛，巴德尔举着一根蜡烛来到了自己面前。空气中原本腐烂的酸涩味道被这阵动静重新搅动起来，让人觉得恶心。  
“我听说赫尔布林迪没有给你送吃的。”巴德尔把一小盘面包和熏肉递到铁门内，隔着栏杆蹲了下来。  
“什么时候轮到我？”洛基动了动干涸的嘴唇，白天时他听见塔楼之外断头台的动静了。  
“什么？”  
“上断头台。”  
“后天早上。”巴德尔小声地说。他留意到洛基那只被踩伤的手沾满了血污，更不敢看洛基发红的眼睛，只能低头躲闪，“我很抱歉，洛基。我从来不知道……”  
“你的父亲不会赞同你接下来要说的话，巴德尔，不管那是什么都别再说了。”洛基冷冷地回答，“你也没有必要出现在这里，在我看来这和虚伪的狐狸做派没有任何两样。”  
“但是你还记得吗，你救过我，我们一起骑马的时候。”巴德尔靠近一步，“我也可以救你。”  
“怎么救？”洛基轻笑一声。仅仅是这一声笑，巴德尔都觉得洛基用尽了全身力气。  
“我待会就去找索尔，把他带回来。”  
洛基眯起眼睛，面前的巴德尔渐渐变得模糊，快要看不见了。洛基于是挪动了一下身体，靠着墙坐起来，他的胸口像是撕撕裂一般地疼。  
“他会舍不得我？”洛基觉得荒唐于是笑了起来，嘴唇裂开流出了鲜血。他舔了舔自己的血，尝到了铁锈的味道，继续说，：“别蠢了，巴德尔，你我都知道这是不可能的。我已经没有利用价值了，注定是会被摈弃的人。我已经被摈弃了。如果你真的要和奥丁求什么恩典，倒不如让行刑者把刀磨得锋利一点，让我在断头台上少受些折磨。”  
说到这里，洛基停顿了一下，他抬起头看着那颗好不容易挤进窗口的星星，沉默着。突然间，巴德尔明白洛基已经没有了求生的欲望，他准备好了，甚至已经张开双臂迎接死亡。  
巴德尔把蜡烛留给了洛基，再把那盘食物往洛基的脚边推了推。“我会带索尔回来，事情不是父亲说的那样，索尔也绝对不是。相信我。”巴德尔说道。他看见洛基闭上了眼睛，于是站起来，低声道了句再见。  
巴德尔披着夜色骑马飞奔出城。他从宴会上退席之后立刻找到了雾尼和瓦尔基里，用匕首架在他俩脖子上威胁才逼问出了索尔的下落。瓦尔基里只是模模糊糊地告诉他索尔被关在郊外的一个城堡里，需要跨过一条河，剩下的全都无可奉告。  
巴德尔沿着道路狂奔，他回头看了一眼身后阴冷的月色，望着穿过索列姆额海姆的河流在这样的月色中悄无声息地汨汨地往南流，犹豫了片刻之后，他一咬牙，拉紧缰绳，沿着河流的方向寻找。  
但这一切都只是巴德尔自己的猜测，没有方位、没有地标，瓦尔基里是故意拖延他的时间。一整个晚上，巴德尔像个无头苍蝇一样，好几次甚至来来回回地在同一片树林里转圈。太阳又渐渐升了上来。巴德尔丧气地跳下马背，牵着马走到附近的草坪休息。马“吭哧吭哧”地吃着草，他却开始越来越紧张，时间不多了，甚至连掌心都冒出了冷汗。  
这时，巴德尔突然在不远处的草地上看到一些奇怪的痕迹，有人和马的脚印——不止一个人和一匹马，脚印起先很规整，但突然间变得混乱，最后又奇怪地变了回去。巴德尔的心开始激烈地跳，直觉告诉他这里一定发生过什么。他牵过马，开始沿着脚步小心翼翼地往前走，直到一座破旧的城堡出现在自己眼前时，巴德尔终于看到了希望。

芬里厄从芙蕾雅那儿离开后，躲在下等市场的破烂酒馆里面，对着一杯劣质酒可怜巴巴地抹干脸上的泪痕。街上都是侍卫，赫尔布林迪已经开始抓一切和洛基有关的人，不管是侍从还是贵族，哪怕只是委托采购图书的商贩都不放过。芬里厄知道自己若是贸然回到洛基的宫殿，一定会被赫尔布林迪抓个正着。但是他不得不回去。芬里厄已经打定了主注意，如果没有人可以救洛基，至少他要试试。  
那晚的下半夜，劳菲宫殿的所有入出口都由侍卫看守着。芬里厄躲在附近的小巷子里，静静地观察。火光照在墙上，砖墙变成了一片隐隐约约的红色丝绸，或者更像一大摊血。他抬起头看了看塔楼的方向，又缩起身体往那边一点点挪动，直到来到塔楼一侧的偏门。这里的侍卫看起来并没有正门严格，看见路面上走过几个妓女，侍卫甚至放低火炬，和她们互相嬉闹了一下，笑声在空中回荡。看到这里，芬里厄的脑袋里突然冒出一个大胆的想法。  
第二天早上，他再一次出现在那扇偏门附近，围着宫殿来来回回绕了好几圈，除了正门外的另外三个偏门都被他探查清楚，即使有侍卫，那扇小小的偏门也只是虚掩着。之后，芬里厄回到市场，花了几个金币找了三个妓女，吩咐她们故意在午夜时分出现在偏门附近，使出全部的招数吸引那两个侍卫的注意，好让他可以偷溜进去。  
一切都计划好了之后，芬里厄唯一能做的就只有等。  
快到午夜，又起了一阵寒风。芬里厄偷偷溜回了洛基的宫殿，发现侍从们被带走问话了，只留下几个年迈的马夫和厨娘。芬里厄从小树林跑进花园，又从花园角落的地道溜到厨房，这条没几个人知道的地道他之前走过无数遍，有时候是为了节省来回跑的时间。但此刻，芬里厄想，这应该是最后一次了。  
侍从不见了，楼上连蜡烛都没点几根。芬里厄摸黑走进洛基的书房，他小心翼翼地点燃一根蜡烛，走到洛基的书桌旁把椅子往后一推，坐在了地上。芬里厄伸手摸索着桌子右前腿的后面，找到一个暗扣，按了一下，突然一扇镶嵌得严丝合缝的小木板打开来，露出一个衬着丝绒的小洞，里面塞满了金币。  
芬里厄把手伸进去，把金币一块块掏出来。最底下的金币不太好拿，除非把桌腿弄断，芬里厄数了数数量，觉得差不多就停止了。他翻出一个小绒布袋把金币都装好，系在自己的腰上，还从自己的房间里拿了一件有些破损的深灰色斗篷。  
芬里厄紧张地吞了口唾沫，借着微弱的烛火，他再次认认真真地看了一眼洛基的书房，上面放着的书，一些来往的信件，这些赫尔布林迪还来不及处理。但是芬里厄想，洛基绝对不会喜欢自己的东西落在赫尔布林迪手上。于是在离开前，他咬着牙在书房里放了一把火。  
书房很快烧了起来，火苗越来越大，渐渐蔓延到书房以外的地方。马夫和厨娘已经被惊醒了，惊慌失措地吵着要去救火，芬里厄蹲在马厩附近等了一会儿，确保马夫离开了之后才跑进马厩里，把斯雷普尼尔从里面牵出来。  
斯雷普尼尔被外面的动静吓坏了，鼻子吭哧着，不停地翻蹄子。  
“安静，斯雷普尼尔！”芬里厄小声地在它耳边说，安抚它，“我带你去见主人。”  
宫殿冒出的火光越来越大，浓浓的黑烟冲上天空，火焰映红了一大片黑夜，显得怪异而又可怕。芬里厄骑着斯雷普尼尔飞快地往塔楼的方向赶，他不敢耽误，更害怕那几个妓女没能缠住那几个守卫。  
快到宫殿门口时，芬里厄把斯雷普尼尔安置在偏门对面的桥梁底下，让它保持安静，再把准备好的那一袋子金币藏在马鞍下面之后才悄悄地跑上去。午夜原本应该是空空荡荡，但芬里厄放的那把火已经无法控制了，甚至惊动了赫尔布林迪。他于是骑兵打头阵，两排侍卫跟在后面快步朝着着火的方向赶去。  
守门的侍卫也开始有些手忙脚乱，一些大胆的甚至跑去打听究竟发生了什么，被妓女缠着的那两个偏门的守卫也不例外。三个妓女围着他们叽叽喳喳，甚至故意把他们拉离了岗位，说“要到正门那边去看看”。  
就是现在！芬里厄果断看准时机，他快速地闪进偏门里，还不忘拿过一个火把。溜进去后，只要穿过一条长廊抵达塔楼的入口，但芬里厄却举着火把往相反的方向跑，他看见前面有一个堆放杂物的仓库，于是毫不犹豫就把火把扔了进去。  
芬里厄静静地躲在长廊另一边的阴影里，不一会儿，黑烟和火苗从仓库里冒出来，往四周扩散。眼看火势就快烧到塔楼门口。看守的侍卫开始大声地呼叫救巡逻的侍卫，仓促地跑去找灭火的水源。但火焰的颜色已经变黄，变橙，再变成了红，已经来不及了。

芬里厄看准时机跑过去，在塔楼入口的木板隔栏上找到钥匙，然后继续往上跑，但台阶似乎怎么都没有尽头。洛基听到楼下越来越响的动静，他起身走到栏杆前，好奇究竟会是谁来探望他。  
这时，芬里厄终于跑了上来。他的面孔红彤彤的，额头冒出了汗，脸上写满了着急。但看见洛基的那一瞬间，他还是忍不住哭了出来。  
“我不该哭的，殿下，”芬里厄吸了吸鼻子，连忙掏出钥匙，颤抖着把铁门打开。他朝洛基扑过去，手忙脚乱地脱下自己身上的头蓬披在洛基身上，帮他系好。  
“芬里厄！”洛基愣住了，“你在干什么？”  
“逃走，趁现在外面没有人会注意到。”芬里厄一边抽泣一边说，“我把斯雷普尼尔带了出来，就在对面的桥墩底下，马鞍下还有一袋金币。请原谅我把您的金币拿了出来，我还把您的书房也烧了。”  
“你放了火？”洛基终于忍不住笑了，脸上闪现出一道温暖光亮。  
芬里厄有些局促地点点头。但此刻顾不了这么多了，他把洛基推向门外，着急地说：“火就要烧上来了，下楼直接跑出偏门。别回头，往北方走。”  
“不！”洛基突然明白了，他用力拉住芬里厄，“你和我一起。”  
“如果他们发现您不在塔楼里，不管以后跑去哪里都会没命的。”芬里厄急得直跺脚，“我在这里，我代替您，大火一烧什么都无法辨别，只是一具黑乎乎的尸体，没有人会知道。这样他们会以为您已经死了……”  
“不！”  
芬里厄顿时崩溃了。他无力地把脑袋靠在洛基的肩膀上，嚎啕大哭，双手抓着洛基的斗篷，全身无法自控地发抖。  
“芬里厄，我不愿意……”洛基搂住他，安抚他，想让他打消这个愚蠢的念头。  
“我想一辈子都跟随您，”芬里厄的胳膊紧紧地抱住他的主人，双拳紧握，指关节顶着洛基的脊背，“一辈子……”，他吸了吸鼻子，继续说，：“但是这次不行了，请原谅我……您可以逃走，离开约顿海姆，一定要逃得远远的……”  
洛基的心如同被火烧了一样难受。  
“我跟随您，便把肉体和精神都贡献给您。”芬里厄低下头。他匍匐在洛基的脚下，虔诚地吻了吻他的脚尖，最后说，：“我的王子，逃走吧。”

那个午夜，整个索列姆海姆乱成了一团。大火遮住了月亮，猛烈的北风为它助燃，在黑暗中发出隆隆的震响。浓烟直冲上天，火焰吞噬了劳菲宫殿的一部分墙面，掀翻了塔楼的木屋顶，惨烈得即使远在城外的人都能看见。  
“索尔！”巴德尔猛地拉住自己的哥哥，他无法相信自己好不容易把索尔带回来，看到的居然是这样一番景象：宫殿门口的人群在大声地呼号，哭声和尖叫声伴随着热浪一阵又一阵袭来。  
这个景象让索尔也愣住了。他在宫殿前跳下了马，满心恐惧。  
“洛基被关在里面……？”索尔回头问巴德尔，声音哽咽着。  
“索尔。”巴德尔的语气颤抖。他的眼睛盯着索尔的脸，只能重复叫他的名字，其余的什么都说不出来。  
浓烟扑面而来，索尔发现自己处在一片火热和混乱之中，但却什么都的做不了。泪水刺激着他的眼睛，除了那一层泪，他什么都看不见。  
“洛基？”索尔的嘴巴里发出微弱的声音，但没有人能回答他。  
那个午夜，约顿海姆的冬天终于来了，雪花在头顶上“哗啦啦”地飘扬。在一片混乱中，没有人注意到一个披着黑色斗篷、骑着一匹黑色骏马的人飞奔离开了索列姆海姆。  
洛基一直不停歇地往北奔驰，越靠近寒冷的冰原和雪山，雪也越下越大。他不记得自己走了多久，跑了几天，雪花打在脸上，飘进喉咙里，身体也越来越变得越来越冷。大雪之中，前方的道路似乎没有尽头。直到斯雷普尼尔累了，它再也跑不动，洛基只能拉住缰绳，同样已经疲惫不堪的他从马背上倒进雪地里。那些不断在下的悄然无声的雪片，很快就把这声动静掩盖。  
“你走吧。”洛基对着斯雷普尼尔艰难地说。他的喉咙被寒冷冻住了，眼睛也早已流不出眼泪。  
斯雷普尼尔喘着粗气，不停地绕着洛基的身体打转，用它的鼻子和头去顶他的身体，似乎想让洛基爬起来。很快，雪片再次紧紧地包裹住了洛基，斯雷普尼尔跪在他身边，用脖子环住他的身体。  
一切又归于寂静，整个世界为他叹了口气。


	20. Chapter 20

“别看，索尔。”  
大火烧过的塔楼呈现出一种怪异的颜色，白色的雪片落在黑色的灰烬上，融化了，变成丑妇脸上灰色的泪痕。索尔和巴德尔站在曾经关押洛基的牢笼前，找到的尸体被侍卫用白色亚麻布遮住。巴德尔拉住索尔，想要阻止他掀开白布的手。  
“别看。”巴德尔又恳求一次，“洛基不会喜欢这样。”  
索尔一言不发地盯着那具尸体，太小了不是吗，出乎意料的小，骨架这么单薄。索尔不敢相信只是分离短短几天，所爱之人居然变成了这般模样。  
“我不相信他是洛基。”索尔自言自语般开口，走过去，静静地站在那具尸体旁边。  
“索尔……”  
他太冷静了。没有痛哭，没有哀嚎。他就这样静静地站着，垂下脑袋看着那具尸体，等待着，但又不知道在等什么。  
塔楼的木屋顶被火烧光了，狂风卷着雪花，夹杂着一粒粒冰雹吹进来。  
“索尔，雪越来越大，”巴德尔再次开口，“我们该走了。”他示意在两旁等待的侍卫过去把尸体抬起来，但索尔却突然说：“让我看看他的手。”  
索尔掀开亚麻布的一个小角，露出尸体的右手，黑乎乎的五个手指紧握着，像是在临死前忍受了巨大的疼痛，但这是只光秃秃的右手，上面没有任何戒指。  
“你们把他关进来之前，给他换过行刑服吗？”  
“没有，洛基一直穿着事发那天的衣服，你问这个干吗？”  
“手上没有尾戒。”索尔渐渐感觉紧张，他望着巴德尔的眼睛又重复了一遍，“没有我送他的那枚尾戒。”  
巴德尔更加不解：。“你是说……”  
“芬里厄在哪儿？也被关起来了吗？”  
巴德尔摇摇头：“洛基被抓起来的时候，没人知道他在哪儿。”  
“他不是洛基，可能是别人替代了他。”索尔绕到尸体的左手边，掀开又看了眼，：“看不出手上的伤口，但是身躯也太小了，不是洛基的体型。”  
巴德尔张大了嘴巴，明显被索尔的话吓住了。他连忙走到自己的兄长身边，在他的耳边低声提醒道：“如果是真的，这件事情绝不能让父亲和赫尔布林迪知道……”  
“当然。”黑暗抹去了索尔脸上的表情，将他的情绪全部隐藏起来，“所以我现在要去见见他们。”  
那是个灰蒙蒙的、下着雪的清晨。索尔和巴德尔从塔楼离开，到偏厅等待赫尔布林迪和奥丁。天上的云很低，一片连着一片，勉强透过玻璃的光线也无精打采，犹如失去光泽的白蜡。后来，赫尔布林迪围着一群侍从出现了，他起初对索尔的出现毫不在意，直到看见对方冷着脸一动不动地站在面前，才假惺惺地朝他微微一笑，礼貌地说了声“早上好”，然后做了一个国王的手势，侍从们远远地退开。  
“索尔，”赫尔布林迪不明白他为什么一脸阴郁，于是笑着和缓地说，：“我应该谢谢你。”  
“是谁把洛基关在塔楼里的？”  
“是你的功劳，不是吗？如果没有你找到的那瓶毒药……”  
“回答我的问题。”索尔压抑着心里的怒火，低声说。  
赫尔布林迪哆嗦了一下，在椅子上挪了挪屁股，移开目光。  
“反正我们都需要采取一些措施，不是吗？”他对索尔说，“他密谋篡位，就算是我的主意又有什么问题？反正他迟早都得死。”  
“我想，如果没有我父亲的帮助，现在坐在这个位置上的人会不会是洛基？”  
索尔往前走了几步，直到和赫尔布林迪的距离近得不能再近。他垂下眼睛，耐心地等待着对方的回答。  
“你说的是什么胡话？”赫尔布林迪被索尔的气势压制着，后脊梁靠着椅背。  
“所以你多活的这几天性命是阿斯加德的恩赐。”索尔继续等待着。  
“索尔！”赫尔布林迪咬着牙叫了一声，他也有些怒了，索尔的责怪让他颜面无存，“我不明白的你的意思。”  
“我的意思是，”索尔的语气变得前所未有的冷静，“如果没有阿斯加德的帮助，你早就死了。”  
话刚说完，索尔突然抽出了自己的佩剑，直直地刺进了赫尔布林迪的胸口！不偏不倚，正对心脏的位置。  
“索尔！”站在门口的巴德尔被这突然的一幕吓得叫了起来，又连忙捂住自己的嘴。  
赫尔布林迪瞪大眼睛看向索尔，他张开了嘴，脸上的表情惊恐而又丑陋。他的四肢扭动挣扎了一下，未说出口的话还卡在喉咙里，气便断了。  
索尔拔出自己的剑，赫尔布林迪的鲜血还在一股一股地往外冒，沿着椅腿往下“滴答滴答”地流。除了这个声音，偏厅里一片寂静，巴德尔快连气都不敢喘了，生怕惊动其他人。这时，姗姗来迟的奥丁终于出现在门口，他看到面前的一摊滩血泊，不用问就知道发生了什么。  
“索尔。”奥丁看着自己的儿子慢慢地说，：“你太冲动了。”  
“我只是提前帮国王陛下完成了任务，不是吗？”索尔拿着剑走到奥丁的面前，“你帮助他只是为了吞并约顿海姆，他迟早都是要死的。更何况，”索尔在这里停顿了一下，深深地吸了口气才继续，：“如果是洛基给提尔下毒，那么我现在杀了赫尔布林迪，算是彻底扯平了。”  
奥丁久久地看着他的儿子：。“你都知道了。”  
“为什么要骗洛基？为什么要杀了他？”索尔的胸口开始起伏，手攥紧变成拳头。他需要一个解释，一个来自奥丁的解释。巴德尔在城堡里找到他，把发生的一切都告诉他时，索尔就已经预感到事情的不妙。他连夜赶回索列姆海姆，希望能在洛基上断头台前阻止这一切，但那场大火把索尔所有的计划都打乱了。  
“因为这样最方便。”奥丁盯着索尔的眼睛，“当初的联姻就只是一个计划，现在这个计划彻底结束了，我绝对不会允许有任何意外滋生。”  
“什么意外？”索尔突然笑了，一种无力的地嘲笑。他的变得声音奇怪又陌生，仿佛不是他在说话一样，“我爱他，您是在害怕这个吗，尊敬的国王陛下？”  
奥丁突然沉默了。  
“我爱他，”索尔又执着地重复了一遍，“尊敬的国王陛下一定没有计划过这个，我说得对吗？”  
“您明明知道我爱他，但还是用欺骗和谎言来刺激他，就是为了让他临死之前憎恨我……”索尔盯着奥丁的眼睛，继续说道，：“您明明可以留他一条性命，明明可以等我回来，明明可以不把他关进塔楼里……那样就不会有意外！”  
一想到那场大火，索尔觉得自己的心脏跳得忽快忽慢，像是马上就要裂开一般痛苦。他不想等待奥丁的回答，转过头准备离开。这时奥丁却突然说：“我想是你们的母亲给你们灌输了太多关于爱的谬论，索尔。”  
索尔循声回头，沉默不语地看向自己的父亲。  
“我不认为爱有什么不对。”  
“当你站在我的位置，成为国王之后或许你就能明白我，你就能成为我。”  
“我不是你，更不会成为你。即使我成为了国王，也不会是像想你这样的国王。”  
“这是对我的背叛！”奥丁朝索尔大吼，“我绝对不会允许！”  
这或许是索尔有生以来第一次他看见如此这般的奥丁，充满了挫败感。奥丁还想要说什么，可是索尔没给他机会，头也不回地走了。

索尔回到洛基的宫殿，即使主体建筑残留了下来，但东翼已经被全部烧毁，所幸西翼尚有几个房间还算完好。索尔绕着宫殿走了一圈，也不知道自己究竟在看什么，他和洛基的卧室已经没了，就如同一切都没了。他在西翼找了个房间坐下，把留守的马夫和厨娘都传唤上来问话。马夫站在前面，手里抓着一顶棕色的旧呢昵帽，恭顺地对索尔说愿意把自己知道的一切都告诉索尔。  
索尔坐在椅子上，示意他们可以开口说话。但很快，索尔的思绪突然飘走了，马夫的说话声变得越来越远。他的脑袋里不停地回忆着塔楼的那场大火，那只没有戴尾戒的手，那如同地狱一般的景况，四周都是飞旋的灰烬和猖獗的火舌，一遍又一遍地在他的脑海里重复着。  
突然，索尔像是想起了什么，他让马夫停下，对厨娘说：“厨房里的小羊死了吗？”  
这是什么没头没脑的问题。厨娘谨慎地看了一眼同样疑惑的马夫，对方也摇摇头。在索尔又一次催问下才小心翼翼地说：“小羊还活着，只是前几天不知道怎么了，突然狂吐不止，可能是吃错了什么。”  
“还活着？”索尔的心开始狂跳，用力攥紧了扶手。  
“是的，殿下。”厨娘的头垂得更低了。  
索尔闭起眼睛，如释重负般叹了口气。  
“但是，”这时马夫突然插话说，“请原谅我的失职，殿下，斯雷普尼尔失踪了。或许是那晚太过于混乱，它趁机从马厩里跑走了……”  
索尔一愣，脑袋里立刻闪现出一个大胆的念头。他的眼睛望向窗外，轻轻地开口：“马习惯追随自己的主人，斯雷普尼尔会去哪里呢？”  
马夫和厨娘面面相觑，没法回答这个问题。片刻的沉默之后，索尔突然说：“你们退出去，让霍根进来吧。”  
没有人知道索尔和霍根在房间里都说了什么。有大胆好事的侍从从门缝中偷看，只看见霍根跪在索尔的面前，亲吻他的脚尖，似乎在请求索尔的宽恕。那晚，天还没黑就下起了鹅毛大雪。雾更浓了，在蒙蒙的灰雾中，霍根打头，身后跟着一队索尔的骑兵，举着火把出了城。  
索尔没有选择回到劳菲的宫殿——或许应该改名叫奥丁的宫殿了，他让人在西翼收拾出一个房间，能够让他勉强睡下。房间的壁炉还能使用，但那一点点温暖却怎么也抵消不了雪夜的寒冷。：风从窗户和破败的东翼吹进来，从索尔的脚底蔓延到他的心脏。  
“洛基。”在一片寂静之中，索尔温柔地叫洛基的名字，“你还没有死，对不对？”  
他轻声问，但回答他的只有木块燃烧后轻微的爆裂声。  
“你还没有死。”索尔又重复了一遍，用毛毯裹住自己的身体，手臂遮住脸。  
他不能哭，至少现在不能。


	21. Chapter 21

洛基的眼前出现一片似曾相识的柠檬色的黄，暖暖的阳光铺洒在身上。他仿佛站在一片厚厚的云端，又或是随着温柔起伏的波浪漂流，周围的一切都是如此安静，只有远处时不时传来的几声鸟鸣。  
这是个梦，洛基想，我已经死了。但是这个梦境实在太过于熟悉，熟悉到洛基想要永远呆在着里面。耳旁有人在说话，然后拉起了他的手，洛基紧张地将头转向一边，他能感觉到那双手的主人给了他一个温柔的吻，但却怎么都看不清对方的脸。  
这个吻结束后，洛基感觉到自己的身体里长出了一朵玫瑰。玫瑰从容不迫地在他的身体里面盘根错节，不断地开放，给予他愉悦的力量，但同时一根根刺却插进了他的血肉和心脏，让他觉得痛苦不堪。这时，梦里面的那朵玫瑰花突然开始凋谢，花瓣顺着洛基的嘴角落下，变成了一颗颗泪。  
“噢！你醒了。”身旁传来一个稚嫩的声音，听起来是个小女孩。洛基刚准备睁开双眼，一只小手突然盖住了他的双眼，：“别着急，慢慢睁开。”  
洛基张开嘴巴，他想要问这里是哪儿，你是谁，但却发现自己什么说不出来。他的嘴巴干涩，喉咙更像有无数把锋利的匕首同时戳刺一般地的疼痛。  
小女孩离开了床边，脚步声忽远忽近。洛基用手捂住脸，慢慢睁开了眼睛，坐了起来，身体里的内脏如同被揉碎了一般。他环顾四周，发现自己在一个小小的木屋里，眼前有一个烧火的炉子，挂钩上吊着的铁壶在煮东西，“咕嘟咕嘟”地冒热气，飘出苦涩的味道。木屋里还有两把椅子，一张做工粗糙的矮桌和几张动物皮毛，再也没有别的了。  
女孩把壶里煮的汤汁舀到小碗里，坐回洛基的身旁。他们互相都有些好奇地打量着，女孩的年纪不大，瘦瘦小小的，棕色的眼睛和浅棕色的头发，五官并不突出。洛基想开口道谢，但意识到自己发不出声，说不了话，于是只能朝她友好地点点头。  
“你的绿眼睛很漂亮。”女孩一直盯着洛基的脸看，面孔上的表情生动极了，“你的黑头发也很漂亮。”她顿了顿，又朝洛基凑近了些，把手里那碗黑乎乎的汤放到洛基的手里，“你现在不能说话，老家伙说你的喉咙被冰雪冻伤了。喝这个，很快就会好。”  
洛基低头看了一眼那碗奇怪的汤，皱着眉头看向女孩。女孩像是看懂了他脸上的疑惑一样，继续说：“我和我的狼在雪地里找到了你，唔……其实是我的狼先找到了你。刚开始它想把你吃了，因为你躺在那里一动不动，硬邦邦的，闻起来的味道就像死人。后来，”女孩侧过头，冲着洛基的脸笑起来，“后来我就让它把你拖回来了。”  
那老家伙是谁？洛基用眼神继续发问。  
女孩往洛基的身边扭了扭，才开口：“老家伙是住在山下的农夫，他偶尔会上来给我送吃的。我没有父母，如果你感到好奇的话。他刚开始想把你带走，可是我和我的狼都不同意。”  
洛基点点头，似乎对女孩的回答感到满意。或许是没有受过教导，女孩的说话和用词都不是特别正确得体，但洛基并不介意。他低下头看了眼手里的汤，心想，反正也不会比现在更糟糕了，于是一鼓作气把它全喝了。女孩满意地拿走他手里的碗，把炉子里的火又弄大了一些，对洛基吩咐道：“你睡吧，需要好好休息。”  
但洛基摇摇头，用手势示意让女孩睡床。  
“我喜欢和我的狼睡。”女孩走到木屋的门口，朝外边飘着大雪的黑夜吹了一声口哨，然后扭过头对洛基说：“别害怕，它现在不想吃你了。”  
不一会儿，一团黑影出现在门口。即使之前见过不少猛兽，但洛基还是被这个体型巨大的灰狼吓了一跳。它在木屋外抖干净身上的雪，然后就像回了自己的家一般，在不大的屋子里转一圈，嗅了嗅味道，最后“噗通”一声躺在了地板上。  
女孩靠过去，灰狼亲昵地用鼻子顶了顶她的脸，让她拽着耳朵，骑坐在自己身上。  
“看，”女孩朝洛基炫耀，像小狗一样歪起头，“它就是我的狼。”  
洛基微微点了点头，表示为她高兴。

那晚，洛基觉得自己仿佛被灼灼的火焰包围着，全身热得难受。他的头发全湿了，后背的汗珠不停地沿着脊柱蜿蜒着往下滑，被汗水洇湿的衣服紧紧地贴着胸口，让他没有办法喘气。洛基艰难地睁开眼睛，扭过头，看见炉火已经变小，在地板上的灰狼和小女孩睡得安安稳稳的，他张开嘴巴动了动唇，却依旧连一个音节都发不出来。  
或许我应该就这样死了，洛基闭起眼睛，想起芬里厄那双哭红的双眼。他对自己说，我已经失去了一切。  
之后发生的事情，洛基已经完全不记得了。起先，他隐隐约约意识到身旁有沉重的脚步声，然后传来狼嚎，之后他的身体变得越来越烫，整个人如同被放在火刑架上一样，彻底昏睡过去。等到意识彻底恢复后，他感觉到床边站着一个陌生人，不是那个女孩，而是一个成年男人。  
“瞧，”那个陌生人低声说，“我觉得他快死了。”  
“做些什么。”这是小女孩的声音。  
“或许是发烧引起的。他的脸白得吓人。”  
他们的声音听起来都太遥远了。洛基感觉到一个粗糙的手掌放在自己的额头上，那温度比自己滚烫的体温低不少。  
“行吧行吧，”陌生人又说，：“你帮我把他的手臂抬出来，解开袖扣往上叠一叠，露出血管。找个大些的碗给我，再拿条布过来，干净一点的。”  
片刻之后，一种灼热又尖锐的疼痛突然刺进了洛基的手臂。他的眼皮开始快速地跳动，脑袋里沉甸甸的昏眩被渐渐放大的痛感所取代。他挣扎着想要睁开眼睛，突然感觉到手臂里流出了湿湿凉凉的东西，是血。  
“来，你捧着碗，”陌生人对跪在床边的女孩吩咐，“一直捧着，直到装满了为止。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我把伤口包扎好，再过几天他就好了。”  
放血结束后的两天，洛基的病情依旧没什么变化。他的身体又湿又烫，脑袋昏沉，意识全无，全靠女孩每天认真地照顾他。女孩时不时喂他喝下一些水，还有那个味道奇怪的汤，洛基或许全喝下去了，又或者没喝下去，这些似乎都没能阻止女孩照顾他的决心。那位陌生人——洛基后来才知道他就是女孩口中的“老家伙”——隔了几天又回来帮他放了一次血，并一口咬定洛基很快就能康复。  
如同一场旷耗日持久的战争，这场病把洛基半个身体拖进了地狱，消磨着他日渐虚弱的体力。幸运的是洛基终于在某一天突然清醒了过来。他睁开眼睛，扭过头，看见坐在地板上和灰狼玩耍的女孩满脸惊讶，于是舔了舔苦涩的嘴唇，终于说出了数十天来的第一句话：  
“能给我倒杯水吗？”  
但不幸的是，他的声音听起来干涩而沙哑，如同年迈的老头，嗓子已经彻底坏了。  
洛基斜靠着枕头，接过女孩递过来的水喝了一口。他摸着自己的喉咙，无法能接受自己声音变成这个糟糕的鬼样子。洛基拉住女孩问：“我的声音变了吗？”  
洛基更怀疑是自己的耳朵坏掉了。  
“你真有趣，”女孩双手捧着他的脸，盯着他的眼睛看了好一会儿，“看起来是好了，但为什么还在说胡话？”  
“什么？”  
“这是你第一次开口和我说话，我怎么知道你的声音之前是什么样子呢？”  
洛基愣住了，随即苦笑一声，自嘲般点点头。  
“你叫什么名字？”女孩好奇地问。洛基觉得这个问题她其实想问很久了，但苦于之前一直都没机会，所以活生生憋到了现在。  
“洛基。”洛基轻声说，还不太适应自己的新声音。  
“洛基，”女孩有模有样地重复了一遍，并没有别的什么反应。如同洛基先前揣测的一样，女孩并不了解这个国家的王室成员都有谁，分别叫什么名字。  
“你呢？”洛基问她。   
“我没有名字。”  
那天之后，洛基的身体开始渐渐好转。他睡的时间有些长，能够让他恢复体力。屋子里有一些冻干的兔肉，女孩随意把肉扔进铁壶里煮了煮，加了些盐就算完事。洛基每天都能得到女孩给自己准备的一大碗肉汤，滋味其实并不怎么样，但他觉得这也没什么可挑剔的。  
有一天，老家伙送来了冬天难得的胡萝卜和南瓜，女孩于是给洛基煮了一份蔬菜汤。洛基已经可以下床了，他俩坐在矮桌旁，一大一小端着汤碗喝汤。  
女孩再一次像小狗一样歪起头，看着洛基。  
“你是一位王子吗？”  
洛基拿着勺子的手顿了顿，垂下眼睛问她为什么这样问。  
“你穿的衣服，看起来像一位王子。”  
洛基低笑着说：“或许我曾经是。”  
女孩的眼睛睁大了。  
“那你认不认识其他王子呢？”  
洛基的脑海里闪过一张脸，但仍然维持着平静语调，淡淡地说：“我认识许多位王子，还有公主。”  
女孩的眼睛先是睁得更大了，然后又小了下去。  
“你住在宫殿里？”  
“是的。”  
“当王子难不难？”  
“很难。”  
“你经历了很糟糕的事情吗？”  
“很糟糕，”洛基说，“再糟糕不过了。”  
“所以你因为这个原因不再想当王子了吗？”  
洛基停下手里的动作，认真地思考了很久，最后才点点头。  
“是的。我已经不再是王子了。”洛基看着女孩说，费尽力气忽略从心脏传来的疼痛感。

雪一直在下，白茫茫的一片。眼前的树木仍然是树木，前面还有望不尽、走不完的路。白天的时候，洛基坐在木屋门口，看女孩和灰狼在雪地里玩耍。女孩没有名字，那只狼也没有，他们便直接称呼它为“狼”。夜色降临后，如果洛基心情不错，会给女孩讲一些自己小时候看过的民谣和故事。  
这样的场景似曾相识，但洛基已经不再去回想火灾那晚之前的事情，他的生命就此被划分成了两段。他已经舍弃了一些东西，爱恨纠缠，阴谋权力，平静地、不留遗憾地，舍弃给了这片冰原和荒野。之后的洛基，从地狱里爬了回来，如同坐上了一艘不知道目的地在何方的船，把过去的一切都留在了河岸边上，再也不愿意回头看。  
“什么船？”女孩突然抬起头问洛基。她的手搭在洛基的膝盖上，看上去乖巧听话。  
“什么？”  
“你刚才轻轻地说了‘船’，之前生病的时候也提到过。”  
“我没有。”  
“你有。”女孩笃定地说，“你说了梦话，提到了‘船’。”  
洛基的脸变得苍白而可怕。他摸了摸女孩乱糟糟的头发，想要转移话题：  
“明天能让老家伙来一趟吗？”  
“你需要什么吗，洛基？”  
洛基低头闻了闻自己外袍的领口，无奈地笑着耸耸肩：“我闻起来像死人，我想要换一件衣服。”  
老家伙来了后，洛基才想起来自己若要采购新衣服，需要付给他钱。芬里厄在斯雷普尼尔的马鞍下藏的那一袋金币已经不见了，女孩说当时他的身边并没有马或是遗落的金币，斯雷普尼尔或许已经被其他野兽吃掉了。洛基低头看了眼自己手上的尾戒，这是他身上唯一值钱的东西，也是早就该丢弃的东西。  
洛基于是把戒指取下，递给老家伙，说：“这个戒指上的宝石值不少钱，请帮我准备一套最普通的衣服，一件黑色的斗篷和一个水袋，剩下的换成金币。”  
老家伙把手里的戒指掂颠了掂颠重量，说他可以把这件事情办妥。在他离开前，洛基又嘱咐道：  
“戒指最好拿去信得过的地方卖掉，低调一些。否则可能会有人找你麻烦。”

两天后的午夜，老家伙把洛基需要的东西送到木屋里，洛基给了他一些金币当作答谢。洛基把自己原本的衣服换下，拿到野外烧了。他穿着最普通的黑色袍子坐在木屋里，安静地等待着。北风在烟囱里低声叹息，零星的雨雪像沙石一般打在窗户上，弹开又回来。  
等到清晨，天空变亮之后，洛基独自一人走进了森林中，孤独感和一大片白色紧紧地将他包围，铁一般的寒冷。  
“洛基，你去哪儿？”洛基往前走没多远，身后突然传来女孩的叫声。  
“洛基！”  
女孩跑了过来，拉住他的斗篷。狼在他俩身后蹲着。  
“我要走了。”洛基拍了拍女孩的脑袋，对她说，：“谢谢你救了我，但是我必须走了。”  
女孩摇摇头说：“我和你一起走。”  
“别说傻话。”  
“我和你一起走。”女孩不停地重复着，“狼也一起。”  
“我不可能带着你和狼一起赶路。”  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“去尼福尔尔夫海姆，我需要从这里跨过国界，找到能够去那边的船。我不能带着你，你太小了。可能死在路上，你不害怕吗？”  
女孩气鼓鼓地看着洛基，赌气般说道：“但是没有我和狼，你走不出这片森林。”  
“让老家伙照顾你，你可以安全地长大。”  
“但是我不喜欢他。”  
洛基看着女孩稚嫩的脸，突然想起芬里厄被自己买回来时应该也是这个年纪。  
“我只能带着你，”洛基的心软了，“狼不行。你舍得离开它吗？”  
女孩回头看了一眼狼，她有些动摇了，眼泪开始在眼眶里打转。她好不容易下定决定说：“等我们离开后，它会明白的。”  
洛基突然笑了，他低声说：“如果你真的要和我一起离开，我们需要遵准守一些约定。第一，你不能在外人面前叫我‘洛基’。第二，你需要一个名字，我不能一直叫你‘女孩’。”  
“我答应你。”女孩吸了吸鼻子。  
“你有喜欢的名字吗？”  
“没有。”女孩摇摇头。  
洛基想了想，对她说：“那么我叫你西格恩（Sigyn）吧。”  
女孩同意了，她主动握住洛基冰冷的手，开心地笑了。


	22. Chapter 22

洛基带着西格恩在中午启程。好心的老家伙最后一次帮他们准备了食物，只要这些食物能支撑他们走出这片白茫茫的森林，从山谷翻过国境就谢天谢地。洛基把路上需要的东西都装在一个小小的木箱里，芬里厄的斗篷垫底，上面用装着金币和食物的袋子压得严严实实。  
临出发前，洛基不放心地对老家伙嘱咐了几句，西格恩像是要外出游玩一样迫不及待地出发，她在洛基身边转圈圈，叽叽喳喳的像只小麻雀，催促着快点上路。  
洛基戴上斗篷的帽子，显得脸色更加苍白，眼睛绿得深邃，西格恩“咯咯咯”地笑起来，说洛基看上去“像是一个巫师”或者“流浪的占星术士”。她跟在洛基的身旁，同样穿了深色衣服，深一脚浅一脚地踩在雪地里。狼在前面引路。于是，他们就这样出发了，两个人影很快变成了小小的黑色的细枝，和周围的一切融为一体。  
洛基消失之后，约顿海姆的风雪变得越来越大。大雪将一切肮脏的血污掩盖，约顿海姆的王室和贵族在短短几天之内就被阿斯加德人处理干净。奥丁获胜了，如果硬要分出胜负的话，如果可以不计较尸体在河面上堆成了一座浮桥，不计其数的人在血泊中挣扎的惨状。，“他们都是支持赫尔布林迪的人，”奥丁对雾尼，对瓦尔基里，对巴德尔和索尔，对所有阿斯加德的勇士都这样说，“从此以后约顿海姆就是阿斯加德的领土。”  
索尔闭着眼睛让这一切发生。他无法阻止国王陛下的旨意，同时也对他的命令置若罔惘闻。父子之间已经筑起了一堵高墙，关系弥漫着猜忌、不信任和背叛的阴云。奥丁逼迫索尔面对自己，他们在宫殿里大吵过几次，那些互相指责的尖锐话语连巴德尔都听不下去了。  
“他只是劳菲的一个私生子！”奥丁的脸扭曲着，变得通红，“你为了一个敌人来忤逆我……你是阿斯加德的继承人，索尔·奥丁森！你可曾有一刻考虑过自己的身份？”  
索尔刚开始只是沉默地看着奥丁，这却让奥丁脸上的愤怒变成了惊恐，他觉得自己的儿子在用沉默来嘲笑他。  
“父亲，”索尔说，抬高了音量，竭力保持冷静，“这件事情原本还有改变的余地，是你亲手把局面变成这样的，也是你让我们的关系充满了欺骗。”  
“这就是你不愿意和我返回阿斯加德的原因？你执意要留在约顿海姆做什么？惩罚我？”  
索尔再次沉默不语。  
“回答！！”奥丁大声地咆哮。  
索尔的脸也抽动了一下，他咬紧嘴唇。“洛基没有死。”一提到洛基的名字，索尔觉得自己好不容易搭建起来的心理防线又开始慢慢崩溃，“我要留在这里。我要找到他。”  
奥丁用拳头砸了一下面前的桌子，像一头极及愤怒又受伤的野兽。索尔走过去，和他面对面站着，盯着他。他们身上的固执是如此的相似。  
“你在吓唬什么，爸爸？”索尔低声对奥丁说，“我不怕你，什么都不怕。除非你要杀了我，杀吧，我不在乎。”  
说完这句话，索尔往后退了一步。他的不慌不忙，他的冷笑，让奥丁感觉到了无限的轻蔑。  
“你为什么要这样对待我？”奥丁满脸困惑，眼睛外凸，嘴唇颤抖着。  
“因为你始终不相信我爱他。我的整个心都爱着他。”  
奥丁此刻终于痛苦而绝望地意识到，他认为毫无意义的东西，比如爱情，却被索尔看得无比重要。他从来没有思考过索尔的需要，于是也彻底错过了和他互相理解的最佳时机。

大火发生后的一个半月，奥丁返回阿斯加德，巴德尔选择留下陪索尔。索尔依旧住在毫无生气的西翼里，之前的灰烬已经整理干净，他命人找来工匠，打算重新修缮，等找到洛基之后一切都将焕然一新。  
源源远远不断的士兵被派出去，他们从索列姆海姆出发，路上遇见的每一个小镇都仔细打听过，但没有任何人见过洛基，更别提同样醒目的斯雷普尼尔。索尔始终等不到好消息。他笔直地站在窗前，望着月色下厚厚的反光的积雪，颜色白得渗人，不由得怀疑自己的推断是不是正确。  
在一个个无法入睡的漫漫长夜里，索尔心想，如果塔楼上的那具尸体真的是洛基，如果那枚戒指只是无意被弄丢了，那么他又该如何接受这个残忍而绝望的事实？他早已受够了这样冷冰冰的夜晚，受够了胸腔里的心脏永远卡在喉咙里，不得喘息，不得安宁。  
众神或许的确怜悯他。在漫长等待之后，霍根终于带回来了一条喜忧参半的消息。索尔召见了他，焦虑地在房间里踱步。等到霍根带着寒气推门而入时，索尔恨不得直接跳到他面前，紧张地问：“洛基呢？他在哪儿？”  
霍根拍了拍索尔的肩膀，有些愧疚地说：“放松，索尔。我没找到人，但是我找到了这个。”说罢，他从自己的口袋里拿出一枚戒指递给索尔，“如果我没记错的话，这枚戒指是弗丽嘉王后送给你的成年礼。”  
索尔望着那枚戒指，心脏开始激烈地跳动，屏住了呼吸。  
“你在哪儿找到的？”他她颤抖着声音问。  
“北方，约顿海姆最靠北的一个小镇。我到的那天晚上在镇上的一家餐馆吃晚餐，无意间就看见这枚戒指在老板的手上。我过去问话，老板说戒指是一个老农夫偷偷卖给他的。”霍根用手揉柔了揉冻得发红的鼻头，继续说，“但奇怪的是那里的人都说没见过洛基。”  
索尔把戒指用力攥在手心里，眼睛里闪着光，身体里的血液都要沸腾了：“小镇在哪儿？我立刻跟你去。”  
霍根咬着牙根，抬起眼睛看了看索尔，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”索尔着急地问，“洛基可能躲起来了，我们现在就出发，尽快赶到。”  
“不需要赶过去，索尔。”霍根小声地补充道，：“我找到了卖戒指的农夫，他就在门外。”  
霍根走到门边，朝外面招了招手，一位侍从马上就把老家伙带到了索尔面前。老家伙低头弯腰，朝索尔颤颤巍巍地行了礼，然后等待问话。  
“这枚戒指是你卖出去的？”索尔深呼吸一口气，尽量用和缓的语气问老家伙。  
“是的，殿下。”  
“戒指的主人呢？是谁将这枚戒指给你的？”  
老家伙抬起头看着索尔，望着他那双蓝眼睛，脑海里回忆起洛基临走前对他交代的话，于是一个字不漏地说：“没有任何人。这枚戒指是我从一个死人的尸体上扒下来的，本来就为了换几个金币，仅此而已。”  
“尸体？”索尔皱起眉头，突然仰头大笑起来，似乎老家伙说的是一件很好笑的事情。  
“这是他教你说的谎话，对吧？他不想让任何人找到他。你可以告诉我实话，我会给你无数金币作为奖赏。”索尔说话的声音越来越小。  
“这就是实话。殿下，”老家伙再次低下头，“我在雪地里发现那具尸体的时候，他的全身像冰块一样僵硬了。野狼挖出了他的内脏，肚子空了一个洞，旁边还有一些碎肉。如果您还不相信……那具尸体的头发是黑色的，眼睛是绿色的，不过因为死了太久，瞳孔已经变浑浊了。他的左手有伤，像是被烧伤过一般。皮肤很白，身体被冻得和雪一样白……”  
老家伙顿了顿，继续说：“我把戒指扒下来卖掉，过了几天再去看时尸体已经被其他野兽拖走了，不见了。这就是全部的实话，殿下。”  
索尔的后背开始止不住地颤抖。一旁的巴德尔走过去，按住他的肩膀，小声地说：“索尔，或许洛基真的……”  
“我不信。”索尔摇摇头。  
“听听他说的话，索尔。”霍根也开口说道，“我带他回来之前也去雪地里看了眼，什么都没有了，大雪把一切都遮住了。但戒指还在，那就说明那具尸体的确是洛基。”  
索尔的眼眶开始发酸，泛红，喉咙一阵接着一阵地的难受。他的心里突然变得空荡荡的。  
“那我就更应该去看看，不是吗？”他控制住不住吼起来，眼神涣散着，双手也不知道该如何摆放。  
“一切都没了，哥哥！”巴德尔拉住索尔，控制住快发狂的他，“洛基真的逃了出去，你的猜测没有错，但是我们太迟了不是吗？我们太迟了。”  
“索尔，洛基真的死了。”  
大厅里再也没有人说话，气氛压抑得令人难受。索尔闭着眼睛站了好一会儿，才想起自己该让老家伙退下。  
老家伙鞠了一躬，最后说：“我为您祈祷，殿下。”  
他离开时，有位侍从走上前来，说外面有位画师要给索尔送一份礼物。巴德尔于是吩咐侍从把礼物拿进来，打开油纸包装之后，发现里面是一幅副一人高的油画，画像上是穿着礼服的索尔和洛基。  
“画师说这是两位王子殿下新婚时他按照要求所作的画，直到最近两天才彻底画好。因为最近时局动荡，他不清楚殿下是否还需不需要这幅画，如果不需要的话他可以直接销毁。”一旁的侍从说道。  
索尔沉默了，他盯着面前那幅副画，小声地说：“诸位，请给我一点空间。”  
众人皆退了出去，偌大的会客厅里只剩索尔独自一人面对着那幅副油画。画像上的他们刚新婚，穿着沉重华服，拘谨地站在一起。他看到了画中自己的手，微微扣住，和洛基的叠放在一起，尾戒的宝石格外醒目。画师把洛基的皮肤画得白皙而细腻，眼睛像是绿宝石一般，捕捉到的光，一根一根的手指，头微微侧向自己的动作，都让他像快要从画里走出来一样。  
索尔整个人像是被抽空了，垂下头坐在椅子上，闭起眼睛。窗外树枝上的乌鸦扑腾了几下翅膀，索尔捂住了脸，无法自控地，终于发出痛苦而又绝望的哭声。

在离华纳海姆边境三十里之外，在林木茂密的山脉对面，有一个名叫诺欧通（1）的小镇。小镇上只有一家小小的酒馆：一栋肮脏的小泥土房，旁边还有一个同样肮脏的牲口栏。一道间壁墙把小酒馆分成两部分：一部分是给普通人准备的，另一部分则是用来接待比较高贵的客人。很少有陌生人会到诺欧通来，除非他想乘船前往远离大陆的孤岛——一个名叫尼福尔海姆的地方。  
从约顿海姆离开后，洛基和西格恩花了将近4个月的时间冒着风雪从森林翻过山谷，越过国境，他们抵达诺欧通时是一个阴雨不断的傍晚，小小的窗户露出一缕让人觉得温暖的黄色，但淅淅沥沥的雨水让洛基觉得烦闷。他带着西格恩走进酒馆，女主人只是看了他一眼就让他在间壁墙普通的那一边老实呆着。  
洛基打量着屋内，薄薄的泥墙上有许多裂缝，墙外就是牲口栏，粪便的臭气飘进了室内，传来各种动物的哼哼声。在洛基他们隔壁，坐着一队华纳海姆的士兵。士兵们由于一些原因争吵起来，大声地吵闹谩骂，没人能管得了他们。  
“洛基。”西格恩揉了揉自己的眼睛，把头靠在洛基的腿上，“他们太吵了。”  
“别叫我真名，西格恩。”洛基警惕地看了看四周，他不确定隔壁的士兵是不是被派出来寻找自己的。他算了算时间，老家伙应该被索尔他们找到了，那么他们也应该知道了自己死亡的消息。但凡事总有意外，他需要再小心一点。  
“乌特加德（2），我还不习惯这样叫你。”西格恩撑起脑袋，看着洛基苍白的脸，“你看上去太累了，我们睡一会好吗？”  
“你先睡。”  
“我们在这里需要等多久？”  
“我不知道。”洛基摇摇头，他只是在很久之前听安格尔和他提过，但凡谁如果要去那个孤岛，就只能在这里坐船。但是船什么时候来，需要等多久，洛基全都不知道，“耐心一些，说不定很快船就来了。”  
“再和我说一次，我们为什么要去那里？”西格恩彻底地躺了下来，她仰起头看着洛基，这是她听洛基讲故事时习惯的姿势。  
“因为很远，远离大陆，远离所有国家，所以没有人会找到我们。”  
“为什么？你需要躲避谁吗？”  
“因为有人嘱咐过我要逃得远远的，离开约顿海姆。”洛基舔了舔自己的嘴唇，低声说。  
这时，隔壁的士兵们开始闲聊。酒馆的女主人给洛基端来了一壶羊奶和面包，洛基让西格恩喝掉了大部分羊奶，两人吃饱之后才沉沉睡去。  
他们在小酒馆里等了足足三天。第四天的凌晨，女主人突然把需要乘船的几位客人都摇醒，告诉他们是时候启程了，洛基于是拉着西格恩跟着几个人一起往港口走去。这一路上他的身体疼痛而疲惫，如果船再不来，洛基不知道自己还能坚持到什么时候。他们用剩余不多的金币买了船票，等船起锚时，有好奇的船员问西格恩和洛基的关系，又问她多大了，洛基随便编了一个故事，拉着西格恩到人少的角落里呆着。  
天气很冷，但海面很平静。洛基张开嘴巴呼吸，喉部的皮肤感到凉津津的，但里面还是刺痛一般地疼。船离岸越来越远，那泛着微波的灰蓝色一望无际，这让洛基想起了一双遥远的蓝眼睛。  
\---------------  
（1）诺欧通：船城。  
（2）乌特加德：Útgarða-Loki、Utgarda-Loki。这个名字就是“外域的洛基”（Loki of the Outyards）之意，以和阿萨神族（Aesir）中的洛基（Loki）做区别。


	23. Chapter 23

尼福尔海姆的冬天总是雾蒙蒙的。这里的春夏出奇的短，秋天似乎只是一阵风，风停了就是难捱而又漫长的冬天。最近傍晚的气温阴冷，对于尼福尔夫海姆的12月来说，甚至有些过于寒冷刺骨了。  
西格恩把手藏在皮绒斗篷下面，快步穿过好几个廊厅，上楼梯，往东翼最靠南的寝室走去，一些侍从看见她行色匆匆，朝她微微弯腰行礼之后退到一旁。西格恩在房间门口停住，站在那儿的两位侍女朝她行礼，其中一人帮她脱下斗篷，小声地告诉她医生来了。  
“什么时候开始的？”西格恩问。  
“下午，”侍女谨慎地回答，“公爵大人突然说身体很不舒服，没过多久就全身发烫。”  
西格恩点点头，她把门轻轻地推开一条缝，接过侍女递过来的热水，小心翼翼地端着走进去。房间里还没有点蜡烛，惨淡的余晖透过玻璃照进来，勉勉强强铺满了半个房间，空气中有冰冷的味道。房间里只有一名医生，他站在洛基的床边，垂头观察着从洛基手臂的刀口里放出来的血。西格恩走近，看见洛基枕着鹅毛枕闭着眼睛，脸色发白，额头上渗出的冷汗打湿了黑发。  
“公爵大人有些发烧，体温忽高忽低，和前几次一样。”医生对西格恩说。  
西格恩小声地叫洛基的名字，但洛基只动了动眼皮和睫毛，没有别的回应。西格恩于是把水盆放在一旁的桌子上，用温热的毛巾帮他擦掉脸上的汗。  
一会儿之后，血放满了银碗。医生随即止住洛基的伤口，用绷带帮他包扎好，然后朝洛基鞠躬道别，拿着自己的药箱离开了。  
“你觉得冷吗，洛基？”西格恩坐在床边，握住洛基冰冷的手。  
洛基睁开眼睛看了她一眼，点点头。西格恩于是找了一张皮毛毯子盖在他的身上。  
“当初我们就不应该来这里。”西格恩小声地嘟囔，又给洛基倒了杯水，但他不喝，“应该去一个温暖一点的地方。”  
“这句话你已经说了很多遍了，西格恩。”洛基挣扎着坐起身，沉重地喘着气，“我不觉得这里有什么不好，除了冬天太长这个缺点之外。”  
“在这里你的病永远都不会好。”  
“别担心。”洛基拍了拍她的手背，“下午你和女官们都做了什么？”  
“看书，学乐器，祈祷。”西格恩低声说。她觉得这些社交活动都没什么意思，但是让她去宫殿里学礼仪是洛基的主意。她脱掉鞋子爬上床，蜷缩着睡在洛基的边上。  
“你已经快满17岁了，”洛基闭上眼睛休息，“不要再像小时候一样。”  
“就睡一会儿，晚餐前我会起来。”

午夜之后有人敲门，侍从叫醒了府邸的人，包括病重的洛基。他下了楼，看见大厅里站着国王寝宫的侍从胡格尼（1），还带了一队士兵。洛基走到胡格尼面前，用身体里仅有的那点力气忍不住讥讽道：“怎么了胡格尼，你是起得太早了，还是睡得太晚了？”  
西格恩也下来了，换了一身出门的穿戴，直觉告诉她一定有什么事情发生。  
“国王在寝宫里，乌特加德公爵，”胡格尼说，“他现在要见你。”他用很普通又很粗鲁的方式显示出他的急躁：一边在手掌上拍着手套，一边踏着脚。  
“国王陛下找我去干什么？”洛基用粗哑的声音问。  
“请恕我无可奉告，公爵大人，但是陛下此刻需要你。”  
洛基几不可闻地叹了口气。“回去睡觉吧，”他回过头对西格恩说，“我去见一趟国王陛下。”  
门外举着火把的人把洛基引到了马车上，马车穿过浓重的雾，寒冷的气温让所有人都忍不住打了一个寒战。一阵颠簸之后，洛基下了马车，又随侍从来到了尼福尔海姆国王的寝宫。这是一间宽敞的卧房，里面有一张高架雕花床，在烛光下，床帷是墨黑色的。床是空的。尼福尔海姆的国王——古恩纳尔（2）坐在一把天鹅绒凳子上。房间里有一股干爽的香味，像是肉桂皮的暖气，想洛基情不自禁地回想起一些温暖的东西。  
他一进门，国王就朝他转过头来：。“乌特加德，我做了一个梦，梦见我的父亲来看我。”  
洛基没有答话，他穿着裘皮大衣，看上去就像浓密的黑色羽毛。他站住脚，扯了扯衣服，让它像黑色的天使翅膀一样裹住自己挺直的高瘦身材。国王说：“我已经有二十多年没有梦见我的父亲了，不知道为什么他会突然出现。”  
洛基看着国王，轻声说：“他看上去怎么样，您的父亲？”  
“他还是我印象中的样子，不过很苍白，很消瘦。他的周围有一种白火，一种亮光。如果他还活着的话，现在应该将近70岁了。”古恩纳尔的双手用力地揉了揉脸，然后又突然怪笑起来，：“你知道的，如果我没有亲手杀了他……”  
“陛下。”洛基制止了他的话，“过去的事情不管对错，您最好都不要再提。”  
这时胡格尼进来了，手里拿一件天鹅绒睡袍。古恩纳尔站起身，把睡袍披在身上。  
“我杀了他，把他葬在一个破旧的修道院里，”他说，“是我做得太过分了吗？”  
洛基看了一眼站在阴暗处的胡格尼，继续说：“死者是不会回来抱怨自己的葬礼的。只有活人才会为这类事情而烦恼。”  
国王抱紧身上的睡袍：。“只是到刚才的这个梦里，我才看到他的脸。还有他的身体，白得发亮。在梦中，他站在那儿看着我。他好像很悲伤，非常悲伤。他似乎在说我占了他的位置。他似乎在说，‘你抢走了我的王国’。”  
“但是，”古恩纳尔顿了顿，突然哀嚎起来，：“他当时就不应该答应奥丁的计划，逼古德露恩（3）嫁到穆斯贝尔海姆去，我的妹妹，她才17岁啊，还没到20岁就死在了异国，我的妹妹……”  
洛基的喉咙开始发疼，语气也稍稍有些急躁，他说：“就我看来是您多心了，听我说，”他伸出一只手，放在国王的胳膊上，紧紧地握住它，连他自己也感觉到了手中的力度，：“只有死人才会抓着活人不放，一朝为王，永远为王（4），没有任何人能影响到您的王位。至于那位阿斯加德人……”  
古恩纳尔抬头看着他。  
洛基朝一旁的胡格尼问道：“今天究竟发生了什么事？”  
胡格尼走向国王的书桌，把上面的一封信拿在手里，对洛基说：“陛下收到了一封阿斯加德的来信。信上说，他们想邀请陛下前往国都艾达华尔参加新王的加冕仪式。”  
“我们早就和阿斯加德断绝了来往。”国王裹紧睡袍，掀开被褥躺回床上，他觉得浑身都在发冷。  
“新王？”洛基的心脏猛地一跳。  
“奥丁已在一个月前因病离世。他的儿子，信里说——索尔·奥丁森会继承王位，加冕仪式在三个月后举行。”  
洛基轻轻地“啊”了一声，继而又笑了起来：。“难怪……阿斯加德人，阿斯加德人。”他垂下眼睛低声又念了几遍。  
洛基没有把那封信拆开来看，他只是扫了一下信封上的阿斯加德的纹章，然后还给了胡格尼。  
“加冕仪式……”  
胡格尼看着国王皱起眉头，国王看着洛基。  
“我会帮您打发他们的使者，告诉他们您不会去参加仪式。”洛基往前走了一步，朝着古恩纳尔缓缓地笑了，“虚伪的阿斯加德人，我们不能再相信他们，不是吗？好了，现在晚安吧，国王陛下。”  
胡格尼望着洛基离开的背影，在一旁守着国王入睡之后才离去。洛基，或者在这里应该叫他乌特加德公爵，在四年前突然出现在宫廷里，成为了贵族们乐于结交的说客，后来被引荐到国王面前，逐渐获得了他的信任。  
古恩纳尔喜欢他，甚至破天荒地的给了他一个贵族头衔。没有人知道乌特加德是怎么做到的，但是他的的确确在宫廷里站稳了脚跟。他鲜少提及自己的身世，一张年轻的脸，高瘦的身材，但却拥有令人讶异的粗糙低哑的嗓音，连身旁带着的小女孩都充满了神秘感，或许这恰恰好讨了原本就有些疯疯癫癫、喜怒无常的国王陛下的欢心。请原谅，胡格尼并非故意在背后诽谤国王陛下，但这是整个尼福尔海姆都知道的事实——在二十年前他心爱的妹妹惨死异国之后，古恩纳尔就已经丧失了理智。

后来，洛基在宫殿里会见了来自阿斯加德的大使。他坐在一个镶着版画的小隔间里，藏在一重重黑色幔布的后面，只露出手以下的部分。那是十二月的最后一天，洛基一边听着阿斯加德大使的请求，一边用抚摸手指上佩戴着的绿宝石戒指。  
“国王陛下身体不适，”洛基说，“没办法去那么遥远的地方。”  
“但是我们的新王一直希望借此机会消解两国之间的误会，希望公爵大人可以说服国王陛下。”  
“尼福尔海姆和阿斯加德的过去你我都知道，大使先生。”洛基笑起来，声音怪异，“国王陛下的父亲吉乌基尔（5）受到奥丁的诓骗，把自己的小女儿嫁到穆斯贝尔海姆，不久之后公主惨死异国。在这件事情上，他谁也不能原谅。”  
“只是这么多年过去……”  
帷幔后面变得很寂静，如同没有一丝气息。  
“不管过去多少年，仇恨已经在心里生根发芽，这是无法改变的。”不知过了多久，帷幔后才传来洛基冰冷的声音，：“如同断头台上的殉道者，在落刀的那一刻就注定无可挽回。这个道理难道大人您不明白吗？”  
大使还打算坚持，但洛基却已经不想和他浪费口舌，将打他打发走了。大使在尼福尔海姆呆了几天，但无论是国王还是公爵都坚持不去阿斯加德。眼看劝说无望，他不得不灰溜溜地离开了尼福尔海姆。

三个月后，阿斯加德。  
在通往宫殿大厅的台阶上，站满了卫兵、侍从和数不清的贵族。道路的两侧，伫立的卫兵头戴金色头盔，身披金色铠甲，两排仪仗队在灿烂的阳光下光辉夺目，宛如两道灼目的闪电。人们用常春藤、月桂和蔷薇编织了无数的花环，把宫殿里里外外都装饰一新。大小旗帜随风飘扬，发出“哗啦呼啦”的地声响，乐声从道路的一头传到另一头，直到渐渐被人们喜悦的欢呼声掩盖。  
蔷薇和月桂的香味在宫殿里飘散开来，壁炉里燃烧的木柴在劈啪作响，装饰大厅的绿色树枝也散发出它们特有的香气。巴德尔越过人群，走到索尔寝宫附近寻找他，加冕仪式即将开始，但所有人都找不到这位未来国王的身影。  
巴德尔有些焦急，他拉住寝宫的侍从问索尔的下落，侍从只能用眼神暗示了一个方向，并不敢声张。  
“又去里面了？”巴德尔有些吃惊。  
“是的。”侍从低头回答。  
巴德尔于是上楼，走到一个安静的走廊里，尽头处只有一扇很低调的门。巴德尔伸手敲了敲，然后轻轻把门推开。  
索尔穿着加冕用的华丽外袍，红色的滚边披风一直垂到地上，映衬着他的金发更加耀眼，蓝眼睛更为深邃。但在这个欢腾的时刻，索尔却故意避开人群坐在房间里，独自一人，静静地对着一幅画。  
门外又响起了轰隆的号角声，巴德尔犹豫了一下开口说：“索尔，时间快到了。”  
索尔沉默了几秒才回过头，对自己的弟弟露出一个笑容：。“我知道，我只是想和洛基单独呆一会儿。”  
巴德尔吞了口唾沫，点点头。他退到门外耐心地等着。  
片刻后，索尔终于站了起来，他关好那扇门，迎着光穿过长廊，走向大厅，登上礼台。鲜艳的红披风在他身后的台阶上铺展开来，阳光似乎要将他的身体穿透。贵族和民众的欢呼声越来越响亮，索尔在王位面前站定，转过身，表情沉稳而又庄严坐在了上面。神父于是开始大声地诵着祝词，他从天鹅绒垫子上取下王冠，亲手为索尔戴上，并把象征国王权力的的金色权杖交到索尔手中。  
一旁的巴德尔往前走了两步，跪在索尔的面前，同样为他致祝贺词：  
“我最亲爱的兄长，众神将嫉妒你还如此年轻，就已经接受阿斯加德最光辉的颜色。愿众神永远保佑你。”  
于是在场所有的人都响起最热烈的欢呼。  
“国王万岁！”他们喊起来，越来越响亮，似乎永不停歇。

（1）胡格尼：北欧神话中尼福尔海姆的国王吉乌基的其中一个儿子，这里借用为侍从的名字。  
（2）古恩纳尔：尼福尔海姆的国王吉乌基的另一个儿子。  
（3）古德露恩：尼福尔海姆的国王吉乌基的小女儿。  
（4）一朝为王，永远为王：原文Rex quondam rexque futurus，亚瑟王的墓碑上刻的文字。  
（5）吉乌基：北欧神话中尼福尔海姆的国王。


	24. Chapter 24

过去的那四年间，奥丁连年征战。在吞并了约顿海姆之后，野心驱使他把目光投向其他国家。亚尔夫海姆和斯瓦塔尔法海姆因为人烟稀少，国力微弱，自然很快就被阿斯加德吞噬干净。胜利让奥丁变得越来越膨胀，直到他在穆斯贝尔海姆与国王史尔特尔大战了一场险些惨败之后，才惊觉自己在这条嗜血的道路上越走越远。但那时，死神已经举起了镰刀，迫不及待要将这位年迈的国王收割干净。  
濒死前，奥丁把全部的阿斯加德都留给了索尔，荣耀、责任、重担、仓促结束的战争还有之前和剩余三个国家签订的和平协议。在生命的最后一个月，奥丁已经丧失了说话的能力，只能躺在病榻上用眼睛望着终于愿意现身的索尔，从那浑浊的眼球中流露出奄奄一息的悔意。那是他们父子四年来的第一次见面，也是最后一次。  
四年前，索尔揣着他仅剩的尾戒从约顿海姆离开，返回了自己在阿斯加德南方的领地。期间，他数次无视奥丁的召见，闭不见客，在第二年的秋天，索尔独自一人悄悄地离开了阿斯加德，没有人知道他去了哪儿，或者未来又将去哪儿。  
众人皆说阿斯加德的王子选择了自我放逐，在不为人知的地方，一阵风一片云都会让他驻足停留。可是在他那双深蓝色的眼睛里，如果你有幸与身处荒野中的王子对视过，就会发现那双眼睛里除了闪过痛苦，剩下的是空空荡荡。  
于是那几年，阿斯加德的国土上回荡着这样的诗歌：  
“我看见那位奥丁森走在荒野上，  
“他披着长袍，衣衫褴褛。  
“我一生中从未见过这样的王子，  
“落魄的王子。  
“‘你走开。’王子瞪大眼睛呵斥我，  
“姑娘们都迷上了他的蓝眼睛。  
“可是啊，我一生中从未见过这样的王子，  
“众神之父呀，宽宏的国王，  
“你可曾看见你的继位者，  
“把金色的光芒踩在脚下，选择无名的身份，  
“甘愿变成宇宙间的流浪者。”

而此时，在只属于索尔的庆祝晚宴上，来自其他三个国家的国王及大使都向他举起了酒杯，送上了数不清的礼物。在阿斯加德吞并了约顿海姆之后，尼奥尔德顺利退位，弗雷成为了华纳海姆的国王。穆斯贝尔海姆的国王年事已高，于是派出了自己的使臣来祝贺索尔的加冕，同样派出使臣参加仪式的还有米德加德的佛斯特女王，宴会上唯独缺少尼福尔海姆的国王古恩纳尔。  
但这一点小小的意外并没有让索尔觉得难堪，他坐在长桌的主位上安静地吃着晚餐，喝着酒，时不时和身旁的弗雷或别国使臣交谈，保持着一个国王应有的威仪。宴会进行到下半场，偌大的宴会厅里，一些贵族开始随着音乐起舞。华丽的布料互相摩擦，手肘互相碰触，他们矫揉造作地鞠躬、转身，怅惘地叹息和甜蜜地微笑，女贵族们忍不住猜测今晚是哪位幸运儿能得到新国王在寝室里的召见，哪怕只有一夜也好。  
索尔发现越来越多的女士在盯着自己看，于是低声问坐在自己左手边的巴德尔：“她们需要什么？”  
巴德尔满脸笑意，他回复道：“她们都在猜你今晚会让谁进寝宫。你看，那边的艾米莉亚小姐，已经迫不及待地表演自己的琴技，展示歌喉了。”  
索尔顺着巴德尔的眼神看过去，角落里的那位艾米莉亚有一头迷人的金发，小巧的脸蛋和五官，吟唱的声音听起来像春天婉转的百灵鸟。  
但索尔却感到无聊。他靠在椅背上，扶着扶手，觉得大厅里跳舞人迈着的是动物的蹄子，踩在地上“咚咚”直响。索尔脸上的表情变得烦躁，没过多久，他就率先起身离开宴会。这举动让跳舞的、奏乐的、唱歌的纷纷噤声，脸上难掩惊讶。从来没有一个阿斯加德的国王会在自己的宴会上醒着离开，嗜酒的阿斯加德人倘若不喝个尽兴，怕是怎么都不会满意的。  
“国王陛下！”穆斯贝尔海姆的大使立刻站起身，他朝索尔行礼，着急地说，“关于我们和尼福尔海姆的争端……”  
索尔点点头，面色平静地回答他：“当然，我记得。我会帮你们处理好的，巴德尔，”他转过头看向自己的弟弟，“明天早上带着大使先生去议事厅见我，这件事我们需要好好谈一谈。”  
巴德尔答应了，他目送索尔离开之后把注意力移回宴会上。音乐声和欢笑声经过短暂的停滞后再次响起。  
初春的夜晚，阿斯加德的花朵美丽得如同少女的脸颊，在温暖的夜色中慢慢绽放，空气中弥漫着淡淡的花香。索尔遣散了他的侍从，独自一人走向弗丽嘉的宫殿。他的母亲此刻应该还没睡着，他想去和她道一个晚安。  
索尔在前厅撞上了弗丽嘉的侍女，她拿着酒、水果、一床大毯子，侍女屈膝朝国王行礼，说没想到国王会在今晚来看望，连忙进去禀告。  
索尔走进去，弗丽嘉正坐在椅子上笑着看向他。她朝他伸出手，让自己的儿子坐在身旁。  
“我来和你道一句晚安，母亲。”索尔的一只手握住弗丽嘉。  
“阿斯加德的国王不应该这么早就离开宴会，你的臣民都观察着你的一举一动。”  
“没有我在场，他们说不定可能会更尽兴。”  
刚才的那位侍女进来帮弗丽嘉披上毛毯，又把壁炉里的火拨弄得更大些。索尔沉默着看着那张年轻的脸，目送她离开寝宫，才说：  
“这是新来的？”  
弗丽嘉点头，说这位新来的侍女是个很贴心的小东西。这时，她抓住索尔的手问：  
“年轻的国王，今晚谁会为你取暖？是侍女还是贵女？”  
索尔微微皱起眉头，挣脱开她的手，叹息般说：“母亲，我们说过不提这些。”  
“我从未见亲眼过他，那位劳菲森。但是我知道你一直留着他的画像。”  
索尔苦笑一声，他抬起头看着自己的母亲：“为什么要提这件事？”  
“我只是担心你，索尔。”弗丽嘉揉了揉他的脑袋，在仁慈的母亲眼里，即使是最尊贵的国王也只是孩子，“我想，你是时候走出来了，不是吗？”弗丽嘉的手滑上他的肩膀，小心地加上一句，“我听说米德加德的佛斯特女王有意……”  
“你不了解，母亲。”索尔垂下眼睛，“我和洛基……”在他说出“洛基”这个名字的时候，索尔的眼睛明显地亮了一下，像是有一把火炬在他的瞳孔中点燃，红色的光和无垠的蓝色交融在一起，“我已经没办法从生活中把他剔除了。有时候，我一个人入睡，还是能感觉到他在我的身旁，我抱着他，他亲吻我。黑暗笼罩着我们，只要他在我身旁，我就不会觉得孤独。”  
说完，索尔眼中的光芒再度熄灭。他站起来把自己的衣服整理好，拥抱了弗丽嘉：“晚安母亲，我会成为一个好国王，我答应你。”

第三天，索尔在议事厅会见了穆斯贝尔海姆的大使，巴德尔和霍根也在一旁。穆斯贝尔海姆的大使身材瘦高，手指关节甚至连喉结都非常突出，整个背的骨头佝偻着。他对索尔弯腰，恭敬地说：“阿斯加德国王陛下，我的国王派我为您送来一封信，请您过目。”  
“告诉我，大使先生，”索尔一边快速地看信一边问，“为什么尼福尔海姆的国王执意要你们归还他妹妹的一个吊坠？”  
穆斯贝尔海姆的大使摸了摸自己的鹰钩鼻，用鼻子忿愤地喷了一口气之后才说：“因为古恩纳尔一直对我们耿耿于怀，要吊坠只是他的一个借口。这对兄妹本身行为不端，他们年轻时乱伦的事迹早就传遍了宫廷。”  
索尔打断他：“我不在意他们是否乱伦，大使先生。既然古恩纳尔要求你们归还妹妹的遗物，你们为什么不能还给他呢？”  
“他的妹妹——就是古德露恩夫人，我们在她死之后并没有找到任何吊坠，一个碎片都没有。”  
索尔又一次打断了他：“古恩纳尔之所以厌恶你们，是因为你们的王子辜负了他的妹妹。当初我的父亲只是充当了一次联姻的说客，现在却也莫名其妙地被牵连，导致名誉受损。古恩纳尔甚至拒绝出席我的加冕仪式。倘若当初古德露恩没有被你们害死，那么这一切或许都不会发生。我说得没错吧，大使先生？”  
议事厅里突然安静了下来。巴德尔和霍根的眼睛齐刷刷地望着沉默的大使。  
“大人，请回答国王陛下的问题。”霍根不得不提高声量提醒他。  
“古德露恩夫人的死是一场意外。”大使用颤抖的声音回答，“她不小心掉进了水里，这只是意外。”  
“在冬天掉进冰冷的河水里是会丧命的，听说幕后凶手还是王子的情妇。”索尔把信放下来，神情淡定，“如果你们想要请求阿斯加德从中斡旋，那么一开始就不应该对我隐瞒。”  
大使垂下脑袋避开索尔的目光，讪讪地说了声是。  
“那么现在是什么情况？”  
“两个月前，我们派出了一名大使和一小支军队去尼福尔海姆求和，但是刚一上岸就被他们击败了。我们的大使被斩首之后，那些尼福尔海姆人甚至得意地把那颗头颅送过海峡，扔回我们的海岸上，除了头颅之外，还有一些士兵穿在盔甲里的罩袍。”使者在这个地方顿了顿，用无比伤心的语气说，“那些罩袍硬邦邦的，他们喷涌而出的血已经凝固发黑……这是多么残忍的行为，愿众神怜悯这些无辜的士兵。”  
一旁的巴德尔忍不住插话：“国王陛下没有开战的打算吗？”  
大使摇摇头。“我们之前和尼福尔海姆断断续续有过几次战争。国王陛下现在病重，我们的国力已经不允许贸然开战了。”大使瞪大了眼睛望着索尔，恳求道，“所以希望阿斯加德能帮帮我们，这是对穆斯贝尔海姆和国王陛下的羞辱，也是对您的羞辱。”  
壁炉里的火灭了，有根烧成灰的木柴塌了下去，发出一声闷响。霍根站起身走过去，用脚踢了踢木柴。他站在那儿看着索尔，而索尔却沉默着，手指不停地摩挲着小指上的尾戒。  
“是谁的主意？”索尔突然发问，“你刚才提到尼福尔海姆宫廷里的人，古恩纳尔身边有新的谏臣吗？”  
“是一个名叫乌特加德的公爵，现在古恩纳尔最赏识的就是他。”大使说。  
“奇怪的名字。”索尔小声地说了句。  
巴德尔在一旁补充说：“上次我们的大使去尼福尔海姆时，也是与这位公爵会面。据说他的性格冷酷无情。”  
“他长什么样？”  
巴德尔摇摇头：“他没有露面。但是听起来声音嘶哑，应该是个老头。”  
“好了，”索尔用手指撑着脑袋，抬起眼睛望着大使，语气严肃地说，“大使先生可以先离去，剩下的我会处理好。”  
大使朝索尔和巴德尔分别鞠了躬，然后在霍根的陪同下离开，房门在他们身后“嘎吱”一响就关上了。  
巴德尔望向索尔，他们交换了一个眼神。  
索尔一言不发地把信递给他，巴德尔看完信后抬起头来问索尔：“你打算怎么做？”  
“这片大陆已经不能再承受更多战争，不管是华纳海姆、米德加德都同意这个观点。可古恩纳尔和他的那位公爵说不定会成为阿斯加德的麻烦。尼福尔海姆是一个孤岛，巴德尔，那是奥丁唯一没有征服的地方。如果在我统治下，阿斯加德不得不发生一场战争，那么就只能是这场。”  
巴德尔惊讶地看着自己的哥哥：“索尔，但是现在不是时候。”  
他紧张地站起来，走到索尔的身边低声继续说道：“看看昨晚宴会上的盛况，看看周围人的脸，我希望他们全部都是为你好。但事实是，有一部分贵族仍然对于你和父亲之前的争执不满，这些人永远都不会说真话，其实他们恨不得你从王位上摔下来。”  
“放轻松，巴德尔，我知道你在担心什么。现在的确不是时候。”索尔点头，把手放在巴德尔的肩膀上，“我知道那些人希望我永远是个流浪的王子，永远不与父亲和解，但是尼福尔海姆的问题是迟早都要解决的。”  
“所以你一定要明智行事，我亲爱的哥哥。”巴德尔恳切地说。  
索尔把目光投向窗外，光折射进他的眼睛里。他说：“如果古恩纳尔愿意和我们谈判、签署协议，那么战争完全可以避免。我会亲自给古恩纳尔写一封信，我要让尼福尔海姆的人知道，他们或许憎恶奥丁，但是不必憎恶我。”  
索尔转过头看向巴德尔，继续说：“这一次，我需要你带着这封信亲自前往尼福尔海姆，你可以做到吗？”  
巴德尔郑重地看着自己的哥哥，他点头同意：“我愿意为您前往，国王陛下。”

五天之后，巴德尔带了一小队人马离开阿斯加德，计划在华纳海姆的港口换船前往尼福尔海姆。天气晴朗，四处都是开始变绿的草地，鸭子从水塘上振翅而飞。云朵在天边堆积，飘动，恍若一丛灰白色的玫瑰。他们在陆地的部分还算顺利，但上了船之后却颠簸了一天又一天，看着日光消失于海平面，又从另一边升起。  
终于，巴德尔在夜色苍茫中抵达尼福尔海姆的国都，城墙上有人高声问话，巴德尔大声地回答：“巴德尔·奥丁森，阿斯加德国王的特使。”  
“我们凭什么知道？”一个哨兵喊道，“把你们的旗帜打出来。”  
巴德尔吩咐人点亮火把，一阵忙乱之后，夜空中露出了阿斯加德金色的旗帜。  
吊桥为他们放了下来，只听得一阵艰涩的刮擦声，然后是金属栓和铁链的“嘎吱嘎吱”的动静。周围的火把越来越多，黑暗被照亮。几个守卫跑到巴德尔的前面，巴德尔把索尔的亲笔信拿出来展示了一下，又放回衣服里。  
守城的尼福尔海姆人围在一起嘀咕了几句，同意放他们通行。其中一个管事的对巴德尔说：“现在已经过了觐见国王的时间，有任何问题都必须等到明天传召之后。”  
“当然，”巴德尔点头同意，他把自己的手套和披风交给身旁的侍卫，又问，“明天什么时候才能知道传召时间？”  
“不清楚。”其中一个哨兵说，“我现在找人去通传。”  
“通传给谁？”巴德尔问。  
“通传给乌特加德公爵，告诉他阿斯加德人来了。”


	25. Chapter 25

巴德尔到来的消息很快通报到了洛基的耳朵里。那晚他再次被士兵从睡梦中叫醒，披着厚重的皮草坐在壁炉旁的椅子上，火光突突地跳动，映衬着他的面色苍白，脸颊瘦削。  
“国王陛下还不知道。”站在面前的士兵回禀，望着洛基等待指示。  
“没必要惊动他。”洛基说，“把阿斯加德人安排在宫殿西翼的客房，让侍从们小心伺候。其他的等他们休息好了之后再说。”  
“那陛下……”  
“陛下不会想见阿斯加德人，现在告诉他也只是让他找理由回避。”洛基若有所思地说，声音变得更低了，“没有人想见他们。”  
士兵点头离开，洛基依旧保持着原本的姿势一动不动。窗外的夜幕和光秃秃的树仿佛凝固了，洛基的目光望向空中，仿佛在看着过去。  
这时，一个影影绰绰的身影从后面的门冒出来，走到洛基身后。  
“为什么你看上去这么苦恼，洛基？”  
洛基叹了口气，他微微侧过头回答：“回去睡觉，西格恩。”  
西格恩弯下腰，她的双手搂住洛基的脖子，像小孩撒娇一样用脸蹭了蹭，在他的耳边说：“我也不喜欢阿斯加德人。”  
“你什么都不知道。”  
“我知道。”西格恩望着洛基的侧脸，棕色长发垂到洛基的手臂上，“你讨厌他们，我就讨厌他们。”  
洛基笑了，他扭过头望着西格恩，当初雪地里那个小女孩似乎在一瞬间就长大了，她的眼睛明亮，身材匀称，脸蛋也变得更加迷人。洛基从来没有和她说过他们相遇之前自己所遭受的一切，西格恩也鲜少开口问。他们之间的相处充满了默契，心照不宣，谁都不会主动提起那段过去。  
“你有心事。”西格恩低头，眼神一直停留在洛基的脸上，“你和阿斯加德人之间发生过什么？”  
“说起来是长篇大论的东西。”洛基不想提这些。隔着皮草，他能感受到西格恩身上散发出来的活力，这样的活力似乎已经离自己很遥远了。但在这股活力之外，洛基知道西格恩隐隐约约想要别的东西。  
于是，他握住西格恩的棕发，对她说：“或许我该给你找一个贵族或是领主结婚了。”  
西格恩的脸瞬间就红了。  
“我不结婚。”她恼羞成怒地直起身来，走到洛基面前，“至少我不要和他们那些人结婚。”  
洛基把双手交握在一起，抬起眼睛看着生气的西格恩，直截了当地问：“那你想和谁结婚？我吗？”  
西格恩的脸变得更红了，片刻之后才小声地说：“如果国王陛下允许。”  
“别傻了。”洛基立刻笑起来，“即使国王允许我也不会同意。”  
洛基继续说：“我曾经结过婚，西格恩，如果你要听实话的话。通过那段婚姻，我得到了很惨痛的经历，我受到欺骗，失去了一切。有时候晚上做梦，它还像魔鬼一样抓着我，禁锢着我，耻笑我的痛苦。所以你不应该对我有不切实际的幻想。”  
“和谁？”西格恩皱起眉头，气鼓鼓地问，：“是不是阿斯加德人？”  
洛基沉默着，他把眼睛再次移到窗外，天似乎快亮了。虽然迟迟等不到回答，但西格恩心里确信答案就是这个。她索性在洛基双腿前的地毯上坐下，把头埋在他膝盖上的皮草里。  
“你很恨他？”  
“或许吧。恨吞噬着我。”  
过了一会儿，西格恩小声地说：“可是我爱你，洛基。”  
“我也爱你，西格恩。”洛基用手温柔地拨弄她的头发，“虽然不是你渴望的那样，但我依旧爱你。”

四月下旬，尼福尔海姆断断续续下着雨，露出零星的太阳。即使已经有过心理准备，但巴德尔依然惊讶于国王古恩纳尔对自己的冷淡。他在抵达的第二天就请求与国王会面，但国王的贴身侍从胡格尼却一直说国王陛下忙于政事，会面要推迟几天。渐渐焦急的巴德尔只能每日坐在西翼的客厅里等待消息，束手无策，他猜测可能是因为那位对阿斯加德态度强势的乌特加德公爵对古恩纳尔说了什么。在出发前索尔曾嘱咐过巴德尔，要求他表面上说话委婉，但心里要时刻留意这位乌特加德公爵。  
虽然巴德尔一直不能与古恩纳尔会面，但尼福尔海姆还是把他们一行人服侍得很好，让人挑不出错。又是一个没有消息的下午，巴德尔厌烦了每天呆在会客厅里，于是叫了两位侍从陪他到花园里散步。  
或许是因为地理和天气原因，在尼福尔海姆丝毫感受不到春天来临的气息，日照惨淡，连花园里的花也只是兴致不高地开了两三朵。巴德尔在花园里漫无目的地走着，经过一片光秃秃的砂石地，靴子踩在上面“咯吱咯吱”地的响，直到走到水池前面才停住。  
水池里的喷泉正在吐着一小股水花，从前面高耸的树林里传来一阵笑声，但是不见人影。突然间，那笑声戛然而止，仿佛有一扇门突然关上。巴德尔转过身一看，几位女官陪着一个美丽的棕发少女，她们手里拿着鲜花和画板站在不远处。女官和侍从纷纷鞠躬行礼，但那位少女却一动不动地望着巴德尔，也不说话。  
巴德尔于是低声问身旁的侍从：“她是谁？是哪位公主吗？”  
侍从摇摇头说：“她是乌特加德公爵的人。”  
“女儿？”  
这时，西格恩朝巴德尔走过来，侍从连忙噤声退到一旁。西格恩才到巴德尔的下巴，她抬起头看着他，用挑衅的语气问：“你就是那位阿斯加德来的王子？”  
巴德尔微微弯下腰，对西格恩点头：，“很高兴认识你，小姐，请问你叫……”  
“我不喜欢阿斯加德人。”西格恩毫不掩饰自己的心里话，“听说你们很虚伪。”  
巴德尔顿时愣住了，他感觉到面前有一股莫名的敌意。于是他换了一个更柔和的地语气向西格恩解释道：“这些都是谣言，小姐。阿斯加德是一个信守承诺的国家。”  
西格恩偏过头不看他，根本不在意巴德尔说什么。她从手里扯出一根香草，把它的香气揉在手心里，又用手掌拍了拍自己的裙子，抖掉那些碎屑。巴德尔被晾在一旁，只能耐心地等待着。  
一切都做完之后，西格恩冷冰冰地说：“我想要你们快点离开这里，越快越好。”说完，她小跑回到那几位女官身边，几个少女叽叽喳喳地离开了。  
一旁的侍从用略带抱歉的语气对巴德尔说：“很抱歉西格恩小姐没有对您行礼，她的礼仪课或许还学得不够好。”  
刚才的举动在巴德尔看来只是小女孩的脾气，他并没有放在心上，反倒是更好奇为什么西格恩会说出那样的话。  
于是他问：“这位西格恩小姐，是乌特加德公爵的女儿吗？”  
“当然不是。”侍从笑起来，引着巴德尔继续往前走，“乌特加德公爵还未结婚，西格恩小姐是他领养的。”  
“但是我听说他的年纪很大。”  
“那是因为他的嗓子嘶哑。听起来像是上了年纪的人。”  
“所以他其实是个年轻人？”  
“是的，王子殿下。”  
巴德尔意识到自己可以从这位侍从的嘴巴里套出更多有用的信息，于是故作轻松般继续问道：“那他为什么会领养一个女孩？我的意思是，那位西格恩小姐看上去也有16岁了。”  
“公爵大人四年多前进入宫廷时，西格恩小姐只是个未成年的小女孩。”  
这个回答倒让巴德尔感到十分意外。他已经无心欣赏景色，拉着侍从停在僻静的角落里，低声问道：“他们从哪儿来尼福尔海姆？我一直以为他们就是尼福尔海姆人。”  
侍从摇摇头。他抿紧了嘴唇，明显意识到自己已经说得太多了。  
巴德尔于是从手上取下一个戒指放到他的手里：。“我只需要一个答案。”  
侍从盯着那枚宝石戒指，犹犹豫豫地收下了。他想了想才开口说：“我也不知道是不是真的。但在西格恩小姐有一次和女官聊天时说漏了嘴，说他们是从约顿海姆来的。”  
巴德尔不由得瞪大眼睛，张大了嘴。四年前。约顿海姆。年轻的男人。有那么一瞬，他的脑袋里突然回忆起那场熊熊燃烧的大火，想到洛基，想到雪地里的尸体，但理智告诉他这是不可能的。巴德尔张开的嘴巴又闭上，不知道自己接下来能说什么，只能朝侍从敷衍而又假装不在意地笑了笑，转身往回走。  
他在心里想，一切都或许只是自己的过度揣测。洛基已经死了，索尔也对此深信不疑。不止一次他的哥哥亲口对他说，他记忆中洛基的脸已经变得越来越模糊，越来越苍白。洛基已经死了，这就是事实。

过了两天，巴德尔终于等到机会和古恩纳尔会面。那天早上又下起了小雨，太阳被遮住了，让原本不大的会客厅变得阴暗而寂寥。巴德尔恭敬地对古恩纳尔行礼，然后呈上索尔的亲笔信让他过目。  
头发半白的古恩纳尔坐在一张镀金的椅子上，脸色阴沉着，身后的墙壁上挂着一张巨大的壁毯，随着从窗户灌进来的风不停地轻微摆动。他先是对巴德尔微笑示好，然后才慢悠悠地摊开手里的信。正如传言所说的那样，尼福尔海姆的国王性格古怪，即使这是巴德尔和他的第一次见面，也能从他假惺惺的笑容中感觉到这是事实。  
“尊敬的国王陛下，”巴德尔谨慎地说，“不管之前我的父亲和您有过多少过节，那些都过去了。我的兄长，阿斯加德现在的国王愿意用全部的诚意，想要和您重新签署协议，恢复两国之间的和平。”  
巴德尔留意到古恩纳尔把看完的信交到胡格尼的手里，胡格尼拿着信走到会客厅的角落里，递给一个全身穿着黑金色衣服、用黑纱遮住脸的人。  
巴德尔不动声神色地观察着，他猜想那位应该就是传说中的乌特加德公爵。  
“我们和你们向来都算和平。”古恩纳尔慢吞吞地说，“我只是不喜欢你们，也不愿意尊重你们罢了。和尼福尔海姆有矛盾的是穆斯贝尔海姆那群窝囊废和胆小鬼，从来都不是阿斯加德。”  
“您瞧，”巴德尔笑了一下，“我们的本意是在你们两国之间调停，避免无谓的战争。史尔特尔让大使来请求我们，虽然这个词听上去有点损失颜面。我相信只有我们一起签署了协议才是真正对三个国家都有好处。”  
“我记忆中奥丁一向热衷于侵略，怎么现在开始崇尚和平了？”古恩纳尔反问道。  
“这是我的兄长索尔·奥丁森的希望。他不是奥丁。”  
这时，巴德尔眼角的余光瞥见有人动了一下，藏在角落里的洛基突然冷笑了一声。他把信递回去，走到古恩纳尔身旁低头在他的耳边说了几句，然后直起身对着巴德尔说：  
“即使是奥丁森的亲笔信，陛下也不会接受的。”洛基说话的声音沙哑干涩，巴德尔还是第一次听到这样怪异的嗓音，但那轻飘飘的一声冷笑，眼前的身形和姿态，又让他觉得这位乌特加德公爵看起来是如此熟悉。他的脑海里再次回想起前两日下午在花园里荒唐的猜测，恨不得立刻将它从脑袋里赶走。  
巴德尔站在下面古恩纳尔的座椅之下，看见他开始无趣地摆弄胸前的宝石。  
“更何况信上面并没有并穆斯贝尔海姆国王的亲笔签名，只有索尔·奥丁森的。”洛基又冷笑了一声，“这让我们如何相信穆斯贝尔海姆的诚意？据我所知，阿斯加德人最喜欢把别的国家生吞活剥，我们又要如何确信你们两国不会联手把尼福尔海姆吞并了？”  
巴德尔连忙否认，他再一次重申了索尔的诚意。  
“所以你带了吗？”洛基再次问道。  
“什么？”  
“史尔特尔的亲笔信。”  
巴德尔面色难堪地看了一眼身旁随行的使者。  
“没有？噢，那还真是粗心。”洛基有些得意地挑了挑眉。他最后说，：“要让我们签署协议，必须让史尔特尔和你们先签。除此之外，还要让他们把古德露恩公主的遗物还回来。”  
“这也是我们想和国王陛下商量的地方，古德露恩夫人的遗物恐怕真的不在穆斯贝尔海姆。”巴德尔着急地往前迈了一步。  
原本一直摆弄着宝石的古恩纳尔听到后，突然不顾礼仪地大喊大叫起来：“那是我妹妹的东西！！是我妹妹的！！该死的穆斯贝尔海姆人！！”  
洛基扭过头看了他一眼，把一只手搭在国王陛下的肩膀上，不动声色地按住他。  
“这就是我们的条件，巴德尔殿下。如果做不到的话，你们的一切提议我们都不会考虑。”  
巴德尔站得很直，但他的内心却在发憷。他望着咄咄逼人的洛基和恼怒的古恩纳尔，绞尽脑汁也不知道自己还能说什么，他觉得自己被乌特加德三言两语就逼到了墙角。  
“陛下，”巴德尔吞了吞口水，仍然试图解释，“我们可以再好好谈谈。”  
但古恩纳尔并没有给他机会，他的耐心早已耗尽。他站起来头也不回地就离开了会客厅，只留下言语冰冷的洛基。  
洛基几乎是用命令的语气对巴德尔说：“我想我们已经全部谈完了，王子殿下。其实国王的态度从你们抵达的第一天起就很明确了，不是吗？我们只是希望你们可以知难而退。另外也请告诉你们的国王，不要做无谓的美梦。我建议您今天可以好好休息一晚，明天正好合适返回阿斯加德。”

第二天中午，在侍卫的护送下巴德尔一行人离开了宫殿。他们进到城里，街道上不再是抵达时那般空无一人，而是挤满了赶路的、买卖东西的、闲逛的大众。尼福尔海姆的街道和巷子窄小，自然比不了阿斯加德的繁华，巴德尔骑在马背上，由侍卫带领着小心地穿过，两旁是破败的屋顶和它们所戳穿的窄小的天穹。风弱了，雨也停了，但街道上满是泥泞，来来往往的人群不停地挤来挤去，巴德尔他们不得不放慢速度，一点点往外走。在不远处，巴德尔看见前方停着一辆黑色的马车。  
“前面是乌特加德公爵的马车。，”身旁的侍卫说。马车两边站着侍从，车门的一侧打开着，不知道在等着谁。  
巴德尔觉得好奇。过了一会儿，一个眼熟的身影出现在马路对面，是之前和巴德尔有过一面之缘的西格恩。西格恩身旁跟着两个侍女，她提着长裙往马车跑去，停在车门处满脸笑意地对坐在马车里面的人说话。  
就在这时，从马车里下来一个男人，巴德尔立刻留意到了。男人穿着一件深色的长袍，黑色的头发垂在肩膀，西格恩挽着他的手过马路，她扬着脸和他说话，喋喋不休。黑发只遮住了男人的半张脸，但巴德尔只看了一眼，就觉得自己的眼睛一定出了问题。  
太像了，巴德尔心想，为什么眼前这位乌特加德公爵和洛基长得这么像？  
洛基刚开始顾着和西格恩说话，丝毫都没有注意到来自身后的视线。而就在他们走到道路另一边之后，他像是突然觉察到了什么，回头一看，脸上表情顿时凝固了。  
巴德尔和洛基四目相交，他张开嘴却什么都说不出来。巴德尔的心脏紧张得扑通直跳，脑袋里只剩下一个念头：洛基居然还活着！


	26. Chapter 26

巴德尔跟在侍从的身后走进一个低矮的酒馆。他们穿过坐满酒鬼的前厅，踩着摇摇欲坠的楼梯走上二楼。侍从往前一指，朝巴德尔鞠躬行礼之后，身体就像钉在地板上一样不再往前了。  
巴德尔推开面前的一扇门，看见洛基站在窗边。洛基听见动静转过身来，朝站在门口的巴德尔点点头。  
“巴德尔殿下，”洛基说，“请原谅我们在这样的环境里相见。”  
房间里凉飕飕的，光线昏暗。巴德尔快步走过去，双手紧张地握成拳头，脑袋里冒出无数个问题。但当他真正走到洛基面前时，唯一能说出口的却只是：“洛基，你真的还活着。”  
洛基点头：。“是的，我还活着。”  
“但是……怎么会？当初我们猜到了你从塔楼里逃了出去，之后的那些……难道雪地里的尸体不是你？”  
洛基脸上露出一个转瞬即逝的笑容，他不打算和巴德尔耗费太多时间，更没有心情叙旧。这场突如其来的相见原本就是意外，他现在需要做的只是在事情变得不可控制之前，把这个意外的苗头扼杀掉。  
“巴德尔，”洛基望着他的脸，语气认真地说，“那个洛基·劳菲森真的死了，现在站在你面前的是尼福尔海姆的乌特加德。”  
“我不明白。”巴德尔摇摇头，“如果索尔知道你还活着他一定会开心疯了。”  
“不！”洛基突然提高音量制止住巴德尔要说的话。他的面孔开始变得苍白，他一把抓住巴德尔的手，抓得紧紧的。  
“这就是我想要和你说清楚的，不能让索尔知道我还活着。你返回阿斯加德之后，最好一个字都不提。”  
“你是否还恨着索尔？”巴德尔皱起眉头，眼中又一次充满了困惑。他低声问道，：“一切都只是误会，洛基，过去的事情我可以和你解释。索尔没有一天不在想念着你。”  
洛基突然沉默了，只剩下呼吸声。他潮湿的绿眼睛开始变暗，内心涌起一股夹杂着恶心与愤怒的情绪。这股情绪瞬间变成了毒蛇，开始一口接着一口地啃噬着他的血肉。  
“洛基？”巴德尔呼唤他。  
“你看看我，巴德尔。看看我现在，听听我的嗓音，我现在和死了没有任何区别。如果索尔知道了我在这里，他会怎么做？阿斯加德又会怎么做？你考虑过这个吗？”  
洛基的话让巴德尔瞬间愣住了。他望着洛基的脸，总觉得他身上的有些东西已经改变了，但转瞬间似乎又什么都没改变。  
楼下突然响起一阵激烈的碰撞声，几个酒鬼纠缠在一起打架。窗户外的街道上，一队马车从面前经过。这突如其来的喧闹声打断了他们的谈话，等到声音彻底过去之后，巴德尔问洛基：“你呢？你想念过索尔吗？”  
洛基摇摇头，他说自己不会回答这个问题。  
巴德尔面露疑惑：“那我就更不明白了。”  
“仔细想想巴德尔，为你的哥哥和他的身份想一想。”洛基把头转向窗外，若无其事地继续说，：“别忘了，我还是杀死提尔的凶手。”  
“索尔从来不这样认为，我也是。”  
“但其他人不会相信的，不是吗？”洛基叹了一口气，“他们会叫嚣着把我抓起来，绑起来，然后再一次审判我，送我上断头台。即使索尔知道我还活着又能改变什么？他什么都做不了。”  
“洛基……”  
“如果你真的想让索尔成为一个出色的国王，那么就不能再让之前的事情将他困住，这样我也能苟活着，喘口气。过去已经过去，巴德尔，相信我说的一切。”说罢，洛基再度扭过头望着巴德尔，几乎用恳切的语气对他说，：“别告诉他，让我在他的心里彻彻底底地死了吧。”

那日下午，巴德尔在小酒馆与洛基告别，踏上返回阿斯加德的道路。而就在巴德尔离开的这段时间，阿斯加德和米德加德因为领土问题再次产生争执。而米德加德的佛斯特女王更是身陷漩涡，焦头烂额。她因为伴侣的突然病逝而又未来得及诞下继承人，受到大臣和贵族们一波接着一波的弹劾，连王位都变得岌岌可危。尽管佛斯特女王在王位上已经稳稳当当地坐了10年，但面对反对派的言论仍然感到心力交瘁。  
佛斯特没有别的选择，如果接下来的一年内她没办法给自己找到一个令众人满意的伴侣、生下继承人、堵住他们的嘴巴，那么王位不出意外就会落到别人头上。  
佛斯特跪在宫殿教堂的圣像前祈祷，一些始终支持她的贵族远远地站在她的身后，女官们则立在她的两侧。她穿了一件红色的天鹅绒和白色貂皮的长裙，显得庄重而又迷人，她棕色的头发披了下来，卷曲着一垂到腰际。  
佛斯特跪着吟诵完了每日的感恩诗，仪式结束。女士们弯腰拾起她的裙裾，跟在她的身后离开教堂。而就在这时，一位名叫艾瑞克沙维格的贵族一声不响地来到了她的身旁。沙维格是佛斯特的心腹，是她的人。沙维格对佛斯特的忠诚从来都不曾受到女王陛下的怀疑，即使哪怕其中有一部分是为了维持他家族的繁荣。  
佛斯特在自己的会客厅接见了沙维格。她坐在自己的躺椅上，身体绷得紧紧的，像弓弦一样，她的皮肤上撒有金粉，还有几丝杏色和蜜色，但即使这样也丝毫没办法掩盖脸上的疲惫，只因她头上的王冠要掉了，说不定自己的脑袋都会连着一起掉下来。  
“你想说什么，沙维格大人？”佛斯特垂下她那张苍白的脸，闭起眼睛休息。  
“我已经为您想到了最适合联姻的人选。”沙维格朝她微笑，露出洁白而又锋利的牙齿。  
“我已经不抱希望了。”佛斯特睁开眼睛盯着自己的脚尖，“之前提的每一个贵族人选他们都不满意。他们想要的只是我的王位，甚至想要我的命。”  
“耐心点，女王陛下。”沙维格说，“容我提醒，我们现在面对的困难除了挑选您的半伴侣，还有和阿斯加德的领土争议……”  
“是的，”佛斯特插话道，“这是之前和奥丁没能谈妥的问题。”  
“接下来我要说的希望您能听清楚：我们可以放弃一部分，要我说可以是大部分有争议的领土，只要阿斯加德的国王能够同意与我们联姻。”  
佛斯特霎时间从椅子上站起来，她瞪大了自己圆圆的眼睛，不敢相信耳朵听到的话。  
“你一定是疯了，沙维格！我不可能放弃我的国土，更别提外面那些反对我的人会怎么批判我！”  
“有争议的领土即使过了一百年，它也是有争议的。除非我们能用战争解决。但是您和我都再清楚不过现在根本不可能开战。”沙维格顿了顿，继续说，：“阿斯加德国力强盛，他们的国王索尔·奥丁森强壮英俊，也和您一样没有伴侣，还有比他更合适的人选吗？如果您和他结婚了顺利诞下继承人，那么两个国家之间那些有争议的问题就不会有人再提起。”  
“但是我听说那位奥丁森之前有过伴侣。”佛斯特皱起眉头，“据说是位约顿海姆的王子。”  
“是的，”沙维格说，“那已经是很多年前的事情了。那位约顿的王子已经死了。”  
佛斯特坐回自己的椅子上，她咬着自己的嘴唇，沉默不语。  
“我不能把我的国家和人民置于危险之中。”过了片刻佛斯特才开口，“我没办法确信这样的妥协会换来我们想要的。”  
“如果您的人民没办法为您的王冠增添华美的宝石，稳固您的地位，那么这样的人民又有何用？”沙维格继续说服他的女王，“您或许把这个看成妥协，我们用阿斯加德想要的领土换来一段婚姻，哪怕只维持到你拥有继承人，这样也比最后被关在修道院里发疯来得强。”  
“我希望对我的人民宽容。”她的睫毛一闪一闪地轻颤。  
“任何权力统治的领域都是不宽容的，我的陛下。您很聪明，一定知道我们有需要智慧的时候，有需要爱的时候，更重要的是有需要力量的时候。但您的力量已经开始衰弱了。”  
这些话让佛斯特露出难看的苦笑。她深叹一口气，轻轻地朝沙维格点头，她预料到这样的举动会让更多人反对她，但是目前来看已经没有更好的办法了。  
“那位索尔·奥丁森，他多大年纪？”  
“只比您大两岁。”  
“我同意你的话，我的大人。我会写信给阿斯加德的国王，告诉他我愿意放弃大部分有争议的领土，只要他愿意给我一段婚姻和一个继承人。”  
沙维格走后，佛斯特一动不动地坐在那里，如同一尊雕像，她的目光凝视着空无一人的前方，，心里面对于那封信寄出之后的未来毫无头绪，只有她不安分的手指在膝盖上移动，抓紧自己的长裙，片刻后又放开，不断重复着。这时，会客室的门被女官打开了，点亮的蜡烛被端了进来。

六月初，巴德尔一回到阿斯加德就碰上了索尔和大臣们连续不断的争执。当他被索尔传召到议事厅时，他的哥哥正一脸不耐烦地坐在椅子上，听大臣喋喋不休地重申与米德加德争议领土的重要性。  
“米德加德并没有禁止女性继承的传统，但却对于继承人有诸多要求，继承人的父亲不能是平民，甚至不能是低头衔的贵族。据我所知女王的前任丈夫是与她身份匹配的表哥，因此佛斯特女王才会同意用那片领土换取和陛下您的一段婚约。我认为，从各种意思上来说，这都是一件可以获得利益的好事……”  
“很抱歉。”这时，索尔突然坐直身体，打断了这位大臣的发言。大厅里挤满了人，巴德尔远远地站在一边观看。  
“我记得我在米德加德第一次提议联姻时就拒绝了他们，我不会同意佛斯特的这个要求。”索尔说。  
“佛斯特渴望一个继承人来巩固自己的位置，而我认为我们现在也应该趁机加强对于国土的主张，未来或许需要用武力来对付他们。”  
“但是我们已经和米德加德签署了和平协议，不是吗？”  
“凡事都需要准备，陛下。如果您与她结婚了，那米德加德就是我们的了。”  
“一派胡言。”索尔再一次打断大臣的话，他抿紧了自己的嘴唇，。“佛斯特是一位很强大的女王，她完全有能力给自己找到合适的伴侣。”  
“但结果显而易见不是吗？如果她可以的话又怎么会来求您？”  
“我不同意这段婚约，更何况我已经结婚了！”索尔无法自控地提高音量。  
“但您的伴侣……那位联姻的王子早已经去世了。”  
这时大厅里另一位大臣高呼道：“佛斯特女王又送来了第二封信，就在刚刚！”  
众人为从门口进来的侍从让路，侍从小跑到索尔面前，把佛斯特的信递到他手上。索尔用小刀割开信封，抖开信纸快速地浏览了一遍。大厅里的人皆沉默着，他们的双眼紧紧盯着索尔的脸，似乎要从他的每一个细微的表情中探寻到什么一样。  
“佛斯特女王在信里说什么？”一直与索尔争执的那位大臣开口问道。  
索尔把信摊开放在面前的桌子上，低声说：“她说她能提供给我们更诱人的条件。”  
“是什么？”大厅里瞬间响起人们“嗡嗡嗡”的低语声。  
“她说她愿意退一步，让我先去米德加德与她见面，其他的事情可以当面谈。更重要的是，”索尔抬起眼睛看了一眼面前的人，沉下声音继续说，：“她说她可以说服尼福尔海姆的古恩纳尔，让他同意和我们签署协议。”  
大厅里顿时爆发出一阵阵洪亮的笑声和掌声，有人甚至吹起了口哨：，“米德加德在恳求我们！”  
“答应她，国王陛下！！”  
“答应她！”  
大臣对索尔说：“这是米德加德的诚意，他们已经做了最大的让步。她知道我们想要什么，如果领土都不能让您动摇的话，那么尼福尔海姆总可以了吧！”  
“如果我们能解决尼福尔海姆，那么可以暂时把领土问题放到一边。”索尔思索着说，“我可以去米德加德和她见面，倘若她真的能做到自己在信里说的那样。”  
索尔用手撑着自己的脑袋，表情非常严肃。之后，他轻轻地叹了一口气，眼睛里的蓝色暗了下来：，“但是我依旧不能答应联姻的要求。这也是我能做出的最大让步。”  
“陛下，”大臣朝他鞠了一躬，“剩下的一些问题等您到了米德加德之后再商议也不迟。”  
议事结束之后，巴德尔一人留了下来。他走到索尔的书桌前，手指用力地扣着书桌的边缘，微微低头弯腰给索尔行了个礼。  
“我很抱歉，索尔。”巴德尔有些内疚地开口，“我没能说服古恩纳尔。”  
索尔翻看着面前成堆的信件，摇摇头：，“我知道你尽力了。如果他是那么好说服的人反倒会让我有些失望。”  
巴德尔问：“你真的打算去米德加德？”  
“不出意外的话。古恩纳尔的问题越快解决越好，不是吗？”索尔无奈地耸耸肩，放下手里的信纸和笔，抬起眼睛饶有兴致地看着巴德尔，“尼福尔海姆怎么样？有什么好玩的事情吗？”  
巴德尔的心猛地撞了一下胸腔，他紧张地吞咽了几口，舌头开始打结：“关于，呃，关于什么？”  
“任何事。”索尔的手肘撑着桌面上，十指互相支着，“你一定见了乌特加德公爵，他是一个怎样的人？”  
巴德尔不敢正视索尔的眼睛，他深深地吸了一口气掩饰自己的紧张。  
“怎么了？”索尔疑惑地看着他。  
巴德尔躲闪着，他的内心渐渐被洛基的那套说辞说服了。特别是在听了一上午的议事之后，他开始了解到作为一个国王的难处，认识到大臣们对索尔的围追堵截，他不知道自己到底该不该对索尔说实话。他想要自己的哥哥成为出色的国王，或许佛斯特会是一个好的选择，谁又知道呢？对于索尔和洛基，究竟是真话抑亦或是谎话对他们更好？此刻，巴德尔的心里只剩下犹豫不决。  
“一个很普通的人。，”巴德尔开始撒谎。  
“多普通？”  
“只是一个老头。”巴德尔紧张地绷紧了身体，眼睛四下游走，“没什么特别的。”  
索尔从书桌后站起来，巴德尔于是和他一起往外走。他避开了乌特加德这个话题，用一些尼福尔海姆其他的见闻来搪塞索尔。直到索尔走到自己的寝宫门口时，巴德尔终于忍不住问：  
“你会考虑佛斯特女王吗，哥哥？”  
“佛斯特？”索尔大笑起来，拍了拍巴德尔的肩膀，“你一定是在开玩笑，在任何情况下我都不会考虑她。”  
因为你还在想念着洛基？巴德尔想问这个问题，但是话到嘴边却如同被蜡封住了一样，怎么都开不了口。  
索尔的脸上露出一个笑容，他的手指下意识地摩挲着小指上的那枚尾戒。戒指上镶嵌的珠宝闪着光，索尔如同抚摸珍贵的宝藏一般爱护它。这枚戒指对于索尔的意义不言而喻，巴德尔瞬间就明白了，索尔用缄默代替了回答。


	27. Chapter 27

半个多月后，佛斯特女王的信送到了尼福尔海姆。古恩纳尔看了之后欣喜若狂，因为佛斯特在信里提到——“如果您愿意来米德加德，我会把一份当初属于古德露恩少女时的遗物归还给您。”  
古德露恩在还没结婚之前曾受到佛斯特父亲的邀请，在米德加德待过一段短暂而快乐的时光。她与佛斯特相处融洽，临走之前特意送了一份礼物给她，两位公主还分享了彼此对于未来的期待。只可惜后来，她们中一位变成了身处权力漩涡、地位岌岌可危的女王，一位被爱人抛弃，惨死异国。  
“如果您同意的话，请于七月结束之前写信告诉我，并在冬天来临之前启程前来。”古恩纳尔兴奋地对洛基念出信上的内容，“你怎么想，乌特加德？”  
“陛下，佛斯特女王或许在计划着什么。听说最近她与阿斯加德的来往频繁，或许她在给您放钓饵。”洛基站在房间里，冷静地看着躺在床上的古恩纳尔。  
“我才不在乎！”古恩纳尔大吼一句，从床上蹦起来，“没有人能阻挡我拿回我妹妹的东西。”  
“我猜想背后一定和那份协议有关。”洛基给他出主意，“或者您可以先去，陛下。毕竟面对面坐下来谈会比书信来往更有效。”  
古恩纳尔瞥了一眼洛基，恢复理智之后问：“你会和我一起去吗？”  
“让胡格尼带上随行队伍陪您去比较好，”洛基不动声色地说，“我并不想离开尼福尔海姆。”  
“你对米德加德不感到好奇吗？”  
“尼福尔海姆对我而言已经足够了。”  
“你怎么看阿斯加德人？”古恩纳尔又问，：“如果这件事情背后真的有什么我们不知道的计划的话，你怎么想？”  
“在不满足您的要求之前，什么都纸都不会签。”  
“管他什么协议，乌特加德。你知道的，我从来都不惧怕战争。”  
洛基点点头。  
得到洛基的同意之后，再也没有什么能够阻止古恩纳尔蠢蠢欲动的心。第二天，他给佛斯特回信，告诉她自己决定在九月中启程前往米德加德。佛斯特收到信之后顿时松了口气，她让大使分别给阿斯加德和穆斯贝尔海姆传递消息，让他们在约定好的时间里一同抵达。  
佛斯特这一连串的行为无疑让米德加德的反对派十分恼怒。他们在会议上强烈地表达了自己的不满，更指责佛斯特这样的行为与背叛国家无异。他们在私下集会，辱骂佛斯特只是假装热爱米德加德，实际上却愿意赤裸着身体跪在奥丁森面前，听从他的指示。但反对派更担心的是，如果佛斯特和奥丁森合二为一，那么重新扶持一个傀儡国王的计划就只能宣布失败。  
这是他们无论如何也不能接受的。私下的集会越来越多，有些话甚至已经传到了佛斯特的耳朵里，然而她无暇顾及这么多了，唯一希望九月的会面能让四个国家都能得到各自渴望的，顺利度过这场危机。  
就在即将启程之前，古恩纳尔发生了一个小意外。在一次晨间活动时，他不小心从一匹仍未完全被驯服的马上摔下来，右小腿的骨头断裂，戳穿了肌肉和皮肤，把侍从们吓得不轻。古恩纳尔的腿断了，哪儿也去不了，只能把腿架起躺在床上。洛基在事发的当天就去看望了他，并向他提议取消月底的会晤。  
但古恩纳尔并不同意，他写信给佛斯特说自己的腿伤要休修养两个多月，佛斯特于是把会晤的时间一延再延。直到十一月底，古恩纳尔发现自己的腿还是不能走路之后，才不得不接受自己不能亲自前去米德加德的现实。  
洛基听从古恩纳尔传召来到他的寝宫。那天下午时间还早，但天空已经变暗了。房间角落的小窗户开着让冷风灌进来，壁炉燃着火也不顶用。洛基闻到了空气中快要下雪的味道，他穿着厚重的斗篷，站在古恩纳尔床边。古恩纳尔把其余的侍从都支走，身旁只留下了胡格尼一人。  
“乌特加德，”国王说，“这个冬天你的身体好些了吗？有没有生病？”  
“暂时还没有，陛下。”洛基隐隐约约猜到接下来古恩纳尔要对他说什么，于是用略带疲惫的语气回答，：“但如果再冷一些，或许还是会和去年一样。”  
“太好了。”国王说，：“医生告诫我不能随意走动，我去不了米德加德了。”  
“如同我之前和您说的那样，陛下，我们早就该在第一时间取消这次会晤。”  
“不。”古恩纳尔说，：“不能取消。我决定让你替我去。”  
“不可能，陛下。”洛基来不及多想就立刻否拒绝了这个提议，他不可能替古恩纳尔去米德加德。  
“你说不可能，”古恩纳尔朝他探过身来，。“但我只是要你去米德加德而已，即使和阿斯加德与穆斯贝尔海姆见了面也不需要签任何协议，你在担心什么？还是害怕见到什么人？”  
“陛下。”洛基微微垂下眼睛和古恩纳尔对视，平静地说，：“我没有任何不愿意见到的人。”  
古恩纳尔用鼻子不屑地哼了一声，然后说：“那么你如何解释之前和阿斯加德的巴德尔在酒馆私下碰面的事实？”  
说完，他看了一眼角落里的胡格尼：，“胡格尼全部都看到了。”  
洛基眨了眨眼睛，尽力掩饰着自己的诧异。自己当时的确太不小心了，见到巴德尔的瞬间让他有些慌了神。  
“我之前的确和阿斯加德人认识，闹过一些不愉快，但那是很久之前的事情了，陛下。酒馆的碰面只是短暂的叙旧。”洛基实话实说。事实上这也没什么好隐瞒的，既然古恩纳尔已经开始在他的身边安插眼线了，还不如坦荡承认。  
“你没有说过任何背叛我的话？”  
“从来没有，陛下。”  
古恩纳尔盯着洛基看了好一会儿才说：“我选择相信你，乌特加德。”他打了一个呵欠，这是他想要快点结束谈话的信号，。“但你得再做点什么才能让我继续相信你。你知道，你现在拥有的一切，所有的一切，都来自于我。”  
洛基藏在斗篷里的双手紧紧地握在一起。他注意到角落里有一抹蓝色闪了一下，像翠鸟一般。洛基抬眼看过去，发现是胡格尼翻弄着上衣的领口，而他的那双眼睛也正在直勾勾地盯着自己。  
洛基沉默着，在心里说服自己说，现在已经没有任何选择了。  
“那么我会去米德加德把您想要的东西带回来。”洛基的声音绷得紧紧的。  
听到满意的回答之后，古恩纳尔立刻换了一副面孔。他要求洛基带上胡格尼一同前往并尽快启程，以免错过和佛斯特的最后一次会晤。  
这个消息在第二天就传遍了宫廷。西格恩起初并不知道，直到她听见一起玩耍的女官提起之后才惊觉洛基故意瞒着自己。她慌慌张张地赶回家，脑袋里闪现过一连串不好的事情，连胆子也突然间变小了。  
“我觉得这不是一个好主意！”西格恩猛地推开洛基的卧室门，走到房间里大声抗议，把一旁的侍女吓了一跳。洛基用眼神示意侍女退下，坐下之后对西格恩说：“你刚才的举止看上去不像一个贵族小姐。”  
“我本来就不是。”西格恩来到洛基身旁，心里着急得地恨不得跺脚，：“你要去米德加德？你怎么可以去米德加德？”  
“为什么不可以？”洛基清了清嗓子，抱着自己的双臂，：“这是国王陛下的旨意。”  
“你很有可能死在路上！快下雪了！”西格恩的怒火爆发了，她在房间里走来走去，：“万一你在路上生病了怎么办？更别提还要坐船！米德加德的冬天也很冷！”  
“没事的，西格恩。”洛基安抚她，：“我很快就会回来。”  
“那我也要去！”西格恩走到洛基面前跪坐在地毯上，把头枕着洛基的膝盖，：“你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”  
“我不可能带着你。”洛基拒绝了。  
“我可以假装是你的侍女。”  
“不行。”  
“别抛下我，洛基！”西格恩抗议道，“你说过你不会抛下我！”  
临出发前的那几天晚上，天还没亮洛基就醒了，醒得很突然，甚至有一瞬间不知道自己身在何处。一时间，他还以为自己回到了约顿海姆，身旁睡着索尔，芬里厄安安稳稳地在隔壁的小房间里。之前的那些经过开始像不停地在眼前闪现，漫长得就像已经过了一生。  
但在这个黑暗房间里，洛基小心翼翼地动了动四肢：床的周围空空荡荡的，没有索尔，更没有别人。他能听见门口有几声属于女人的动静，是侍女在准备他起床用的热水。洛基闭起眼睛，叹了口气，内心对于在米德加德与索尔即将到来的见面却越来越抗拒。  
我该说什么？或许最好什么都不说，洛基心想，或许最好别让他认出我。  
不对，他又摇摇头，觉得自己很可笑，索尔应该早就已经早就忘了我。

七天之后，洛基带着西格恩上路。他没能说服固执的少女，于是只能答应她，同时也要求西格恩到了米德加德之后要保持沉默。他们出发的那天天气暖和了一些，队伍一路疾行到港口，乘坐国王的“雨燕号”启航。刺骨的海风夹着冰雪吹到甲板上，船过之处的海面上，海鸥一声声地叫着，犹如迷途的灵魂。  
米德加德的四周都是连绵陡峭的山脉，任何人想要拜会他们的国王，都必须越过高山，走过悬崖才能抵达。十二月中旬，索尔和巴德尔从阿斯加德出发，这时的米德加德已经进入寒冬，肆虐的风雪把道路两旁的山峰都被染成了白色，唯一露出的是一点点泛着青蓝色的树梢，由近及远地延伸开去，最后和白色的悬崖以及灰色的天空融为一体。  
索尔坐在宽大的马车里，身上随意地裹着一张绒皮，手里还拿着一沓需要确认的书信。他们的队伍沿着弯曲的道路行进，巴德尔身穿铠甲在一旁骑马跟随着。之前的在路上都是狂风乱作的雪花，现在雪停了，除了队伍踩在雪地上“咯吱咯吱”的动静，耳畔呼啸的风声之外，整个世界安静得可怕。  
巴德尔被寒气刺激得打了几个喷嚏。他揉了揉眼睛，前面再过一个分叉路口就到悬崖了，这也意味着离佛斯特的宫殿越来越近。但巴德尔却开心不起来，他越往前走便觉得四周的景色怪异，道路两旁挂着雪的黑色树枝整齐地伸向天空，像是一双双祈祷时的手，神经质地抖动着，又如同一堵压抑的墙，发出瑟瑟的声响。  
“慢点走！”巴德尔大声地朝前面的队伍喊道。最前面的骑兵举着阿斯加德的旗帜，金色在雪地里看起来并不太明显。就在这时，分叉路口的另一边出现了一支只举着黑色旗帜的队伍，他们的人数虽然没有阿斯加德的多，但在风中张牙舞爪的黑色显得气势汹汹。  
两支只队伍在堵在了拥挤的路口，巴德尔于是大喊一声让全体队伍停了下来。  
“怎么了，巴德尔？”感觉到马车的停滞，索尔推开窗户问道。  
巴德尔骑马到前面看了看，弄清楚状况之后告诉索尔：  
“前面是尼福尔海姆的国王。”  
索尔探出头去，看了一眼另一条道路上的黑色马车，于是说：“让他们先走，我可以等。”  
“但是我们已经先过去一部分骑兵了。”巴德尔不由得打了个寒噤，“太冷了索尔，还是快点走吧。”  
索尔摆摆手，他坚持让古恩纳尔先走。巴德尔只能让打头的阿斯加德骑兵原地不动，让出一条路给尼福尔海姆的队伍。黑色和金色的旗帜在风中交融着，翻滚着，看起来混乱极了。  
“他们让我们先过去了。马背上是那个人，那个来过尼福尔海姆的阿斯加德人。”西格恩坐在洛基的马车里，打开门看了一眼外面，寒气让她全身发抖，“后面还跟着一辆金色的马车，里面坐着的可能是阿斯加德的国王。”  
洛基点点头，眼睛继续看着手里那本小小的书，直到手指开始发僵，脸也渐渐苍白。  
“你是不是觉得冷，洛基？”西格恩摸了一下洛基的手，“你的手像冰一样。”  
“是挺冷的。”洛基抬起头，朝她露出一个勉强的笑容，“我们还有多久才到？”  
“通过前面的悬崖就到了，”西格恩说，：“很快就不冷了。”西格恩用手拉着洛基。她不说话了，安静地坐在洛基的身旁，紧紧地靠着。  
两支只队伍缓慢地往前走，彼此都是小心翼翼的，谁也不想掉下悬崖。洛基的马车在队伍的中间，索尔的则在他后面不远处。树林里面突然响起了叫声，好像是小孩的哭声一样。  
所有侍卫都愣住了，不由得停下脚步。  
“怎么回事？”西格恩被吓了一跳，她立刻跳下了马车，瞪大眼睛看向前方。  
一只硕大的鸟扑棱一声，扇动着翅膀朝远处飞去，叫声久久地回荡在上空。原来是只鸟，大家纷纷叹了口气。  
“是只鸟。”西格恩笑起来，她打开车门对洛基说，：“是一只很大的鸟。”  
“我知道你喜欢动物，”洛基无奈地叹了口气，皱起眉头，“但是现在先回到马车里。”  
西格恩又往前跑，兴致勃勃地追着那只大鸟在天空中越变越小的的踪迹。  
这时，在队伍后面的巴德尔却留意到了突然出现的西格恩。他记得这张脸，更记得西格恩当时是如何对自己恶语相向的，但是她怎么会出现在这里？巴德尔眨眨眼，确认自己没有认错人之后，脑海里立刻冒出一个疯狂的念头：难道马车里面坐着的不是古恩纳尔？  
巴德尔还没来得及思考清楚，突然间，又一声巨大的声音在前方响起！一个巨大的石头从山上滚下来，一阵剧烈的晃动之后，猛地砸在队伍的最前面的路上，滚了几圈之后掉下了悬崖。  
在所有人还面面相觑、不知所措的时候，巴德尔抬头看向路旁的高山，霎时瞪大了眼睛大喊道：“撤退！！撤退！！”  
积雪激烈地奔腾着，像是突然出现的野兽从山顶上一冲而下，又像是受到了魔鬼的蛊惑一般再也控制不住自己的力量，粗大的树干被碾压折断的声响起此彼伏。它们拥挤着，咆哮着，把面前所有阻拦的一切都毫不留情地吞噬干净，如同发狂的猛兽，没有任何人能阻止它的力量。  
“快撤退！！”巴德尔被眼前的景象吓住了，他拉紧缰绳，狂奔回索尔的马车旁，朝四周的侍卫大喊，：“保护国王陛下！！”  
所有的人都开始慌不择路地逃跑。索尔听到动静立刻从马车里出来，他拦住一匹受惊的马一跃而上，对所有人大声命令道：“所有人立刻退到岔路那边！马上！”  
侍卫听从索尔的吩咐连忙往后退。四周全是惨烈的喊叫声、呼救声，没有谁可以拯救谁，每个人尽力发出的叫喊都被更巨大的声音吞没。雪崩很快吞噬了前面的道路，冲散了骑兵和侍卫。它变得越来越猖狂，带着白色的雪沫在空中翻滚，继续朝道路两边奔涌而去。  
前面的一切都被扬起的雪花遮盖，视野变得模糊不清。片刻之后，世界再度安静了，巴德尔的身后响起一段急促的地马鸣声，他看见尼福尔海姆的那辆黑色马车突破白色的迷雾冲了过来，后面还跟着还有一些幸存的侍卫。  
马夫气喘吁吁地把马车停在暂时安全的地段内，马车的车门打开着，但并没有人从里面下来。巴德尔跳下马走过去一看，发现里面一个人也没有，坐垫上只有一本掉落的硬壳书。巴德尔的心都快从嗓子里跳出来了，于是走到马夫身边问道：“车厢里面的人呢？你们的国王陛下呢？”  
“不是国王陛下，大人。”马夫连忙摇头，：“是乌特加德特公爵，但他在前面跳下了马车。”马夫颤抖着，用手抹掉脸上的雪花，“他说要去找西格恩小姐。”  
巴德尔张大了嘴巴，身体开始紧张地颤抖。他立刻狂奔回索尔身边，不由分说地打断了他与其他人的谈话，紧紧地拉着他的手臂说：“听我说，索尔。”  
索尔扭过头，疑惑地盯着巴德尔问：“你要说什么？我现在正在安排他们清点人数。”  
“洛基在前面。”  
索尔顿时瞪大了眼睛。  
“你在说什么？”  
“马车里的不是古恩纳尔，是乌特加德。尼福尔海姆的乌特加德就是洛基。”巴德尔越说越急，：“我骗了你，索尔。我不该骗你，但是洛基还活着，他就是乌特加德。洛基在前面跳下了马车，说不定已经……”  
这个瞬间，浮在空中的白色粉末终于沉了下来，世界重新恢复了平静，但索尔的耳朵除了自己的心跳声再也听不见任何声响。怦怦砰砰。怦怦砰砰。他的四肢变得僵硬，蓝眼睛泛起了汹涌的红色，嘴唇控制不住地发抖。  
“你说的是真的？”  
“是真的，我不该骗你……”巴德尔还没说完，索尔就像疯了一样把他从眼前推开。他翻身上马，攥紧缰绳往前面狂奔而去。  
马蹄踩在半尺高的雪地里，四周是散落的旗帜、旗杆，还有一些僵硬的四肢和泛着冷光的盔甲。索尔不敢喘气，更不敢抱任何希望，这片白茫茫的雪地渐渐唤起了他的噩梦。第一次，索尔对自己说，第一次洛基就是在雪地里死去，如果巴德尔所说的是真的，那么这一次他无论如何都要找到他。  
他小心翼翼地往前走，就在不远处的前方，终于看见一个黑色的背影。那个背影在一片白色之中站着，渐渐变大，变高，变得越来越熟悉。索尔跳下了马，他走过去，慢慢地靠近，直到脚下的声响让面前的人转过身。  
当索尔看见面前出现的是洛基那张脸时，他全身的血液都沸腾了。尽管此刻四周如黑夜般沉默，但他却仿佛听见了隆隆的鼓声。这鼓声来自于他的身体最深处。  
“洛基，”索尔的声音无法自控地颤抖，他低声叫道，用尽全力控制自己，“洛基。”  
索尔想把洛基抱在怀里，可是又害怕这一切只是自己的幻觉，眼前的人被轻轻一碰，就会如同他黑色头蓬上的雪花一样散落消失。他觉得自己那颗原本已经分裂四散的心渐渐合为一体，酸涩、苦楚、思念、遗憾、爱，所有的情绪融化成一股液体，沿着心脏的每一条血管和每一缕缝隙浇灌着，再一次赋予了他新生。如果可以，他想把自己的身体打开一个缺口，对洛基说：  
“你摸摸这颗心。”

洛基转过身，睫毛轻轻颤动了几下，一动不动地望着索尔。索尔看上去高大而伟岸，比四年前更甚，现在已经完全是一个国王的模样了。  
索尔伸出手，他发烫的手碰到了洛基冰凉的手。  
“洛基。”  
但洛基立刻把手抽回。他平静地望着索尔，甚至有点太过于平静了，然后用嘶哑难听的声音问索尔：  
“你看见西格恩了吗？”  
洛基开口的瞬间，索尔简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。洛基的声音怎么会变成这样了？他觉得自己的胸腔、心脏装满了莫大的痛苦与焦灼，像是有谁在那里撒满了大火之后的余烬。  
“我不知道……”索尔的眼中充满了困惑，胸口起伏着问，：“谁是西格恩？”  
“一个女孩。“  
“什么？”  
“和我在一起的女孩。”洛基低下头，喉咙已经冷得快说不出话了。他没时间和索尔解释太多。  
“洛基……”索尔想要拉住他，但洛基根本没给索尔机会。他转过身去，用尽全力喊西格恩的名字。  
这时，巴德尔跑到了索尔的身后，他看着索尔呆呆地站在雪地里，用手拍了一下自己的哥哥，对他说：“索尔，西格恩是对洛基很重要的人，我们先找到人，好吗？”  
索尔的眼睛一直盯着洛基的背影，他咬着自己的牙齿，用力地点了点头。  
三个人在雪地里不停地翻找着，洛基不愿意放过任何一个露出来的可疑的身体。空气中雪的味道变得越来越重，平静了一会儿之后的风也开始急躁，不停地从嘴巴和鼻子灌进身体里。洛基觉得自己身上的斗篷变得渐渐变得越来越沉，上面的雪花融化成了水，水又变成了结在他身上的冰。这样似曾相识的感觉让他回忆起一些画面，芬里厄最后俯身在脚尖的亲吻，骑着斯雷普尼尔在雪地里狂奔时受惊而起的乌鸦，河中一片淡淡的柠檬色的黄。  
洛基的双眼变得越来越模糊，这时，他听见身后传来了呼喊声。洛基立刻转身，看见巴德尔和索尔从雪地里挖出了一具尸体，尸体下面压着西格恩。  
“找到了！！”巴德尔大叫，他把西格恩从地上拉起来，拍了几下她的脸蛋确定她还活着，然后背着她走向马匹。  
洛基顿时松了一口气，他往前走了几步又立刻停住。他的脑袋变得越来越晕，身体也越来越烫。  
“洛基？”  
索尔发现洛基的不对劲，于是快步走向他，呼喊他的名字。  
但突然之间，洛基的眼前闪现出一片白光，重重地倒在了雪地里。


	28. Chapter 28

洛基没有听见索尔的呼喊，在倒下之后，他模模糊糊地知道有人抱起了自己，就像是断了翅膀的雏鸟置身在一个安稳的巢穴中，获得了暂时温暖的抚慰。  
索尔抱着洛基走回安全的地方，巴德尔给西格恩灌了一口烈酒，酒精点燃了她的身体，把她呛醒。西格恩远远地就看见洛基被索尔抱在怀里，于是连忙冲过去。她死死地拽着洛基垂下来的手，凶狠地盯着索尔，对他说：  
“请国王陛下把公爵还给我。”  
索尔什么话都没说，只是皱起眉头瞟了她一眼，抱紧了洛基继续朝着自己的马车走去。  
“尼福尔海姆的马车是另外一辆！”索尔的冷漠让西格恩有些恼羞成怒。周围幸存的侍卫看着眼前高大而又气势逼人的国王纷纷噤声，的眼睛谁都弄不明白眼前是什么状况。  
“巴德尔，”索尔停下脚步，对巴德尔问道，：“派人通知佛斯特女王了吗？”  
“消息已经传过去了。”巴德尔说，“陛下可以先走，我和其他人留下来善后。”  
索尔满意地点点头，西格恩依旧在他身后不依不饶地跟着，吵着让索尔把洛基放下来，抓着他不愿放手。  
“西格恩小姐！”巴德尔见状连忙用身体挡在她面前，“乌特加德公爵……我是说洛基，他上哪辆马车并不重要。”巴德尔故意把洛基的名字说得很轻，但这个暗示对西格恩而言已经足够了。  
“我向你保证，我的哥哥会照顾好他。”巴德尔继续说，“至少让洛基先离开这鬼地方，好吗？”  
西格恩看了一眼巴德尔，她的整张脸都泛起了红色，棕色的长发乱糟糟地被风糊在脸上，小姑娘再也控制不住情绪，眼泪一下就涌了出来。她从尸体堆里被挖出来本来已经够狼狈了，但真正让她难过的是，不知道为什么自己的胸腔里满是愤恨，她不喜欢阿斯加德人，尤其不喜欢眼前这个。西格恩有一种预感，洛基要被这个陌生人带走了，再也不会回来了。  
她朝着索尔的背影歇斯底里地大叫：“我不允许你带走他！！”  
索尔走到马车旁循声回头，严肃地的看着西格恩，沉下声音说：“年轻的小姐，不管你如何吵闹我都不会把洛基给你的。事实上，我不会把他给任何人，你最好尽早明白这一点。”  
说完，索尔小心翼翼地抱着洛基上了马车。他让洛基躺在绒垫上，头枕着自己的腿，就在侍卫准备关门之时，西格恩再次不甘心地跑了过来，不顾阻拦钻进了马车里。车厢里，索尔的双手扶着洛基的身体，他抬起眼睛看了西格恩一眼，什么话都没说。  
侍卫于是利落地关上车门，让马夫调转方向，护着马车朝佛斯特的宫殿继续前进。

索尔一只手扶住洛基的脑袋，另一只手解开他身上湿透了的斗篷，把自己的那条绒皮毯盖在他的身上。洛基的身体烫得吓人，索尔用手摸了摸他的额头，拨开被汗打湿的黑发。  
“洛基，”索尔低下头，在他的耳边轻声说，：“你是不是很难受？”  
他冰冷的鼻尖碰到洛基发烫的脸颊，忍不住用干燥的唇轻轻吻了一下。索尔控制不住自己，他想更多地触碰洛基，但心里却又莫名地的害怕，怕极了。  
“洛基……”索尔继续在洛基耳边低语，“我在这儿，你会没事的。”  
马车奔驰着前进，坐在对面的西格恩拿着洛基的斗篷，默不作声地看着索尔抱着洛基，像是对待自己失而复得的珍宝一样小心。眼看洛基的脸色变得越来越苍白，西格恩用手背抹掉眼眶里打转的泪水，咬着牙对索尔说：“马车要再快一点，否则洛基就要死了。”  
“什么？”索尔顿时惊讶地抬起头，他用国王的威严警告她，：“注意你的言辞，年轻的小姐，我不允许你胡说。”  
西格恩轻蔑地望着索尔，完全没有被他气势吓到。  
“洛基每年冬天都会生病，你不知道吧？你当然不会知道。”她的脸上露出一个嘲讽的笑容，继续说，：“冬天对他来说是最难熬的季节。你瞧吧，接下来洛基的身体会变得越来越烫，像是在火炉里一样，然后又会变得很冷，冷得像地狱里的死人，到那时候你就会知道我没有骗你。”  
索尔的手攥紧了，西格恩的话让他顿时有些手足无措。他强迫自己镇定下来，压低声音质问道：“你和洛基是什么关系？”  
“我的名字是西格恩。”  
“你是洛基的侍女？”  
“我是他的家人。”  
索尔立刻皱起了眉头：，“不，你不是。洛基没有家人。”  
“是洛基带我离开约顿海姆的。”西格恩补充道。  
索尔愣住了，一时间竟然不知道自己该说什么。他望着西格恩的脸，声音小得像是说给自己听一样：“所以是你在雪地里救了他。那他的病和他的嗓子……”  
“我在雪地里发现洛基时，他的身旁只有一匹被冻死的马。我把他带回我的小木屋，老家伙把所有能救他的药都让他喝了。醒来之后，洛基的嗓子就变成了这样，或许是在雪地里被冻得太久，身体再也没有好过。他并不介意自己的嗓子，反而说这是一种很好的伪装。”西格恩顿了顿，继续说，“后来我才明白他所说的伪装是什么意思，也知道了为什么他要从约顿海姆逃到尼福尔海姆。”  
西格恩盯着索尔，咄咄逼人地问道：“现在你有想说的吗，国王陛下？或者我该称呼你为欺骗洛基的人？”  
索尔垂下眼睛看着洛基的脸，喃喃低语：“我没有欺骗洛基。我从来没有欺骗过他。”  
这时，前方的侍卫用高昂的声调大吼了一句“阿斯加德国王驾到”，四周响起了洪亮的号角声。他们终于抵达了米德加德国都，被安排在城门口迎接的侍卫按照接待礼仪奏响了愉快的乐曲。但索尔根本没有心思在在这里耗费时间，他让马车加快速度，长驱直入，一直到佛斯特宫殿门口才停下来。

佛斯特今天特意穿了一条白色的天鹅绒的长裙，上面绣有繁复的花纹并缀有珍珠和宝石。她将头发盘起一部分，剩下的披在肩膀上，打扮得端庄但并不过分张扬。一整天，她都对即将到来的会晤感到局促不安，特别是在知道路上发生了意外之后，整颗心更是快要从喉咙里跳出来了。  
她站在会客厅的中央，后背绷得直直的，身旁一边站着贴身侍从沙维格，另一边则是提前到来的穆斯贝尔海姆的大使，大厅里还有一些其他的贵族同样在安静地等待着。渐渐的，走廊外的脚步声越来越响，越来越急促，佛斯特不由得紧张地闭起了眼睛，等到她听见侍卫大叫了一声“阿斯加德国王索尔·奥丁森及尼福尔海姆乌特加德公爵驾到”之后，佛斯特猛地睁开眼，却被眼前的景象吓住了。  
索尔抱着洛基站在会客厅的门口，他大口地喘着气，满脸着急，金色的头发更因为忙乱而垂下了几缕，并不是平日里庄严威仪的模样。佛斯特注意到索尔的身后跟着一个年轻的少女，他的怀里面还抱着一个脸色苍白的人，她心想，或许此刻称呼他为一具尸体也不为过。  
“女王陛下。”索尔朝佛斯特颔首，“很抱歉我这样狼狈地与您见面，但是现在我需要一个房间，越快越好。洛……”索尔低头看了一眼洛基，立刻意识到自己说错了话，于是连忙改口，：“乌特加德公爵在路上病倒了，我们需要一名医生。”  
佛斯特低呼了一声，她快步走到索尔面前：“我知道路上发生了意外，但是没想到会这么严重。您有没有受伤……”  
“女王陛下。”索尔打断了她的话，再次恳切地请求，：“我现在只需要一间有壁炉的卧室，一张暖床。其他的可以晚点再说。”  
佛斯特脸上错愕的表情凝滞了，她点点头，让沙维格立刻去准备。不一会儿，侍从们把索尔领到楼上，穿过好几个前厅之后来到一间明亮的卧室里。侍从把房间里的壁炉燃起，索尔轻手轻脚地把洛基放在床上，视线留在他身上一刻也不愿意离开。这一切都被一同前来的佛斯特看在眼里，她的脑袋里瞬间闪过一个荒唐而模糊的念头，更是一种敏锐的直觉，但下一秒却让她觉得难堪。  
侍从带着医生来到了卧室里。医生摸了一下洛基手腕的脉搏，俯身听了听他的心跳，然后让人准备热水和帕子。索尔只能无助地退到一旁，看着医生和侍从把洛基身上的外袍解掉，只留下一件衬衫，用热手帕不停地擦拭他的身体。  
“有什么是我们可以做的吗？”站在一旁的佛斯特问道。  
医生摇摇头：。“公爵大人或许是患了发烧引起的热病，需要再观察一下。”  
佛斯特的目光开始不停地在索尔的脸上和病床之间逡巡，似乎想为自己刚才的推论找到证据。但是转念一想，她又觉得或许这一切只是索尔的热心肠所致——众人皆说阿斯加德人待人热忱，此刻看起来的确是这样。这样一想，她心里的疑惑又打消了几分。  
佛斯特没有在房间里停留太长时间，她礼貌地和索尔道别之后便去处理别的事情。房间里除了侍从和医生，只剩下索尔和西格恩。  
西格恩静悄悄地从角落里走到床边。她跪在洛基面前，双手握着他的手，吻了吻手背，然后靠着床边安静地等待着洛基清醒过来。  
“洛……乌特加德公爵在尼福尔海姆的时候，”索尔忍不住问她，“医生都怎么照顾他？只能像这样，什么都做不了？”  
西格恩点点头，但转瞬又摇了摇头。  
“到底是什么？”索尔越来越焦急，他看着洛基的身体变得越来越虚弱，迫切想要一个答案。  
“医生有时会给他喝药，擦掉他身上的汗。”西格恩说，：“有时候他会熬过去，有时候不会。”  
“熬不过去会发生什么？”  
西格恩没有回答他，她把脸埋进洛基的手掌里，偷偷抹掉脸上的泪。  
洛基的身体变得越来越烫，医生决定给他喝下可以退烧的药水。索尔一把拿过药水，坐到床边把洛基的头抬起来，让他可以靠在自己的身上，然后用手指撬开他的牙齿，慢慢地把药灌进去。索尔能感觉到自己的手都快被洛基滚烫的身体融化了，他扶住洛基的头，用手掌拨开他被汗水湿透的头发，小声地在耳畔叫他的名字，但洛基依旧是什么反应都没有。  
没过多久，剩下的阿斯加德人和尼福尔海姆人终于抵达了宫殿。巴德尔按照礼仪和佛斯特女王见面，他俩客气地聊了一会儿之后才到卧室里看望洛基。  
卧室里弥漫着一股苦涩的味道，巴德尔看见自己的哥哥半个身子坐在床上，洛基靠在他的怀里。众神在上，巴德尔从来没想过自己还能看见这样的一幕，一时间竟然不知道自己该说什么才好，连鼻子都开始莫名地的发酸。  
他走到索尔身旁，低声和他交代了几句。他建议索尔先去休息一下，这里可以由医生照看，但索尔摇摇头，反而看向一旁的西格恩，说：“你带她出去，让侍女给她好好地洗个热水澡，再吃点东西。”  
西格恩早就哭累了，闭着眼睛趴在床边休息。她迷迷糊糊听见索尔说的话，下意识地摇头拒绝，但挣扎了一会儿之后，最终还是被巴德尔架着离开了房间。  
之后的每一秒对索尔而言都是折磨。他保持着这个姿势，用毛巾给洛基擦拭身体，他的脸、脖子、手掌、肩膀和胸口。索尔一遍又一遍地在洛基的耳边叫他的名字，试图唤回他的意识。好几次，索尔明明听见了洛基的嘴里发出了一些模糊不清的呓语，但当他想确认时声音却消失了。  
那晚，佛斯特女王原本准备的欢迎仪式不得不因为这场意外而被迫延期。索尔没有精神去应付米德加德的贵族，碍于礼仪他在晚餐时短暂地出现了一下，喝了几口酒之后便离开，其他的一切都交给了巴德尔去应酬。索尔心里清楚一定会有一些贵族对他这样的行为感到不满，但是他并不在乎。此时此刻，这个世界上没有任何人或事能比躺在病床上的洛基更重要，索尔那颗因此而痊愈的心，他失而复得的爱。

洛基的病况持续到了半夜。他喝下去的药水短暂地缓解了发热的症状，但起不了根本的作用。西格恩去了又回来，一脸担忧地站在床边。侍从往壁炉里多加了木柴，火熊熊地燃烧着，映出每个人的脸上焦虑的神情。  
这时，西格恩突然开口对索尔说：“你应该准备一把匕首。”  
“什么？”索尔不解地看向西格恩。  
“匕首？”一旁的医生也不解地问。  
“如果公爵大人是清醒的话，他会主动要求这么做。”西格恩回头看着他俩，“虽然我非常不喜欢。”  
说完，西格恩解开了洛基的袖口，轻轻往上一推，露出他的手臂，上面有好几个已经痊愈的刀口。  
“给他放血吧。”西格恩低下头说。  
“不，不行。”索尔连忙摇头，“放血是很危险的疗法。”  
“我也不建议……”  
“那他就熬不过今晚了。”西格恩立刻打断了医生的话。她看向索尔继续说，：“相信我，我之前也这样做过，只有这一种办法。”  
西格恩的话让索尔没办法下定决心放弃，他的身体已经浸透了焦急和不安，还有某种无法言说的内疚。他抚摸着洛基手臂上的伤痕，吻了吻他的额头，不住地抹掉他额头上的汗，最终还是同意让医生在洛基的手臂上划下一道伤口。  
血足足放满了两个小碗，半夜时，洛基的脉搏和体温终于渐渐恢复正常。索尔依旧耐心地等待着，观察着，幻想着或许下一秒洛基就能张开眼睛醒过来。而的确，在医生离开之后，洛基突然动了动自己的手，他闭着眼睛重重地喘息了好几次，然后就在索尔的注视下，终于恢复了意识，睁开了眼睛。  
洛基在看到索尔的第一眼就笑了。  
“索尔，我们今天去吗？”  
索尔愣住了。他紧张地看着洛基，急切地反问：  
“我们去哪儿？”  
“坐船。”  
“船？”  
“我们今天去河上坐船吗？我喜欢像上一次那样和你坐船，只有我们两个。”  
索尔的心脏停滞了，他再也忍受不住，眼泪瞬间流了下来。  
宁静的河畔，金色的阳光，泛着浅柠檬黄的河面，小船载着他们沐浴在晨光中……经过了漫长的日日夜夜，洛基一直记得那个早上。


	29. Chapter 29

日出静悄悄地来临，浅淡的阳光铺在米德加德，只是薄薄的一层。侍从们很早就醒了，在女王和贵宾更衣的房间里开始忙碌，累了一晚上的厨工挤在伙房里取暖，另一边，新送来的酒和新鲜的鱼正等待着卸货。  
一切看起来平和而又有条不紊。  
巴德尔是被饿醒的，他昨晚和米德加德的贵族们喝了不少酒，肚子开始“叽里咕噜”地叫。他简单地清理了一下，走过长廊，发现走廊尽头索尔的房间安静极了，看上去就像没人住过一样。门口的侍女低头回禀，阿斯加德的国王昨晚的确没有回来。巴德尔于是下楼，走到洛基的房间门口，手轻轻一推，门就开了。  
房间里很暖和，但光线昏暗，只剩最后一点火苗在壁炉里挣扎。索尔侧躺在洛基的身边，高大的身体佝偻地蜷缩着，皱着眉闭着眼，看起来十分不舒服。西格恩则裹着毛毯睡在角落里的沙发上，完全不顾礼仪，看上去根本不像一个贵族小姐。  
巴德尔轻手轻脚地走到窗边，拉开窗帘的一个角。索尔感受到动静立刻醒了，他睁开眼睛，满脸紧张，直到看清是巴德尔之后才松了口气。  
“你应该去吃点东西，哥哥。”巴德尔走到索尔身边压低声音说道。他看了一眼洛基，情况似乎比昨天好多了。  
索尔摇摇头，说自己不放心离开。  
“我想如果洛基现在醒来也不愿意看到这个样子的你。”巴德尔继续劝索尔，“洗个澡，吃点东西恢复体力。我看洛基已经好多了，西格恩也在，还可以让侍从把医生叫过来看护。洛基会没事的。”  
巴德尔的话让索尔脸上的表情变得柔和了一些。他犹豫了片刻，低头吻了一下洛基的额头，小声地和他说自己需要离开一会儿，这才挪动自己僵硬而疲惫的身体，跟在巴德尔的身后离开房间。  
他们回到索尔的寝室，在索尔洗澡的同时，侍从们端来早餐。米德加德的食物口味和阿斯加德不同，这里的人更喜欢烤制的甜糕点，加工过的面包，还有各种水果和蔬菜。巴德尔对此有些兴趣缺缺，他更想念阿斯加德那些能够大快朵颐的肉。没过多久，索尔从浴室里出来，他换了一套衣服，金色的头发也重新梳洗过，整个人显得精神多了。  
侍从给他们各自倒了羊奶，切好面包之后退下，小餐厅里只剩下他们俩。  
“关于西格恩你了解多少？”索尔喝了一口羊奶之后，突然问巴德尔。  
巴德尔歪着脑袋回忆了一下自己在尼福尔海姆的遭遇，瘪着嘴巴说：“没有多少。起初我以为她是洛基的女儿，你知道的，我当时并不知道乌特加德就是洛基。”  
“然后呢？”  
“噢，对了。”巴德尔突然笑起来，“她怀疑洛基是和我结的婚，所以称呼我为‘那个阿斯加德人’，不过现在她应该知道你才是‘那个阿斯加德人’。”  
索尔若有所思地说：“她似乎对我有很大的敌意，很讨厌我。”  
“不意外。”巴德尔的语气有些无奈，拿过面前的一颗苹果咬了一口，“我认为她喜欢洛基。你知道的，少女的那种情感。”  
索尔沉默了。老实说他对西格恩没有什么特别的看法，只是还不太习惯洛基身边多了一个有些爱管闲事的小女孩。  
这时，巴德尔像是想起了什么，低声对索尔说：“我昨晚在晚宴时听到一个有意思的传言。”  
索尔看着他，轻轻地皱了一下眉，脸上的表情沉稳不惊，但是巴德尔的话的确已经吸引了他的注意。  
“昨晚的晚宴上，有几位贵族在走廊外面说话被我无意间听见了。他们怀疑路上的那场意外是人为导致的。”  
索尔放下手里的杯子，往嘴巴里塞了一口面包，用眼神示意巴德尔继续说。  
“佛斯特女王之前的行为已经招致了反对派的不满，有人怀疑或许是他们做的好事。我在想……哥哥，如果我们当时不够小心谨慎，或许现在没有一个人能坐在这里吃早餐。”  
“佛斯特知道么？”索尔问。  
“只是猜测而已。”巴德尔耸耸肩，“现在应该没有人有胆量告诉女王陛下。当然，最重要的是你没出事。”  
“这不是一件小事，巴德尔，人民和国王一样重要。”索尔认真地说，“我们幸存的人还有多少？”  
“差不多一半。但是尼福尔海姆那边似乎死伤多一些。对了，和洛基一起来的还有一个叫胡格尼的国王贴身侍从，不过他现在应该还在昏迷中。”  
索尔点点头，他推开椅子站起身来，让侍从进来给他换衣服。他决定先去见一见佛斯特，巴德尔的消息让他起了疑心，不管是不是真的有反对派从中作梗，他都得慎重。

索尔站在佛斯特寝宫的偏厅里等待着，佛斯特特意穿了一条明亮的黄裙子，映衬着她姣好的面容。她看见索尔便忍不住开心地笑了，有些矜持地走到他面前，朝他微微点头。  
“我希望您昨晚休息得好，女王陛下。”  
索尔握住佛斯特的手，按照礼仪用嘴唇轻轻地碰了一下她的手背，然后带着歉意说：“请您原谅我昨天的失礼，陛下，我们的第一次见面应该更正式一点。晚宴时我因为担心乌特加德公爵，所以……”  
“噢，不用介意。”佛斯特笑起来，她的两只手交叠着垂在身前，“我也很担心他，我希望他现在好些了。”  
佛斯特和索尔走到沙发前坐下，她开始给索尔介绍自己的宫殿，还有米德加德的一些有趣的风土人情。索尔能感觉到她的示好，甚至有点过于热情了。索尔一边附和着，一边仔细观察，佛斯特今年应该三十三岁了，但依然是美的，她脸上的轮廓似乎完全是雕刻出来的那般，那颗脑袋像猫的一样小巧。  
“一切都已经准备好，穆斯贝尔海姆的大使草拟了一份协议，等乌特加德公爵身体好了之后，我们就能一起坐下来好好谈谈。”佛斯特说。  
索尔摆摆手，说自己并不想在这个时候谈协议的事情。他调整了一下自己的坐姿，手又开始下意识般摩挲着尾戒，索尔思索了片刻后说：“因为路上的那场意外，我们和尼福尔海姆都损失了一部分英勇的侍卫，因此我想请求女王陛下把他们的遗体安置好，毕竟我们再也不可能带他们回国了。”  
佛斯特愣了一下，很快就同意了。她的脸有些发红，垂下眼睛看着手里的茶杯，轻声叹了口气。  
“我很抱歉，我并不知道悬崖那边的积雪会有这么多。”  
“这看起来的确是一场意外。那颗巨石突然间滚落下来，一切都发生得太快了。”索尔的用词很谨慎，他把眼睛转向佛斯特，留意着她脸上的每一个表情，他想知道巴德尔听到的那个传言到底有没有飘到佛斯特的耳朵里。  
佛斯特赞同索尔的话：“侍卫说是因为巨石。不过奇怪的是，那颗石头就像是突然出现在山顶一样，我以前从未听说附近的山顶上有巨石。”  
“我不知道。”索尔低声说，“说不定这件事情还有另一个原因。”  
佛斯特的脸上突然变得严肃，索尔的话让她蹙起了眉头，她压低声音问：“这是什么意思？”  
“如果那颗石头原本就不在那里，那么又是谁故意把它放在那里，又是谁故意把它扔下来的呢？”  
索尔说完这句话之后，抬起蓝眼睛望着佛斯特。他知道佛斯特听懂了他的暗示。他需要做的就是这些，在佛斯特的心里种下一个问号，让它生根发芽，一个国王最不能容忍的就是心里的疑点。那个传言究竟是不是真的，让佛斯特的人去查就好了，索尔并不担心。但是在查明白之后，之前谈妥的一切究竟还能不能照常履行，那可就不一定了。  
索尔和佛斯特的谈话一直持续到中午。午餐时，佛斯特邀请穆斯贝尔海姆的大使和巴德尔一起来和他俩共用。相比昨晚的热闹，只有他们几个人的午餐安静了许多，谈论的话题也更轻松随意。主菜是早上的鲜鱼，很合巴德尔和大使的胃口，他们一边吃还一边聊起各自国家食物的特色，还包括对米德加德的初次印象。  
鱼的确很好，但索尔吃了几口就撤掉了。每当脑袋里安静下来之后，他的心总是会回到洛基身边，什么事情都做不了。  
“国王陛下，”大使说，“您不喜欢面前的鱼吗？您好像很恨它似的。”  
索尔摇摇头，用亲切地语气回答：“鱼没有任何问题，只是我的胃口不太好。”  
正当佛斯特询问要不要给他换一道主菜时，沙维格走了进来，在佛斯特的耳边低语了几句。  
佛斯特惊呼一声：“乌特加德公爵醒过来了！”她高兴地和大家分享了这个好消息。  
索尔听到后立刻紧张地站了起来，有些着急地说：“或许我应该……”  
佛斯特有些吃惊地看着索尔，她也连忙起身：“对，我们应该去看看他。”  
他们从餐厅走到洛基的房间门口，索尔从未觉得佛斯特的宫殿这样复杂，楼梯、走廊和一个个前厅似乎怎么也走不完。站在门口的侍从把门打开，朝里面通传了一声，佛斯特于是第一个走了进去，身后跟着穆斯贝尔海姆的大使和巴德尔。  
索尔站在门口，他是最后一个。天知道这是怎么了，他的手一直在控制不住地颤抖，只能用力地握紧拳头，保持镇定。他一直祈祷洛基能醒来，可是真的醒来了之后却突然感到害怕和紧张。他听见房间里窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，似乎是洛基下了床，还有佛斯特愉悦的说话声，轻巧而温柔。  
“我想你应该谢谢阿斯加德的国王，是他救了你。”这时，索尔听见佛斯特在介绍自己，于是深呼吸了几口气，迈着步子走进了房间里。

洛基和他们站在房间中央交谈。看见索尔走进来之后，洛基用看陌生人的眼神看着索尔，面带微笑朝他礼貌地说：“谢谢您，尊敬的国王陛下。”  
洛基的嗓音干涸嘶哑，索尔愣住了，一时之间仍无法习惯。洛基的身上穿着一套黑色的长袍，脸色依旧苍白，眼窝深陷，整个人依旧残留着被病魔折磨过的痕迹。他的冷淡像是一粒巨大的冰块堵在索尔的喉咙和胸腔里，刺痛无比，索尔什么话都说不出口，只能麻木地点点头。两人之间只剩下怪异的沉默。  
在这之后，洛基再也没有望向索尔，哪怕一眼。在洛基和其他人说话时，索尔一直默不作声地望着他，渴求一个眼神的对视，但每一次洛基都避开。他那低垂的睫毛轻颤着，绿色的眼睛眨了又眨，却连一个余光都不曾施舍给索尔。  
过了一会儿，侍从端着点燃的蜡烛走了进来，医生也不得不打断他们的谈话，说洛基需要回到床上休息。佛斯特和大使于是陆续离开，索尔佯装返回自己的房间，等人都走远了又折返回去。西格恩就像是知道他会回来一样，站在房间门口等着他。看到索尔时，她的手握成了拳头，看上去像是要打人一般。  
还没等索尔开口，西格恩就飞快地说：“洛基睡了。”  
“我知道。”索尔低声回答，“我想进去看看他。”  
“他不想见你，他现在还是很难受，需要休息。”西格恩冷冷地说。  
“这是你自己的看法，还是洛基的原话？”  
“他的确说过他不想见你。”  
“不，我不信。”  
“我说了不行，洛基并不想见你。”  
西格恩露出不耐烦的表情，她抬起眼睛警惕地盯着索尔，生怕他突然闯进去。两个人沉默地对峙着，过了一会儿西格恩突然打开门，飞快地溜进去，剩下索尔孤零零地站在走廊里。  
西格恩回到洛基的床边，用力拥抱了躺在床上的他，确保自己听到他的心跳之后才满意地松手。  
洛基张开眼睛，有些不舒服地扭动了一下身体，低声问：“门口有谁吗？”  
“没有。一个人也没有。”西格恩小声地嘟囔，脑袋里回想起索尔刚才恳切的眼神，使劲地摇了摇头。  
那个晚上，索尔仿佛置身在一片寂静之中。他久久地站在窗边，回想着洛基那张苍白疲惫的脸，望着夜色发呆。他似乎听见了积雪从屋顶坠落的声音，像是沉闷的呻吟。紧接着，“噗”地一声，犹如一阵白烟一般，掉下去的雪和地上被踩烂的融雪混在一起。但这份宁静持续了没多久，快到午夜时再次吹起了风，下起了雪，房间里突然渗进了寒意。我讨厌下雪，索尔对自己说，我讨厌下雪。


	30. Chapter 30

佛斯特一整晚都被噩梦纠缠，她梦见自己被反对派赶下王位，关进了一个破败肮脏的修道院里，然后用头发把自己勒死了。她从痛苦和恐惧中惊醒，满头大汗，在空荡荡的寝室里大叫侍女和沙维格的名字。  
听到动静的侍女连忙端着蜡烛进来，还有一只佛斯特饲养的小狗。小狗“呜呜”地叫，摇着尾巴跳上床，用潮湿的鼻尖蹭佛斯特的手心。佛斯特把头埋进小狗毛茸茸的身体里，双肩不停地抖动着。索尔对她说的话在她的心中埋下了隐患，她害怕极了，觉得自己快喘不过气来。  
下半夜，等沙维格赶到时，佛斯特已经镇定了不少。她裹了一件外袍靠在床头，棕发散落着，脸色发青，眼睛发红，一看就是狼狈地哭过。沙维格的到来让佛斯特如释重负，她从床上直起身来，用哀伤的语气对他说：“我做了一个很可怕的梦。”  
沙维格微微侧身，佛斯特才发现他的身后跟着一个蒙着眼睛的陌生人：他身材矮小，有点驼背，两条小瘦腿在光影中紧张地打颤。  
“请容许我的冒昧，女王陛下，或许您会想要先听一听这位先生说的话。”沙维格朝佛斯特行了一个礼，然后对身旁的陌生人说，：“你可以说了。”  
陌生人咽了咽口水，双手揪着自己的上衣，胆怯地开口。他先自报了家门，然后说他可能知道是谁把那块石头挪到山顶上，并制造了前几天的那场意外。在沙维格的追问下，陌生人沉默了片刻之后，鼓起勇气说出了几个贵族的名字。  
佛斯特瞬间瞪大了眼睛，她疑惑地看向沙维格，但沙维格只是轻轻摇摇头，暗示她别出声。  
“这就是你知道的全部了吗？你敢发誓刚才所说的都是真话？”沙维格严肃地问向陌生人。  
陌生人点点头：，“全部属实，大人。”  
说罢，沙维格找人进来把陌生人带出去，然后走到佛斯特的床边，紧握住她的手。  
“所以索尔·奥丁森的猜测是对的？”佛斯特满脸的不敢置信。自从索尔和她的密谈结束之后，她就把谈话内容对沙维格全盘托出，并让他派人出去暗中调查。沙维格是她唯一信得过的人，这并没有什么好隐瞒的。  
“他们的手脚做得并不是特别干净，所以才会不小心被人看到。”沙维格脸上的表情渐渐柔和起来，试图安慰佛斯特，：“如果您问我这是否就是事情的全部真相？我不确定，但我会继续为您调查下去。”  
“我的大臣，我的贵族……”佛斯特用双手捂住脸，她看起来糟糕透了，“没有一个人站在我的身旁。”  
“还有一件事情我必须提前和您说，”沙维格坚定地望着佛斯特，“反对派已经去联系您的表兄了，速度比我们想象中的还快。”  
“我的表兄？那个罗伯特？他们想让那个罗伯特当新的国王？！”佛斯特忍不住大叫起来。  
沙维格按住佛斯特的肩膀：。“我们没有时间了，陛下。您需要一个国王，一段新的婚姻。”他在这里停下，看了一眼佛斯特，“去求奥丁森，越快越好。”  
佛斯特的眼前闪过索尔的脸，甚至还有洛基的，她对于他们两人关系的疑惑并没有彻底消失。但她知道沙维格是对的，她的确没有时间了。在离开前，沙维格再次紧紧握住她的手，亲吻她发凉的手背，像是把她视为亲生女儿般地的用力抱了抱她，希望能给她带来力量。

第二天早上，索尔和巴德尔在洛基房间的门口撞见了佛斯特和医生。佛斯特对索尔和巴德尔的出现感到惊讶，她温柔地朝他们打招呼：“医生说乌特加德公爵的热病还是有点反复。”佛斯特看向索尔说道，“今天还需要好好休息。”  
“他现在醒着么？”听到这个消息后索尔有些焦急。  
“是的，两位陛下。我刚才让公爵大人吃了药。”一旁的医生说。  
索尔点点头，默默叹了口气，他猜想这或许和昨晚的大雪有关系。昨天晚上他并没有睡好，满脑子想的都是今天要和洛基说的话。因为担心洛基不愿意见他，索尔特意把巴德尔也拉了过来，让他在适当的时候当一当说客。但此刻索尔又犹豫了，洛基的身体还没彻底恢复，他不知道现在是不是一个说话的好时候。  
“我现在能见他吗，医生？”索尔问。  
“如果只是简单地说说话……”  
佛斯特突然插话道：“我想还是先让公爵好好休息，你说呢，索尔？”  
这还是佛斯特第一次叫索尔的名字，她脸上的表情飞快地闪过一丝尴尬和心虚，很快又镇定了下来。她继续说：“如果你觉得无聊，我想邀请你和我一起到花园里散散步。”  
索尔仔细地打量着佛斯特脸上的表情，心里大概猜到了佛斯特究竟想做什么。他看了一眼身旁的巴德尔，和他交换了一个心照不宣的眼神之后，答应了佛斯特的邀请。  
漫天的大雪把户外的一切都盖住了，满眼都是灰色与白色，萧瑟又冷清，人们只能被暂时拘禁在屋内。索尔跟在佛斯特的身后走进了一个暖房，里面弥漫着花香和土壤的味道，至少在这里还能看到一些绿意，让人被寒冬折磨得的绷紧的神经能够得到放松。侍女把佛斯特的小狗也带了过来，小狗叫着朝她奔去。  
佛斯特伸手抱起小狗，动作熟练而温柔——它的耳朵尖尖的，小尾巴摇来摆去，轻咬她的手指和衣服，然后用圆溜溜的眼睛望着索尔，满脸好奇。  
“它喜欢你。”佛斯特再次摸了摸小狗的背毛之后，才放下它她。  
但索尔没说话，他背着双手，只是朝她和小狗露出一个浅浅的笑容。  
“瞧，”佛斯特望着索尔柔声说，：“这次会晤暂时似乎还不能让你我都如愿。”佛斯特往前走，用手拂过一些巨大而低垂的绿叶，“但是我已经没有耐心等下去了，索尔。”  
“我不太明白陛下的意思。”索尔在佛斯特的身后站定。从一开始，他们之间渴求的就不一致，索尔想要的只是和尼福尔海姆的协议。但佛斯特却想要更多。  
“你很清楚。”佛斯特也停下脚步，转过身和索尔对视。她棕色的瞳孔放大，脸上露出自嘲的表情，：“只有和你结婚，才能拯救我岌岌可危的王位。所以我请求你，奥丁之子，请和我结婚。”  
“我在信里已经说得很明白了。”索尔无奈地轻笑了一声，他已经提前对接下来的谈话感到厌倦了。  
“我让你感到好笑吗？”佛斯特不知所措地问。  
“是的，女王陛下。”  
“你可以叫我‘简’。”  
“那样不符合礼仪。”索尔短暂地沉默了，看向一边还在盛开的花朵。他再次开口时，语调变得平和了一些，：“从始至终我们想要的东西都不一样。”  
“我们可以让它们变得一样！”佛斯特开始变得激动，“你有没有试过活在恐惧之中，每天担心自己头上的王冠会掉落，害怕被推翻？如果这个世界上有任何一个人能够理解我，我相信那个人只能是你。”  
“我明白，女王陛下，你这样的担心并不是没理由的，贵族和大臣的存在就是会让我们处在被罢黜的境地之中。”  
“那你为什么不能帮我？为什么不愿意和我结婚？这样我们彼此的王位都能变得更稳固，不是吗？”佛斯特咄咄逼人地问道。  
“没这个必要，陛下。”索尔冷漠地说，：“我不会因为需要巩固王位，就把自己和枕边的位置都出卖了。”  
佛斯特有些恼羞成怒，脸瞬时变红了。  
“我的话让你生气了吗？”索尔又问。他低头看着佛斯特，看着她眼睛里盛满的恐惧。这份恐惧已经让她乱了阵脚，但或许真的没有一个人能够帮她，连一根可以让她从漩涡中爬出来的浮木都没有。  
“告诉我实话，女王陛下。”索尔说，“那场雪崩并不是意外，对吗？如果我没有猜错的话，反对你的贵族已经开始行动了。”  
佛斯特愣住了，她飞快地移开眼睛目光，眼神里有一丝畏缩，咬着嘴唇不愿意回答。  
“所以你才会这样着急。”  
“只要你答应我，愿意帮我，你想要的我都能给你。”佛斯特苦苦哀求道。  
“我真正想要的你给不了。”索尔若有所思地低声说，“你给我一份和尼福尔海姆的协议，这就够了。我们两国之间是利益与合作的关系，这样的关系虽然复杂但最简单，也最好处理，其他的一切我都不想要。”  
佛斯特追问道：“你究竟想要什么？”  
索尔并没有搭理她这句话，他转动了几下自己的戒指，抛下佛斯特转身往前走。被冷落的佛斯特在索尔身后大声地质问：“是不是和乌特加德公爵有关系？我猜想你们早就认识，对吗？别让我逼你！索尔。”  
索尔听到这句话后下意识地握紧了拳头，但依旧头也不回地离开了暖房。佛斯特望着他离开的身影，沮丧而又挫败地叹了口气，擦了擦脸，眼泪忍不住流了下来。

索尔走回洛基的房间门口，巴德尔还在走廊里站着。他看见索尔回来，小跑几步到他面前，问道：“你们谈了什么？”  
索尔的脸上露出一丝疲惫，他摇摇头说：“还是之前信里面的那些。”  
“好执着的女人。”巴德尔小声地吹了声口哨，指了指洛基房间的门说，：“洛基好像还在睡觉，你现在可以进去。”  
“西格恩呢？”  
“我找了个借口让侍女把她带出去了，现在只有洛基一个人在房间里面。”  
索尔的身体因为紧张而变得紧绷，他屏息着推开门，不想把洛基吵醒。如果他真的还在睡觉，索尔想，就让我看一眼，一眼就好了。  
四柱床的帘幔只拉起了一半，阳光照在床尾。索尔静悄悄地走过去，他看见床边的矮桌上放着一份只吃了几口的蛋糕，还有一杯凉掉的红茶。洛基就这样安静地睡着，眉头有些皱起，似乎依然感到不舒服。  
索尔突然回想起他们的过去，在那段甜蜜而短暂的日子里，有好几次半夜时他醒过来，在摇摆的烛火中就这样看着洛基安稳地睡在自己身边。他喜欢洛基黑色的睫毛，他的鼻尖，还有薄薄的唇。有时候洛基早就醒了，但他故意装睡，索尔发现之后就按着他的屁股继续做让人情欲高涨的事情。还有几次，每当他们折腾到半夜，洛基实在没有力气去浴室清理身体，两人干脆黏黏糊糊地抱在一起再次入睡。  
那时候索尔总会感到庆幸，庆幸自己在一段起初并不抱任何希望的婚姻中找到了所爱之人。而更多的时候，在那过去的数年中，当他离开宫殿成为流浪的王子后，索尔就是靠着这份短暂的回忆才能让自己得以活着。  
索尔坐在洛基的床边，用上身笼罩住他。“我好想你。”索尔在洛基的耳边温柔地低语，或许是因为知道洛基听不见，所以才有些肆无忌惮。他伸出一只手小心翼翼地拨开洛基耳边的黑发，露出他喜欢的耳朵。洛基的耳垂圆圆的，有一个很好看的弧线，索尔忍不住用手指碰了碰，紧张地看了一眼洛基，似乎害怕他现在就醒过来。但洛基只是眼睫毛动了动，其他的什么都反应都没有。  
还有他的脸，他的鼻子和他的嘴唇。索尔的眼神一直在洛基的脸颊附近打转，这一场病让洛基的脸色变得有些吓人，看上去更是瘦了不少，索尔觉得自己的心莫名地收紧，像是被人用匕首刺穿一般痛苦。他盯着洛基干燥的唇，用指腹轻轻地滑过，心里突然涌起了一股再也无法控制的冲动。  
我想吻他。索尔对自己说，我好想吻他。  
索尔于是俯下身去，小心翼翼地吻住了洛基的唇。他只是短促短地的碰了一下，但还是能闻到洛基的味道，他最熟悉的味道。索尔的整颗心脏如同被注入了鲜活的血液，战栗着，跳动着，如果此刻他可以做任何他想做的，他会一边用力地吻着洛基，一边用哽咽的声音呼唤他的名字，洛基。洛基。我的洛基。  
索尔在房间里一直待到中午，等到巴德尔进来找他时才离开。他们离去之后，房间再度恢复了平静。这时，一直闭着眼睛的洛基突然睁开了双眼，绿眼睛直直地望着头顶上的幔布，耳畔响起心跳声。他的脑袋里只剩下才索尔刚才的那个吻，除了那个吻，其余的一片混乱。  
“这样是不对的。”洛基闭上眼睛自言自语道，“大错特错。”

隔日，之前被迫延期的欢迎晚宴终于可以举行。佛斯特在最大的宴会厅招待了三个国家的客人，还有自己的大臣和贵族们。宴会厅用大束大束的鲜花装点，成百上千根蜡烛摇曳着，如同夜间的星星一般闪闪发光。乐师在角落里弹奏着乐曲，陆续到来的贵族们穿着华服拥挤着，低头耳语或高声谈笑。  
佛斯特穿着一件拖地的米白色暗纹长裙，佩戴皇冠和宝石首饰站在大厅的最前面迎接她的贵客，沙维格站在她他的身后。索尔是最后一个走进宴会厅的，他穿了一件深红色的镶边礼服，刚走到长桌前，就惊讶地发现洛基坐在自己的斜对面。  
索尔本来没想过洛基会出席，如果可以他宁愿让洛基再多休息几天，但是佛斯特明显是等不及了。洛基穿了一件深绿色的长袍，颜色只比眼睛的绿浅一点。他的身后站着一个索尔未曾见过的侍从，脑袋上有一个明显的伤口，索尔便猜想恐怕他就是之前一直昏迷的胡格尼。  
一整个晚上，虽然他俩一句话都没说上，但索尔依然时不时看向洛基。他的精神似乎好一点了，索尔留心观察着，看他吃了几口主菜，喝了浓汤，胃口似乎也变好了。洛基很难忽视索尔的目光，只能借着扭头和佛斯特谈话的空隙，不留痕迹地往索尔的方向匆忙扫过几眼。  
这样盛大的宴会总是容易让人感到疲惫。宴会过半，乐师开始换上欢快的舞曲，一些贵族已经忍不住要起身跳舞了。  
“你会跳舞吗，公爵大人？”佛斯特的心情似乎很不错，她的头随着音乐的节奏轻微地摆动，笑着看向洛基。  
“会，女王陛下，但是但是很少跳。”洛基回答她。  
佛斯特笑了起来：。“我希望待会可以和大人一起跳一支舞。希望你别拒绝我。”  
洛基还未答应，隔着几个座位的贵族突然大声地插话道：“我想看陛下您和阿斯加德国王跳一曲。”  
“对，好提议！反正我们两个国家之间也快迎来一场婚礼了！”  
那几个明显是支持佛斯特的贵族大声地笑起来，音乐声戛然而止，全部的人都听见了刚才的起哄声，开始大声欢呼即将到来的婚礼。佛斯特的脸瞬间地红了，站在角落里的沙维格默不作声地勾起嘴角。  
音乐声再度响起，佛斯特不由自主地看向索尔，眼睛里全是温柔，而索尔的眉头紧皱，他扫了一眼佛斯特，胸腔里就升起了一股被人玩弄的怒火。他压抑着，控制着，蓝眼睛一直盯着斜对面的洛基。洛基侧过头，微笑着在佛斯特的耳边说了一句话，又坐回自己的位置上。  
然后，他迎着索尔的目光看回去，两人在喧哗中安静对视着。周遭欢快的音乐声变得七零八落，变得吵闹，变得刺耳，变得讽刺。  
洛基对自己说，一切都是大错特错。


	31. Chapter 31

洛基没有等到舞会正式开始就以身体疲惫为由提前离开，胡格尼跟在他的身后，两位侍从在前面为他们引路。佛斯特暗中观察着索尔，他和乌特加德公爵之间细微的表情变化证实了她的猜测：他们早就认识了，说不定乌特加德公爵就是当年与索尔结婚的那位约顿王子。  
“和我跳支舞吧，索尔。”佛斯特朝他露出一个温柔的笑容，如同把之前私底下的争执遗忘了一般，“只是一曲双人舞。”  
索尔的眼睛始终追随着洛基，却迟迟等不到他回来。  
“乌特加德公爵已经走了。”佛斯特自言自语般说道。  
索尔立刻站起身来，脸上的表情阴沉且冷漠。他没有再和佛斯特多说一句话，带着巴德尔匆匆离去。  
洛基慢腾腾地走回房间，西格恩在走廊里站着，她远远地看见洛基的身影，莫名地松了口气。西格恩开心地跑过去，扑进洛基的怀里。  
“西格恩小姐，”身后的胡格尼不禁皱起眉头，“注意礼仪。”  
“公爵大人不会介意。”西格恩撇撇嘴，从胡格尼的手中接过洛基的外套，和洛基一前一后进了房间。  
西格恩对米德加德的宴会有些好奇，她问了洛基一些问题，大多数是关于吃的或是贵族们都穿什么衣服，流行什么发饰。洛基坐在沙发上，垂下眼睛摇头，他说：“我太累了西格恩，没精力注意那些。”  
洛基用手遮住双眼，不停回想起索尔望向自己的眼神。还有索尔和佛斯特联姻的消息，洛基没办法不承认自己的惊讶，但仍然笑着和佛斯特说了一句恭喜。  
不，洛基纠正自己，我当时说的是“我很期待你们的婚礼”。  
想到这里，门外突然响起侍从的通报。西格恩走过去一看，她原以为是胡格尼，但没想到门外站着的是索尔和巴德尔。索尔脸上的表情沉郁，胸口起伏着，看起来很着急。  
他低声对西格恩说：“让我进去。”  
西格恩瞪着他，摇头说不。  
“我再说一次，让我进去。”这次索尔的语气里面充满了不容拒绝的威严。  
“不！”  
西格恩刚准备关门，巴德尔突然从索尔身后闪出来，两只手轻轻一捞就把她扛到了肩膀上，不容分说带到了偏厅里。  
“你们是混蛋！阿斯加德人都是无耻的混蛋！”西格恩大叫着，守夜的侍从也被这一幕吓呆了，不知如何是好。巴德尔把她扔在偏厅里的沙发上。  
“给索尔和洛基一点独处的空间。”巴德尔认真地对西格恩说，：“让他们好好谈谈，可以吗？”  
“洛基根本不想见他。”西格恩噘撅起嘴巴说道。  
“洛基究竟是真的不想见他，还是假装不想见他？”  
“你什么都不知道！”西格恩气冲冲地从沙发上站起来往外走，但又被巴德尔拖住。  
“他们好不容易才见面，隔了四年！你以为索尔这四年也好过吗？！”巴德尔忍不住吼起来，他长叹一口气，把西格恩拉回沙发上，用力按住她的肩膀，“你不是一个傻乎乎的女孩，西格恩。你和我都能看出来他们还爱着彼此，但是因为一连串的误会和意外，结果变成了现在这样。”  
西格恩不可置信地看着巴德尔，根本没料到他会说这样的话。她的脸红一阵又白一阵，手指绞着长裙，脑袋里一片混乱。  
“我讨厌你们，特别是你们的国王。”  
“我不在乎，索尔也不在乎。”巴德尔耸耸肩，“你一定听过洛基提过索尔的名字吧？在梦里面？或者是生病脑袋烧糊涂的时候？”  
“我不知道。”西格恩的声音听起来闷闷的，“他有时候会提到‘船’，但是我不知道这是什么意思……如果我问他，他也不会和我说。”  
“如果你想听，我可以把我知道的都告诉你。”巴德尔认真地说，“然后你就会知道他们都经历过什么，如果当初索尔不是因为相信了洛基的假死，那么现在的一切或许都不会是这样……”

索尔推开门走进去，洛基听见动静从沙发上站起来。在跳动的烛火中，他平静地望着索尔，眼睛一眨不眨，只是黑色的睫毛颤动了一下。  
“尊贵的阿斯加德国王，”洛基打破了沉默，“我不明白你为什么要在此刻出现在我的房间里。”  
“别那样叫我，洛基，别讽刺我。”索尔走近，他咬着自己的唇，尝到了嘴巴里的苦涩，。“我不会和佛斯特结婚，今天晚上你听到的都是谎言。”  
“我不怎么在乎。”洛基的脸上露出不解的神情，“我不明白这件事情和我有什么关系。身为一个国王，你可以做任何你想做的，和任何人结婚，不应该被过去所束缚。如果因为我还活着，所以你需要我的准许，那么我的答案是‘不必’。”  
“我以为你死了！”索尔看着洛基，被他刚才的那番话气得面色铁青，“我以为你死了，直到现在我仍然……”  
“洛基·劳菲森的确已经死了。”洛基打断了索尔的话，飞快地说，：“他死在了塔楼里，死在了雪地里，死在了你父亲的脚下，死在了你的背叛和欺骗中！你还想要从我这里得到什么？！”  
“我从来就没有欺骗过你！”索尔暴躁地叫起来。他伸出手用力扳着洛基的脸，让他和自己对视。  
洛基红着眼睛盯着索尔，眼睛里的火焰快把两人吞没。洛基用残忍的语气大声质问：“是谁骗了我？是谁把我关进塔楼里？！又是谁要把我送上断头台？！”  
“我父亲用了计谋，让霍根把我从索列姆海姆骗走，所以才好对你下手。等我赶回去的时候……一切都来不及了。”  
“那又是谁偷偷地找到我的药水呢？”洛基问，“你从开始就怀疑我杀了提尔，不是吗？霍根时而出现时而消失，不就是在调查这件事情吗？现在你想和我说，你还爱着我？”说到这里，洛基忍不住大笑起来，发出刺耳的笑声，：“我想国王陛下已经忘记了我们中间还隔着一条人命。”  
索尔看着洛基脸上苦涩的表情，发红的眼眶，如果可以他想要把这些痛苦通通转移到自己身上。索尔对洛基低语道：“我知道不是你，我一直都相信不是你，那瓶药水并不是致命的。但就算真的是你害死了提尔，我也亲手杀了赫尔布林迪。我们扯平了。”  
洛基不敢置信地睁大眼睛，他的脑袋里闪回过无数个片段，过往和现实不断纠缠。他扯出一个难看的笑容，用双手捂住脸，害怕眼泪会无法自控地流下来。  
“你说得的没错，我还爱着你，洛基。”索尔的吻落在洛基的额头，“我还爱着你。”  
“但你让我痛苦。”洛基推开索尔，用酸涩的语气拒绝了他，：“你让我痛苦。只要我回忆起和你在一起的每一个瞬间，我都觉得痛苦不已。”  
洛基顿了顿，继续说：“所有的一切都已经过去。我们之间发生的一切曾经让我短暂地相信过，快乐过，像是水滋润过我的心，但现在这都没了，我的心里只剩下尘埃和毒蛇。”  
“我不相信。”索尔摇头，房间里的烛光和黑暗快让他喘不过气。他不相信洛基所说的话，但是又害怕这一切真的如同他说的那般，自己的爱成为了他的挣扎，他的苦痛，他的噩梦。  
索尔望着洛基，像是自言自语般说：“如果我着让你觉得痛苦，为什么你还会梦见和我一起坐船？”  
洛基的脸色“唰”地一下变得苍白。  
“回答我，洛基。”  
“那是噩梦。”洛基移开眼睛，躲避着索尔，“那是做噩梦才会说的蠢话。”  
“我不相信，哪怕是你自己都不会相信。我希望这次你能对我诚实，对自己诚实。”  
说完，索尔走到洛基面前，不顾他的抵抗再次抱住了他，钳制住他的双手，亲吻他的额头，眼睛和鼻尖，最后吻住了他的双唇，夺走了他全部的呼吸。  
索尔的鼻息和身上熟悉的味道让洛基的脑袋有些发晕，连眼眶都开始泛酸。他咬破了索尔的嘴唇，推搡着他，直到舌尖尝到血液腥甜的味道，索尔才不得不停下来。  
“这太可笑了！”洛基的眼泪终于控制不住流下来，他用颤抖的声音说，“这一切都没有意义。”  
索尔低头看着洛基，用手抚摸他的脸颊和他的黑发，语气温柔而又有些自嘲地说：“只有众神知道我现在多么想把你带走，不管你同不同意。不管什么王冠，什么权力和地位……有时候，我会发疯一般羡慕那些平民，至少他们的所爱能一直陪在自己身边，如果不是这次重逢，我真的什么都没有了……你可以恨我，洛基，恨我的一切。但只要你的恨全部来自于你的心，那么我还是会庆幸我在你的心里仍然拥有一个位置。”  
那晚的午夜，树上的乌鸦发出一声接着一声的哀鸣。索尔离开后，西格恩从偏厅回到洛基的房间，发现他靠在床头眼睛一直望着窗外的夜色，沉默着，一句话也不愿意说。  
西格恩躺在他身边，握住他冰凉的手，小声地问：“你是不是很想离开这里，洛基？”  
洛基扭过头看着西格恩，哑着声音说：“是的，等我拿到国王陛下想要的东西，我们就离开。”  
“然后呢？”西格恩又问。她其实还想问问索尔，还有巴德尔和她说的那些让她有些感到疑惑的故事。但“索尔”这个名字还没说出口，西格恩就不敢再说话了。她知道洛基是无论如何都不会回答她的。

接下来的两天，四个国家的国王和大使终于能够一起商谈关于协议的事情。但是不管穆斯贝尔海姆的大使如何提出条件，洛基的回答永远都是强势的“不同意”和“不行”。古恩纳尔对他的唯一要求就是把古德露恩的遗物带回去，除此之外的一切条件都免谈。  
穆斯贝尔海姆的大使气得血液都沸腾了，不顾礼仪地在议事厅里大声辱骂洛基。  
洛基依旧保持着那张冷峻固执的面孔，除了重复古恩纳尔的要求之外，多余的一个字都不再说。  
“公爵大人，”佛斯特眼看局面越来越僵，对洛基建议，：“如果你同意签署协议，那么不论是穆斯贝尔海姆还是阿斯加德，甚至于我和——”她差点儿要说她和索尔的婚事，但佛斯特说了一半就打住了，换了另外一句话，“这可以让我们留点面子。”  
洛基扫了一眼在座的诸位，包括坐在斜对面的索尔，略带歉意地的对佛斯特说自己做不到。  
“如果我贸然答应了，恐怕回去之后就要被国王陛下送上断头台了。”  
佛斯特瞬间感到无比失望。她让议会暂时停止，然后邀请洛基——只有他一人，去另一个议事厅和她说说话。  
洛基陪同佛斯特前往走廊另一端的会客厅，佛斯特让沙维格拿来一个棕色桃木做成的小盒子，女士的两只手端着刚刚好。佛斯特打开看了一眼，哀伤地叹了口气，然后转向洛基说：“你知道，古德露恩是个很可爱的女孩，我们刚认识的时候，她单薄得像一张纸片，骨架也小小的……但是无论如何，我都是爱她的。”  
“我很抱歉。”洛基低声说，没有人能想到她的下场会是这样凄惨。  
“这恐怕也会是我的下场。”佛斯特喃喃自语，把小盒子放在一旁的桌子上。她期待过洛基回心转意签下协议，但眼下似乎一切都没有按照自己所想的那样进行。她走到洛基面前，发颤的双手紧握着，说，：“如果可以选择，我宁愿一辈子也不结婚。当初古德露恩也说过，她不想离开尼福尔海姆，不想离开她的哥哥。”  
“那样的话您就不能继承王位，成为女王了。”  
“哪样的女王会保不住自己的王位，没有诞下继承人？我的臣民已经迫不及待让我那愚蠢的表兄来统治这个国家了。”  
洛基抬起眼睛看向佛斯特，安慰她让她保持信念。  
“我没有信心，公爵大人，”佛斯特的言语恳切，“我只相信你，如果你能说服索尔……”  
洛基脸上的表情瞬间变了，他眼睛里的绿色变得更深。  
“这件事和我没有任何关系，女王陛下。”  
“我知道你们早就认识，我猜到了你们之前的关系。虽然我这样说很卑鄙，但换了是你，你也不愿意亲手把王冠送给别人，不是吗？那天的晚宴我是为了故意试探你们，索尔从来没有答应过要和我结婚……”洛基转过身去，佛斯特跟在他身后，“只有你能帮我。”  
洛基忍不住笑起来，他说：“我看到现在的您就像看到多年前的我，为了王位谋划、算计，付出一切。但是现在的我已经不想在这个漩涡中挣扎了。”  
“所以你真的是约顿的王子？大家都说你已经死了。”佛斯特捂住自己的嘴巴。  
“我的确死了，劳菲森早就已经死了。”  
“如果你真的能理解我，明白我的处境，那就别让我对着你的背影求你。”佛斯特忍不住啜泣起来，“约顿的王子，如果有必要，我可以在你面前跪下。”  
洛基对佛斯特摇摇头：，“这没有任何意义，陛下。索尔是索尔，我是我。”  
“我被所有人……”佛斯特再也支撑不住，她倒在地上，双手捂着脸，：“我只有孤身一人。”  
“我曾被所有人摈弃，我也只有孤身一人。”洛基轻声说，“我能理解您，但却无能为力。”  
洛基弯下腰把佛斯特从地上扶起来，拍了拍她的背安抚她，让她平静下来。他走到木桌前，拿起古德露恩的木盒子，转身对佛斯特行了一个礼，最后说：“我已经拿到了我想要的东西，今晚午夜我就会离开米德加德。保重，女王陛下。”  
这是洛基和佛斯特最后一次见面。五个月后，佛斯特被自己的表兄罗伯特推翻，囚禁在修道院里，一年后病逝。


	32. Chapter 32

第二天清晨，佛斯特再次与索尔会面。她穿了一件黑色长裙，眼睛通红，脸上的表情严肃而疲惫。佛斯特知道大局已定，这场看似热闹而仓促的的会晤并没有给自己带来任何好处。  
“我多么希望你也能留下来，但我知道你准备离开了。”佛斯特对着索尔低声说道，语气里漂浮着叹息，如同已经用尽了全力。  
“我不明白。”索尔说，“我们的会谈还没有结束。”  
“乌特加德公爵在昨夜凌晨返回了尼福尔海姆。”  
索尔的眼神中充满了疑惑，昨天他们还在因为协议的事情争执不休，他怎么也没想到洛基会在半夜不辞而别。  
在意识到佛斯特所说的是真话之后，索尔的身心便如同一把燃烧的的剑，被投进了幽暗刺骨的湖水，沉呀，沉呀，沉到深渊里。他原本以为经过那天的倾诉，洛基能够看清楚他的心意，能够让他产生一丝，哪怕只有一丝动摇。一个国王的心理应包容万事万物，受人敬仰，但索尔多么想对洛基说，只有你见过它，只有你摸过它，只有你拥有它。一人捧着另一人的心，便不应该再怀疑它。  
“索尔，”佛斯特的低呼唤回了他的思绪，“你是否也要在今天离开？”  
“既然如此，我留下来已经没有任何意义，女王陛下。”  
佛斯特点点头，她从椅子上笔直地站了起来，身上压抑的黑色快要把她吞没了。她说：“我为我之前的疯狂和执着道歉，索尔。”  
索尔握住佛斯特的手，用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下她的手背，给予她最真诚的祝福：。“我希望你可以找到更适合的丈夫。这会是我们最后一次见面吗？”  
“我不知道。”佛斯特突然笑了起来，“如果不是，我希望未来你会喜欢我的罗伯特表兄。”  
索尔在中午时分启程，米德加德的天空恢复了短暂的平静，空气中漂浮的寒冷让巴德尔连着打了好几个喷嚏。几片落叶被风掀了起来，在他们面前的路上飘荡着，犹如某支小型军队的旗帜。索尔没有坐在马车里，他和巴德尔骑着马并行，侍卫们在一前一后安静地走着。  
巴德尔看向一直沉默的索尔，他小心翼翼地问：“我们直接回阿斯加德吗，索尔？还是你有别的计划？”  
索尔摇摇头，他说自己想不明白洛基为什么会突然不辞而别。  
巴德尔张开嘴，心里五味杂陈。他知道索尔的心里其实什么都清楚，只是他还不能接受，至少暂时不能。  
“他像小鸟一样，你们之前发生的一切又太过于复杂。索尔，不如再在给洛基一点时间。”巴德尔在一旁提议。  
他们走到了几天前和洛基相遇的那个岔路口。索尔在这里停下，寒风吹着他的金发，他久久地望着另外一个方向。  
“索尔？”  
“我应该去尼福尔海姆。”索尔喃喃自语道，“我应该去找他……但不是现在。”  
许久之后，索尔扭过头看向巴德尔说：“我返回阿斯加德，你去一趟华纳海姆找弗雷，就说我让他做好一切准备。”  
“什么准备？你在说什么？”巴德尔迷惑了。  
“既然尼福尔海姆迟早要被我征服，协议也好，战争也好，任何手段都行，我不愿意再等下去了。我要确保万无一失。”索尔脸上的神情冷静而专注，“我要把洛基带回来。”  
后世当人们回忆起来，接下来的那一年是个残酷而绝望的年份。这片大陆上的人们已经不记得哪个国王宣布了哪个国王不合法，现在该听谁的话，权力的更迭混乱且仓促。当罗伯特推翻了佛斯特之后，米德加德的民众惊呼一声然后继续对他卑躬屈膝。穆斯贝尔海姆迎来了他们的新国王，远在孤岛上的古恩纳尔听到这个消息之后朝窗外啐了一口唾沫，他希望所有穆斯贝尔海姆王室的灵魂万劫不复。  
或许真正万劫不复的是古恩纳尔，在阿斯加德的军队彻底到来之前，他还未意识到这一点。他的脑袋里依旧充斥着古怪而桀骜不驯的想法，心甘情愿地捧着自己那顶王冠安居一隅，尤其是当洛基把古德露恩的遗物带回去之后。

古恩纳尔轻轻地摩挲着那个桃木小盒的表面，好像担心自己一不小心会把上面的雕花弄坏了一样。他的眼睛低垂，一动不动地盯着手里的宝物，时不时蹦出一两个问题问洛基。  
“佛斯特女王怎么样？”  
“她很好。”洛基站在一旁耐心地回答。  
“她有没有……”古恩纳尔抬起头，朝洛基做了一个胡乱挥舞的手势，“有没有说什么？”  
“她说古德露恩公主殿下是个很可爱的女孩，如果不是被迫，她说她一辈子都不想离开尼福尔海姆，更不想离开陛下您。”  
听到这儿，古恩纳尔笑着笑着居然流下了眼泪。他的眼泪滴到了木盒子上，晕染成一个又一个小小的深色的点。  
“我可爱的妹妹，我可爱的妹妹……”古恩纳尔晃着脑袋，不停地重复着这一句话。他摆弄了一下手里的木盒，“啪嗒”一声便把锁扣打开了。  
木盒子里只有一本小小的故事书，书页早已经泛黄，故事书旁还放着一个小巧的圆形画像盒子，除了这些之外再也没有其他。古恩纳尔把画像盒子打开，不用想里面一定是古德露恩少女时的模样。他低头深深地吻了几口画像，然后换下自己佩戴的宝石吊坠，把妹妹的画像戴在脖子上。  
“乌特加德，你做得很好，很好。”古恩纳尔满意地从椅子上站起身来，走到一脸病容的洛基面前说，：“我准许你休息一段时间，好好养病，一切事情等到入春之后再谈。”  
洛基同意了，他确实需要好好休息一段时间。洛基离开后，胡格尼一言不发地走到古恩纳尔的身后，古恩纳尔瞥了他一眼，留意到他额头上的伤疤。  
“说吧。”古恩纳尔坐回椅子上，双手捧着木盒子放在膝盖上。  
“我认为公爵大人和那位奥丁森国王早就认识，或许……”这时，胡格尼弯腰在古恩纳尔的耳边低语几句。  
“你确定？”古恩纳尔皱起了眉头，握紧手里的盒子。  
“阿斯加德的奥丁森明显对于公爵大人过分关心了。虽然刚开始我昏迷了一段时间，但是根据后来的观察，我猜测他们的关系肯定不一般。”  
“乌特加德是从约顿海姆过来的，如果我没记错的话。”古恩纳尔说，他觉得胡格尼有可能说得对，因此并不是全然不信。  
“如果真的是你猜的那样，胡格尼。或许阿斯加德人很快就按捺不住了。”古恩纳尔对他说。  
“陛下的意思是……”  
“奥丁森应该很快就会找机会过来，年轻人很容易冲动。”

新年（1）那天一早，洛基还未睡醒，西格恩便敲开了他的房门。她跳上洛基的床，小声地把他叫醒，然后说：“国王陛下给你送来了新年礼物，是一个独角兽的角。”  
洛基撑起上身看向西格恩，不满地说：“以后不能再这样进我的房间，你已经足够大了。”  
西格恩撇撇嘴，觉得刚才的好心情都被这句训斥给弄没了。她扯了扯自己的裙子，嘟囔着道了歉。洛基无奈地朝她招手，西格恩又才大胆地蹭过去，给了洛基一个拥抱。  
在新年晚餐上，厨娘提前准备好的烤鸡、鱼、羊肉和樱桃甜点一一端了上来，角落里的乐师在助兴，餐厅里点燃了所有的蜡烛，灯火通明。洛基的心情不错，身体渐渐好转之后连吃的东西也变多了。  
晚餐快结束前，洛基送了西格恩一条光泽洁白的珍珠项链，还有一个小巧的红宝石戒指。西格恩则把自己画的画像送给了洛基。西格恩的眼睛闪着光，她迫不及待地换上了洛基送给她的礼物，然后满心欢喜地分享了一些对新年的期待，比如希望洛基的身体能彻底好起来，自己的画画技术能再好一些，最好舞蹈技巧也是。  
这时，洛基突然让所有的侍从都退下。他坐在椅子上探身向前，平静地对西格恩说：“我考虑离开这里了，西格恩。如果你依然愿意和我一起走，我会很开心，只是以后你再也不能和女官一起上画画课和舞蹈课了，也不再是一个贵族小姐，所以我想问你，你愿意吗？”  
西格恩整个人在原地僵住了，她不解地看向洛基，问他为什么，但这个问题只是刚问出口，她立刻醒悟过来：，“因为索尔？”  
洛基诚实地回答：“我的确担心他会过来找我。”  
“你不能一直躲着他！”西格恩大喊一声，她看了一眼神色冷漠的洛基，继而又小声地说，“巴德尔和我说过你们的过去，虽然我仍然不太喜欢索尔，但我想有些事情总要解决的，不是吗？”  
“我不能再把自己推向火中。”洛基凝视着屋子里跳动的火，在心里告诫自己能活到现在已经足够幸运了。逃避索尔只是其中一个理由，更重要的原因是洛基感觉到自己开始被古恩纳尔怀疑了。他知道当初古恩纳尔让胡格尼陪同自己前往米德加德的用意，但他无法确认胡格尼在米德加德都看到了什么，更无法揣测他回来之后和古恩纳尔说了什么。  
洛基担心古恩纳尔已经猜到他和索尔之前的关系，或许今天送来的那个独角兽的角就是一种恫吓。那头可怜的小家伙或许用自己的生命来提醒洛基，提醒他尽快脱身。  
“我当然愿意和你一起走，洛基。我不会离开你。”西格恩的话把洛基拉回现实里，她跪坐在洛基面前的地毯上，仰起头问，：“我们什么时候出发？去哪儿？”  
“冬天结束之后，越快越好。”洛基最后俯身吻了一下她的额头。  
之后，几乎所有人的计划都和索尔·奥丁森这个名字绑在了一起。古恩纳尔莫名地期待着索尔，他想看阿斯加德人能等到什么时候；洛基却排斥这个名字，他希望索尔永远都不会出现。  
但就在尼福尔海姆的春天到来之前，阿斯加德的信使已经迫不及待从海上来了。四月初，一艘巨大的船停靠在尼福尔海姆的港口，古恩纳尔派出的大臣在港口迎接了索尔和他的侍从。他们一直往内陆的方向走，直到数日后抵达尼福尔海姆的国都。那天是尼福尔海姆入春之后少有的晴天，空气中有土壤和种子苏醒的味道，闻起来似乎充满了希望与美好。  
古恩纳尔在王宫门口迎接索尔，远远地就看见阿斯加德的旗帜和侍从走了过来。索尔骑在一匹铂金色的马上，身穿深色的礼服和红色披风，金发和蓝眼在阳光的照射下闪闪发光，看起来庄严无比。洛基站在古恩纳尔的身后，他看着此时的索尔就如同看见他们第一次在教堂里结婚时的模样，如同一把燃烧着的金色火焰。  
这一天终究是来了，原本着急脱身的洛基此时却突然镇定了下来，他想过无数次逃跑，但此刻眼前却没有别的选择。他和索尔的关系，似乎早就被命运的纺线安排好了。  
索尔在台阶前跳下了马，古恩纳尔对左右的大臣们说：“我们最好去迎接他。”  
洛基于是挺直脊背跟在古恩纳尔身后，再一次迈着均匀而又得体的步伐，走向了索尔。

（1）新年：在中世纪欧洲的部分地区，法定新年始于3月25日天使报喜节，即人们所公认的天使告诉玛利亚她已经怀上耶稣的日子。早在1522年，威尼斯就将1月1日作为新年之始，其他欧洲国家也相继效仿。


	33. Chapter 33

在索尔抵达之前，乌云从西边飘来，洒下春天那清新而豆大的雨点。后来又云开日出，阳光铺满了大地，晒得人身上暖烘烘的，天空一片澄澈。一行人下了马，索尔把坐骑交给了一旁的侍从，迎着古恩纳尔欢迎的目光，微微低头，面露微笑地握住了他伸过来的手。  
洛基穿着一身深色的长袍站在古恩纳尔身后，他飞快地看了一眼索尔，却意外地和他的视线相撞。这样的四目相对只持续了短短几秒，索尔不动声色地把蓝眼睛移回古恩纳尔身上，在侍从的拥护下缓缓走上台阶，进入室内。  
古恩纳尔的心情不错，和索尔交谈时发出阵阵大笑。除了国王，没人知道索尔是为何而来，人们猜测，他是否带着那份迟迟未签署的协议？还是阿斯加德已经放弃了在尼福尔海姆和穆斯贝尔海姆中间当说客，打算直接和古恩纳尔谈判？这些问题连洛基都无法揣测。他已经渐渐被古恩纳尔隔绝在外，除了一些简单的事宜，国王已经鲜少采纳他的意见。  
他们穿过国王的会客室，走过长长的举办宴会的白厅。古恩纳尔让胡格尼带索尔去提前准备好的寝室休息，等待晚上的欢迎晚宴。这时，他突然看了一眼洛基，眼睛转了转然后对索尔说：“原谅我还没有引荐，阿斯加德国王，这位是我亲信，乌特加德公爵。”  
洛基身旁的大臣和侍从纷纷让道，他站了出来，对索尔低头行了一个礼。  
索尔的脸上依旧保持着友好的笑容，他对古恩纳尔说：“我和公爵大人在米德加德见过。”  
“是的，国王陛下。”洛基抬头看了一眼两位国王，目光掠过索尔，落在古恩纳尔的脸上，。“我们在米德加德见过。”  
“那就太好了。”古恩纳尔大笑起来，“乌特加德，你也和胡格尼一起为阿斯加德的国王引路吧。”  
索尔的寝室被安排在最靠南的那一翼，远离古恩纳尔日常的活动范围，一直以来那里都是王室接待贵客的地方。  
“宫殿比我想象中的还要大。”等他们好不容易走到寝室时，连索尔都不由得叹一口气。他随意地脱下身上的斗篷，递给侍从，在胡格尼的陪同下参观起了房间。  
“最外面是会客厅，中间是一个小餐厅和更衣室，最里面是您的卧室。这几乎是整个王宫最好的房间了，当然，国王陛下的那间除外。”胡格尼的脸上挂着有些过于热情的笑容。  
“我能感觉出来。”索尔点头。最里面的卧室里，浅黄色的天鹅绒窗帘安静地挂在两侧，午后的阳光温柔地照进来，几乎快铺满了整块地面。窗外是宫殿内的一小片花园，修理整齐的绿树，喷泉，还有几声鸟鸣。索尔还留意到花园旁边有一扇小木门，看起来是给下人们进出用的。  
“很别致的景色。”索尔连声夸赞。  
“希望能让您满意。”胡格尼看了一眼站在门口不远处的洛基，向索尔告辞：“那我们就不打扰您休息了。”  
但索尔却让他们留步，他走到两人身旁，让随从把霍根叫进来。霍根进来之后，洛基依旧保持着原来的姿势，连一个眼神都没有看向他。  
“这是我的贴身侍从，霍根。”索尔对胡格尼说，“可能需要麻烦你带着他再认一认路。”  
“可以吗，胡格尼大人？”霍根打量了胡格尼一眼，态度友好地说，：“为了确保接下来的几天内我们的国王陛下能够安全无虞，这是必须要做的。”  
胡格尼愣了片刻，不敢耽误，咧嘴一笑连忙答应。  
他们走后，索尔命令侍从们退去，房间里只剩下他和洛基。在一阵心照不宣的沉默中，洛基垂下眼睛避开索尔的注视，低声问道：“你为什么要来尼福尔海姆？你不应该出现在这里。”  
“那你为什么要突然连夜离开米德加德？”索尔反问他。  
“因为我的任务完成了。”洛基抬头看了索尔一眼，“我没有继续留在米德加德的必要。”  
“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
窗外的花园传来一阵动静，夹杂着侍女的笑声和侍从的脚步声，他们在为晚上的宴会做准备。这一阵生动的吵闹让洛基忍不住扭过头，循着声音的方向往窗外望去。这时，索尔突然伸手抚上洛基的侧脸，另一只手按着他的肩膀，吻住了他。  
索尔的吻炙热和短暂，在洛基表达抗拒之前就放开了他。他们的头快碰到一起，索尔用手指轻碰了一下洛基的唇，似乎还在回味着刚才的吻。他对洛基低语道：“你想知道我为什么来尼福尔海姆，这就是原因。”  
索尔目不转睛地看着有些神色慌张的洛基，连他脸上抗拒的表情都让自己的心里充满了喜悦。如果真的像巴德尔所说的那样，洛基是一只鸟，那么至少现在索尔抓住了他。  
“你一定是疯了。”洛基把索尔从面前推开。他盯着他，用手背擦了擦嘴，完全不顾礼仪，然后径直直径离开了索尔的房间。  
索尔的脸上露出一丝自嘲的苦笑，他对着洛基的背影喃喃自语：“六年前（1）我就疯了。”

晚上的宴会热闹而盛大，贵族们挤满了白厅，纷纷朝高大的索尔投去打量的目光，女士们更无法忽略那张英俊的脸。满场的人中，索尔一直在不动声色地寻找洛基的身影，却没想到洛基提前找了一个借口推脱了晚宴。一直以来，洛基对参加宴会的兴趣不怎么高，所以古恩纳尔也并不介意。索尔怀疑可能是自己下午的举动惹恼了洛基，于是他假装有些惊讶地问古恩纳尔，为什么乌特加德公爵不和大家一起参加宴会。  
古恩纳尔多喝了几口酒，他的手不由自主地跟着音乐声轻打着节拍，对索尔解释道：“他的家里发生了意外，女儿养的狗死掉了。”  
索尔忍不住挑起眉毛，好奇地问：“我不知道他居然有一个女儿？我是说，他看上去是如此的年轻。”  
“只是养女，”古恩纳尔说，“一个还未成年的养女。”  
索尔知道古恩纳尔说的是西格恩，但一时间他不知道这个说辞究竟是不是真的，或者只是洛基找来搪塞的借口。  
但洛基这次说的的确是真的。西格恩的小狗死了——准确地说是养在厨娘身边的小狗，但西格恩一直很喜欢它。小狗死掉之后，西格恩一整个下午都哭哭啼啼的，连眼睛都肿了。洛基中午从宫殿返回时，西格恩正坐在窗户边上望着空中的偶尔飞过的小鸟发呆。  
“我很难过。”西格恩拉着洛基的手，嗓音也有些哑了，“它就这样死了。”  
洛基摸了摸她的头，安慰道：“你可以再养一只。”  
“他们发现它——”西格恩伸手往下一指，“躺在下面的院子里，脖子断了。”  
“可能是从窗户掉下去的，它爬到窗台外面，然后脚下一滑。”洛基知道西格恩有时候会把小狗带进房间里，放它在窗边玩耍。  
但西格恩显然不这么想：。“它从没有伤害过任何人，是哪个狠心的魔鬼，要和它过不去？”  
她把头靠在洛基的怀里，平静了好一会儿之后才在洛基的劝说下回房间休息。  
傍晚，洛基走到后厨的院子里，小狗的尸体早就被移走了，砂土上只有一些小狗死时残留血迹。洛基仔细观察了一会儿，恰好一位厨娘经过，洛基于是问她小狗死时的情况。  
“我们什么都不知道，大人。”厨娘谨慎地回答，“当时大家忙着搬运木柴，没人会注意到那只小可怜。”  
“那脖子是怎么断的？”  
“要我说，肯定是有谁故意把它拧断了，不像是从楼上摔下来的。”  
“拧断的？下午有谁来过院子里吗？”  
“一些卸木柴的帮工，”厨娘仔细地回忆起来，“还有两个生面孔。”  
这句话像是一根针一样刺在了洛基的心里。他突然有一种预感，小狗的死绝对不是意外，更像是一种对自己的警告。而不管弄死小狗的是谁，“那个人”已经快要按捺不住了。  
那天晚上，夜色越来越浓，如同一张密密麻麻的网把一切都紧紧地包裹住。快入睡的西格恩端着蜡烛走进书房里，找到坐在椅子上发呆的洛基。房间里的光很微弱，火苗的阴影不停地在墙壁上跳跃、弯腰，西格恩不解地看向洛基，问他在这里等什么。洛基还未回答，西格恩端着蜡烛走到窗边，拉开黑色的窗帘往外看了看，天空中没有月亮，只飘过几朵云，一片寂静。  
但就在门口对面的巷口，西格恩发现那里停了一辆黑色的马车。  
“瞧，”西格恩对洛基说，“那里有一辆马车，似乎已经停了很久了。”  
洛基于是起身过去一看，马车夫穿着黑衣坐在前面，手里只提了一盏灯，车厢里的光暖暖的，像是小小的炉火，看起来就只是一辆普通的马车而已，并不是洛基所期待的。洛基在窗边站了一会儿，突然发现车门静悄悄地打开了，一个熟悉的身影从里面下来，安静地站在马车旁，似乎等待着他下去。  
洛基往后退了一步，他抿紧自己的嘴巴，眼睛盯着那张脸——马车旁的霍根正抬起头望向他。不用说，车里坐着的一定是索尔。  
“他不应该出现在这里。”洛基喃喃自语，他看见玻璃上映出自己苍白的脸，觉得自己快和窗外的黑暗融在一起。洛基忍不住摇头，索尔比他想象中还要固执。  
“洛基？”西格恩看着洛基退回到书桌后，“你认识那辆马车吗？”  
洛基迟疑了，摇摇头。“不认识。”，他低声说。蜡烛的灯芯又跳闪了一下，整个房间仿佛屏住了呼吸。  
“噢，瞧。他们终于走了。”  
洛基暗自叹了口气，他紧绷的神经刚得到暂时的松懈，西格恩又突然说：“怎么是两辆马车？”  
洛基瞪大眼睛，脑袋瞬间变得清醒，他走回窗边，躲在窗帘后往外看，另一辆马车从巷口的角落里出来，不紧不慢地从街道驶过。这时，洛基的心快要从喉咙里跳出来了——他认得这辆马车，这是胡格尼的马车。  
这和洛基之前的猜测一致，“那个人”——古恩纳尔终于开始行动了。而他的下场，说不定会和那只小狗一模一样。

“您在计划什么？”马车里，霍根忍不住问索尔。他有些紧张地看向窗外的夜色，想确认那辆一直跟在他们后面的马车是不是还在。对方或许认为自己的隐藏得很隐蔽，但从一开始就被霍根和索尔留意到了。  
“你知道那辆车里的人是谁吗？”索尔沉下声音问道。  
“我不确定。”霍根摇摇头。  
“我猜是古恩纳尔。”索尔说，接着叹了口气，“是我的疏忽。原来他已经不再信任洛基了。”  
霍根一时间想不明白：。“怎么会这样？他还亲口说洛基是他的亲信。”  
“古恩纳尔很多疑。从他们站的位置你就应该看得出来，洛基已经不再讨他喜欢了。”索尔想起自己出发前曾问过巴德尔许多关于古恩纳尔的问题，巴德尔着重和他描述了当时洛基对于古恩纳尔的左右能力，但是现在看来，这个情况已经完全变了。索尔不难猜到他俩关系变化的主要原因是自己，当然了。否则胡格尼不会跟着洛基前往米德加德。索尔想，古恩纳尔既然已经猜到了他和洛基的关系，那么这就肯定会影响到洛基在尼福尔海姆的安全。  
“我们应该提醒他。”霍根谨慎地说，“得让洛基知道。”  
“我想他已经知道了。”  
他们的马车快回到古恩纳尔的宫殿，再拐一个弯就到那个花园的小门了。索尔闭起眼睛靠在窗边，他有些庆幸今晚洛基没有出现，至少这样能让古恩纳尔没办法拿到证据。但接下来会发生什么，索尔也无从知晓，他只知道古恩纳尔一定不会轻易放弃。  
第二天，索尔和古恩纳尔在议事厅里会晤，他们的交谈持续了一个上午。下午天气晴好，午宴之后古恩纳尔邀请索尔和一起去花园里训练猎鹰。老鹰从天而降，索尔和古恩纳尔站在队伍的最前面，看着它们张开金色的翅膀，在天空中盘旋，然后俯冲而下。其中一只飞到古恩纳尔的手上，在他的防护手套上跳跃着，双翼叹息着，拍打着，喉咙里叽叽咕咕，那是认出主人的声音，甚至还有些亲热的撒娇。  
古恩纳尔很满意地看向自己的宠物，拿了点碎肉放到它的嘴边，和索尔轻松地寒暄。  
“阿斯加德人喜欢老鹰吗？”  
索尔点头：，“喜欢，但我没有饲养过。”  
“多么可惜。你看它，”古恩纳尔把手上的老鹰朝索尔炫耀，“羽毛是多么美。”  
“非常迷人。”索尔赞叹道。  
他一边和古恩纳尔交谈，一边忍不住朝四周打量。几位大臣从远处走来，洛基也在其中，索尔没有特意回头看他，直到洛基停在了自己身后的不远处，才彻底放下心来。古恩纳尔很快就累了，太阳开始西沉，索尔继续陪他在花园里散了一会步之后就返回了自己的寝室。  
霍根一直跟在索尔的深身后，直到两人进到房间里他才开口说：  
“胡格尼一直盯着洛基，留意着他的一举一动。”  
“古恩纳尔故意让洛基出现在周围，他在试探我们的反应。”  
索尔走到窗边，双手叉着腰，看向窗外的景色。  
“不如今晚我们不去了。”霍根提议道。  
“突然不去的话，岂不是告诉古恩纳尔我们已经觉察到了什么？”索尔望向霍根，忍不住笑起来，他回想起洛基那张躲在窗户后的脸，“只要洛基坚持不下来见我，让古恩纳尔知道他的立场就可以了。”  
那天晚上，两辆马车依旧先后出现在楼下。快到午夜时，霍根和上次一样把车门打开，安静地等待着。洛基站在窗后一言不发，直到索尔的马车离开之后，才吹灭了蜡烛走回自己的房间。  
在漆黑的走廊里，西格恩端着蜡烛突然出现在楼梯口，等着洛基。  
“西格恩？”洛基疑惑地问，“这个时候你应该睡觉了。”  
“跟我来。”西格恩拉着洛基的手往楼下走。等他们走到后院时，西格恩才拿出藏在手里的东西，一个只属于阿斯加德的纹章。  
“你怎么会有这个东西？”洛基大吃一惊。  
“一位先生敲开了厨娘的门，把这个东西递给她。厨娘很害怕，所以找到了我，我认得这是属于阿斯加德的东西。我想，或许是他想见你。”  
说完，西格恩把洛基领进了放木柴的小屋，索尔果然在里面等着他。  
“你的马车……”  
洛基满脸惊讶，他的话还没问出口，索尔就率先解释道：“今晚车上没有人，一切都只是演戏。”  
西格恩悄悄退了出去，关上门，站在门口端着蜡烛等着。  
“你知道古恩纳尔已经怀疑我们的关系，他一直希望能够拿到我们私下见面的证据。”索尔说。  
“我知道，但是这和你没关系。”洛基摇头，忍不住冷笑了一声。  
索尔并不在意他的冷漠。他往前迈了一步，继续说：“我想不出接下来他还会用什么手段。所以答应我，洛基，不管发生了什么都不要冲动。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”洛基皱起眉头看着索尔。  
“我只想要确保你的安全。”索尔又朝洛基走近一步，他说，“这两天，我和古恩纳尔的谈话并不顺利，他可能会利用你来对付我。为了阿斯加德，我没办法保证未来会发生什么，但是这一次，无论如何我都要确保你的安全。”  
洛基抬起头看向索尔，他敏锐地捕捉到了索尔含糊其辞中的信息。他的绿眼睛一亮，语气紧张地问：“你在计划什么，索尔？你想要挑起战争？想要吞并尼福尔海姆？”  
“我从未这样说。”索尔笑了起来，他突然觉得时光倒回了好多年前，以前的洛基又回来了。他握住洛基的手，低头吻了几下他手背，用他的手捧着自己的脸。至少洛基的手是温暖的，能给他一些力量。  
片刻后，索尔放开了洛基，他不能在这里耽搁太长时间。临走前索尔对洛基嘱咐道：“记住，不管什么发生什么，你都要置身事外。”

那天晚上洛基睡得并不踏实，直到天快亮了才浅浅地入睡，又很快被门外的动静惊醒。快到中午的时候，街上的人群陆陆续续地往竞技场走去，吵闹极了。连刚上完绘画课回来的西格恩都满脸兴奋的神色，她跑到洛基的身边，飞快地说：“国王陛下要和索尔决斗！”  
“什么？”洛基不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我听女官说的，两位国王似乎都很有兴趣，说想去竞技场一较高下。”  
洛基的脑袋里回想起昨晚他和索尔的对话，思绪混乱得像受到惊吓的小鹿一样左冲右撞。他让侍从立刻准备马车，带着西格恩往竞技场赶去。  
竞技场里，贵族们早早占据了视野最好的位置，洛基和西格恩坐在高台的角落上，四周都是围观的群众。当两位国王陛下穿着盔甲，牵着各自的马匹出现在沙地中央时，观众们爆发出了一阵阵热烈的欢呼声。  
“洛基，看！”西格恩摇着他的手臂，伸手往前一指，“我分不清楚哪个是索尔！”西格恩兴奋地大喊起来，她还是第一次看见国王决斗。  
洛基立刻伸手捂住她的嘴巴。“国王陛下的人在监视着我们，西格恩，”洛基压低声音命令道，“我需要你保持安静，乖乖呆着，可以吗？”  
西格恩的眼睛露出转瞬即逝的惊恐，她皱起眉，快速地点了点头。  
场地里，索尔翻身上马，对着同样骑在马背上的古恩纳尔点了点头，各自用手里的长剑行了个礼。侍从为两位国王端来了助兴的蜜酒，索尔和古恩纳尔分别喝下之后，决斗才算正式开始。按照尼福尔海姆决斗的规则，谁先摔下马谁就输了，洛基打量着各自的马匹，考虑到索尔的身体和实力，他觉得不论如何索尔都不会输的。如果出现意外，一定是他故意输给古恩纳尔。  
但当索尔骑着马跑起来时，洛基才渐渐地他觉得不对劲，连身旁的西格恩都发现了。她轻轻地摇着洛基的手臂，小心翼翼地问：“为什么索尔看起来有点奇怪？”  
“我不知道。”洛基觉得自己的心也快跳出来了。他的眼睛一直追着场地内的动静，盯着索尔的身影。但索尔似乎根本没有控制住马匹奔跑的节奏，连缰绳的都没有拉紧，他坐在马背上，垂下头，一直用拿着长剑的那只手捂住自己的胸口。  
就在这时，对面的古恩纳尔一个疾冲，索尔立刻挥动长剑抵挡他的进攻。古恩纳尔的攻势又急又凶，索尔握着剑的手像是没了力气一样，他勉强抵挡住了古恩纳尔前两次进攻之后，身子像是失去重心一样往后一仰，整个人狼狈地摔下了马。  
洛基顿时从座位上紧张地站起身来。  
观众们发出一声惊呼，纷纷用手捂住嘴巴，屏住呼吸，他们不敢相信年轻的阿斯加德国王就这样轻易地被打败了。索尔瘫倒在沙地上，脱掉脑袋上的头盔，艰难地支起上身，大口地喘气。  
“是不是很难受？”古恩纳尔也将在自己的头盔脱下，站在索尔的面前。他得意地环顾了一眼四周，轻飘飘地说，：“大家都以为获胜的会是你。”  
“你让我喝了……”  
“一杯酒而已，国王陛下。”古恩纳尔笑起来。  
就在索尔还未反应过来之时，古恩纳尔突然扬起手里的长剑，朝着索尔胸口的位置用力地刺了下去。

\----------  
（1）分隔六年的时间线：  
洛基和索尔8月初结婚，12月洛基出逃。  
4年后的冬天在尼福尔海姆知道了索尔即将成为新王的消息。  
次年（第5年）3月索尔登基，同年11月末12月初，两人在米德加德重逢。  
第6年（现在）3月末，索尔来到尼福尔海姆。


	34. Chapter 34

34  
竞技场顿时鸦雀无声。古恩纳尔手中的剑折射着刺眼的白光，在场地的中央如同一颗硕大的星星，明晃晃的，让众人不由得紧张起来。  
“索尔！”西格恩被眼前发生的一切吓得脸色苍白，害怕得闭起了眼睛。  
这倒在沙地上的索尔突然反手持剑挡在自己的胸口，然后用尽全力横向一挥，用剑脊抵挡住古恩纳尔的攻击。索尔的反击让竞技场再次响起吵闹的喧哗声，有些人甚至开始为刚才激烈的那一幕鼓起了掌。  
古恩纳尔停了下来，他蹲在索尔的面前，表情认真地看着他，语气像在点评角斗士的表现一样：“防御得不错，阿斯加德国王。你不会真的以为我打算在这里杀了你吧？”  
索尔已经没有了说话的力气，只能目不转睛地盯着古恩纳尔，眉头因为愤怒而蹙在一起，额头不停掉落滚烫的汗珠，片刻后，体力不支的索尔终于倒在了炙热的沙地上。古恩纳尔于是大笑起来，他站起身，扔掉手里的剑，朝两旁招招手。一群侍从很快就跑了过来。  
洛基看见侍从们将两位国王团团围住，他的心紧张地怦怦砰砰直跳，他想往前凑，想看得更清楚，想弄清索尔究竟有没有丧命。但是他坐的位置隔得太远，角度又太偏，只能看见索尔勉强支撑起的背影。  
“西格恩，”洛基立刻扭过头看着她，死死地按住她的肩膀吩咐道，“快去找和你关系最好的女官，帮我问清楚下面究竟发生了什么。”  
“索尔被国王陛下杀了？”西格恩颤抖着问。  
“不，不会的。”洛基镇定地摇头，“你快去，一定要带着消息回来见我。”  
西格恩慌不择路地跑下阶梯，跑到距离国王最近的地方。但放眼望去，四周除了穿着盔甲的侍卫之外没有一个熟人，更没有一个她能问得上话的。  
“西格恩？你怎么一个人在这儿？”  
听见有人叫自己的名字，西格恩立刻转过身一看，背后站着一位熟悉的女官，看样子刚准备离开。西格恩立刻拉住她的手，急切而慌张地看着她，然后压低声音磕磕碰碰地问：“刚才发生了什么，你看见了吗？国王陛下把阿斯加德的的国王给杀了？”  
女官伸出手来拉住紧紧地西格恩，她把西格恩带到一个人少的角落里之后，才敢和她说话。  
“阿斯加德的国王没有死，他摔下马，挡住了陛下的剑，要我说那个防御真是漂亮极了，连挥剑的动作也是。”  
西格恩打断了女官想要侃侃而谈的欲望，着急地问道：“然后呢？两位国王陛下去了哪儿？”  
“阿斯加德的国王似乎晕了过去，一眨眼功夫就被侍从们抬走了。”  
“怎么会？怎么可能！”西格恩疯狂地摇起头来。  
“我不确定。”女官低声说。她犹豫地看了西格恩几眼，垂下眼睛，好几次想开口，但又紧紧地咬住自己的嘴唇。  
“众神在上！别扭扭捏捏的！”西格恩知道她一定是看到了什么，。“下次我把你喜欢的珍珠耳环送给你，快告诉我你知道的一切！”  
女官的年纪比西格恩还小一些，听见首饰之后眼睛立刻亮了起来，突然间也有了勇气。  
“我不应该说的，但是我怀疑国王陛下让他喝了不该喝的。比赛开始之前，我撞见胡格尼在他俩的酒杯里倒了一些东西，但我不确定这场意外和这个有没有关系。”  
西格恩的眼睛瞪得地更大了，屏住呼吸。  
“那个东西长什么样？我是说，”她的脑袋里回想起洛基交代的话，“用什么瓶子装的，什么颜色？”  
“我不知道，西格恩。”女官把斗篷的帽子戴起来，遮住脸，她不敢和西格恩再说太多，于是挣脱了她的盘问匆匆离开了。  
国王的仪仗消失得很快。似乎只是一眨眼的功夫，天空飘过了一朵云而已，刚才拥挤在一处的侍卫们都不见了。西格恩回去找洛基，很快就在入口的地方看见了他。洛基一言不发地对西格恩使了一个颜色，让她跟在自己身后返回马车上。  
直到上了马车，西格恩才敢把刚才打听到的消息和洛基说了。她说得很快，又有些着急，但该说的细节一个都没漏。尤其是女官提到的，“胡格尼在两位国王陛下的酒杯里都倒了一些东西”。  
说完之后，西格恩把头埋进自己的裙摆中，懊恼般叹了长长的一口气。她不知道洛基此刻的脑袋里在想着什么，但至少她知道洛基全都听进去了，而且听得很认真，连一个词都没有从嘴巴里吐出来打断她。  
在知道索尔没有并没有受伤之后，洛基反而松了一口气。他低头，望着自己因为过于用力而关节发白的十指。  
“索尔会有事吗？”西格恩把头靠在他的肩膀上，随着马车的颠簸微微晃动，“他们喝的那个是什么？你知道吗，洛基？”  
“是国王陛下的毒药，如果我没猜错的话。”洛基低声说道。他知道古恩纳尔奇怪的秉性，他长期服用一种带有毒性的药水，习惯把它加在酒或者是水中。古恩纳尔的身体已经习惯了毒素的存在，即使他和索尔一同喝下了蜜酒，也不会有任何异常。但索尔就不一定了，如果得不到及时的救治，他很有可能会因此丧命。  
“但陛下怎么敢！”西格恩不由得低呼一句，“阿斯加德一定不会放过我们。”  
对啊，古恩纳尔怎么敢呢？洛基想不明白。这样的行为太鲁莽了，连西格恩都能看出来它导致的恶果，古恩纳尔真的不怕吗？还是说，他也在计划着什么？

回到家里之后，洛基让侍从立刻去王宫里打听索尔的消息。他知道古恩纳尔一直在暗处监视着自己，因此不得不减少自己外出的次数。直到用完晚餐之后侍从才仓促地回来，遗憾的是他什么都没有打听到。洛基让他退下，独自一人坐在书房里，他确信一定是古恩纳尔故意封锁了消息。  
那晚，洛基就如同荒野中枯萎而又孤寂的一棵树，一动不动地对着壁炉坐了一夜。第二天一早，按捺不住心里的担忧，洛基决定让西格恩去试试运气。和西格恩交好的那几个女官依旧在宫殿里呆着，她们有自己搜集信息的渠道，或许者会打听到不一样的消息。  
但出人意料的是，索尔的消息很快就从宫里传了出来，在西格恩回来之前就传到了洛基的耳朵里。听说是一个嘴巴不严的贵族惹的祸，这些都不重要，重要的是洛基终于知道索尔的情况：他依然躺在病床上，昏迷不醒，滴水未进。  
“你确定这是你听到的全部？”洛基再一次认真地问那个回话的侍从。  
“千真万确，大人。街上那些有头有脸的人都这么说，”那位侍从紧张地低下了头，“我不敢骗您，大人。”  
洛基的指尖变得冰冷。他朝侍从摆手让他退下，刚好撞上了赶回来的西格恩，她气喘吁吁地跑到洛基身边，着急地说：“情况不妙，很不妙，索尔他……”  
“我都知道了，西格恩。”洛基看了一眼西格恩，冷静地说，：“我都知道了。古恩纳尔并没有给索尔解药。”  
“陛下真的想要他死在这儿吗？”  
西格恩的这句话像是突然劈到洛基身上的闪电，又或者像突然打了他一个耳光。洛基呆呆地站在原地，眼睛望向窗外，他终于想明白了。  
“他不是想索尔死，他是想要逼我救他。”洛基突然笑了起来，表情古怪，“古恩纳尔想用索尔的性命来威胁我。”洛基闭起眼睛，手掌好几次握紧又放开，然后终于下定决心快步走到书桌后，从抽屉的暗格里拿出了一把藏了很久的匕首。匕首看上去锋利无比，但做工粗糙而又朴素，自然不是法布提当初给他的那把。  
“洛基！”西格恩捂住嘴巴，她被眼前这一切吓到了，“你想干什么？！”  
“别声张。”洛基把手指放在嘴边竖起，让西格恩别说话。他握着匕首，对着空气比划了几下，然后别在腰间。洛基又给自己找来了一件深色的斗篷，穿戴好，然后问西格恩，“上午你的马车是从哪个门进去的？”  
“西门，不……不，是东门。”  
“听着，西格恩，”洛基低头看着她，表情一脸严肃，“现在我和你一起坐马车回宫殿，我要你假装像什么事情都没有发生过一样，去找你的朋友玩，接着上你该上的课。等到课程结束之后就回来，不用等我。”  
“你想干什么？”西格恩的身体开始紧张得发抖，“你为什么要拿武器？你要去杀谁？”  
洛基没回答她。他吻了一下西格恩的额头，拉着踉踉跄跄的她往后门走，“别问，别说。你什么都不知道。”

洛基觉得他已经彻底放弃了自己，接受了古恩纳尔的阴谋，正如他当年同样放弃了自己，被奥丁狠狠地踩在脚下一样。这是个多么好的机会，洛基对自己说，如果我心中的恨能够多一点，再多一点，就这样眼睁睁地看着索尔死去也未尝不是一件好事。  
那些过往，从烈火中逃亡，走在冰天雪地中，那些恨，那些挣扎与痛苦，只要每多想一次，就如同刀锋又一次刺穿了心脏，如同吞噬一切的炼狱，燃起火焰熊熊地烧着。那颗破碎的心，在它每一次呼吸时，每一次跳动时，都渗出了血水，变成了一团恶心而又模糊的血肉。  
临近午夜，洛基悄无声息地走向古恩纳尔的书房。他了解这位性格古怪的国王，对书房里的摆设也了如指掌。不需要点上蜡烛，洛基身上深色的斗篷就是他的掩护，他走过长廊，跨过月光在地板上投下的浅黄色格子，在一片寂静中继续前行，走到头，然后在一扇棕色的木门前停下。洛基轻轻转动门把手，一推，快速地闪进那条门缝里。  
洛基其实并不确定他能在这里能找到解药，他只是想要赌一把。古恩纳尔的书房维持着上一任国王的喜好，陈旧而阴暗，书房的地毯很厚，脚步踩在上面几乎无声。书柜几乎铺满了一整面墙，书脊上面的文字密密麻麻。借着一小片月光，洛基飞快地扫了一眼，他想找的东西并不在那儿。他留意到一旁的书桌，上面的书还保持着摊开的样子，但不管是桌面还是抽屉都没有发现。  
书房里一片寂静，黑暗中，只有洛基越来越急促的呼吸声。不知道为什么，他总觉得在这片黑暗中有一双眼睛一直在注视着自己。洛基扭过头去，盯着那片黑暗出神，屏住呼吸留意着门外的动静，确定没有人会推门而入之后才稍微放松了神经。他转过身，迎着有月光的地方走去，那里放着两张小沙发，矮脚凳和一张矮桌，桌面上有一小簇新换上的鲜花，看起来没什么特别的。  
洛基弯下腰，小心翼翼拉开了矮桌的抽屉，伸手进去翻找。就在这时，他的手摸到一个冰凉的小瓶子。洛基的心猛地跳了一下，他攥紧瓶子，对着月光晃了几下里面的液体，看起来这应该就是解药。  
“这的确是解药。”黑暗中突然响起一把熟悉的声音。洛基立刻转过身，抽出腰间的匕首对着声音传来的方向。  
“胡格尼。”洛基把解药放进上衣的内袋，压低声音说，“走到有光线的地方再和我说话。”  
“公爵大人为何要用匕首指着我？”胡格尼咧起嘴角轻笑了一声，他坦然地走到洛基面前，他的手背在身后，眯着眼睛，月光只打亮了他半张脸，剩下半张隐没在黑暗中。  
“你知道我一定会来，所以故意在这里等着我。”  
“我不确定你会来。”胡格尼耸耸肩，“这一切都只是国王陛下的猜测。”  
“现在陛下终于拿到了他想要的证据。”洛基皱起眉头，他着急着脱身。  
“我必须老实说，大人，您让陛下很失望，他原本以为您可以再狠心一些。”  
“对谁？对奥丁森？”洛基反问他，“他死在这里对陛下，对我们，对尼福尔海姆都没有好处。”  
洛基的眼睛里闪着敏锐的目光，他把手里的匕首晃了晃，让胡格尼退到一旁。  
“嘘——”胡格尼在嘴巴前竖起手指，示意洛基不能妄自揣测古恩纳尔的心思，没有任何人能知道国王在想什么。他侧过身，朝洛基弯下腰行了一个礼，然后说，：“您现在可以拿着解药离开，公爵大人。陛下吩咐过，不会让任何人阻拦你。但是请记住，一旦您决定要这样做，后果或许会不堪设想。”  
“我知道等待着我的是什么，胡格尼。从我一开始投靠古恩纳尔，心里就已经很清楚了。”洛基面无表情地看着胡格尼，眼睛只是轻轻地眨了几下，如同在说一件再普通不过的事情一般。但不知道为什么——或许是因为这一切都将结束，说完这句话之后洛基第一次感觉到了前所未有的轻松。  
洛基离开书房，快步穿过走廊，沿着楼梯拾级而上。索尔的寝室附近灯火通明，走廊的蜡烛一一点燃，门口站着好几层阿斯加德的侍从，每个人都板着脸，一副如临大敌的模样。  
洛基远远地就看见了霍根，他走过去，让侍从为他传话。过不了多久霍根赶过来，一脸疑惑地问洛基他为什么在这儿。  
“国王陛下的情况不太好，我想他现在没办法见你。”霍根阴沉着脸，明显一肚子气还没消。他扭过头又对身旁的侍从小声地吩咐了几句，洛基猜测他们可能想提前返回阿斯加德。  
“我不是来见他的。”洛基说，他从上衣口袋里拿出那一小瓶解药递给霍根，告诉他这是能救索尔的解药。  
“他们明明喝了同样的蜜酒，但为什么古恩纳尔却没事？”霍根不解地问道。  
“这几年来古恩纳尔每天都会喝几滴，身体已经习惯了。但索尔不行。”  
“狗杂种！”霍根大吼一句，“居然敢欺骗我们！”  
霍根手里握着小瓶子，将信将疑地看着洛基。鉴于提尔的过往，他依旧没办法彻底相信洛基，于是他试探着问道：“你为什么要救索尔？你应该巴不得他死，不是吗？”  
“我想要你们离开这里。不管是索尔，还是阿斯加德，不要招惹古恩纳尔，也不要渴望从他身上再得到些什么。”  
说完，洛基刚准备转身离开，但霍根二话不说一把将他拉住。他让两旁的侍从都退到一旁，把门打开，带着洛基走到索尔的床前。  
索尔躺在床上，他的身体虚弱得可怕，脸色发白，连呼吸声都变得几不可闻。霍根看了眼洛基，又看向索尔，几经犹豫之后于把药瓶塞回洛基的手里，沉下声音对他说：“索尔已经好几天吃不下任何东西，如果这个真的是解药，那么你负责救活他。等索尔醒来之后，再把你刚才所说的一切当面和他说清楚。我没办法替陛下做决定。”

房间里的烛火一直在跳，似乎有一阵不知从哪儿吹来的风，搅动起房间里原本沉寂的空气。霍根走后，洛基一直站在索尔的床边。他低头看着他，想起在米德加德的时候，当时索尔是不是也是这样看着自己？但在索尔那无数次望向自己的眼神中，漂浮的是什么，是爱吗？洛基不确定，或许更多的是怜悯。  
瞧瞧这个可怜的人，洛基模仿着索尔的语气，瞧瞧濒死的他。  
洛基坐到索尔的床边，叫了几声他的名字，但索尔依旧没有任何反应。洛基握住他的手，垂下头，打算吻一下索尔的掌心，眼眶却突然泛起酸意，喉咙里全是苦涩，眼泪毫无征兆地流了下来。  
瞧瞧我们，瞧瞧我们，洛基对自己说，他终于肯承认自己错得离谱。  
洛基将瓶口拔开，喝了一小口解药，然后俯身找到索尔的嘴巴，用手指撬开他的牙齿，一点一点小心翼翼地把药喂进去。这样重复了几次之后，那一小瓶药水终于全部被索尔喝光了。洛基于是找到了一张椅子，搬到床边，坐在一旁耐心等待着。  
午夜的时间过得很慢，有些太慢了。整个房间安静得就像一个小小的黑暗宇宙，宇宙中只有他和索尔。洛基甚至能听见花园中树叶的摆动，窗户的外面，有鸟在空中飞翔，掠过一个又一个的黑影。  
洛基轻轻地叹了口气。他从椅子上起来，坐到床边，安静地望着索尔，忍不住握住他的手，想看看他的意识有没有开始恢复。当他听见索尔的呼吸比刚开始时平稳多了之后，紧绷的神经终于松了下来。  
一会儿之后，就在洛基准备抽回手时，索尔的手却将他紧紧握住不放。索尔慢慢地睁开眼睛，眼前的无数个身影不断地重合，再重合，直到彻底变成洛基之后，他突然笑了。  
索尔用干涩的嗓音轻声说：“我知道是你，洛基。我知道一定会是你。”  
洛基一时间不知道要如何回答。他愣了几秒，自嘲一般说道：“你的确和我说过让我置身事外，或许这次是我太自以为是。”  
“你知道我从来都不是这个意思。”索尔轻轻地摇头。他从床上挪动着坐起身，大口地喘气，那只握着洛基的手一直不肯松开。他注视着洛基的眼睛，渐渐把两人的距离拉近，低声说，：“我的确不想把你牵扯进我和古恩纳尔的矛盾之中，但是我还是很开心你出现了。”  
“这并不能代表什么。”洛基摇头，避开索尔的视线，“我只是想和你说……”  
索尔没给他继续说下去的机会，他找到洛基的唇，下一秒就吻了上去。洛基僵硬的身体一动不动，索尔见他没有反应，于是又继续吻了几次，轻柔地，小心翼翼地，如同担心洛基会再度消失一样。  
索尔的一只手抚上洛基的下巴，一边轻吻一边说：“我爱你，我爱你……”  
“索尔，不。”洛基想要避开索尔的吻，但却被他制止住了。  
“你不知道我有多么后悔，”索尔从洛基的额头开始，一次一点轻吻留在他的脸上。额头。眉毛。眼睫。鼻尖。侧脸。最后再到双唇。  
“我有多么后悔在你和我说‘你爱我’的时候，我没有及时回应你。”  
洛基按住索尔的肩膀，咬着自己的嘴唇：。“我们不该说这些，索尔。”  
“那你为什么要来见我？为什么要救我？”索尔温柔地望着洛基。  
“我只是希望你能尽快离开尼福尔海姆，不要再招惹古恩纳尔，他是疯子。”洛基想要把索尔推开，但他的身体被索尔紧紧地固定在双臂之中。  
“你总是有说不完的谎话，洛基。只是这一次我不会再相信你。”  
索尔再次吻住了洛基，用舌头撬开洛基紧闭的齿关，心满意足地品尝到了他口腔里的味道。索尔的身体似乎恢复了力气，抱着他，缠着他，直到把洛基整个人都压进了床里。索尔不停地吻他的身体，从裸露的手背和手腕，到脖子和耳垂，即使隔着衣物，也能感觉到两人渐渐发烫的身体。  
洛基用手捂住自己的脸，身体止不住地颤抖。他抗拒着，排斥着，用手和脚推开索尔，不愿意面对他。  
“看着我，洛基！”索尔用力掰开洛基的手，强迫他睁开眼睛看着自己，“别再推开我，洛基。求你……”  
洛基睁着眼睛望着索尔，在昏黄的烛火中，他第一次发现索尔脸上的表情也是如此痛苦，就如同此刻他们的痛苦已经融为了一体。洛基张开双唇，但又不知道自己该说什么。他恨自己此刻的懦弱和犹豫，恨索尔成为了他心脏角落里的一团巨大的阴影，恨自己依然忘不了和他共处的时光。即使那样的时光是如此的短暂，那些仅有的甜蜜与后来的苦痛、折磨相比，实在是太微不足道了。  
“我应该恨你。”洛基咬着牙，不停地重复着，：“我应该恨你。我应该恨你。我应该恨你！”  
索尔吻掉藏在洛基睫毛下的泪：，“我知道。”他温柔地说，试图熨帖洛基心中的酸楚。索尔紧紧地抱着他，再次吻到一起。他耐心地等着，等到洛基终于愿意主动张开嘴，伸出舌头回应他，伸手搂住他的后背。直到两人身上所有的累赘都脱下后，索尔倾诉着爱意，吻遍了洛基的全身。  
洛基的脸颊开始泛红，他的双腿被抬高，一只架在索尔的肩膀上。索尔埋头在洛基的下体，用舌头和手抚慰洛基的阴茎，让他的身体渐渐感到潮湿和快乐。他们感受着彼此的体温，皮肤的肌理，身体的曲线。每一次索尔吻住他，含住他，洛基都觉得有无数颗沾上了蜜糖的星星在眼前跌落。  
洛基伸手抚摸索尔的脑袋，修长的手指伸到了他金色的长发中，他就热得像是快要被索尔的舌头融化了一般，热流缓缓地在他的身体内涌动，五脏六腑都要被岩浆所熔溶蚀了似的。  
“够了索尔，”洛基哑着声音小声地请求，“上来，让我吻你。”  
索尔的身体滚烫得如同炙热的太阳，洛基仰起脖颈颤抖着与他接吻，嘴巴发出些微湿润甜腻的声响。他的双腿环上索尔的腰，让他们的阴茎触碰在一起，他绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的，不停累积的快感让他眼眶发红，索尔在洛基的耳畔低语，安抚他，然后握住自己的阴茎顶入了洛基的体内。一瞬间，疼痛、酥麻、满足和快感不停地在洛基的脑袋里交织，他们身体交叠，四肢交缠，享受赤裸而短暂的欢愉。那种久违了的温暖再次将他们包裹住，如同轻柔的浪潮，一波接着一波冲刷着心底。  
此刻洛基终于明白，是爱——不是欺骗，不是背叛，不是轻蔑，而是爱——终于让他们找回了彼此。


	35. Chapter 35

月亮垂得更低了，烛火在空气中如同叹息般跳动了一下之后，洛基突然从睡梦中惊醒。他的上身赤裸着，绒毯只盖在腹部以下。索尔侧躺在洛基身边，脑袋沉沉地靠在他的脖颈旁，一只手环在他的胸口，是一个极其放松的睡姿。  
洛基看了一眼索尔，小心翼翼地支起上身，床边矮桌上的蜡烛将灭未灭，只留下短短的一截灯芯浸泡在蜡油中。他就这样呆呆地看着那跳动的烛火，愣了片刻之后，伸长手挣扎着捞起掉到地毯上的衣服。  
索尔很快被洛基的动作吵醒了。他嘟囔了几声，迷糊间睁开眼，正看见洛基准备套上内袍，于是立刻将他抱回自己的怀里。  
“索尔！”洛基低呼一声，不敢发出太大的声响，只能用不满的语气对索尔抗议。  
索尔高大的身躯把洛基压回床里，双手搂着他的腰。他的头抵着洛基的脑袋，金发松散地垂了下来，一边吻着洛基一边不满地问：“你要去哪儿？”  
“我必须走了。”洛基躲开了索尔落下的密密麻麻的吻。他伸手摸上索尔的脸颊，抬起眼睛看着他，低声说，：“再晚一点就天亮了，索尔。我必须走了。”  
索尔摇摇头，他又吻了几下洛基干燥的嘴唇，像是下定主注意一般不打算放洛基离开。他们的身体依旧赤裸着，索尔的一只腿伸到洛基的两腿之间，用膝盖分开，一只手轻抚着洛基的后颈，他用鼻子蹭了蹭洛基耳垂后的皮肤，闻到了他身上的味道。洛基的味道让索尔的脑袋闪过他们一起共度的无数个瞬间。所有的一切再次鲜活起来，那时候的微风和阳光的触感，河水荡起的褶皱，甚至是土壤和青草的气味。  
“天还没亮。”索尔在洛基的耳边低语，灼热的气息让洛基的身体忍不住战栗。他的膝盖顶了顶洛基的下体，眼睛一直留意着洛基脸上的表情——洛基忍不住发出几声喘息，他没有拒绝，但除此之外也没有更热情地反应。  
索尔于是停了下来。他撑起上身，一边用手指捻着洛基的黑发一边问：“洛基，告诉我你在想什么。”  
洛基思考了片刻，迎着他的目光，直截了当地问：“你真的打算和古恩纳尔开战吗？”  
索尔低笑了几声，他又把脑袋凑到洛基的耳旁，想用牙齿轻咬他的耳垂，但被洛基躲开了。  
索尔知道洛基一定要问出个答案不可，于是也根本不打算瞒着他。  
“是的。不管有没有这个意外，阿斯加德和尼福尔海姆之间一定会有战争。我们之前的几次谈话都不顺利，古恩纳尔始终拒绝签署合约。后来在竞技场，我已经猜到他或许会故意压制我，让我难堪，但是没想到是给我下毒，”说到这时，索尔也忍不住笑了一下，“这反而送给了我一个开战的理由。”  
洛基摇摇头：，“他不会承认是他下的毒。”  
“我不在乎。”索尔说，“只要阿斯加德的其他人相信就够了。”  
“签了是不是就不用开战了？”  
“只能拖延一段时间。就算不是我，下一个阿斯加德的国王也会有这个计划的。”  
“那就不要是现在！”洛基忍不住大声说道，他看着索尔，眼神里充满了担忧，“不要是现在。”洛基又低声重复了一遍。  
“我身为国王，代表着阿斯加德的利益。这就是我的使命。”索尔用力握着洛基的手，拉到嘴边亲了亲他的掌心，“别担心我，洛基。”  
“我不会担心任何人！”说完这句之后，洛基的眼睛转了转，心虚一般望向了别处。  
“我知道，洛基。我都知道。”索尔又笑了起来，这次笑声中充满了心满意足的愉悦，即使洛基什么都不说也可以，至少他切切实实地出现了。此刻，现在，就在自己身边。索尔心想，他还能拥抱他，亲吻他，抚摸他，共享彼此的体温和心跳，这就是洛基对他爱意的最好的回答。  
索尔回到洛基身上，他用力地抱着他，然后轻声说：“但是我担心你，我不能拿你的性命去冒险。和我一起离开吧，洛基。”  
索尔的话让洛基脸上的表情瞬间变了：。“我不能。”  
洛基之前的计划因为索尔出现而被彻底打乱。如果索尔没有来尼福尔海姆，没有中毒，或许他还能找到一个理由悄无声息地从古恩纳尔的身边离开。但既然昨晚已经和胡格尼彻底摊牌，洛基心想，现在主动权算是彻底回到古恩纳尔手上了。  
“为什么？”索尔不解地问，“你不会认为我还会把你一个人放在古恩纳尔身边吧？”  
“我走不了，不管是出于什么理由我都不能走。”洛基在这里顿了一下，他在脑袋里飞快地编造了一个借口，继续对索尔说，：“这两天我会尽量说服古恩纳尔，如果你们能谈成，那么你想离开，然后我再找借口……”  
“你是不想回到我身边吗？”索尔的眼皮轻颤，鼻翼翕动，尽量用平稳的语调问道。  
“不，索尔。”剩下的话洛基并没有说出口。很长一段时间以来，他一直处于古恩纳尔的监视中，古恩纳尔说不定已经掌握了他的另一个弱点，比如说西格恩。在他冒着生命危险去书房的时候，轻易就找到解药的时候，洛基就已经想透彻了：他总要为此付出些什么。  
但是这些话他不能和索尔说，至少现在不能。他想要索尔安全地离开尼福尔海姆，这也是他唯一能做的。  
“给我时间。”洛基恳求道。他垂下眼睛，避开索尔失望的目光。  
索尔知道洛基不打算再多说。他叹了口气，不是任何人都能经常看到一位国王的希望在面前破灭，掐灭蜡烛的火苗也只是一瞬间的事情：失望女神的动作老练、利索，她甚至没有舔一舔手指。  
“我会给你时间，洛基。我很有耐心。”  
索尔咽下酸苦的失望，再次托住洛基的脑袋狠狠地吻了他。他不想再从洛基那薄薄的双唇中听见任何让他感到绝望的话。像是惩罚一般，索尔吻得凶且急，恨不能从洛基的嘴唇上咬开一个口子，吻出腥甜的鲜血来。  
洛基感到心痛和内疚，他张开嘴巴，让索尔吻得深一点，再深一点。他的双臂紧紧地搂住索尔的后背，像是安抚着他，又像是给他回应。  
“……至少现在留下，别离开我。”索尔停了下来，用手抹掉洛基嘴角边泛起的水光。  
洛基顺从地点头，他支起身体，忍不住贴近索尔，亲吻着他的脖颈和肩膀，放轻了声音说：“我不离开。”  
索尔打开了他的双腿，手指找到还有些精液残存的穴口，手指轻轻一推就进去了。洛基感觉到索尔的手指在里面搅动、扩张，于是用主动把双腿分得更开，小声地轻喘着气，他按住索尔的手腕，用眼神示意让他把手指拔出来，换其他的东西进去。  
索尔俯下身，用温暖的舌头舔着洛基的乳尖，他的一只手抬高了洛基的臀部，勃起的阴茎用唾液润滑了一下之后就毫不费劲地进顶进了洛基的体内。索尔开始在洛基的体内开始激烈地顶撞，像猛兽般，发泄似的占领着洛基的身体。他的粗鲁让洛基觉得有些痛，但却对此没有任何抱怨，甚至尽可能用自己的身体如饥似渴一般地裹住了索尔的阴茎，柔软的内壁灼热而又熨帖地吮吸着，收缩着。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”索尔听见洛基发出断续而痛苦的呻吟，不由得停下来，抚摸洛基因为自己的顶撞而发颤的身体。  
“没有，别停下来，索尔。别停。”洛基止不住地摇头，把索尔搂得更紧。  
“看着我，看着我，洛基。”索尔扳过洛基的脑袋，咬住了他的嘴唇，纠缠着他的舌。在索尔不断的地激烈抽插下，洛基整个人变成了甜蜜的糖浆，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，任由索尔带着他不停地冲刺，直到控制不住颤抖着射了出来。  
索尔安抚般地亲吻着洛基的脖颈，手指温柔地抚弄着他的黑发。洛基在他的怀里疲惫地喘着气，索尔维持着这个动作好一会儿之后，才缓慢地把自己的阴茎从洛基的身体里拔出来。他射进去的精液顺着洛基的穴口流出来了一些，两个人的腿间都是一塌糊涂。  
索尔躺回洛基的身边，小声地叫他的名字。他拉过洛基的手，抚摸着他小臂内侧留下的几道伤痕，然后把他整个人再次抱在怀里。距离天亮还有一段时间，索尔想，如果他们只能暂时拥有今晚，那么就让今晚彻彻底底地属于他。

洛基再次醒来之时，天已经亮了。他没有吵醒沉睡的索尔，一个人静悄悄地下了床，穿好衣服然后离开。在门外听到动静的霍根立刻转过身，他看见洛基从里面走出来，于是朝他点了点头。  
“索尔已经没事了。”洛基压低声音说。他的右手不自觉地抚摸上自己的脖子，祈祷黑色的领口和头发能够遮住索尔留下的几个吻痕。即使是隔着布料，洛基依旧感觉得到那几个吻的炙热。  
霍根没没有忽略洛基脸上闪现的些许尴尬。他清了清喉咙，再次对洛基表达感谢，然后问自己是不是能让侍从进去照顾了。  
“当然。”洛基同意了。他看了一眼外面昏暗的清晨，告别霍根朝其他的方向快步离去。就在他下了楼梯，打算穿过小花园从偏门消失时，胡格尼在一楼前厅的门口将他截住了。胡格尼朝他行了个礼，昂起下巴，朝另一侧的走廊伸出手，示意洛基往那边走。  
洛基咬着牙齿，他问：“国王陛下想见我？”  
“陛下给您带了一个礼物，公爵大人。”胡格尼一板一眼地回答，再一次态度强硬地朝洛基伸出手。洛基于是按照他的指示往另一个方向走去，回到了一个小议事厅。但议事厅里空荡荡的，一个人也没有。  
洛基张望了一下，问胡格尼：“陛下呢？”  
“陛下让您先在这里等待，他待会就过来。”胡格尼说完之后就离开了，剩下洛基一人直挺挺地站在议事厅中间。  
阳光沿着地上的格子地砖一格格地移动着，时间开始变得无比漫长。洛基在议事厅里来回踱步、坐下、又踱步。他的心情开始变得烦躁。这摆明了是古恩纳尔的把戏，他故意把洛基冷落在这儿，或许就是要看看洛基能耐着性子等多久。在等了几个小时之后，洛基的眼睛开始发虚，他这两天都没怎么吃东西，喝的就更别提了，他的喉咙变得干涸，连吞咽的动作都变得难受。  
门外传来了一阵慢悠悠的脚步声，洛基转过身去一看，古恩纳尔终于出现在门口。他朝洛基露出一个轻飘飘的笑容，假意关切地问：“奥丁森好些了吗，洛基？你们的旧情复燃了吗？”  
洛基镇定地摇摇头：，“我不知道您到底想怎么样。”  
“说这句话的人应该是我。”古恩纳尔走到长桌的最前面，拉开一张椅子坐了下来。他目不转睛地望着洛基，直到洛基升起了满心的厌恶。  
“放轻松，我从未想过让索尔奥丁森死在这里。我并不傻，但是我也不能允许身边的人背叛我。”古恩纳尔手里抓着古德露恩的吊坠，漫不经心地对洛基说，“我知道几个月前你就计划着逃离尼福尔海姆，或许现在这个念头依旧没有消失。但你知道我怎么想吗，乌特加德公爵？或许我该叫你洛基·劳菲森？”  
洛基的脸“唰”地白了一下，手指用力地抓着身旁的椅背。古恩纳尔大笑起来，他抬起手掌拍了两声，胡格尼立刻走了进来，身旁跟着被绑来的西格恩。西格恩在看见洛基的一瞬间就想哭了，但洛基用眼神暗示她，轻轻地晃了晃脑袋，让她别出声。  
古恩纳尔走到洛基面前，朝他眨了眨眼睛，说：“你拥有的一切都是我给你的，现在我要把它们拿回来了。”  
瞧，洛基在心里对自己说，这一切都和自己猜测的一模一样。  
他命令自己镇定下来，十指紧紧地扣在一起，洛基的眼神飞快地掠过西格恩，最后停留在古恩纳尔的脸上，他轻笑了几声说：“不管您想要对我做什么，陛下，一切都随您。但是我请求您再次考虑和阿斯加德的协议，如果不签的话……”  
“如果不签的话怎么样？”古恩纳尔也笑了起来。  
“别误解我，我说这句话出是站在您的角度考虑。如果不签的话，或许尼福尔海姆就会断送在您的手上。”  
洛基话音刚落，古恩纳尔的脸色霎时青一阵又白一阵。这时，一个押解着西格恩的侍卫冲了过来，朝洛基的下腹狠狠地踢了一脚，他被撞到一旁的矮桌上，钻心的疼痛让他抽了几口凉气，额头上立刻就冒出了冷汗。  
西格恩被吓住了，全身紧张，瞪大眼睛望着洛基，最终无法自控地大声哭喊起来，胡格尼见状立刻捂住她的嘴，让侍卫把她拖出去。  
古恩纳尔蹲在洛基的面前，伸手把他脸上的黑发拨开，露出他的绿眼睛。他连着“啧啧”了好几声，用遗憾的口吻说：“多么可惜，我一直都很喜欢你，可是你居然背叛了我。”  
“我只是不想让他死在这里。”洛基的手一直按着小腹的位置，疼得牙齿都开始打颤。  
“你知道，”古恩纳尔继续说，“就算昨晚你没有出现在书房，我还是会把解药送给奥丁森的。我其实也不想让他死在这里。只是你太不冷静了，劳菲森。”  
说完，古恩纳尔站了起来，他的脸色冰冷而无情，连说话的语气都透露着寒意：“我换句话说吧，既然那个家伙还这么喜欢你，突然间我也不想把你随随便便地打发了。我能用你心爱的西格恩威胁你，也能用你威胁狂妄自大的奥丁森。这样一来，我签不签协议又有什么关系呢？”  
“这样对你没有任何好处！”洛基挣扎着，他确信古恩纳尔已经疯了。  
“我们可以等着看看。”古恩纳尔伸手，用指背刮了一下洛基的脸，“我很期待奥丁森看见你现在这副快死了的模样。”  
古恩纳尔再次把胡格尼召招了进来，命令他把国王的旨意通传给阿斯加德人。“让他们的国王在今天就离开尼福尔海姆，最好再也别回来。”


	36. Chapter 36

那个早上，乌云从天边垂下，露出浅蓝色的天空。太阳很快就出来了，在几片云团之间露出迷蒙的白光。收到古恩纳尔的消息之后，索尔一行人很快再度出现在当初他们下马的地方。一阵轻风吹拂着他们的衣服，袭击着他们的后颈，然后又转到面前拍打着他们的脸颊，吹乱了索尔的金发。  
这对阿斯加德而言是一种耻辱！霍根咬着牙齿在索尔身后低声咒骂，他骂古恩纳尔的不知礼节，骂他没有教养，骂他阴险狡诈和虚张声势。霍根气得全身都在发抖，“看看吧，看看他怎样用他的傲慢来冒犯你的高贵。”  
“霍根。”索尔打断了他的话，他望着站在台阶上代古恩纳尔传话的的胡格尼，眼睛穿透他身后密密麻麻的人群，找到了站在一旁的洛基。  
因为无缘无故被踹的那一脚，洛基的脸色依旧苍白，眉头紧锁，鼻尖上挂着冷汗。在一群喜形于色的贵族和侍卫中间，洛基的脸色和表情看上去格外异常。他用手小心地捂着疼痛的下腹，但在敏锐地捕捉到索尔的目光之后，洛基不动声色地抬起头看向他，脑袋轻轻摇晃了两下：  
离开，快点离开。  
索尔的全身的血液涌向了心脏，他不得不移开钉在洛基身上的目光，默默地长叹一声之后才松开了紧握的拳头。胡格尼走了下来，他朝索尔行礼，在面前嘀嘀咕咕地说个不停。在台阶上聚集的贵族们也挨个向索尔鞠躬，侍卫们攒动着退到一旁，彻底把洛基在索尔的视线中遮得严实。  
索尔调整了一下自己的表情，用居高临下的目光注视着他们，注视着那些贵族和侍卫。他特别观察了一下胡格尼；即使他表面上看起来对自己礼数周全，但面上却情不自禁地撇着嘴角。特别是当他在传达古恩纳尔关于协议的意见时，有好几次微微扭过头，眼角扫着身后的方向，索尔知道他在暗示什么，“洛基在我这里，”索尔能想象得到古恩纳尔会当着他的面大笑。“你别轻举妄动。”  
“胡格尼大人。”索尔的耐心尽失，他打断了胡格尼的话，“古恩纳尔的意思我已经全部明白，没有必要再对我浪费口舌。”说完，索尔特别凶狠地瞪了胡格尼一眼，朝一旁的霍根摆了摆手，仪仗和队伍在霍根的率领下开始整齐地朝城外挪动。  
号角声再度响起，索尔骑在马背上攥紧缰绳，扭过头又朝台阶的方向投去目光，心里暗自祈祷。他好像看到了被风吹起的黑发，但或许又只是贵族肩膀上装饰的花穗。

阿斯加德的队伍渐渐远离，回程的道路依旧崎岖难行。离开都城之后，他们走进了山谷，尼福尔海姆特有的蓝色雾霭笼罩着茂密的林木，空气里弥漫着一股夏日即将到来的蒸腾的气味，尘埃眯眼睛，呛嗓子，在牙齿里咯吱咯吱作响。  
霍根骑在索尔的身后，不远不近地跟着，他观察了好一会儿之后，才鼓起勇气和他并行，在身旁低声问：“我们就这样回阿斯加德？索尔？”  
索尔没有正面回答，不置可否地反问道：“在你看来，古恩纳尔是个怎样的国王？”  
“疯狂。”霍根翻起白眼 ，“他的一切行为都没有任何道理可言。我们明明可以很好的解决……”  
索尔点点头，眼睛里的蓝色越来越黯淡：“在世人的眼里，他好像是国王。可在我的眼里，”他耸了耸肩，“再也不是了。”  
霍根突然有种不好的预感，他追问道：“你的意思是，废黜他？刺杀他？让另一个人来取代他？”  
霍根的紧张让索尔突然大笑起来，他拍了拍他的肩，“你觉得呢？”  
“古恩纳尔并没有继承人，还是……你想要吞并尼福尔海姆，为了那位劳菲森？”这句话说出口之后，连霍根自己都不相信。这一步太冒险了。  
每前进一步，树林越加显得荒凉，树荫也过于阴暗了。时近中午，唯有窄窄的一条被阳光照射到的地方，昆虫发出微弱的鸣叫，却不敢离开阳光飞进周围的阴影里。  
索尔在那一缕阳光前停下马，看向霍根，仿佛可以读出他的思想：“明智的国王不会轻易引发战争，但如有必要，也绝不会懦弱地逃避战争。我已经下了决心，没有时间再等待下去。”  
“不！”霍根立刻按住索尔，“如果贵族和大臣们知道你是为了劳菲森而发动一场战争，这会引起他们的强烈抗议。”  
“他们不需要知道。”索尔把手放在霍根的手上，以示安慰，“无数次阿斯加德渴望把这片大陆统一起来，现在机会就放在我们眼前。他们只需要知道古恩纳尔怠慢了他们的国王，侮辱了阿斯加德的荣耀，这就够了。”  
霍根愣住了，片刻之后他不安地说：“古恩纳尔是在用劳菲森威胁你。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你怎么能确定在战争开始之后，他还会让劳菲森活着？如果我是国王，我第一个处死的就会是他。”  
索尔垂下眼睛，脸上闪过一丝微笑：“这是一场赌博，霍根。他赌我不敢开战，我堵他不敢杀了洛基。他的性格一定会让洛基活到最后，让洛基亲眼看见我的溃败，看见我被他斩首，看见洛基悲痛欲绝。他喜欢用这些折磨人，因为他也被痛苦折磨过。但他错了，霍根。我注定会赢。”

4天后，索尔从港口乘船离开，越过海峡在华纳海姆顺利上岸。霍根带着索尔的亲笔信快马赶回阿斯加德，索尔则留了下来。那晚，在弗雷的议事厅里，索尔和他进行着密谈。  
“1万人？！”弗雷听见索尔的计划噌地从座椅上站起来，“我们要如何准备这么多士兵，还有粮食？”  
“早在去年冬天，我已经让巴德尔派出三只队伍，哪里粮食丰收，就去哪里筹集，”索尔说：“弗雷，粮食会有的。”  
“可是士兵呢？如此庞大的军队可不是玩笑。”弗雷盯着一脸淡然的索尔继续说道，“推迟到明年，再等一等，是否更加明智？”  
“明智？一个国王要么凯旋归来，要么战死沙场，从来没有中间的道路，没有调和的余地。”索尔疑惑地看着弗雷脸上的支吾与搪塞，于是问：“你在担心什么？”  
弗雷逃避着索尔的审视，他环视着房间，这时，有人敲门，门外传来了说话的声音。  
“是谁？进来。”弗雷说。  
推门而入的是芙蕾雅，她的手里端着一个透明的酒瓶。她朝索尔行礼，然后拿过一只玻璃杯给他倒了一点酒，“尝尝这个，索尔。我父亲之前留下的，我自己不怎么喝。”  
索尔默不作声地接过酒杯，酒的颜色像夏天的光线一样浅。他喝了一大口。  
“国王陛下，”芙蕾雅站在弗雷身后对索尔说，“我猜测你准备攻打尼福尔海姆。”  
“你的猜测没错，芙蕾雅。”索尔对她点头。  
“那么你需要华纳海姆提供什么样的帮助？”  
“士兵和准备能够横渡海峡的船，越多越好。”说完，索尔放下手里的酒杯站了起来，巨大的窗户开着，一股热风夹杂着尘埃吹进室内，吹得蜡烛的火苗不停地摇曳。  
“索尔想要在1个月内就进攻古恩纳尔，这太匆忙、太冒险了！”弗雷忍不住开始在房间里踱步，但芙蕾雅拉住了他。  
“那究竟是为什么……”  
“我不能等，芙蕾雅。我不能等。”索尔转过身看着座椅旁的他俩，低声说：“洛基还活着，他就在古恩纳尔的手上。”  
弗雷顿时瞪大了眼睛。芙蕾雅大呼一声，立刻捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
他们的反应让索尔苦笑了一声，他继续自言自语道：“我没有疯，更不是做梦。洛基在尼福尔海姆躲藏了很长一段时间，成为了古恩纳尔的幕僚……但这些都不重要了，我想要让洛基回来，回到我身边，越快越好。”  
说到这时，索尔像是突然想起什么，他看向芙蕾雅：“当初芬里厄是不是去求过你们救洛基？但被你们拒绝了。”  
芙蕾雅一听到这句话，眼泪瞬间就流了下来。多年以来，芙蕾雅一直对当时发生的一切感到自责，她捂住脸，小声地啜泣。等到情绪好不容易缓和了之后，才断断续续地对索尔说当初是他们狠心拒绝了芬里厄，所以才导致了那样的局面。  
“我们没有任何选择，索尔。”弗雷垂下头轻轻地说：“我们的父亲被你的父亲威胁，不然我们也不会背叛洛基。”  
“我知道。”索尔这时笑了一下，高大的身躯被昏暗的烛光在墙壁上拉长，形成了一种无形的压迫力，“但是我不是我父亲，弗雷。”索尔压低声音慢悠悠地说，“和我站在一起，你不用担心任何事情，之前你对洛基的背叛我也可以一并抹掉。你会得到我的宽恕。”  
索尔顿了顿，他走过去，重新给自己和弗雷倒了酒，然后端起酒杯继续说：“一个国家的军队应该做好出征的准备，你听见了吗？没有任何商量的余地。这不仅关系到我，关系到洛基，还关系到阿斯加德的光荣，更关系到当初奥丁和尼奥尔德签署的结盟协议是否奏效，还有你头顶上的王冠。”  
索尔冷冰冰的话让弗雷不禁打了个寒噤。他接过酒杯，鼓起勇气一饮而尽，然后说：“我及华纳海姆会尽最大的努力协助陛下及阿斯加德取得胜利。”

一个多月后，华纳海姆用山谷里砍伐的巨大雪松、红松和橡木建造了一千二百条战船，组成了一支庞大的舰队，阿斯加德的士兵在霍根的率领下，一批接着一批驶向尼福尔海姆，陆续上岸。他们高举点燃的火把，阵阵怒吼声淹没了海风的呼啸和大火的呼呼声，飞翔在因火光而染红的天空。  
他们高喊道：  
“烈火在他的面前引路，烧尽他周围的敌人。让所有的神都匍匐在他的面前！”


	37. Chapter 37

在一片沉重而粘稠的黑暗里，西格恩从噩梦中惊醒，她面带惊恐，大口地喘着气，不停地在那片黑暗中寻找洛基的身影。  
“洛基？”西格恩小声地叫了几句，全身颤抖起来。  
一阵沉寂之后，洛基嘶哑而熟悉的声音才从远处传来：，“是的，西格恩，我在这里。”  
那些晚上，月亮成为了众神窥探世间的眼睛。有好几次，洛基彻夜未眠站在窗前，看着那些树和塔楼的黑色倒影，一团团的，还听见门外守卫的脚步声，远处几声狗的呜咽。但不知道为什么，洛基莫名觉得今晚特别不同，像是有大事即将发生一样。空荡荡的黑夜里响起了教堂的敲钟声，钟声穿过空荡荡的风，听来有点诡异。  
“洛基。”西格恩燃起蜡烛走到洛基身边，默默地看了他一会儿，再顺着他的视线往窗外看，但她什么都看不见，“你在看什么？”  
洛基摇摇头，他拍了拍西格恩的后背，让她继续回去睡觉。  
“我睡不着。”西格恩说，把头靠在洛基的身侧，声音小了下去，：“我梦见古恩纳尔把我们都处刑了，我梦见了很糟糕的事情，你的身上到处都是血……”  
“看起来这一个月的囚禁让你的脑袋都变蠢了。我们都会没事的，西格恩。”洛基对她眨了眨眼睛，耐着性子说。  
“那你为什么不睡觉？你已经好些天不睡觉了。”  
洛基转过头，朝西格恩露出一个敷衍的笑容，仿佛在说“这个问题提得好”。他叹了口气：，“我总觉得有什么事情将要发生，很严重的事情。”  
“是什么？”  
“我不知道，但是今晚太安静了。”  
洛基抬头望着天空，感觉到空气中有了一种变化，飘浮着一股湿意。云团密布在塔楼和城垛上，堆积在上空。  
“闻起来像快要下雨了。”西格恩嘟囔了一句。  
远处狗的呜咽声变得越来越大，似乎都能听到狗爪子快速刨着地面的动静。一簇簇火光从一旁漆黑甬道里倾泻而出，晃晃荡荡地漂浮在空中，仔细看才发现是一队又一队穿着铠甲士兵，接连不断。他们在远处开阔的地面上聚集，越来越多，变成了一大片燃烧着的红色，染红了黑色的天空。  
“看！”西格恩低呼。  
几队骑兵停在队伍的面前，片刻之后，所有举着火把的士兵都跟在骑兵身后，开始朝城外的方向行进。  
洛基的心里漫起了不祥详的预感，灵魂笼罩着惊恐。这就像是暴雨来临前的宁静，不，已经彻底不宁静了，这是雷声和闪电交织的预告，是战争的前奏。  
士兵们渐渐远离之后，洛基听见了门外大厅响起了脚步声，还有看守的侍卫间交谈。洛基觉得奇怪，自从被囚禁起来之后，从来没有任何人来看过他和西格恩，每日只有一些侍女和侍卫进来送食物和热水，让他们维持着能够勉勉强强活下来的体面，其余的什么都没有。  
门外的交谈结束，有人匆匆走了进来，“砰”的一声关上了身后的门。闪动的烛火中，胡格尼直挺挺地站在洛基面前，开门见山地说：“你都看到了吧？”  
西格恩一看见胡格尼就紧张地站在洛基身后，洛基拉住了她的胳膊。  
“国王陛下让我通知你一声，我们要和阿斯加德开战了。” 胡格尼又补充了一句。  
洛基的眼前闪过索尔离开时的神情，他摇头，眼中的绿色黯淡了下来，声音保持镇定：“这不是我期待看到的。”  
“但却是因你而起的。”  
“我不认为我有这么大的能力，胡格尼。奥丁森有他自己的打算。”  
洛基的轻笑让胡格尼觉得讽刺，他大踏步走到洛基面前，伸手拍掉了西格恩手里的蜡烛，房间再度被黑暗笼罩。  
“国王陛下还说，他会亲自砍下奥丁森的头颅，送到你面前。”  
洛基沉默了，眯起眼睛一言不发地盯着胡格尼，即使在黑暗中，他依旧能看清他脸上得意的表情，扭曲的冷笑的嘴角。而洛基这般高傲的沉默对胡格尼而言则是无声胜有声的叛国，是对他和古恩纳尔的的反对和指摘。  
“我迫不及待想要看到你拿到那颗血淋淋的脑袋时的表情。”胡格尼不甘心落于下风，于是继续放出狠话。  
“那就让我们拭目以待。”洛基最后说。

阿斯加德的军队抵达尼福尔海姆之后迅速上岸，兵分两路，索尔引领的一路往南，沿着之前走过的道路往国都进发，另一路则由瓦尔基里率领。她们的任务是向北绕过森林和群山，截断古恩纳尔的后方补给，从北往南扫荡之后与索尔会师。  
风不停地从海峡中吹过来，空气中的腥臭味几乎凝滞不动。海面上停泊着一排排的战船，延绵数十里，自从尼福尔海姆建国以来，或许还未曾有人见过如此威武的舰队。  
阳光刺破厚厚的云层射出了一缕光线，在海岸边，露出太阳鲜红色的边缘。索尔独自一人骑着马登上一个缓坡，认真地扫视着他面前的军队。这时，霍根朝着所有士兵大喊一声：  
“安静！！”  
大家瞬时安静下来，唯有武器互相碰撞发出轻微的响声，还有海浪冲刷着海岸，战旗迎风作响的呼啦声。  
“英勇无畏的战士们！”索尔高喊道，“我在你们的脸上看到了勇敢的精神，由衷地向你们表示致敬。你们要记住：世界的命运就掌握在我们手中，我们要缔造阿斯加德的辉煌，要磨炼自己的意志，要准备赴汤蹈火！哪怕一去不复返！我，索尔·奥丁森，将作为一名骑兵，作为一名步兵，战斗在你们中间。假如变化无常的命运注定要我在战斗中阵亡，我会感到十分幸福，因为我是为阿斯加德而死，就像我的曾祖父、祖父和我的父亲一样！”  
说完，索尔抽出了自己的剑，伸向前方，指着那颗红色的太阳。  
士兵们举起盾牌，一边摇晃一边高呼：  
“光荣属于战无不胜的索尔·奥丁森！”  
雄鹰在队伍的上头飞翔，索尔从金色的战马上起身，用剑发出信号，于是巨大的队列迈着整齐的步伐前进了，大地被震得颤抖，发出轰隆声。  
尼福尔海姆靠近海岸的地方缺少人烟，城市都聚集在都城附近的平原上。荒原覆盖着银色的蒿草，远处的树木似乎漫无边际，除了偶尔被惊扰的野兔，荒原以其夜空的繁星、寂静的晨曦、弥漫着的淡蓝色雾霭迎接前来寻求战利品和流血的阿斯加德战士们。索尔他们没有发现敌人，于是就不断往前走，越走越远。阿斯加德人刚刚走过去，荒原上又聚拢来寂静，像是船沉下去以后水又漫过来一样，被士兵们踏倒的草茎又悄悄地直立起来。  
突然间，荒原变得严峻起来。乌云遮住了天空。初夏的大雨倾盆而降，雷电甚至击毙了一个去饮马的士兵，然后又恢复了死一般的沉寂。一些被吓坏了的士兵觉得这种沉寂比任何风暴都可怕，但只要没有发现敌人，他们就不断往前走，越走越远。  
夜幕降临之后，索尔他们终于进入树林，找到了一个干燥的地方，累得精疲力尽的士兵们很快陆续入睡了，守夜的人保持着机警，但索尔却始终睡不着。  
霍根举着火把来到他的帐篷前，看见索尔脱下了覆着尘土的盔甲，裸露着结实而强壮的身躯，倚在一张盖着狮子皮的行军床上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着跳跃的烛火。他事先估计到了每一个最小的细节，反复权衡。他作战部署的经验完全来自于早年与奥丁一起征战的经历，奥丁虽然是一个冷酷无情的父亲，却是一个身经百战的国王。  
但这一次出征，索尔始终觉得有些地方不是那么对劲。  
“或许只是古恩纳尔没有那么多兵力。”霍根在一旁低语，一路上他们路过了几个明显已经被放弃了的要塞，古恩纳尔或许想把自己的士兵放在更重要的地点，以期给阿斯加德人一个重击。  
“最好是这样。”索尔的蓝眼睛被烛火点燃，眉头依旧紧皱着。  
“你在担心那位劳菲森？”  
听到这个名字，索尔的脸上短暂地浮现了一抹温柔的微笑。他喃喃低语说：“我希望能快一点，虽然奥丁曾无数次告诫我打仗不能急躁，但我依旧希望能快一点。”  
第二天清晨，索尔的军队继续往前行进，尼福尔海姆的另一个要塞已经遥遥在望了。尼福尔海姆人站在高不可攀的塔楼和城墙上，奚落阿斯加德人，并给塔楼和高墙蒙上厚厚的山羊毛毡，用来防御攻城机械的撞击。阿斯加德人则使用一种射火器——弓箭的顶端用棉布沾满焦油、硫磺、油脂和沥青等易燃物，把城墙上的羊毛毡烧着了。尼福尔海姆人登时乱作一团。索尔趁他们一片混乱之时，下令让数百名士兵齐心协力扛来一根巨大的松木，一下接着一下撞击着高墙，如同雷鸣，又像是在怒吼，凶狠而又倔强。撞击越来越频繁，直到突然响起了劈裂声：整个城墙角坍塌了。  
“攻城开始！！！”索尔在战马上大吼一声，头盔在飞扬的尘土中金光灿灿。高墙上和射孔里雨点般地飞出弓箭、长矛、石块，空气里弥漫着硫磺和油脂燃烧后的臭味，头顶上的天空尘土飞扬，几乎看不到一点蓝色，让人觉得头晕目眩，如同即将来临的死亡一样可怕。  
索尔同时还命令一万五百名士兵开始挖掘地道，从城墙底下穿过，一直通到城里。接着，士兵们悄悄地进入地道，不慌不忙地等待着索尔的命令，以便冲进城里。  
拂晓时，索尔故意命令阿斯加德人从两翼发起进攻，以便分散敌人的注意力。此时，霍根率领士兵们沿着峭壁上的一条小径，冒着雨点般的箭和石块，向上攀登。在一片混乱中，索尔在冲锋陷阵的高潮中给大家下达了命令，峭壁上的队伍，地道里的士兵，不断撞击高墙的阿斯加德人就这样一鼓作气攻进了城里，吹响了号角，扑向守城者。  
如今任何人都不会怀疑，索尔·奥丁森将由此征服尼福尔海姆全境。  
索尔骑着马在队伍中间疾驰，任何一个需要他的地方他都飞奔前去支援。阿斯加德的勇士们把敌人的头砍掉，把躯体切成两截，看上去毫不费力。尼福尔海姆人坚持不住了，乱了阵脚，索尔兴奋得大叫一声，他向前冲去，追击着者逃兵而没有留意自己的军队落到了身后，身旁只有霍根陪同着他，一只手拿着抵挡长剑的盾牌。  
“国王陛下！”霍根朝索尔大喊，“索尔！你要干什么！”  
索尔回头看了一眼霍根，脸上意外地露出愉快的笑容，他长长地叹了口气，终于把胸中的郁闷发泄出来般，说：“追击溃军不明智，我知道，霍根。”说完，他拉紧了手里的缰绳，调转了马头，说，：“我们回去吧。”  
这时，索尔看见了一个躲藏在一旁的落单的青年，他几乎还是个孩子，手里握着一把长矛，但那张黝黑的强盗般的脸，却意外地让索尔愣住了。男孩在看到索尔的第一眼，眼睛里就闪动着凶恶的目光，狠狠地咬着洁白的牙齿，激动地大叫道：  
“国王陛下！”“国王陛下！”  
索尔不由得皱起眉头，他不解地想：，“为什么他会如此兴奋……”  
他还没来得及想完。  
长矛闪动了一下，快速地擦过了索尔的右肩，稍微伤了点儿皮，划过肋骨，刺了进去。  
索尔以为伤势不重，一把抓住尖尖的长矛，想要把它拔出来，可是手指被割破了，鲜血迸涌而出。  
他的一声大叫引来了其他的阿斯加德士兵，索尔痛苦地仰起头，看着燃烧的天空，从马背上跌落下来。


	38. Chapter 38

索尔被抬回帐篷，放到行军床上。除了偶尔发出两声呻吟，他一直眉头紧皱，昏迷不醒。霍根看着军医从很深的伤口里把矛尖拔出来，仔细检查了伤势，用水和烈酒清洗了伤口，包扎好。霍根用目光询问军医伤口是不是很严重，军医忧虑地摇摇头。  
“我不敢确定……”军医压低声音说，不敢吵到昏迷中的索尔，“流了太多的血。”  
一切清理完毕之后，索尔像是一头从睡梦中清醒的雄狮般，深深吸了口气，然后睁开了眼睛。  
“我在哪里……”他惊奇地看着周围。  
远处的战斗始终没有停歇，还有吵闹的喧嚷。索尔突然想起了一切，挣扎着从床上坐起来。  
“我的战马在哪儿？快！霍根！”  
但那个刺伤实在是太深，索尔的脸由于疼痛而变了形，大家奔过来想要扶着他，但索尔却一把将霍根和军医推开。  
他慢慢地站了起来，蓝眼睛里燃烧起烈火。  
“索尔！”霍根顾不上礼节，他挡在索尔面前，想要阻止国王的冲动。索尔摇摇晃晃走了两步，就好像还没有学会走路的小婴儿。但只是这短暂的动作，索尔下腹的伤口再度裂开了，他摔倒在地上，只能用手臂倔强地支撑着自己的上身身上，另一只手捂住被血染红的绷带。  
“我不能死在这里。”索尔眼睛盯着围过来的大家，把自己交给了霍根，让他把自己安顿在床上。  
“不能着急。”站在一旁的军医说，他弯下腰，给索尔更换新的绷带，让他好好躺在床上休息。  
“你不能骗我。”索尔半眯着眼睛，艰难地喘着气，“我并不害怕。”  
“我们需要给你补血，索尔。”霍根在一旁补充道。  
话刚说完，索尔再度陷入昏迷。一个小时接着一个小时过去了，太阳落了山，战斗彻底结束。夜幕降临，帐篷里也燃起了蜡烛。索尔依旧没有苏醒过来，呼吸时强时弱。霍根按照医生的吩咐，从野外弄来了一两只野鹿，砍了它们的头，流干了它们的血，然后强行灌进了索尔的嘴巴里。谁也不能保证这能让索尔的身体得到恢复。但对于阿斯加德人而言，已经到了最寂静和最漆黑的深夜。  
士兵们返回军营，胜利并没有让他们高兴，几乎没有一个人去睡觉，他们都在等待着国王的消息。许多人站在将要熄灭的篝火旁，一只手扶住手里的武器，由于疲惫而打起了瞌睡，只能听到被绊起来的战马们一边喘着粗气，一边咀嚼着干草。  
在漆黑的帐篷中间，可以看见天边渐渐出现了一抹惨白，星星变得更遥远了，也更冷清。清晨升起了潮气，武器和铜盾由于露水的侵蚀而蒙上了一层蜘蛛网般的灰色。霍根和其他人依旧聚集在索尔帐篷的入口，空气中弥漫着无声的庄严与肃穆，只有他的帐篷里的篝火彻夜未熄，为他保持着温暖。  
原本继续行军的计划因为索尔的被袭而彻底打断。在索尔恢回复意识之前，没有人敢下令让士兵们继续前行。霍根当机立断，决定让他们全体在原地休息，但同时还要保持着机警，警惕尼福尔海姆人卷土重来。  
索尔昏迷的那几天，他们几乎试遍了所有能够让他恢复体力、唤醒意识的药水，更别提那一头头被斩杀的雄鹿。霍根好几次小心翼翼地往帐篷里张望，希望能从医生的口中得到一些好消息，但他听到的却始终都不是心里期待的那一个。幸运的是，索尔的确拥有众神的庇护，在医生一天天的照看下，他的呼吸渐渐变得平稳，终于在一个日出的清晨，他醒了过来。  
索尔如同做了一个长长的梦一般疲惫不堪。有时候他不知道自己是在睡觉还是处于清醒的状态。往事一幕紧接着一幕地出现在他的眼前，虽然一晃而过，但画面却异常清晰。他时而觉得，自己躺在阿斯加德的寝宫里，时而又像自我放逐时，走在不为人知、远离人寰，被遗弃的山谷里。  
有好几次，索尔感觉到了暖洋洋的阳光，如同自己站在海岸边，但大海中浅蓝色的波浪却凝滞不动，他能感觉到有心里有一种无垠的温柔，但在这片荒漠里，在这片海岸边，却只有他孤身一人。  
就这样，索尔清醒了过来。他想起了一切。自己处在尼福尔海姆的腹地，手握着上万名士兵，没有什么神祗祇的帮助。他仍然需要咬着牙打赢这场战争。

霍根听到帐篷里的动静立刻冲了进来，他看见睁开眼睛的索尔，好几天的担忧终于一扫而空。  
“你终于醒了！你终于醒了！”霍根忍不住兴奋地重复道，打算出去和其他士兵分享这个好消息。  
但索尔制止了他，他挣扎着坐起身，哑着声音说：“霍根，给我一杯烈酒……”  
霍根倒了一杯，递给了他。  
索尔一小口一小口地慢慢喝，喝得一干二净之后，轻松地长出了一口气。  
“那个刺杀我的尼福尔海姆人，你们怎么处置了？”索尔从床上站起，走到了一旁的椅子上，把那张狮子皮裹在身上。  
“被他逃走了，城里的人都被控制住了，除了逃跑的士兵。”霍根说。  
“他们一定没有走远，”索尔喃喃低语道，“他们一定还等着和古恩纳尔复命。”  
说完，索尔让霍根把几位将领都召招进帐篷里，尽管刚刚清醒，但他还是召开了军事会议。士兵们在这里已经耽搁了好几天，索尔不敢再浪费任何时间了。将领们一个个脸色阴沉，面露担忧，索尔用几句话简剪短地说明了他的计划——让瓦尔基里那一队继续向南方挺进近，深入腹地，动作越大越好，吸引尼福尔海姆的大部分兵力。  
“至于我们这里，把我被刺杀身亡的消息散播出去，为我准备一具尸体，让一部分人运送尸体离开尼福尔海姆，返回阿斯加德。”  
“剩下的人，”说到这里，索尔看向霍根，“由你带领，假装要为我报仇，继续往前行进，直到与瓦尔基里们会合。”  
帐篷里的众人全部起立绮丽，不约而同地说——几乎是没有任何忌讳，他们觉得这个计划简直是发疯了。这些身经百战的阿斯加德勇士，脸上表现出来的是不解和荒诞的表情，他们激烈地对索尔抗议，连一向冷静的霍根都忍不住大叫起来：  
“这不可能！国王战死的消息会对大家的军心产生动摇！”  
“我们又要如何确信古恩纳尔那个杂种相信假死的消息？！”  
索尔朝他们摆摆手，示意让他们安静下来。他的眼睛望向帐篷外，盯着那一缕从缝隙中漏进来的阳光，沉着地说：“古恩纳尔是个疯王，从来不按照常理。我们要比他更缺少常理才行。”  
索尔调整了一个姿势，捂着自己的伤口继续道：“为了让他相信这个消息，我们所有人都要保守秘密，至于那些被瞒在鼓里的士兵，他们的的喧闹、争执、失望、抗议和分裂越多越好。另外，我们需要挑选出意志力最坚定的士兵，他们和我一起伪装成平民，潜伏到可以和瓦尔基里她们会合的那一天。剩下的人让他们抬着假尸体返回阿斯加德。如果古恩纳尔知道自己这一次失手了，一定会有下一次。只有让他轻视我们，才能让他在最后措手不及。”  
“但是这样的话，”一名将领担忧地说道，“这样的话即突破了剩下的要塞，也不一定能够打赢古恩纳尔。”  
“我们还有瓦尔基里，她们也是阿斯加德的勇士。”索尔把一只刻着国王纹样的金戒指交给了其中一个将领，平静地说，：“就由你带领着假尸体离开，抵达华纳海姆之后立刻飞奔回阿斯加德，把这枚戒指交到巴德尔的手上，告诉他做好准备。”  
“做好什么准备？”霍根倒抽了一口凉气。  
“如果我不幸死在尼福尔海姆，巴德尔就要做好当国王的准备。”索尔的脸色依旧苍白，但语气十分克制且不容反驳。  
大家全都哑口无言。他们垂下头，单膝下跪，虔诚地亲吻索尔的脚面。没过多久，国王已经去世的消息就由霍根通传了出去，帐篷外面士兵的叫喊声越来越响，骚动声越来越大，仿佛是暴风雨掠过树梢。  
那天午夜，霍根他们弄来了一具模样身材和索尔差不多的勇士的尸体，索尔把自己的衣服脱下，穿在尸体身上并用亚麻布遮盖住。等到天一亮，号角再度响起，士兵们按照阿斯加德的传统，点燃了弓箭射向远方的河流，就当给索尔送行。那天，太阳没有露脸，天空覆盖着闷热的白色云层，在空中停滞不前，让人觉得压抑，而这刚好符合索尔的期待，他躲在帐篷里，连着几天都没睡觉，耐心地等待着尼福尔海姆人的现身。  
在士兵们闹了几天之后，雄鹰带来了瓦尔基里的消息，她们开始从北向南发起猛烈的攻击，索尔顿时松了一口气，他命令将领启程，一部分士兵带着“国王的尸体”，踏着被太阳烤灼的土地，返回阿斯加德。  
同一天，索尔被刺身亡的消息经由间谍传回了古恩纳尔的耳朵里。霍根率领的剩下的阿斯加德人故意表现出悲痛和丧失理智，他们在原地又等了几天，高喊着为索尔报仇的口号，故意冲动地突袭了下一个小要塞，制造了一大片混乱，即使失去了一部分士兵也在所不惜。索尔的目的达到了，在和霍根交代了一切之后，他和另一批队伍趁乱偷偷潜入了要塞里，骑着战马飞速地朝古恩纳尔的国都奔去。  
索尔身亡和霍根大败的消息让古恩纳尔喜出望外。一开始，心有余悸、如临大敌的古恩纳尔并不敢相信，担心这是阿斯加德人的骗局，是为了声东击西而撒下的罗网。可一旦确信这是真的，尤其是间谍亲眼看见索尔的尸体被裹上白布之后，他便高兴得疯了。  
古恩纳尔在议事厅里兴奋地大笑，认为阿斯加德人并没有传说中的那样英勇不屈，不然国王怎么会在第一次正面交锋的时候就身亡了。  
“死了！那个狂妄的奥丁森死了！”  
“他中了我们的埋伏。”大臣和贵族们纷纷欢呼，为古恩纳尔的名字加上了“胜利者”三个字，但隐隐地的却依旧有些担心北部的局势，因此喊得不是很自信。  
“但依旧还有一些残兵，尤其是那位叫做霍根的将军率领的……”其中一位大臣说，“他们在不断地骚扰国都外的要塞。北部的局势也依旧不乐观，那数千名瓦尔基里并不好对付。”  
古恩纳尔盯着自己华贵的紫色长袍隆起的褶皱，手指不停地拨动着古德露恩的吊坠。他伸手去拿笔，打了个哈欠，放下笔，又拿起来，然后有些烦躁地说：“让之前调拨在城门外候着的士兵都去北面，没有了奥丁森，他们坚持不了多久。国王都死了，还争什么荣誉呢？”  
很快，得知好消息的民众叫喊声穿透紧闭的玻璃窗，钻进了那间囚禁着洛基的卧室。一开始他并没有听见民众都在欢呼什么，他厌恶这种吵闹的声音。但好奇心旺盛的西格恩忍不住走到窗边，仔细听到那些欢呼的话语之后才对洛基说：“他们在高喊‘我们获胜了’。”   
西格恩紧张地咽了一口，又补充道：，“他们说阿斯加德人撤退了。”  
“这不可能。”洛基从椅子上站起来，走到窗边说，：“或许是听错了。”  
西格恩刚准备开口，她的眼角突然瞥到房间的门突然打开了，于是立刻闭紧了嘴巴。  
当胡格尼走进来，迫不及待地宣布索尔身亡的消息时，洛基恨不得像拍苍蝇那样把他一掌拍死。不过，他还是控制住了自己，把双手背在身后紧握。  
“听听，窗外的欢呼声不会欺骗你。”胡格尼得意地说，“奥丁森中了我们的埋伏，被刺中了肝脏，几天之后就因为流血过多身亡。现在恐怕连尸体都已经离开了尼福尔海姆阿斯加德。”  
洛基的脸上闪过一丝惊惶，但更多的是疑惑和不解。他控制住自己，始终保持着沉默。  
胡格尼激动起来：“你强装镇定也没有关系，这就是事实。不过别担心，等我们彻底把霍根和瓦尔基里的残余部队打败之后，你和他一定可以在地狱里相见。”  
“霍根？”洛基突然打断了他的话，“你是说霍根还在率领着部队？”  
胡格尼点点头，他大笑着，说剩下的阿斯加德人不堪一击，又说洛基也将大限将至，然后头也不回地离开了房间。  
胡格尼走后，洛基看了一眼窗外的喧闹，死死地咬住自己的嘴唇，直到咬破后流出了鲜血。他搂住西格恩的肩膀，尽可能用最小的声音说：“我们要计划逃走。”  
西格恩瞪大了眼睛望着洛基，脸色苍白，她用口型问了一个“什么”。  
“索尔没有死。”洛基对她低语，“如果索尔真的死了，霍根绝对不会任由其他人带着他的尸体离开，他一定会亲自送索尔返回阿斯加德。但是为什么霍根现在领着残兵反抗？这不是他的性格。”  
“但是你如何能确定？”西格恩的语气听上去快要哭了。她差点就真的相信索尔已经身亡了。  
“我无法百分之百确定。就当这是我的直觉吧，西格恩。”洛基的全身涌起一种失力感，他轻声说，“我没办法被动地等下去。”


	39. Chapter 39

由北向南长驱直下的瓦尔基里势如破竹，在兵器激烈的碰撞与撕咬声里，在一片红与黑的血浆和残肢中，她们白色的盔甲，手中的利剑和扬起的蓝色的披风成为了阿斯加德胜利的前哨，即使是尼福尔海姆最强的士兵在她们面前也难以讨得一点好处。那些骄傲的老鹰和渡鸦在天空上不停地的盘旋，忽高忽低，神出鬼没，总会在午夜时分降落在她们的帐篷顶上，亲昵地和自己的主人蹭了蹭脸之后，带着她们的口信往南边飞去。  
夜间，在一片浅黄色的月光中，山谷的森林里散发着特殊的潮气，还有一种难以言表的气味，清醒又有点凄凉，让人想起死亡。树林里静悄悄的，只有一个穿着深色斗篷的人坐在马背上，一语不言地等待着，枯叶在马蹄不耐烦的踏动下发出沙沙的响声，之后又恢复了安静。  
片刻后，一只黝黑的渡鸦降落在男人的肩膀上，它从自己的嘴里吐出了一张卷起来的纸，然后调转过身体，扑闪了几下翅膀又飞走了。  
男人沿着森林里的小道返回，穿过山谷之后，终于在午夜前回到了下榻的旅馆。这是一个不大却也不小的城市，距离尼福尔海姆的国都不远，同时也是它最后的一道防线。  
男人让小旅馆的侍从把马牵进马厩，打量了几眼四周无人之后才闪进了楼道里。他上了楼梯，径直走向二层最里面的房间，敲开房门，朝里面的人行了个礼之后，把手里的纸条递了过去。  
“海姆达尔。”  
索尔朝他点头，接过纸条，就着黯淡的烛火快速地扫了一眼。烛火照亮了他的半张脸，隐去了表情，在凹凸不平的墙壁上勾勒出他鼻梁挺翘的侧脸。索尔坐在房间里的木椅上，身上只穿了一件米白色长袍，但并未系紧，一位侍卫正跪在他的身侧，认真地给他换伤口的绷带，一段时间过去，他金色的头发变得更长了，松散地绑在脑后。  
“北方怎么样？”海姆达尔退到一旁，和其他的两位侍卫站在一起。  
“很好，她们说很快就能和我们汇合了。”索尔把手里的纸条用烛火烧掉，把灰烬拢在掌心里搓了几下之后便抖落在地板上。  
“不堪一击。”房间里的几位侍卫顿时鼓起胸膛，交换了几个得意的眼神。索尔平静而缓慢地补充道，：“我们依旧不能大意，霍根那边还没传来消息。”  
“霍根他们不会有任何意外，”海姆达尔说，“陛下再耐心等几天。”  
窗外突然响起震耳欲聋的声响，混杂着队伍行进的吵闹和女人的尖叫。海姆达尔走到窗边往外一看，眉头顿时皱起，他朝身旁一位侍卫使了一个颜色，对方便立刻出去打听消息了。骚乱渐渐变大，索尔于是从椅子上起身，走到海姆达尔身旁也朝外看。小旅馆的位置不算偏僻，往前走几步便是一个破旧的小广场。夜空被火光染红，声音也是从小广场那儿传来的，人群渐渐往小广场出聚集，那儿有一群持着火炬的士兵。  
“是一个军团。”海姆达尔低声说。  
索尔点点头：，“他们看起来在强行招募士兵。”  
“尼福尔海姆的主要军队都前往了北方，看起来古恩纳尔有些着急了。”  
话刚说完，一个不驯服的少年被强行拖进队伍里，士兵举着皮鞭将他抽得已经半死。一个女人趴在地上，——似乎是他的母亲，哀嚎着，让人在黑夜里觉得毛骨悚然。  
“大家！”其中一个看起来像是侍卫长的人开口说话了，“这是国王陛下的命令，凶残的阿斯加德人已经快要攻打到国都了，眼看就要攻破这儿！我们所有人都要为国王陛下效力，将他们赶尽杀绝！”  
“国王陛下在哪儿！”  
“他为什么不上战场！”  
“他在王宫里！说不定已经给杀死了！”  
“发发慈悲吧！我们不想死在战场上！”  
人越聚越多，围着军队骚乱起来，发出如同夏夜雷鸣般的嘈杂声。胆大的反抗者用利器敲击着士兵手里的盾牌，火把越来越多，还时不时传来士兵用力鞭笞的声音。眼看暴动越来越激烈，又有一支只队伍从另一个方向赶来，现场变得更加混乱。除了那些不能上战场的，几乎所有的成年男子都被押解着，鞭打着，被归拢到一起，死气沉沉地朝城外走去。  
喧嚣顿时凝固了，黑夜回归了平静。那位去打探消息的侍从很快跑回来回话，他告诉索尔，当地人说就在离山谷不远处的地方，阿斯加德人已经快过来了。  
“是霍根。”海姆达尔看了一眼索尔，谨慎地问道，：“我们应该在这里等他们吗？”  
“不。”索尔摇摇头，他看了一眼漆黑的天空，坐回椅子上继续说，：“按照原计划，我们先去和瓦尔基里她们汇合，霍根能处理好这个情况——如果战场上是刚才那些人的话。”

两日后，索尔决定继续启程。他和海姆达尔伪装成商贩，剩下那些跟随的士兵也看起来和普通人没有任何两样。他们一点一点地前进，有时候路过一些摊贩，不停地听到好消息和坏消息，尼福尔海姆的军队战胜了多少又输掉了多少。  
在这个莫测的情况下，与依旧保持着沉稳的索尔不同，古恩纳尔的确开始有些慌了。不管在什么地方，只要一听到坏消息，他就忍不住来回踱着步，从一个角落到另一个角落，脚步很快，但不均匀。有时候他还会机警地停下来，神经兮兮般，总觉得有个人跟在他身后，又像是一股寒气朝他的后脑勺袭来。他迅速地转过身体——不见一个人影，只是沸腾的血液在他的太阳穴里突突直跳。  
他以为索尔意外身亡之后，整个阿斯加德的军队都会溃散，但却怎么也没想到从北面那支只军队意外地勇猛，和霍根那一支只残余部队两边围攻，眼看就要把整个国都都围困起来了。我也有善战的勇士，古恩纳尔心想，但又忍不住深深地叹气，百般恼火，那些小规模的胜仗并不能阻挡得了阿斯加德人猛烈的进攻。古恩纳尔不得不命令侍卫加强王宫的守卫，每日忧心忡忡，更怀疑索尔是不是真的去世了，一切是否都只是迷惑他的假象——可是事已至此，一切都晚了。  
十日后，瓦尔基里的先锋队穿过尼福尔海姆军队的拦截，率先抵达了和索尔约定好的地方。那里是一片宽广的平原，有一条蜿蜒的小溪流过，远处是那个弥漫着蓝色烟雾的森林。索尔命令所有阿斯加德的部队在这片荒凉的平原上休整。接下来的那几天，留在王宫附近的士兵都能看见那片平原上的人越来越多，瓦尔基里剩余的部队陆续抵达，连一直在后方的霍根也在最后时刻赶到了。  
在索尔下令攻城的那一天中午，溪水闪着粼粼的波光，远处是黑黝黝的森林，老鹰和渡鸦在天空上飞掠。索尔换上了铠甲，周围集拢了好几百名骑手，左翼——由他亲自率领，霍根跟随在旁；右翼——是步兵，由海姆达尔指挥。  
战斗的号角声响起，阿斯加德金色的旗帜作为前导，向前挺进，一勇无前的前锋部队在最前面，所有人都表情平静而庄严，迈着整齐而沉重的步伐，大地在颤抖和呻吟。  
突然间，海姆达尔的步兵停止了前进，埋伏在城墙四周的尼福尔海姆人冲了出来，向索尔他们发起了进攻。索尔从远处看到自己的队伍有些乱了阵脚，便急忙赶过来救援，他怒吼着，找到那些冲进步兵队伍中的尼福尔海姆骑兵，挥动长剑一一划开他们战马的肚子，那些骑兵连人带马便一起倒了下去。  
其中一些尼福尔海姆人看见阿斯加德人的无畏，心里开始涌动，颤抖着，慌乱地逃跑。“胆小鬼！”索尔冲着一部分撤退的队伍大吼一声，命令前锋部队把手里的盾牌连接起来，形成一面铜墙，继续前进。这时，黑压压的箭和矛射了过来，一杆长矛击中索尔的胸口，但所幸被铠甲抵挡住了，一支箭擦过他的脸颊，留下了一个不深不浅的伤口。  
“索尔！”霍根担心地大叫一声。  
索尔满不在乎地用手背擦掉脸上的血迹，冲他摇头。他顾不得思考太多，高声喊着：“我们要为阿斯加德战死！”  
所有人都击打起手里的盾牌，轰隆隆，轰隆隆，如同雷鸣。  
恐惧感笼罩着剩余的尼福尔海姆士兵，他们浑身发抖，撒腿逃命。  
在阳光下，阿斯加德的旗帜在弥漫的尘埃中闪闪发光，天上的老鹰不停地盘旋着，似乎在向逃窜的人宣告即将到来的胜利。  
“洛基，你听！”西格恩拉着洛基，靠着窗户听着外面的动静，那一阵阵的轰隆声从遥远的地方传来，似乎快要把玻璃震碎了。  
“好像有人在尖叫，在大喊……”  
洛基瞪大眼睛看了眼窗外，除了那一阵阵巨响，其他的一切都太安静了，安静得地可怕，甚至让他产生了片刻的恍惚。等他回过神之后，洛基快步走到房间门口，隔着门板想要分辨别出一点别的响动。如果是平时，门外守卫的士兵会时不时传来几句说话声，有时候是闲聊，有时候是笑话。  
这一切洛基都太清楚了。在决定带着西格恩逃走之后，他只花了一点时间就摸清了侍卫的换岗时间，每天傍晚有那么几分钟，他们是有逃出去的机会的。这一切都计划得好好的，但不知道为什么，从某一天开始整个宫殿的守卫都变得比之前更森严，连巡逻的侍卫都多了起来。  
洛基不敢带着西格恩冒险，他只能咬着牙继续耐心地等待机会。而现在，眼前或许就是一个机会。  
洛基屏住呼吸，轻轻转动门上的黄铜把手，只有“嘎吱”一声，门外依旧什么动静都没有——要是换了之前，侍卫恐怕早就已经冲进来了。  
“西格恩。”洛基朝她摆头，让她藏到自己身后，用力扭动把手，猛地把门往后一拉——洛基眼前只有空荡荡的走廊，空荡荡的楼梯，一切都是空荡荡的。  
“看起来好奇怪。”西格恩小声地说。  
“别说话，跟着我。”洛基谨慎地打量了几遍四周，确定真的没人之后，拉着西格恩从一旁的楼梯绕下去。他不敢走会穿过主厅的长廊，于是只能走那些平日里只有侍从和侍女才会走的通道。  
但奇怪的是，周围依旧什么人都没有。  
“他们都去哪儿了？”西格恩有些害怕，只能紧紧地攥着洛基的手臂。  
“我不知道。”洛基实话实说，“我不知道，西格恩。但是你一定要跟着我。”

这时，从角落里突然窜出来一个年纪轻轻的侍女，差点和洛基撞到一起。侍女满脸苍白，表情惊恐，一看就是被什么东西吓到了。她的双唇颤抖着，在看到洛基的一瞬间想大叫，但认出是他之后才松闭了嘴。  
“公爵大人。”侍女慌张地朝洛基行了一个礼。  
“大家都去哪了？”洛基皱起眉头，抓住她，飞快地问。  
“阿斯加德人要来了，他们马上就要攻进来了……”  
“是索尔！”西格恩在后面惊呼道。  
“男人们都消失了，我也不知道大家都去哪了。”  
洛基的眼睛里闪过一丝不安，他放开了那位小侍女，刚准备让她走，突然从一旁的窗户外射进了好几支燃着火的弓箭。很快，弓箭越来越多，其中一些点燃了房间里的窗帘，火立刻就烧了起来。  
“您看！他们真的来了！”侍女被吓哭了。  
看见这样的景象，洛基顿时也愣住了。他从未想过索尔会攻打得这么快，古恩纳尔的军队是如此不堪一击。这一整片宫殿说不定很快就会被火海烧成灰烬，难道古恩纳尔已经彻底放弃了吗？  
洛基在心里立刻下了决定，他扭过头问小侍女要跑到哪儿去。  
“从平时运送物资的偏门跑出去，那里很少人知道。”  
“好极了。”洛基突然笑起来，他把手上的一枚宝石戒指脱下，塞进小侍女的掌心里，然后拜托她把西格恩也一起带出去。  
“我不走！”西格恩大叫起来，死死地拉住洛基。  
“你必须走，这里太危险了，我保护不了你。”洛基一把将西格恩扯过来，把她从自己身旁推开。  
“洛基！！不！”  
“西格恩！”洛基生气地大吼一声，立刻把她吓住了。他说，：“我没办法保护你，我现在还不能走，你跟着我说不定会死的。我以前……很久以前已经有一个人因我而死了。”  
一想起大火中的芬里厄，那张流着泪的年轻的脸，洛基的绿眼睛顿时变得黯淡。他于是低声继续说道：“你从偏门逃出去，如果足够幸运的话会碰上索尔，你见过他，你还记得他的长相，对吧？他会保护你的。”  
“如果我碰不上呢？”西格恩带着哭腔问。  
“那就想办法避开人群，走小路回到我们的家。在那里等我，我会回去找你。”


	40. Chapter 40

燃烧的火焰开始疯狂地吞噬宫殿里的一切，不知道从哪儿吹来风，让火焰发出“呼啦呼啦”的声音，像是时而号叫，又像时而哭泣。西格恩离开后，洛基匆匆忙忙地穿过几个空荡荡的房间，如果是平日，这里一般人声嘈杂，侍从和贵族们来来往往，但此刻却一个人都没有，看来早在古恩纳尔宣布投降之前，大部分人就率先放弃了他。洛基走进一个长廊，原本抱着长矛守卫的侍卫早已不知所踪，他推开门，在一片寂静声中走进一个带拱顶的大厅，那里是古恩纳尔的寝室。  
洛基快步走到一个放着橡木匣子的壁龛前，匣子里一直都放着古恩纳尔重要的文献和秘密信函，他把很久之前从古恩纳尔手里偷来的钥匙从上衣口袋里掏出来，插进锁眼里，轻轻往左边一转——“咔哒”一声之后，洛基拧开前面的黄铜扣环，把里面的一沓信函全拿出来塞进自己的外袍里，当然，最重要的大匣子里那个属于古德露恩的小盒子他可没忘。  
洛基把小盒子拿在手里，再把橡木匣子盖上，安静地退出古恩纳尔的寝室，朝着议事大厅走去。他已经无法原路返回了，从那边烧过来的火已经越来越大，火舌“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音让人心里感到恐惧，但对洛基而言又是如此熟悉。  
洛基继续往前走，就在快经过议事大厅的时候，他感觉到有人似乎在他的耳旁悄悄地说：  
“洛基……洛基……”  
那声音如同被火焰卷起，不停地在他的耳边回荡。  
洛基于是停了下来，他深吸一口气，往后退了几步，踏进空荡的大厅里。几乎没有人能留意到在最中间的椅子后面，黑暗的角落里还站着一个人。  
“古恩纳尔。”洛基看着那个背影叫了一声他的名字，并把古德露恩的盒子藏在身后，  
古恩纳尔扭过头看了一眼洛基，若有所思地用手捋了一下头发，仰起头来，目光注视着天花板。  
“我以为你已经走了。”古恩纳尔转过身来，他只穿了一件胸甲的内衬，用手里的长剑支撑着自己的身体。  
洛基上下打量了他一眼，直视着他说：“如果我是你，我会把全副盔甲都穿好，国王陛下。阿斯加德人在战场上绝不会手下留情。”  
古恩纳尔盯着洛基的目光，充满不屑地哼了一声。就在这一瞬间，宫殿的周围响起了军队越来越近的呼喊声，如同雷鸣，连经年的砖墙都被震动了。  
消失了很久的胡格尼突然跑进来，惊恐得脸色煞白：“暴动了！士兵们在拆毁大门！”  
古恩纳尔做了一个命令的手势。他让胡格尼退下，慢悠悠地走到洛基面前，一边走一边说：“这就是我所期待的，胡格尼。你可以走了，一切都要结束了。”  
古恩纳尔把身上的胸甲脱掉扔在一旁，用手里的长剑指着洛基说：“你，洛基·劳菲森，现在和我决斗，或者让我直接杀了你。”  
“陛下！”在一旁久久不愿意离开的胡格尼急切地哀求道，：“我们现在还可以逃，一切还来得及！”  
“滚！！”古恩纳尔冲他大叫一声，怒吼在空荡的大厅里回荡。洛基看了一眼他手上的剑，还有脖子上挂着的古德露恩的吊坠。在古恩纳尔回头看向自己时，洛基故意做出一个轻松的表情，说道：“你不能杀我，古恩纳尔，但即使你杀了我也改变不了什么。你听，”洛基扭过头看眼窗外，“他们快要冲进来了，大火也快烧过来了。”  
“所以你认定了奥丁森那个杂种一定会来救你吗？他救得了你吗？”古恩纳尔发出凄厉的大笑，他的身体颤抖着，不住地抽气，“当初我就应该把毒药下得再猛一些，直接让他死在这里！”  
“闭嘴！！”洛基立刻大声地打断了他的话。  
“噢……噢！瞧瞧你，”古恩纳尔瞪着眼睛看着洛基，像是突然明白了什么一样，大笑着继续说，：“我知道是怎么回事了，你到现在还爱着那个灭了约顿海姆的敌人，劳菲要是知道他会怎么想？他一定会用最恶毒的语言诅咒你，因为你是约顿海姆的罪人！”  
洛基脸上的表情越来越凝重，他压抑着心里的怒火，恶狠狠地盯着古恩纳尔，抓着小盒子的手指更是用力到指节泛白。  
“你没有资格提约顿海姆！”  
“至少我不会像你这样愚蠢！当初我就应该把奥丁森毒死在这里！”古恩纳尔大叫着，手里的长剑来回摆动着，对洛基下命令，：“我知道你身上有一把匕首，把它拿出来！拿出来！和我决斗。”  
洛基不动声色地从自己的腰侧拔出了匕首，接着把藏在身后的小盒子也亮了出来。他用手托着小盒子，在古恩纳尔面前轻轻地晃了晃，用冰冷的语气说：“现在立刻让我走，否则这个盒子你再也别想见到。”  
古恩纳尔在看到小盒子的一瞬间，眼睛顿时放大了好几倍。他气急败坏，对着洛基破口大骂：“那是我的！！是我的！！你这个下贱的约顿海姆人！”  
洛基只是轻轻地的笑了一声，绿眼睛里的光闪动着，把小盒子晃了几下之后便用尽全力扔到了大厅最里面的一个角落里。古恩纳尔立刻转身，大叫着，急切地跑过去，洛基看准时机冲着他的背影一撞一扑之后，用自己的膝盖顶住古恩纳尔的后背，让他无法起身、动弹不得。洛基于是立刻伸手抓住他脖子上的项链，两只手用尽全力地把它往后拉，项链死死地勒住了古恩纳尔的脖子。  
“你……”古恩纳尔的脸瞬间涨红了，刚开始他还挣扎着，但扑腾了几下之后手上的力气渐渐变小，他开始无意识地挥动手臂，眼球充血，往外突出。古恩纳尔的一只手撑在地板上，突然摸到了被扔仍在一旁的剑，他紧紧地握着剑，毫无章法地往自己的身后乱捅，但却刚好捅进了洛基的大腿里！  
洛基咬紧牙齿，他的大腿颤抖着，疼痛让他手上瞬间没了力气。得到喘息的古恩纳尔立刻把洛基从自己身上推开，他狼狈地往前挪动，咳了好几大声，扭头看见洛基一声是血、脸色惨白地瘫摊在一旁，于是顾不得反击，手脚并用连滚带爬，在角落里找到完好无损的小盒子之后才长吁一口气。  
洛基坐在地板上，咬着嘴唇，紧握着拳头，尽量不让自己发出痛苦的声音。他吞了几口唾沫，有些疲惫地对古恩纳尔说：“盒子里的东西我没动。”  
古恩纳尔立刻打开盒子看了一眼，里面的书本、头发、干枯的花都还在。  
“再看看你的脖子，”洛基翻起眼睛又看了他一眼，继续说，：“脖子……你的项链。”  
直到这时，古恩纳尔才发现自己脖子上变得空荡荡的，他慌张地低头一看，古德露恩的吊坠不知道什么时候不见了。古恩纳尔诧异地抬起头，看见洛基朝自己摊开血淋淋的手掌，那个镀金的小吊坠完好无损地躺在掌心里。  
“劳菲森！！”古恩纳尔眼睛里彻底燃起了火，如同一头找到猎物的猛兽，要把洛基撕成碎片。  
他张牙舞爪地从地上站起来，朝洛基凶狠地扑过去，眼睛里全是喷薄而出的疯狂。出乎意料的地是洛基并没有躲开，他脸上得意的表情如同在等着这一刻发生似的。古恩纳尔压制住洛基，伸手要从他手里夺回吊坠，两个人就这样纠缠着扭打在一起。  
洛基的另一只手一直背在身后，手里握着的匕首藏得好好的。他看准时机，故意把掌心打开，趁古恩纳尔的注意力全部集中在吊坠上时，另一只手突然从后背抽出，握着匕首朝着古恩纳尔狠狠地刺了进去！  
古恩纳尔还没反应过来是怎么回事，鲜血就从他嘴里喷了出来。“只有我可以看不起约顿海姆……”洛基在古恩纳尔的耳边说道，“也只有我可以骂索尔·奥丁森，你这个蠢货……”  
古恩纳尔惊恐地看着洛基，张开嘴巴刚想要说点什么，但下小一秒，他的眼睛瞪大，眼球外凸，喉咙里发出最后几声含糊不清的声音之后，彻底死了。  
洛基推开压在身上的古恩纳尔的尸体，仰躺在大厅的地板上，两只眼睛无力地看着天花板。他只能小口小口地喘气，一用力伤口就止不住地疼。他按住大腿上的伤口，挣扎着，晃晃悠悠地站起来，一瘸一拐地走到议事厅最中间的椅子前，坐了上去。  
一切都结束了，洛基想。他瘫坐在椅子上，透过玻璃看见血红色的火光映红了半边天空。耳边的声响越来越大，火就在门外，建筑开始坍塌了，士兵们应该是已经冲进了中庭，脚步声和号叫声起此彼伏，就像置身于荒野中，一大群野兽在周围出没。  
洛基垂下头，古恩纳尔身上的血从他的鼻尖和下巴滴了下来。他摊开手掌放在大腿上，光这两个简单的动作都快耗尽他的力气。任凭周遭响动声越来越大，但洛基却什么都不想去想，不想动更动不了。多么荒谬，他对自己说，多年以前他离国王的位置只有一步之遥，而现在，自己却以已这样的方式坐在古恩纳尔的位置上。  
火焰吞噬的声音在议事厅的附近回荡，淹没了一切。洛基张开嘴巴动了动，闭上了眼睛。

从偏门离开之后，西格恩原本打算径直跑回家里，可是刚跑出去没多远就停了下来，她放心不下洛基一个人在宫殿里，于是小心翼翼地从偏门跑到宫殿的正门，想看看是不是有机会碰上索尔。  
阿斯加德的士兵们拿着明晃晃的剑冲进了城里，一些人尖叫着、躲藏着，石块和弓箭乱飞。宫殿前的广场上仿佛聚集了无数的人，西格恩被吓坏了，她躲闪到一旁，两只眼睛茫然地寻找着索尔高大的身影。  
眼前的火势渐渐由大变小，或许是宫殿里能烧的东西都烧光了。这时，广场上的士兵突然分出了一条道，一队骑兵从后面奔跑过来。西格恩立刻发现其中领头的是她在米德加德见过的索尔的侍卫，她冲过去，在骑兵队伍面前停下，朝霍根大喊：“索尔！索尔！带我见你们的国王索尔·奥丁森！”  
几乎所有的人都回过头来，霍根没等马彻底停住便跳下来，他站在西格恩面前，严厉地问她是谁。  
“我是洛基的……不不不，不对，”西格恩连忙摇头，“我们在米德加德见过，你还记得吗？我是跟在乌特加德公爵身后的侍女，我要见你们的国王，我要见索尔！”  
霍根看着西格恩的脸，心里隐隐约约有了一点印象，她几乎还是个孩子。霍根于是低声说：“索尔在队伍后面，他很快就会过来了……”  
霍根的话音刚落，索尔便在卷起的尘土中出现。他骑在马上，肩上的披风迎风飘起，很像两只猩红色的巨大的翅膀，载着他向前飞奔。  
西格恩一看见索尔，心里的担忧和恐惧让眼泪立刻涌了出来。索尔很快就留意到了在队伍里显得格外醒目的西格恩，他惊讶地看着她，西格恩却什么话也说不出来，止不住地哭。索尔扭过头望向几乎快被烧没了的宫殿，脸色阴沉，一瞬间什么都明白了。  
索尔跳下马，命令霍根带一队人跟着自己，从火势较小的门冲进去。原本白色石柱和穹顶都变成了黑漆漆的一片，不大不小的火苗还在乱窜，里面仿佛地狱般灼热。西格恩并不知道洛基具体会在哪个地方，当索尔问她时，她只能说出洛基和自己分开时的一个大概方向，这与在沙漠里寻找一颗珍珠无异。可索尔无比确信，洛基是不会死的，如果可能的话他一定会想办法逃出去。而在逃出去之前，洛基究竟要去干嘛吗？  
或许最后只有一个解释，宫殿里当时剩下谁，洛基便打算去见谁。  
只有古恩纳尔。  
索尔命令一部分士兵去东翼和西翼寻找，自己和霍根则带着剩下的人在主宫殿里搜寻。因为之前的经历，霍根把古恩纳尔的宫殿地形记得很牢，他们按照第一次到访时的路线，从底层开始，上楼梯，再依次经过国王的会客室和举办宴会的白厅。  
“上一次我们就在这里往另一个方向去了。”霍根对索尔说。  
“那边不是古恩纳尔日常的活动范围，”索尔回忆道，“他不喜欢那边，所以我们往另一个方向找。”  
霍根点点头，继续在前面为索尔开路。最后的几个小房间依旧燃着大火，但索尔只看了一眼便知道这一层毫无收获，古恩纳尔绝对不会呆在着这样小的房间里。想到这里，他突然意识到宫殿里还有一个大的议事厅，不知道为什么，这更像是一种直觉，直觉告诉索尔洛基很有可能就在那个议事厅里面。  
索尔的心脏跳得更快了，血液不停地冲击着他的脑袋，他立刻转过身往楼梯的方向跑去。他飞快地跑到上一层，找到之前和古恩纳尔谈事的议事厅，肩膀朝门用力一撞，眼前的一切却让他连气都不敢喘。  
门被大火烧过，木头变得脆脆的，一撞便倒下了，一小簇火沿着门缝进去，沿着大理石地面燃烧着。太阳快要落下了，紫红色的晚霞穿过玻璃铺在灰色的地面上，映射着白色的墙面，居然有一种神圣而又庄严的美感。  
索尔走进去，看见古恩纳尔的尸体躺在一旁，血流了一地。周围全是打斗的痕迹，还有一些滴滴答答的血迹从那一大摊滩里脱离出来，一直往前，停在了最中间的椅子前。  
索尔独自走过去，他看见洛基坐在椅子上，黑色的头发垂着，满身是血。索尔不由得屏住呼吸，在洛基面前半蹲着，眼睛盯着他大腿上的伤口，感到心痛不已。他颤抖着，用手握住洛基摊开的掌心，直到感觉到仍有由体温之后才彻底松了口气。  
“洛基……”索尔伸手，抚上洛基低垂的下巴，抬起他的脸。  
洛基的脸上全都是血，血的红色与脸的苍白在紫红色的余晖中似乎快要融在一起。  
片刻后，洛基像是突然有了意识一样，他轻轻地皱了皱眉头，动了动干涸的嘴唇，然后才慢慢地睁开了眼睛，直到看见眼前出现的索尔。  
他们就这样对视着，沉默地对视着。  
“洛基，我……”  
索尔的话还没说完，洛基突然凑过去狠狠吻住了他。他的吻又急又乱，干涸的嘴唇胡乱摩擦着，牙齿用力咬着索尔，连脸上的血都蹭了上去。那或许不是一个吻，更像是内心中复杂的情感宣泄——愤怒、怨恨、疲惫、无力和绝望，还有对索尔的一切的发自内心的渴望。  
索尔搂住了他，温柔地，包容地，除此之外，他什么都没有做，如果洛基想要这样的吻，那就这样一直让他吻下去，哪怕嘴唇被咬破了也毫不介意。索尔甚至希望他的唇上有洛基带来的伤口，如同额头贴在心口，手指嵌入肋骨，箭簇射进心房，所有的痛苦和幸福都是眼前的人带来的。  
吻着吻着，洛基停了下来。“我……”他的眼眶发红，肩膀开始颤抖，连手指也无法控制。  
“我们离开这里。”索尔用手指抹掉洛基脸上的血和泪，亲了亲他发颤的眼睛。  
“一切都结束了，洛基。”索尔柔声说道，“一切都结束了。”  
“我觉得很冷，很累……”洛基的声音干涩无力，艰难地说，“……我走不了。”  
“我抱着你。”索尔说，他解下自己的披风，将洛基包裹住，把他的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，把他从椅子上抱了起来。  
“闭上眼睛，洛基。”索尔低头看着洛基，放轻声音说，：“我们安全了。”

临近午夜，洛基迷迷糊糊醒来，觉得全身热得滚烫。他睁开眼睛看看自己在哪儿，却只能看见一片跳跃的浅黄色，还有从很遥远的地方传来的说话声。因为身体感到无比的疲惫，他很快又睡了过去，直到下半夜时才彻底清醒。  
洛基发现自己处在一个宽大的帐篷里，躺在一张行军床上。他的身上换了一件衣服，盖着厚厚的毛毯，大腿上的伤已经被处理过了。洛基撑着身体坐起来，觉得自己热得口干舌燥，他刚准备下床出去看看，帐篷却突然被掀开，索尔走了进来，身后还跟着霍根。  
霍根看了洛基一眼，沉默着把手里的食物放在一旁的矮桌上，朝索尔点点头之后便离开了。  
“你醒了？”索尔看见洛基醒来，蓝眼睛立刻开心得放光。他走到洛基面前，仔细看了看他有些热得发红的脸颊，又摸了摸他身上的体温，确定没事后将一旁的食物端到面前，问洛基想吃什么。  
洛基摇摇头，他吃不下任何东西。他的眼睛一动不动地望着索尔，艰难地润了润喉咙之后开口问道：“我们在哪儿？”  
“在我的帐篷里。”索尔把洛基垂到脸颊的黑发拨到耳后。  
“你怎么会找到我……？”  
“这些问题等你彻底好了之后再问。”索尔给洛基倒了一杯羊奶，然后让洛基张开嘴，好让自己喂进去。  
“我可以自己喝。”洛基伸手想接过杯子，却突然意识到自己的手也受了伤，手掌缠上了厚厚的绷带。  
索尔不由分说喝了一口羊奶，扳过洛基的下巴嘴对嘴喂了进去。  
“你也这样喂过我喝药，不记得了？”  
洛基愣了一会儿，顺从地点点头。他现在没有说话的力气，只能索尔说什么就是什么。  
索尔耐心地喂了几次，直到一小杯羊奶全喝完了还不肯罢休。他的一只手搂住洛基的脖子，忍不住和他断断续续地接吻，他们的鼻尖抵在一起，脸颊摩擦着，唇瓣温柔地触碰。索尔伸出舌头舔湿了洛基的嘴唇，尝到了他口腔中淡淡的奶香味，洛基被吻得晕晕乎乎的，只能顺着索尔的攻势往后倒，直到两人都躺在了床上。  
“我不能呼吸了，索尔。”洛基不得不让索尔把这吻停下。  
“是我的错，”索尔笑了起来，“我应该让你好好休息了。”  
“那你呢？你睡哪儿？”  
索尔用手指了指一旁的椅子：，“我可以在椅子上睡，也可以睡你旁边的地毯上。”  
洛基若有所思地点点头，说自己不介和索尔一起睡床上。  
“床太小了。”索尔坐到洛基身边，手指抚摸着他有些湿润的嘴唇，“更何况你要好好休息。”  
洛基于是不再说话了，他躺在床上，看见索尔把椅子搬过来坐在自己身旁。他闭起眼睛，脑袋里依旧一片空白，身体无比疲惫。很快的，就在索尔的陪伴下，洛基安安稳稳地的睡着了。


	41. Chapter 41

黎明悄悄地降临在海上，层层金光透进起伏的波浪，笼罩住阿斯加德行进的无数艘船只。在彻底清醒过来之前，洛基先听见耳畔传来模糊而平稳的呼吸声，他记得自己在帐篷里睡着，做了一个无比冗长的梦，但梦里面的故事，出现的人和说过的话，此刻却什么都不记得了。  
洛基闭着眼睛，本能般动了动手指，感觉到自己的手被另一双手握住，触到了一块温暖的地方，他于是睁开眼睛，看见索尔安稳地侧身睡在自己身旁。他们已经不在帐篷里了，洛基打量了一眼四周，斜顶的玻璃透进一丝和煦的光线，还听到外面的海浪声。他们在返回阿斯加德的船上。  
洛基小心翼翼地动了动，侧过身看着索尔。索尔的上身赤裸，洛基这才留意到他的肋骨下有一道新的伤疤，像是一条丑陋的爬虫贴在索尔的身体上。洛基皱起眉头，不用多想就知道这一定是古恩纳尔的杰作。他不知道索尔还会不会觉得痛，更不知道这道伤口当初是不是致命。他抽出手，用手指沿着那道伤疤轻轻抚摸，仿佛这样能让那道疤痕消失得无影无踪。  
“已经没事了。”洛基专心致志盯着索尔的伤疤，丝毫没有留意到索尔已经醒了。他的喉咙里发出几声低笑，拉过洛基的手放到嘴边亲了几口，慢悠悠地开口说道。  
“我从来不知道，”洛基躺在索尔身边，安静地看着他，“什么时候的事？”  
“攻城的时候。”索尔满不在乎地抓了抓自己的金发，语气轻松得如同只是被蚂蚁咬了一口，“我当时太心急，想尽快结束战争找到你，所以没有留意到身边出现的意外。”  
索尔说完之后，洛基情不自禁地凑过去，从他的额头往下，经过鼻尖和脸颊，一直吻到嘴唇。洛基翻身把索尔压住，他还想吻他，想在他的身上留下更多的吻。  
他捧住索尔的脸，吻过他的下巴，脖子，肩膀，宽大的胸膛，用舌尖挑逗他的乳头，舔湿后又用牙齿轻轻地的啃咬。索尔经不起洛基这样的撩拨，他原本以为洛基只是想吻他，不含欲望的那种纯粹的吻，但显然他理解错了。  
“洛基，”索尔揉搓着洛基的耳朵让他抬起头，“够了，你的腿和手还没好。”  
洛基的嘴角被口水打湿，泛起情欲的粉色光泽，他固执地摇摇头，然后继续往下，吻过索尔的腹部，吻过他的那道伤疤，就在他准备扒掉索尔的裤子时被彻底制止住了。  
索尔坐起身来，按住洛基蠢蠢欲动的手，把他圈在自己怀里。他撩起洛基身上的睡袍检查他大腿的伤口，洛基的脸颊有些泛红，他昏睡的这些天脸色苍白得难看，现在终于恢复了些正常。  
“我可以……”洛基被制止后有些心不甘情不愿，他快速地脱掉身上的累赘，赤裸地和索尔面对面。他用手揽住索尔的肩膀，难耐地凑过去，伸出舌头舔湿索尔的嘴唇，渴望交换一个深吻。  
“我很高兴你这样想要我，”索尔忍不住笑起来，他把头埋在洛基的肩膀里，闻到他身上令人感到安心的味道，对着他的脖子连咬了几口。他很喜欢情欲高涨时的洛基，喜欢疯了，这让他早已忍不住兴奋起来，想直接撞进洛基的体内，“但现在还不行。”  
话音刚落，索尔低头咬住了洛基的乳尖。他的牙齿比洛基刚才的更用力，酥麻且痛，洛基用手按住索尔的肩膀，忍不住挺腰，把胸口往索尔的嘴边送。索尔的舔舐让洛基的身体开始发颤，乳尖早已红得像熟透的浆果。他伸手环抱着索尔的脖颈，手指伸到了他的金发中，用发烫的脸颊蹭着索尔。  
索尔于是停下来，用手指抚摸着洛基的嘴唇。洛基伸出舌头，软软的舌尖听话地把索尔的手指舔湿。这是怎样一种景象，索尔忍不住问自己，洛基黑色的头发，被情欲折磨的绿眼，红色的舌尖和控制不住的喘息，这一切都让他兴奋得心脏快要爆炸。  
“摸摸我，索尔。”洛基请求道。他拉着索尔的手往下，头靠在索尔的肩膀上，眼睛一眨不眨，看着索尔用手把自己的阴茎包裹起来。索尔温柔地亲吻了洛基的发顶，手上开始用力摁压着那个敏感的顶端。他的抚慰和触摸如同放慢了一样，任何动作都只是点到为止，这让洛基开始忍不住小声地的抗议，连喘息声都在打着颤。  
“你喜欢吗？”索尔低声问道。  
洛基把脸埋在索尔的肩窝处，有些难过地的呻吟着，小幅度地的偷偷扭动着自己的腰肢，尝试用索尔同样勃起的阴茎和小腹磨蹭着自己。  
“看着我，洛基。”洛基体内的欲望快把他燃烧殆尽，他迷茫地抬起头看着索尔，不明白他此刻想做什么。  
“看着我，我要你一直看着我。”索尔又重复了一遍，他的声音温柔但不容拒绝，落在洛基脸上的目光却依旧温柔。索尔亲吻了洛基湿润的眼眶，然后放开洛基的阴茎，把自己的和洛基的贴在一起，再次用手包裹住。  
索尔的阴茎早就硬得发烫，洛基确信自己的也好不到哪儿去。索尔把他们的顶端挤压在一起，开始缓慢地套弄。洛基一直低头看着索尔的动作，看见自己的眼口已经控制不住吐出透明的粘液，索尔于是把那些粘液全都涂抹在柱身上，还故意用手指沾了一些抹到洛基的嘴唇上，之后又用舌头舔干净。洛基的眼前快要看不见东西了，他想要高潮，但索尔显然并不想这么快就让他射出来，那种被限制高潮的感觉越发明晰了，强烈的渴望就快要在洛基的胸口炸开来。  
“索尔，我……”  
洛基乞求着，身体渐渐发软。他抱住索尔，身体忍不住往他身上靠，紧紧地贴着他，难以言喻的快感却在索尔的手里层层累积，快将他吞噬干净。这种感觉让洛基忍不住眼眶发红，他挺立着得不到释放的阴茎，眼口不断向外溢出更多的液体，颤抖着叫嚣着渴望得到满足。  
索尔手上的速度渐渐加快，挤压，摩擦，连他都开始控制不住喉咙里沙哑的喘息声，他也快要到了。这时，索尔另一只手扳过洛基的脑袋，找到他最喜欢的脖颈的位置，用力地咬了下去，两人终于同时射了出来。  
射过之后的洛基靠在索尔的肩膀上，等待着快感的褪去。索尔用双臂搂住他，吻他发红的耳朵，然后再度躺下，让洛基可以睡在自己身上。  
“洛基……”索尔又叫了几声，想知道他是不是累得睡着了。  
洛基摇摇头，头发蹭过索尔的脖颈，痒痒的。他们黏腻的阴茎抵在一起，洛基受伤的那只腿被索尔抬起来看了眼，确定伤口没有裂开之后才放松下来。他俩又抱着睡了一会儿，再次醒来之时已经到下午。洛基随便穿上一件袍子，索尔让侍卫送来吃的，船上可以吃的东西很少，只有一些胡萝卜烩腌肉和黏黏糊糊的奶油汤。洛基明显是饿坏了，端来的东西不一会儿全都吃完了。  
索尔很满意洛基的好胃口，他坐在床边陪着洛基也随便吃了点。  
洛基于是问他：“我昏迷了几天？很久吗？”  
索尔喝了一口葡萄酒，点点头：“十多天吧，我们从尼福尔海姆离开已经快一周了。”  
“那古恩纳尔的尸体……”  
“按照惯例，需要挂在塔楼上示众。不过这些事情我都让海姆达尔去处理了，我必须先带你回阿斯加德。”索尔给洛基倒了杯水，放到他的手里。他似乎看出了洛基有些心事，于是问，：“你在想什么，洛基？”  
“我以什么身份和你回到阿斯加德？”洛基问他，是尼福尔海姆前国王亲信？约顿海姆前国王的私生子？还是随便安排一个什么身份？  
索尔微笑着，刚准备开口，门外就响起了侍卫通传的声音，西格恩听说洛基醒了之后吵着要霍根带她来见他。西格恩进来之后一直缠着洛基，索尔退到一旁，让侍卫把餐盘端走后也走出了房间。  
傍晚的海面风平浪静，海鸥一声声地叫着，国王来到甲板上，霍根跟在身后，他犹豫着开口问：“陛下，巴德尔殿下的来信您已经看了吗？”  
“是的。”索尔点点头，“他说他迫不及待想要迎接我们的凯旋了。”  
“那其他人呢？”霍根忍不住问。  
索尔朝他皱起眉头：“你指谁？”船上的木板在嘎吱作响。国王把手扶在他肩上，暗示他不要随意揣测。风鼓起了船帆，夕阳在水面上跳跃，。“再过一会儿，我们就要靠港了。”

他们在华纳海姆停留了几天，休整好了之后继续返程，大半个月后终于顺利抵达阿斯加德。时值八月，阿斯加德弥漫在夏末的狂欢中，即将丰收的果实闪耀着迷人的金色，沉甸甸地垂挂在枝丫上，连空气中都是令人陶醉的花果芬芳。  
国王即将抵达的消息传来，一大沓清早，节日的喧闹声、民众的叫喊声几乎要穿透艾达华尔的每一个角落。阿斯加德深蓝色的天空上，一团团白云与没有尽头的金色柱廊和回廊互相映衬，街角、市场和广场上，喷泉“哗哗”地喷水。喷出的水珠变成了一条条晶莹的水晶链子。侍女们早早地的便剪下玫瑰花，唱着欢快的地赞美诗，把宫殿的每一根柱子都缠上花带。  
索尔的队伍缓缓从从城外进来，阳光照在他的铠甲上闪闪发光，耳畔便传来狂热的欢呼声：  
“阿斯加德万岁！”  
“国王万岁！”  
索尔在人们的簇拥下走到了宫殿门口，半圆形的阶梯上站着密密麻麻的贵族，弗丽嘉站在最高处的中央，穿着一件浅金色的长裙迎接自己儿子的凯旋。巴德尔原本站在弗丽嘉下面几个台阶上，但看到索尔骑着马走近之后，便也控制不住激动的心情，立刻跑到自己的哥哥面前祝贺他。  
索尔跳下马，给巴德尔一个热情的拥抱，用力地拍了拍他的后背，然后他走到队伍中一辆马车前，打开车门，伸手把洛基扶下来。洛基的出现让巴德尔不由得瞪大了眼睛，他惊讶极了，但心里更多的是高兴，他知道索尔一定会把洛基带回来。  
在场的人除了巴德尔之外，几乎没人真正见过洛基，他的黑发和绿眼显得英俊却也神秘，个子高瘦，和索尔站在一起不相上下。洛基大腿上的伤口已经渐渐好转，但走起路来依旧有些碍事，索尔跟在他身旁，扶着他的手，慢慢地引导他走上台阶。贵族们被眼前的景象惊呆了，纷纷对望着，小声地嘀咕。  
索尔并没有把他们的反应放在心里。他和洛基走到弗丽嘉面前，先是用力拥抱了自己的母亲，然后再给她介绍洛基。  
“洛基·劳菲森，约顿海姆的王子。”索尔大声地说，眼睛一直忍不住笑吟吟地望着洛基，“您应该只见过画像。”  
“我该庆幸这次终于可以见面了。”弗丽嘉从不怀疑索尔对洛基的喜爱，但直到此刻，当她真真切切地看在眼里时，才有些明白为什么这么多年索尔一直都放不下他。  
“我有好多问题想要问你，”弗丽嘉亲昵地拉着洛基的手，“或许等过几天你休息好了之后再说……”  
索尔他们走进宫殿之后，围观的人群和贵族渐渐散去，但热闹的庆祝却没有就此停止。索尔带着洛基回到自己的寝宫，洛基走得很慢，到最后索尔有些着急了，抱着他上了楼梯，撞开寝室的大门，动静大得把两旁的侍女吓了一跳。索尔把洛基扔进床里，压着他连吻了好几下，洛基能感觉到索尔是真的很开心，于是也乐于陪他玩这样的小游戏。他热烈地回应着索尔，舌头在口腔里交缠吮吻，直到不得不让索尔停下。  
“我希望你能喜欢阿斯加德。”索尔望着他说。  
“我也如此希望。”  
“至少你要喜欢我的房间。”索尔又进一步补充道。  
洛基笑了起来，捧着他的脸咬了咬他的鼻尖。  
“我让侍女进来准备热水，我们洗个澡，然后换身衣服。今天晚上会举行宴会，洛基。你该感受一下真正的阿斯加德人的晚宴了。”  
“什么晚宴？”洛基从床上坐起来，不解地看着索尔。  
“有重大事情要宣布的晚宴。”  
“什么？”  
“一个秘密。”索尔得意极了。


	42. Chapter 42

“索尔，不行……”  
耳畔还回荡着晚宴吵闹的喧哗：贵族的交谈，乐师的演奏，酒杯的碰撞，女士们身上珠宝的叮里当啷……离晚宴结束还早，但索尔已经有些喝醉了，他忍不住带洛基离开那片喧闹回到寝宫，急切地从背后抱着他，吻着他的耳垂，把他往床的方向推。  
洛基被索尔卡在四柱床和身体之间，扭过头仰着脖子和索尔交换热烈的吻。姿势有点别扭，洛基不得不用手扶着索尔的手臂，保持身体平衡。索尔的一只手固定住洛基的下巴，把他的嘴巴打开，另一只手已经从上衣下摆伸了进去，放肆地在洛基的胸前游走，用手按压着他的乳尖。  
“不行，停下。”洛基的整个身体紧绷着，因为蜜酒的作用，他脸颊的肤色透出了浅浅的红色，由脖颈蔓延到耳根，甚至连口腔和呼吸都是甜甜的麦芽味。  
我喜欢这个，索尔停下来望着洛基，心里想道。他忍不住又在洛基的肩膀咬了几口，抚摸着他的肩胛骨。  
“我太粗鲁了？”索尔有些疑惑，他用鼻子蹭着洛基微微发烫的皮肤，嗅到了蜜糖的香气，仿佛洛基的身体里面藏着美味的金色糖浆，浓稠甜蜜，让人欲罢不能。  
“不，”洛基喘了口气，“你这样让我站不住。”  
“我们去床上。”  
索尔大笑，把洛基轻轻往前一推，对方便陷进了宽大软绵的床里。他站在洛基身后，卡着他的两只腿，俯身把洛基脖颈后的纽扣解开，双手用力往下一撕，“刺啦”一声，白色的亚麻布便分成了两片，上面绣着的珠宝全都掉在了床上，在烛火下闪闪发光。  
“你弄坏了我的一件新衣服。”洛基侧过脸看向索尔，小声地抱怨，眼睛里绿油油的。  
索尔根本不在乎那件衣服。他笑着俯身，在洛基赤裸的后背上落下密密麻麻的吻，双手大力揉搓着洛基的臀部，隔着裤子找到那个迷人的入口，手指来回地的抚摸、按压。  
洛基知道索尔想要，便主动地摆了摆腰，把自己的屁股抬高，他拉住索尔的一只手，示意他继续，别停下来。索尔于是脱下了洛基的裤子，露出他圆润的臀部。他的喘息声变粗，急促而兴奋，他看见洛基两腿间的阴茎和囊袋随着身体的动作轻轻抖动。索尔忍不住解开自己的裤子，放出了自己发硬的阴茎，把顶端在洛基的穴口处来回磨蹭。  
“我晚上和你说的……”索尔一边用顶端摩擦着入口——但丝毫没有进去的意思，一边问：“你明白了吗？”  
“什么？”洛基笑着反问道，他的笑声听起来是那么得意又那么放肆，“我不明白。”  
“你是故意的！”索尔懊恼地大吼一句。他拉着洛基的双腿，把他翻过身之后也爬到了床上。  
洛基被他压在身下，眼睛弯着笑个不停，他的双腿勾在索尔的腰间，毫无顾忌地盯着他，和他对视。  
“尊敬的国王陛下喝醉了。”  
索尔的确喝得不少，但还不至于醉到毫无意识的地步。他眼睛里的的蓝色更加深沉，眼眶因为情欲的折磨而泛红，金发因为烛火的跳动而闪着光。有时候他会拿洛基这样的态度毫无办法，心里面会恼怒，可有时候又觉得这就是他本来的模样。  
奥丁曾教导过他，你不能改变风的方向，你要学会成为风的一部分。索尔于是把手指用口水濡湿，一根接着一根地插进了洛基的体内。洛基原本放松的身体被索尔的手指一撩拨，立刻变得紧绷起来。他小声地哼了几句，扭了扭身体，阴茎已经彻底变硬，直挺挺地贴着自己的小腹。  
“我没有醉。”索尔抗议道。  
眼看扩张得差不多之后，索尔发烫的阴茎顶在了洛基的穴口，用力往前一顶。瞬间被填满的感觉让洛基忍不住叫出口。索尔进得很深，动作凶狠，不停地的顶撞着，洛基觉得自己的身体都快支离破碎。他本能地夹紧环住索尔，下意识地的抬高了腰部扭动着配合对方，忍不住张开嘴巴想要呻吟，索尔却趁机把舌尖抵入了他的口腔。  
“说你同意……”索尔咬着洛基的嘴唇，纠缠着他柔软的舌，下体毫不留情地的在他体内用力抽插，来回碾磨戳刺着他体内最敏感的地方，让洛基的身体忍不住一阵又一阵紧缩。  
“我不知道……”洛基快要跟不上索尔的节奏了。他只能扯着他的金发，断断续续地说，：“所有人都会同意吗？”  
“我不需要所有人同意。”索尔放开洛基的舌头，转而开始啃咬他的脖子，他太喜欢洛基的这个地方了，。“是我和你结婚，我只需要你同意。”  
晚上的宴会极其隆重，索尔让人给洛基换了套新衣服，自己也穿得极其华贵。阿斯加德对于服饰的喜好和洛基之前的都不同，他尽可能地挑选了金色最少的服饰，只在上面装饰了一些珍珠，还绣上了索尔的纹章，不想让自己看起来像一个时刻都在发光的瓶子。  
当索尔拉着他步入宴会大厅时，几乎是所有人都停了下来，目不转睛地盯着他们看。仅仅只是半天不到，消息就传遍了整个宫殿——他们的国王恐怕要和这位死而复生的约顿王子复婚了。  
索尔把洛基安排在自己身旁的位置，长桌的另一端坐着弗丽嘉，西格恩则和巴德尔坐在一起，开心得像个还没长大的孩子。宴会开始后，索尔讲了一段话，庆祝阿斯加德的勇士们在尼福尔海姆的胜利。对于阿斯加德人来说，说得再多也比不上一杯好酒，国王的话音刚落，在座的所有人都忍不住喝了起来，气氛热烈而喧闹。  
乐师也特意带来了表演，吟游诗人在一旁吟诵：  
“伟大的国王在转动自己的行星，  
“战败的星辰在你的光辉中——  
“你给我们带来死而复生的美，  
“创造无忧无虑的黄金时代！”  
“他在唱什么？”洛基忍不住问。喝高了的阿斯加德人简直太吵了，让他听不清吟诵的诗歌。  
“他在赞美我。”索尔笑着把自己最喜欢的羊腿肉放到洛基面前，凑到他耳边说，“他也提到了你。”  
“提到我什么？”洛基不解。  
“他在诗里问，‘阿斯加德的国王想知道，他什么时候才能再拥有一次婚礼’？”  
“看着我，洛基，告诉我答案。”索尔移开洛基遮住眼睛的手臂，带回他的意识。他吻着洛基的额头和鼻尖，下体紧紧地贴在一起，不断向他的体内最深处的那点冲撞。  
“国王什么时候才能再拥有一次婚礼？”  
索尔带来的强烈的快感让洛基想要开口呻吟，可双唇张开之后却什么都说不出来。灼热感不断地在腹部累积，他的眼眶渐渐发红，身体发软，他可以感受到那些快感的顶峰，却无法确认那是不是高潮的来临。好几次，洛基都忍不住全身紧绷，无法控制地的用力咬紧埋在他体内的东西，任由酥麻的感觉顺着他的腿根向下身扩散。  
“洛基，回答我。”索尔在他的耳边不依不饶，终于在某一个瞬间，洛基忍不住在他的顶撞下射了出来。他的身体颤抖着搂住索尔，扯着他的脑袋凭本能地渴求去吻他，快感来得很快，褪去却十分缓慢。就像是日出时的涨潮一样，温暖且潮湿，就像爱，将人吞噬。

九月，阿斯加德一年一度的猎鹿节开始了。每当这时，人们会选出森林里最雄壮的公鹿，在它的鹿角上套上象征诸神祝福的花冠，再由最出色的猎手把花冠抢到手。宫廷的猎鹿活动一般只有一天，但前前后后却要准备好久。那天，弗丽嘉早早地便带着洛基和西格恩到了猎鹿的场地里，那里早就由侍从准备好了帐篷、酒水、食物、餐桌、椅子、毛毯……需要的东西一应俱全。  
索尔和巴德尔从来不会错过这个节日。他们换上骑装，坐在各自的马匹上，一副整装待发而又志在必得的模样。  
“索尔今年不会输给巴德尔的。”弗丽嘉看着自己的两个儿子，对洛基说。  
“索尔之前输过吗？”  
“噢，有时候。”弗丽嘉笑了起来，“不过他是为了让巴德尔开心，故意输给他的。只是这一次他真的很想要那个花冠，所以只能希望巴德尔好运了。”  
“为什么索尔这么想要？”一旁的西格恩忍不住问。她自从来了阿斯加德之后，因为只认识巴德尔，所以和他的关系越来越好，于是便说，“我看巴德尔也挺厉害的。”  
“年轻的小姐，”弗丽嘉笑吟吟地说，“待会你就知道了。”  
比赛一开始，索尔和巴德尔便先后朝森林里冲了过去，身后还有一群同样参加比赛的贵族。猎狗跟在各自主人的身后，“汪汪汪”地叫，不一会儿便都跑远了。起初洛基也想参加，但他的腿伤还是多少有点影响，索尔更不会放心。虽然他之前一直对这些贵族活动兴趣缺缺，但却一直记得很多年前他和索尔结婚的那天，当赫尔布林迪送来两条黑狗羞辱他时，索尔是如何为自己解围的。  
“他们要在森林里找多久？”西格恩问，活动刚开始她就有些迫不及待想知道结果了。  
“运气好的话半天，运气不好的话要持续到下午。”弗丽嘉依旧笑着说。她不怎么了解洛基，也不怎么了解西格恩，但至少自从洛基来了之后索尔的心情明显好多了，因此和他们相处时也并不觉得别扭。  
中午过后，云层开始变厚，遮住了一部分阳光。侍从开始燃起篝火，驱散森林里飘出来的湿气。这时，一阵马蹄声渐渐从远处传来，后面还跟着猎狗的咆哮声。等待了大半天的贵族们纷纷站起身，忍不住想看第一个出现的人究竟是谁。  
西格恩跑到前面，踮垫着脚仰起脖子张望。片刻后，她兴奋地回过头对洛基大叫：“洛基，是索尔！”  
几乎同时，所有人都为索尔让出了一条道，他骑着铂金色的马飞快地冲过来，在帐篷面前勒紧缰绳。索尔的脸上得意洋洋，他跳下马，手里拿着一个花冠。那头死去的雄鹿被放在跟随身后的侍卫的马上，弓箭射穿了它的肚子，鲜血横流。  
众人皆为他们的国王鼓掌，索尔接过侍卫递过来的酒畅快地喝了一口，然后拿着花冠走到洛基面前，说：“不知道我是否有这个荣幸，为劳菲森王子殿下戴上花冠？”  
洛基还没答复，索尔径直把他从椅子上拉起来，把花冠戴在了他的头上。  
洛基的眼睛里闪着光，看向那双蓝得毫无瑕疵的眼睛。他的心里开心极了，但嘴巴却依旧固执：“我不觉得这个花冠适合我。”  
“这是我给你的最好的祝福，洛基，”索尔说，“也是对我们婚礼的最好的祝福。”说完，索尔便当着众人的面吻了他。  
国王陛下要结婚了。猎鹿节一过，这个消息就传遍了整个国境。弗丽嘉认为十月是最好的时节，到那时整个阿斯加德都是金色的。洛基对这些筹备没有任何意见，在他看来，他和索尔的婚约一直都存在，但如果这件事情能让索尔开心，那么他也不会拒绝。  
那天，弗丽嘉把洛基召唤到自己的宫殿里，里面摆满了鲜花，各式姿态各种颜色。她想让洛基挑出自己最喜欢的花，好决定婚礼的时候要用什么颜色的花带装饰，但洛基看来看去都觉得白色的似乎最好看。  
索尔这时也过来了，他弯着背，头亲昵地靠在洛基的肩膀上说：“我更喜欢红色的玫瑰。”  
“那就挑红色。”洛基附和道。  
“粉色呢？”一旁的西格恩也插嘴。在得知洛基要和索尔结婚时，她花了不少时间才接受这个消息，虽然她自认为已经不讨厌索尔了，但还是觉得心里面怪怪的。  
“粉色更适合你，西格恩。”洛基摇头。  
洛基刚说完，侍从突然进来传报说霍根要来觐见。索尔招手让霍根进来，问他有什么事。  
“雾尼大人想要见您。”霍根行礼说道。  
“雾尼？”索尔疑惑地皱起眉头，“父亲之前的贴身侍卫，雾尼？”


	43. Chapter 43

霍根点点头，他看了一眼索尔，做出一个催促的手势。索尔不得不停下和洛基的聊天，亲了一下他的脸颊之后匆匆和霍根离开。等到他走进议事厅的时候，才发现霍根并没有完全和自己说实话——房间里除了雾尼之外，还有几位身份显赫的贵族。  
索尔脸上的神情严肃，冷静而专注，一副公事公办的样子。他扫了一眼在座的诸位，在议事厅最中间的位置坐下，问雾尼：“是什么事情？”  
“既然国王陛下即将和那位约顿国王的私生子结婚，我认为陛下有必要让大家都知道那位私生子是一个怎样的人。”  
索尔对雾尼的用词感到冒犯，不是“洛基·劳菲森”，也不是“劳菲森殿下”，而是他最讨厌的“私生子”。他瞟了一眼雾尼，打断他的话：“他是私生子的身份在父亲决定和约顿联姻时就知道了，没必要在这个时候再次提起。”  
雾尼又恭敬地鞠了一个躬，说道：“但您父亲当初只是打算利用联姻来吞并约顿海姆，既然现在目的已经达成，我看不到任何让这段婚约继续的理由。”雾尼看了一眼冷漠的索尔，继续说，“我相信他更希望陛下和阿斯加德的贵女结婚，诞下继承人。”  
“我和洛基结婚的事情不会有任何改变。”索尔不耐烦地站了起来。眼看国王要走，那几位原本默不作声的贵族互相交换了眼色之后，其中一位公爵大人站了出来，他说国王的婚姻向来慎重，即使是奥丁当初和弗丽嘉结婚时，也必须经过议会的同意。索尔如果真的要结婚，也要先解决两个问题。  
“什么问题？”索尔问。  
雾尼接过公爵大人的话，直勾勾地盯着索尔的眼睛问道：“第一，提尔殿下的真正死因是否和那位约顿王子有关系？第二，鉴于那位劳菲森是男性，那么陛下以后是否会养情妇，让阿斯加德拥有新的继承人？”  
“提尔的死和洛基没有任何关系！这件事情我已经查得清清楚楚！”索尔厉声说道，他看着雾尼脸上有些忤逆的表情，皱起眉头不解地问，：“你当初一直跟在父亲身边，这件事情难道你不知道吗？”  
“我只知道那位劳菲森的确给提尔下了毒，这也是奥丁当初和我说过的。当时奥丁以为他已经死了，所以并没有继续追究。但既然现在那位劳菲森还活着，我想至少阿斯加德的贵族和民众有资格知道提尔之死的真相。”说完，雾尼从衣袋里掏出了一个黑色的小瓶子，展示给索尔看。  
索尔盯着那个瓶子看了好一会儿，然后环视四周，议事厅里的空气变得渐渐凝重。他叹了口气说：“洛基没有毒死提尔，那瓶药水并不是致命的，只是会让提尔的身体变得衰弱。他并不是凶手。”  
说完，索尔看向一旁的霍根说：“霍根可以作证。”  
雾尼抬起眼睛打量了一眼霍根，但此时此刻，不管如何他都决意要做一回坏人。  
“那位劳菲森给提尔殿下下毒的原因是什么？他既然可以对他下毒，我们又如何确保他以后不会给您下毒？”  
雾尼的问题让索尔连连摇头，他忍不住大发雷霆：“听听你自己说的话！”  
“我只是为您担心。”说完，他又朝索尔鞠了一个躬。  
索尔闭上眼睛，调整好自己的呼吸坐在那里。片刻后，他再度开口，语气变得淡漠而冷静：。“我再重申一次，提尔的死和洛基没有关系，即使有，也并不是最重要的。另外，我也并不打算包养情妇。”  
一旁公爵大人站了出来，直截了当地开口要求道：“陛下，请允许我们针对这件事情举行一次议会审判，那位劳菲森可以在审判上证明自己无罪。”  
公爵大人的话音刚落洛，索尔额上的青筋开始不停地跳动，内心里满腔怒火难以抑制。  
“给我闭嘴！！”索尔大吼一声，动静大得连门外的侍从都吓得双腿发软。  
这次争吵一直持续到晚上，没有任何人愿意让步，结果自然不言而喻。窗外已经暗了下来，索尔觉得越来越冷。雾尼和贵族们离去之后，他让人点灯和生火，打开门，房间里转眼就到处都是人，侍从们犹如在黄昏中归巢的燕子一般穿来穿去，索尔几乎没有注意到他们的存在。  
他默默起身走回寝宫，发现洛基还在餐桌前等着他。索尔走过去，低头吻了一下洛基，坐下和他一起吃晚餐。  
“你不用特意等我。”索尔抱歉地看向洛基，“已经很晚了。”  
“我听说你下午气疯了。”洛基吃了几口羊腿肉就放下手里的餐具，他端着酒杯看着索尔，眼睛里带着笑意问道，：“几乎所有人都知道了这个消息。”  
“应该把他们的嘴巴缝上。”索尔嘟囔了一句。  
“所以发生了什么？”洛基看索尔快吃饱了，于是走过去坐进他的怀里，“我从未见过你怒不可遏、大发雷霆的模样。”  
一些小事。索尔摇摇头，他张开嘴，话却卡在喉咙里。在脑袋里犹豫了几秒之后，他决定换一个话题。  
“婚礼的花挑好了吗？”  
“我以为我们已经决定用红玫瑰了？”洛基挑了挑眉反问道。  
“好主意。”索尔把头靠在洛基的胸口，任仍由他的手伸进自己的金发里温柔地抚摸。  
“别停。”索尔闭起眼睛，把洛基抱得更紧，如同把身体放空一般依靠着他，“这样很舒服。”

接下来的几天，陆续有不同的贵族来找索尔议事。这样的会谈常常不欢而散，宫廷里的流言蜚语也渐渐多了起来。在那些不怕死的贵族嘴里，索尔没有儿子来继承王位，哪怕连一个私生子也没有。即使真的和劳菲森结婚了，却拒绝包养情妇，所以这个婚姻究竟有什么用？  
一些贵族们在私底下猜测，或许应该建立某特殊的机制，好让巴德尔或者其他什么人登上王位——如果索尔发生不测的话。但是，现在的阿斯加德还不够稳固，和已经消失了的约顿比起来仍然年轻，频繁更换国王并不是一个好主意。  
可那些阿斯加德古老的贵族们却不这么看。他们跃跃欲试，随时准备伸张自己的权利，特别是知道索尔一定要和洛基结婚之后。他们一边卑躬屈膝，一边密谋计划，国王几乎能听见他们藏在树林里的说话声。  
议会上的诡谲变动连巴德尔也开始为索尔担心。索尔在书房里读信时，巴德尔突然过来找他。他知道这几天索尔和贵族频繁地起争执，于是忍不住为自己的哥哥担忧。他走过去，坐在索尔书桌的侧前方，问索尔在看什么内容。  
“平常的事务，”索尔忍不住打了个呵欠，“来艾达华尔加固建筑防御工事的人已经到了，问什么时候可以开始。”  
巴德尔点点头。他从椅子上站起来，走到索尔面前，低声问他：“你觉得这是明智的吗，哥哥？和那些顽固的议会贵族的吵架？”  
索尔抬起眼睛看了巴德尔一眼，又沉默着将眼睛移走。  
“我曾经和你说过，那些人远都不会说真话，他们恨不得你从王位上摔下来。现在你不就是给了他们一个机会吗？”  
索尔把手里的信扔到一边，看着巴德尔的眼睛回答道：“我已经把该说的真相都说了。我不能放弃和洛基的婚事。”  
“我并不是那个意思，索尔。”巴德尔叹了口气，“我也很希望你们能顺利，但是如果我们退让一步，这样或许对双方都好。”  
“比如什么？”索尔沉下声音问道。  
“比如……比如就像雾尼说的，开一个议会审判，让洛基把所有事情都说清楚。”  
“洛基不是罪人，更不是囚犯！”索尔瞪着眼睛看着巴德尔。他明白巴德尔的好心，可是这一步他是绝对不会同意的。没有人知道开了议会审判之后的结果，连国王都不能保证。  
“巴德尔，他们不是为了调查，他们只是为了把我的婚礼弄糟。”  
“那如果他们要弑君呢？要推翻你的王位呢？”巴德尔紧紧地拉住索尔的手臂。那些贵族们私底下的密谋，为了拥有权力和地位什么都做得出来，从来都不是说说而已。  
“我曾经指挥军队在战场上获得胜利，现在我会害怕他们吗？”索尔质问他。  
“我没有说你害怕他们。”  
“那你又为什么要这样说？”  
巴德尔的脑袋一片空白，他看着索尔的眼睛，咬着牙解释：“我在你成为国王的那一天就发誓要保护你的安全！在成为阿斯加德的国王之前，你首先是我的哥哥。”  
巴德尔的话让索尔的心突然变软了。他搂住自己的兄弟，用力拍了拍他的后背安慰他，用无比认真的语气说：“就像你发誓会保护我一样，我也曾发誓要保护洛基。没事的巴德尔，一切都会顺利解决。”  
很快，那些传言自然也到了洛基的耳朵里。他能感觉到索尔的不安，尤其是入睡之后。他的内心有个声音和他说，你以为当国王很容易吗？你以为除了平常的事物、战争、饥荒、对贵族背叛行为的纵容、收成减少、民众顽固和瘟疫之外，国王真的无事可做吗？  
在朦蒙胧的睡意间，洛基回抱住索尔，索尔也抱着他。但洛基还是感觉到有种东西在形成，或许是黑色的阴影，它随着晨曦到来，在移动，在慢慢靠近。彻底睡着之前，他想起很久很久之前法布提和自己说过的一个童话故事，一只来自天堂的鸟，栖息在深夜里的一棵颗树上。   
只是他已经分不清他和索尔究竟谁是鸟，谁是树。

天空阴云密布，对于阿斯加德的十月来说，极少会出现这样的天气。一阵豆大的雨点打在窗户上，洛基站在弗丽嘉的宫殿里挑选礼服，他望向窗外，雨水在漫开，扩大，顺着玻璃缓缓往下流淌。  
“别担心。”弗丽嘉安慰洛基，“婚礼那天的天气一定会很好。”  
洛基笑着握住她的手。他挑选了一件银色和绿色交织的礼服，和他当初在约顿海姆穿的那件看上去差不多。下午，洛基离开弗丽嘉的宫殿，在经过花园的时候被一位陌生人拦住了去路——其实也并不算完全陌生，洛基见过他。当初洛基被拖去塔楼时，站在奥丁身后的就是他。  
“我是雾尼，劳菲森殿下。”雾尼朝洛基微微鞠躬，笑着介绍自己。  
“我记得你。”洛基挑起一边眉毛，眼睛飞快地打量着他脸上的表情，“在劳菲的宫殿里，推了我一把的人就是你。”  
雾尼讪讪地笑了一下，他朝洛基伸出手，说要带他去一个地方。  
“什么地方？”洛基问。  
“有一些事情，阿斯加德的元老和贵族们想要和您问清楚。”  
洛基思考片刻之后，同意跟在雾尼的身后去了一个偏僻的房间。洛基走进去，发现里面几乎坐满了人，有些人一看就是身份和地位并不低的贵族。这时，雾尼把自己藏着的那个黑色小瓶子再次拿出来，放在房间中央的长桌上，然后问洛基：“劳菲森殿下，在座的各位都想知道这个瓶子里装的到底是什么。”  
“我不明白。”洛基一脸疑惑。  
“我们想知道究竟是不是你毒死了提尔殿下？”  
听到提尔的名字之后，洛基才恍然大悟。他勾起嘴角笑了出来，问雾尼：“这是索尔让你问我的吗？”  
雾尼摇摇头。  
“那么你为什么不去问索尔？索尔知道全部的真相。”  
“我们需要听你自己说！”一位贵族叫嚷了起来。  
洛基的脸上闪过久违的狡黠，他微微摇头，十指相交垂在身前：。“看来你们是因为对索尔所说的不满意，所以才来找我的。可是很抱歉，我要说的和索尔所说的没什么不同。更何况即使我要说，也必须有索尔在场，他不在，我是不会说的。”  
说完这句之后，洛基打定主注意不再开口了。他环顾四周，扫了一眼那些趾高气昂的贵族们，正准备转身离开房间时，又有一位贵族朝着他的背影高喊道：  
“你知道国王陛下和你结婚要冒着多大的风险吗？”  
“你知道现在已经有其他人对他感到不满了吗？”  
“你能给他什么？你能给的甚至比不上一个情妇所生的继承人！”  
这些刺耳的质问让洛基停了下来。他回过身将他们环视一圈，眼神冰冷而克制。  
这时，雾尼走到洛基身旁小声地说：“听听他们的话。这些人是支持索尔的，但现在他们心里全是不满，如果再这样下去，反对索尔的人会越来越多。他应该成为被历史赞颂的国王，不应该是被反对派赶下台的弃君。”  
“我应该为索尔的王位感到担忧吗？”洛基用眼角看向雾尼。  
“这应该问问你的内心，劳菲森殿下。”雾尼讪讪一笑，“你也曾追逐过权力。”  
那个下午，洛基一动不动地站在房间里，直到所有人都离去。那是十月开始后的第十天，索尔和洛基原定的婚礼日期即将到来。  
而就在那天之后，阿斯加德发生了两件大事。  
洛基不顾索尔的反对，同意接受议会审判。他俩为此大吵过一架，但洛基依然坚持自己的决定。由全体贵族发起的审判不必经过国王的同意，国王也无权干涉。这样的审判持续了数日，洛基站在审判厅中间，耳畔那些相似的问题来来回回地的抛向他：  
“你为什么要下毒？”  
“你的毒药是谁给你的？”  
“瓶子呢？”  
“证据呢？”  
“证人呢？”  
“又有谁可以作证？”  
“说出你的帮凶的名字。”  
……  
洛基觉得疲惫极了。这样看起来，约顿贵族和阿斯加德贵族并没有什么不同。他暗自嘲笑这些贵族的愚蠢和迂腐，嘲笑他们的假正经和虚伪。所有人的目光都聚焦在索尔的王位上，只有那个位置才是他们真正想要的。洛基知道他们在打什么主意：如果你是反对派，那么自然希望索尔能够因此倒台；而如果你站在索尔的那一边，也绝对不会袖手旁观，他们甚至已经费劲心机把自己发育成熟的女儿、侄女、私生女塞到索尔身边，并暗自祈祷自己能足够幸运。  
刚开始，索尔还为洛基的决定而生气不已。和多年前的那一次一样，他们冷战，互不理睬，可最后索尔因为担心洛基，每到晚上还是会回到他的身边，抱着他入睡。这或许是他们之间唯一的慰藉了。  
第二件事与米德加德有关。成为米德加德的国王后，佛斯特的表兄罗伯特趁着阿斯加德刚结束与尼福尔海姆的战争，军队仍在休修整，于是越过山脉把两国之间存在争议的领土全部吞并，完全没有把索尔和阿斯加德放在眼里。  
数千亩美丽富饶的的土地被米德加德尽收囊中。尽管有大臣和贵族认为不应该因此贸然和米德加德开战，但这两件原本毫无关联的事情让越来越多的人对索尔感到失望。他们一次又一次在议会上大喊他的名字抗议，在私底下唾弃他，认为他不会成为一个像奥丁一样优秀的国王。  
十一月初，洛基的审判终于尘埃落定。审判结果直接送到了索尔手上，没人知道密函里面写的是什么。暖房里，为婚礼准备的所有的玫瑰花已经凋零了。


	44. Chapter 44

“海姆达尔！海姆达尔！”海姆达尔从议事厅出去时，霍根正好要进来。他的一只胳膊下夹着资料，另一只前后摆动着，朝议事厅走去。海姆达尔裹紧身上的斗篷，看了一眼窗外的阴天，再过不久阿斯加德就要迎来第一场暴雪了。  
“他的心情怎么样？”霍根走到跟前，小声地问。议事厅的门没有关严实，里面传出了尖锐而激烈的争吵声。  
“很糟糕。”海姆达尔朝霍根转了转眼睛，有些无奈地说，：“之前的方案都不行。我还要找些吃的来，大家都饿坏了。”  
“我们现在是要开战吗？他有提过哪怕一句吗？”  
“现在谁都不敢贸然开战。大臣们的意见是先退一步，米德加德应该不会有更进近一步的举动了。”  
霍根脸上的表情仿佛在说，我们心里都清楚。“对于罗伯特那样的人来说是不可能的。”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，告别海姆达尔走进了议事厅里。大厅里的壁炉烧着熊熊的火，弥漫着一股好闻的松脂味，但现在已经没人在意那个了。霍根朝索尔鞠躬行礼，然后把手里的资料在桌上摊开。  
“山谷的地图。”索尔一边看着面前的地图，一边用手指有节奏地敲击着桌面，“谁能和我解释一下米德加德的军队是如何进到我们的山谷里面的？”  
“从山谷的南面可以顺着河流北上，之前的防守撤了一部分。兵力匮乏，出现了漏洞。”其中一位大臣说。  
“所以是因为我攻打尼福尔海姆，所以导致兵力不足吗？”  
“我没有那个意思。”大臣连忙低下头。  
“即使进到了山谷里，继续往北进攻也只有一条路。”索尔用手指在地图上点了点，“我们就算拥有最少的兵力也能够占据有利的位置，在道路的另一边拖延住他们。但是这片领地的士兵都去哪儿了？即使每一片领地我抽调了一半的兵力，那么剩下的另一半在哪里？是不是全都成为了你的贴身侍卫，只需要保护你的安全了？”  
索尔的声音越来越严厉，那位被点名的公爵大人全身紧张得发抖，恨不得跪下来。  
索尔只是瞟了他一眼，叹了口气继续说道：“我们的防御的确出现了很大的漏洞。这样的军队是没有办法打赢米德加德的。”  
众人惊讶地看向索尔，其中有人小声地提议：“我不建议我们现在就和米德加德开战，陛下。”  
索尔扭过头来，怒目而视：。“那需要等到什么时候？等到他们的军队站在艾达华尔城门口吗？”  
他在椅子上调整了一下坐姿，手指开始下意识地抚摸自己的戒指，蓝眼睛机警地打量着每一个人脸上的表情。第一次，他觉得眼前的这些贵族是那样的胆小，怕战争、怕拍死，更怕自己的地位和权力利因此消失殆尽。  
“我已经不太清楚你们究竟想说什么。”索尔朝他们摇摇头。  
“陛下，我想说的是，我们的军队现在并不在最好的备战状态，我们缺少兵力，缺少粮食。”  
“是这样吗？”索尔若有所思地轻声说道，“我记得小时候，我的父亲——奥丁，曾经率领两千人平定了叛乱，我们现在有多少人？”索尔看向一旁站着旁听的巴德尔。  
“和瓦尔基里的部分加起来，还有将近两万可征用的士兵。”巴德尔回答。  
“所以你现在是质疑我没有奥丁的能力吗？还是说我可以依据刚才的言论，按照叛国罪来处置你？”索尔严厉地的向那位大臣发问。  
那位大臣便不再说话了。  
在那个议事厅里，在那个让每一个胆小的贵族都觉得提心吊胆的房间里，没有人能真正摸透索尔的心思。每个人出来的时候，都垂头丧气满脸通红，希望自己掌握了足够的证据能够提前揣测出索尔下一步的举动。他们猜，国王陛下是准备开战了，可是除了这个之外，便再也没了下文。  
大臣们离开后，一直站在角落里默不作声的雾尼留了下来。他走到索尔跟前，问他有没有看议会审判的结果。索尔抬起眼睛看了他一眼，从桌面一堆资料和地图下翻出那个始终没有拆开的信封，毫不客气地扔到他面前。  
“我不会看的。”索尔抬起眉头。  
“那我是否可以理解为陛下接受了这个结果？”  
“我不接受。”  
雾尼愣了一下，朝索尔探过身去：“这样的话议会会对您产生不满。我直接和您说吧，议会希望您彻底解除和劳菲森之前的那次婚约，第二次婚礼也不要再奢想。甚至最好把他送离阿斯加德。”  
“议会！议会！什么都是议会！”索尔从椅子上站起身来，居高临下地看着雾尼，：“我究竟是你们的国王，还是被你们的奴隶？别假装你很了解我，雾尼！你是我父亲的走狗，不是我的！”  
“陛下……”雾尼适时地低下头，想要安抚索尔的怒气。  
索尔的眼睛里燃起了火，他的鼻翼生气地翕动着，大声而威严地接着说：“一直以来，我遵守父亲的意见维持那些贵族的荣誉，但他们又是如何对我的？我可没有忘记当我离开艾达华尔时，他们是如何诋毁我的继承权的。先舍弃我，又讨好我，然后又再次舍弃我？”说到道这里，索尔露出一个不屑的笑容，“告诉他们远离我的私事，别再干涉我的婚姻！”  
“如果一个国王没有继承人，”雾尼避开索尔的怒火，朝他弯下腰，“如果他不能给国家带来稳定，那无论他做任何事都没有意义。战争之胜利，法令之公正，王庭之盛誉，什么都无用。”  
索尔目不转睛地看着他。  
“甚至连劳菲森受审时遭受的质问和冷嘲热讽，都浪费了。”  
“闭嘴，雾尼。滚出我的屋子。”索尔命令道，“洛基只是为了我才同意接受议会的审判，并不是为了你们任何人。”  
说完，索尔把那封审判结果的信件朝壁炉随手一扔，瞬间化为灰烬。

索尔离开议事厅没多久，好天气就结束了，每当这个时候阿斯加德总会迎来一场雪。索尔和巴德尔一起吃了顿晚餐，回到寝宫时发现洛基早已躺在床上。他轻手轻脚地走进房间，回到床上，洛基敏锐地捕捉到了动静，睁开眼睛转过身看着索尔。  
索尔惊讶地望着他，已经快到午夜，但洛基显然睡意全无。索尔于是笑着吻了他，说已经很晚了。  
洛基用鼻子发出一声轻哼，他抬起头来，搂住索尔的脖子继续刚才的那个吻，然后才对索尔说：  
“我似乎已经有几天没见到你了。”  
“嗯。”索尔在床上撑起手臂，低头看着他，“烦人的议会。”  
“审判结果是什么？”洛基伸手拉过一缕索尔的金发问道。每当他们在床上聊天的时候，他总是喜欢用手指玩弄索尔的头发。  
“我不知道，你也没必要知道。”索尔如是说。事实上，他也不知道要怎么对洛基开口说今天雾尼所说的那些话，但这些重要吗？索尔在心里想，一点都不重要。他决定了的事情，无论如何都要做下去。  
“米德加德呢？你们会开战吗？”洛基今晚好像打定了主注意要揪着索尔最头疼的问题问个不停。  
“也许会，也许不会。”  
“这个问题对我来说很重要。”洛基望着他，眼睛里流露出的情绪让索尔没办法视而不见。一瞬间，索尔突然醒悟过来洛基或许什么都知道，但他只能避开这些问题，如同本能一般。索尔低下头，咬住洛基的嘴唇，用舌尖撬开他的牙齿。索尔的手伸进洛基的衣服里，往下摸到洛基尚未勃起的阴茎，用手指绕着顶端画圈，按压着敏感的眼口。  
洛基闭眼小声地呻吟着，身体很快发热，连呼吸都变得滚烫。索尔的另一只手顺着洛基的脖子往下摸，他看着洛基，让他张开眼睛，但却在洛基睁眼的一瞬间停了下来。  
“怎么了？”洛基看着一脸奇怪的索尔。  
“你的眼眶很红。”索尔凑过去，仔仔细细端详着洛基的脸，有些担忧地说，：“身体也很烫。”  
“没事的，索尔。”洛基勾着嘴角拉住索尔的手，想让他继续，“只是房间的壁炉烧得太旺了。”  
“发烧了吗？”  
洛基摇摇头：，“没有。”说罢，他的身体和索尔靠得更近，手搂住他的背，双唇在他的耳边低语，伸出舌头舔他的耳垂，“别停下来索尔，我很想你……”  
几天后，议会的局势变得更加不明朗。窗外的雪已经下得很大，洛基坐在窗边，蜷缩在厚厚的绒被里，壁炉一刻不停地烧着，但他依旧觉得冷。虽然比在尼福尔海姆时迟了一些，他还是能感觉到自己和往年一样开始犯病了，即将发烧、发烫，直到昏迷不醒。  
中午时，洛基让侍女把西格恩叫来。西格恩一走进房间里就知道洛基不太对劲。她走到洛基的座椅旁，用手摸了摸他的手臂，立刻就知道怎么回事了。  
“我去叫索尔。”西格恩紧张地说。  
“不。”洛基摇摇头，“这一次我们悄悄地解决，他已经够烦了。”  
西格恩一脸不可置信的表情，她问道：“怎么解决？”  
洛基用眼神瞟了一眼一旁矮桌上放着的小刀和碗，说：“我们之前怎么做的，现在也怎么做。”  
“不行！”西格恩连忙摇头，“我讨厌这样！”  
“如果你不帮我，那我就自己来。”洛基用力拉住西格恩的手，那双绿眼睛从来没有这样凶狠地盯着她，咬着牙说，：“不可以告诉索尔，不可以告诉任何人。我现在放了血，就不会有任何问题。我不想生病，你明白吗？”  
“索尔一定会杀了我。”她抬起眼睛看了一眼洛基，她犹豫了很久，只能听话地拿过小刀。洛基撩起自己的袖口，把手臂袒露在西格恩面前。西格恩跪在地毯上，像之前那样握着小刀，用刀口划破皮肤，找到血管。  
“可以再深一点。”洛基低声说，他并不觉得疼。  
西格恩皱起眉头看了一眼洛基，于是更用力地的刺进去。西格恩立刻拿过小碗，调整了一下洛基的手臂位置，双手捧着碗帮他接血。  
时间过得很慢，房间里静悄悄的。洛基枕着身后的靠垫，闭着眼睛，脸色发白，额头上开始冒冷汗。  
当第一碗装满时，洛基睁开眼睛对西格恩嘱咐道：“记住不可以告诉索尔。”  
“索尔很聪明，他会发现的。”西格恩小声地说。她按住伤口，用准备好的纱布止住血，然后问洛基，：“需要我扶你到床上去吗？”  
洛基摇摇头，他觉得坐在绒椅上就挺好的。  
西格恩于是也坐在一旁，她把头像小时候那样靠在洛基的膝盖上，自言自语地说：“我怀念以前只有我们两个人的时候。”  
“现在不好吗？”洛基轻声问道。  
“我不知道。我有时候觉得你和索尔在一起很快乐，可是有时候又觉得你很烦恼。我不知道这种烦恼是不是索尔带给你的。”  
“当然不是。”洛基突然笑了起来，“是我想要分担他的烦恼。你什么都不知道，年轻的小姐。”  
“是的，我不知道。”西格恩满不在乎地哼了一句，闭起眼睛，最后说，：“我宁愿什么都不知道。”

索尔提前结束了议会，刚走上楼梯就看到西格恩捧着血碗和小刀从房间里退出来。西格恩被索尔吓了一跳，大气也不敢喘。她害怕地咽了口唾沫，小声地对索尔说：“别责怪洛基，他也很不好受。”  
索尔的脸色变得更加沉郁，问西格恩：“他发烧了？”  
“有一点。洛基很担心自己又会昏迷不醒，你知道的，就像去年冬天那样……所以才让我给他放血的。”西格恩走到索尔跟前，垂下脑袋避开索尔直视的目光。  
索尔听后，便不再和西格恩说什么了。他让侍从把医生叫来，推开房门看见洛基在座椅上熟睡。他走过去，把洛基抱回床上，坐在床边等医生来。索尔的眼睛盯着洛基手臂上新的伤口，痛苦而又小声地自言自语：“你为什么不告诉我？你应该告诉我……”  
医生很快来了，也很快离开。洛基还睡在那里，他的体温和前两天比稍微变高了一些，但幸运的是仍在能够维持的状态。壁炉里的火烧得不旺，房间里的光线比平日要黯淡，索尔依旧坐在床边守着，心脏如同被人攥紧了一样难受。  
洛基醒来之时已经快到深夜，他迷迷糊糊地睁眼，看见身旁的索尔便明白了一切。索尔脸上的表情在烛火的映照下看起来郁郁寡欢，他看见洛基醒来了，于是深吸一口气问：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“我不是故意欺骗你。”洛基的眼神也变了，他的语气软了下来。两个人互相对视着。  
“我知道。”索尔坐过去抱住他，洛基一开始没反应过来，他的背直挺挺的，他以为他们之间会有一场争执，但索尔却出乎意料地安静。直到索尔温柔地抚摸着洛基的背，手指滑过他的脊柱，洛基才渐渐放松下来。  
“听着，洛基，”索尔用手揽住他的腰，把他拉得更近些。他垂下头，用只有洛基能听见的音量在耳畔说，：“我决定和米德加德开战了。”  
洛基原本放松的身体立刻变得再度紧绷，他想要推开索尔的手臂，想要看着他的眼睛，但索尔依旧一动不动。  
“嘘……别动，听我说，”索尔继续说道，“我会用这场战争为阿斯加德争得更多荣誉，让那些贵族闭嘴。但与此同时，我必须把你送走。”  
洛基瞪大了眼睛，脸色发白，不敢相信自己的耳朵。他茫然地问索尔：“什么？”  
“我必须把你送走。去南方，去我之前的领地，在那里没有人能伤害你。我会把霍根留下来，让西格恩也陪你去。”  
“我不去。”  
“你在那边可以养病，艾达华尔的冬天还是太冷了。但是南边从不下雪。”  
“我变成了你的麻烦吗？”洛基反问道。  
“不！”索尔摇头否认。  
洛基听到索尔所说的话，脑袋里混乱得仿佛有无数念头在打架。他伸手扳着索尔的脑袋，命令他抬起头直视自己：。“在战场上，当一个国王对上另一个国王，等待他们的从来只有死亡，没有投降。你明白吗，索尔？”  
“是的。”索尔的语气无比郑重。  
“那你必须去，而我必须走吗？”  
“别让我为你担心，别让我在战场上心神不宁，洛基。我不能拿你的性命去冒险，冬天的每一片雪花都会要了你的性命。”索尔把头抵在洛基的额头上，小心翼翼地亲吻他的眼睛。  
洛基的心软了下来。  
“在下一次猎鹿节之前，我一定会回来。”索尔说。  
“我们能够在一起的时间，真的太短了。”洛基轻轻地叹了一口气。  
十二月，在阿斯加德和米德加德开战之前，洛基坐上了前往南方领地的马车。那天的雪出乎意料地停了，天空露出罕见的蓝色，像是蓝宝石一样美丽。索尔站在马车外，不顾众人害羞的低笑，捧着洛基的脸吻他，用力而深情地吻着他。  
这个吻结束后，索尔问洛基有没有什么话想对自己说。  
洛基挑了挑眉，他看着索尔脸上生动的表情，他那头灿烂的金发，那双迷人的蓝眼睛，在沉默了片刻之后认真地说：“国王万岁。”  
索尔突然笑了，但洛基无比确信他听懂了。  
国王万岁。


	45. Chapter 45

第二年夏天，洛基问西格恩：“信呢？这个月有新的信吗？”  
西格恩说：“没有。霍根已经派人去艾达华尔问了，没有新的信送来。”  
洛基站在窗前，看着不远处的花园，宫殿里到处都是新侍从，或者是旧侍从到了新岗位，霍根成为了这里的总管。一切都和索尔之前说的一样，远离艾达华尔之后，南方的一切都是温暖的，冬天时的树都舍不得多掉几片叶子。  
洛基在这里过着一种平静的生活，每两周会有书商带来新的书目让他挑选，他重新养了一头小马驹，每天早上都会牵着它在森林附近散步。有时候，他偶尔会想起雪地里的斯雷普尼尔，这样的次数不会太多，但每次只要回想起在约顿海姆的那段时光，就如同一片羽毛从心脏的某一个缺口中逃了出来，还会触碰到已经死去的劳菲的脸。  
劳菲的模样已经开始在他的脑海里变得模糊，死亡就是这样，它不断地带走，带走，于是剩下的记忆就只有一些散落的灰尘般的淡淡的痕迹。  
洛基问霍根：“你觉得索尔会在猎鹿节之前回来吗？”  
霍根不禁愕然：“当然。阿斯加德的军队在前线一切顺利。您怎么会冒出这样的念头，快把它赶走。”  
洛基尽力想把它赶走，但是依旧无法摆脱索尔似乎离他越来越远的那种预感，甚至连生命里的痕迹都消失了。他的衣服、他的戒指、他的长剑，甚至他的金发，他的睫毛，没有一样东西洛基留在身上。  
这样的难眠之夜，洛基往往会坐在桌前。他的书桌上铺满了各种书和纸张，一些边边角角都不会丢弃。索尔离开艾达华尔奔赴山谷之后，曾经给洛基写过信，但仅有两封。第一封来得很快，在索尔他们抵达前线之后就送了过来，上面没有写过多的关于战争的消息，索尔反而耐心地和洛基形容某一天日出时候的景色。他在信里说，有一种很美丽的晚霞，颜色红得汹涌澎湃，他想让洛基也亲眼看看。  
信纸上面会有几颗墨水的痕迹，或许是索尔握着笔的手停留在半空，久了之后滴落下来的。还有最后的印章和封蜡，那样的纹样曾经出现在索尔的每一件衣服上，此刻看上去却如此的冰凉。  
蜡烛的火苗微微摇曳了一下，洛基将书信推近烛光，看着信纸上面那些熟悉的字迹。索尔此刻在干什么呢？洛基心想，是在帐篷里休息，还是和海姆达尔他们开着漫长的会议？白天的时间里，洛基从来不显露出一点情绪，但到了深夜，往事就开始不停地在脑海中盘旋。  
他会怀念一些夜晚。比如在尼福尔海姆的帐篷里时，索尔仅仅只是坐在一旁，就让他的心里溢出一种温暖的情绪，仿佛自己站在一片柔和的亮光下，全身都被包裹住。这种情绪不需要找到出口，反而如同一股暗流，填满每一个它经过的缝隙，把无法述说的痛苦用甜蜜慰藉、抚平。  
不过，“不过”这个词就像是藏在椅子底下的一个小精灵。它把墨水变成你还没看到的文字，变成划过页面，超出纸边的线条，给人带来无止尽的失望。  
第二年的猎鹿节，索尔没能回到艾达华尔，也没有给洛基写过信。弗丽嘉让洛基在猎鹿节时返回宫廷，没有索尔的猎鹿节瞬间变得毫无乐趣。所有人都在猜测，索尔在前线究竟发生了什么？  
但没有一个人知道答案。大家仿佛约定好了一样，对战场上发生的一切都避而不谈，无可奉告。  
终于，被故意延误的消息隔了好长一段时间才传回洛基的耳朵里：索尔中了箭，差点死在战场上。  
那时已经快到春天，天气好转，花园里几乎看不到一片落叶。空气变得潮湿，花朵酝酿着准备开放。听到这个消息时，洛基站在书房的窗后，一直低着头。  
“或许只是假消息。”霍根和西格恩交换了一个眼神，脱口而出道，“也许就如同上一次在尼福尔海姆，一切都是为了蒙骗罗伯特。”  
“他可以告诉我，哪怕只是来一封空白的信纸，上面只盖下一个印章，我也能知道他现在是安全的。”  
洛基摇摇头，他把自己一个人留在了房间里，光线渐渐黯淡，黑得深不可测。

六月，西格恩在侍女的陪同下躲在柏树底下下棋。在阳光明媚的树林里，女孩们的眼睛被照得透亮，一只鹿透过树叶间向外张望，它的前面是几只懒洋洋的“汪汪”叫的猎犬，它们还是索尔年轻在这里时留下的。  
洛基骑在马匹上，拉着缰绳慢悠悠地从树林里出来，往回走。一位侍女看见了，便立刻起身迎接他，说：“霍根大人找您有急事。”  
“什么事？”  
“不清楚。”小侍女的声音脆脆的，“霍根大人找您有一会儿了，只说要是看见了您就让您赶紧回去。”  
一旁的西格恩听到后也觉得好奇，吵着要和洛基一起回去。从树林走回马厩的道路并不远，只需要经过一片视线开阔的草地。洛基越往前走便越觉得奇怪，只是一个上午的时间，为什么宫殿附近突然出现了一群陌生的侍卫。  
西格恩四处张望，直到看见霍根身边站着一个熟悉的身影之后瞪大了双眼。她看向洛基，却发现洛基早已发现了——他目不转睛地盯着那个高大的身影，他的身上有些破旧的猩红色披风，还有那头剪短了的金发。  
洛基呆在原地，心里一直在想，是索尔。是索尔。  
似乎是感觉到身后的视线，索尔转过身。他在看见马背上的洛基的一瞬间就笑了。  
“洛基。”他走过去迎接他，停在马匹的前面，扬起头。中午的光线刺眼，但照在索尔脸上却如同神祇一般庄严，鼻子、下巴、来不及剃掉的胡茬，蓝眼睛闪着光。索尔脸上的表情就如同他们只分离了一个月、一周、一天，或者仅仅是一个普普通通的上午。  
洛基攥紧了手里的缰绳，手指颤抖起来，他微微张开嘴唇，深吸一口气。  
“过来，洛基，到我的怀里。”  
索尔朝他伸出双手，揽住他的腰，往下一抱，把洛基搂进怀里。洛基闻到了索尔身上干燥的尘土味道，心不停地怦怦直跳。他伸出手，有些笨拙而生疏地扳正了索尔的脸，无比温柔地吻住了他。  
安静的房间里只剩下爱侣之间的喘息。他们紧紧地贴近，四肢交缠。爱与欲望如同潮汐一般涌起，将他们吞没，不停的深吻成为了彼此赖以存活的氧气。索尔的身上多了许多伤疤，洛基便吻那些伤疤，吻他的金色的短发，贪婪地闻着索尔身上的味道。他让索尔那双粗糙的手抚摸过身体的每一寸皮肤，在他面前展露脆弱的欲望。索尔抱住他，压住他，舔舐他，每一个动作都让洛基颤抖。  
“你应该告诉我真相。”洛基把脸埋在索尔的肩膀里，蹭着他的脖颈。  
索尔并不想回答这个问题。他低头吻了几口洛基的脖子，说：“你的嗓子似乎开始变好了，上一个冬天还有没有生病？”  
“回答我的问题，索尔。”洛基用牙齿狠狠地咬了一口索尔的肩膀表示抗议。  
“我不敢冒险。”索尔笑了，他的声音温柔，语气沉着。在他中箭濒临死亡的时候，第一个念头就是不能让任何人知道这个消息，尤其是洛基。  
“罗伯特比我想象中还要狡猾。”洛基不满地说。  
“他的确如此，但是我答应了你会回来，就一定会回来。”索尔进入洛基体内，渐渐加快速度。他用手固定着洛基的头，让他睁开眼睛看着自己，用肩膀架起洛基的腿，俯身向下压去。洛基的喘息和呻吟变得更大了，他张开嘴巴，带着满足的笑意仰着头看着索尔，把索尔的阴茎吞到自己身体深处，更深处。  
索尔在这里停留的那几天，他们每时每刻都呆在一起，到了夜晚就不知疲惫地做爱。等到索尔休息好了之后，他们便一起返回了艾达华尔。  
这场和米德加德的战争打得并不算顺利，漫长而焦灼。但幸运的是阿斯加德人比米德加德人更能坚持，直到耗尽了罗伯特所有的耐心，最终不得不对索尔臣服。索尔用这场胜利为自己赢得了谈判的筹码，于是贵族们便对洛基审判的事情从此闭口不提。  
为了显示自己的诚意，九月不到，罗伯特便把自己最小的女儿送了过来，要求和阿斯加德联姻。索尔原本打算拒绝，但考虑到两国之间关系的稳定，巴德尔站出来说自己愿意和罗伯特的小女儿结婚。索尔私底下和巴德尔谈过几次，但巴德尔的主意一直未改变，最终索尔还是同意了。  
新的猎鹿节开始了，巴德尔的婚礼和猎鹿节撞在一起。婚礼那天，巴德尔无疑成为了全城最受关注的人，民众吵吵嚷嚷，空气里飘着彩带和花瓣。他们在教堂里举行仪式，拘谨地对视和亲吻，透过他们，索尔和洛基如同看到了当初的自己。  
仪式结束之后，索尔拉着洛基避开惹人嫌的贵族往外走。  
“我们去哪儿？”洛基不由得问。  
“去一个你想去的地方。”  
他们上了马车，由城里往城外走。没过多久，洛基就闻到了空气里的湿气，好像是从河边飘来的。下了马车之后，洛基果然发现他们停在了一条安静的河畔，不远处停着一条装饰崭新的船。洛基看到后突然笑了起来，又惊又喜，手把索尔攥得更紧。他们往船上走，一前一后坐下之后侍从便慢慢将船划离了河畔。  
洛基垂下眼睛，把头靠在索尔的肩膀上，享受着属于他们两人的片刻的安静。  
“我应该把这个给你。”索尔突然开口说。他从口袋里掏出了一枚尾戒，是当初洛基故意让老家伙还给他的那枚。  
“我以为我再也见不到它了。”洛基的眼睛里闪着光，看着索尔把那枚熟悉的戒指套回自己的小指上。  
“它永远是你的。”索尔说。  
上午的阳光温柔得像是包裹着一层黄色的油纸，周围是一片寂静。在寂静中，远处突然传来了教堂缥缈而欢快的敲钟声，还能听见乐器热闹的鸣奏。婚礼还没结束。  
“现在像不像我们也结婚了一样？”洛基闭着眼睛轻声问道。  
索尔看着洛基脸上生动的表情，心颤抖起来。在一片温暖的金色中，索尔俯身吻住洛基，握住他的手，把他拥抱在怀里，如同一切从未改变。


	46. 附录-《被摈弃者》编年史

**约顿历 314年**

**阿萨历 126年**

2月 奥丁率领阿斯加德军队帮助劳菲打赢约顿北境的叛军。奥丁提出联姻要求。

7月 洛基·劳菲森（27岁）被迫与提尔·奥丁森联姻。提尔因病死在归国途中。

8月 索尔·奥丁森（31岁）抵达索列姆海姆与洛基完婚。赫尔布林迪送来礼物羞辱洛基。洛基找到毕利的儿子詹姆斯的私生子。索尔开始调查提尔的死因。

9月 劳菲生病。洛基和毕利结盟，毕利派人刺杀赫尔布林迪失败。赫尔布林迪与奥丁结盟。安格尔·伯达抵达华纳海姆，试图拉拢华纳海姆的势力。

10月 洛基给劳菲下毒。赫尔布林迪返回索列姆海姆，邀请洛基和索尔游船。索尔和洛基终于心意相通。霍根查到提尔的真正死因。

11月 劳菲病重。安格尔·伯达在华纳海姆被奥丁的秘使杀害，华纳海姆被迫与奥丁结盟。

华纳海姆假意在两国边境发兵，赫尔布林迪中计被迫离开索列姆海姆。

12月 洛基收到赫尔布林迪战死的假消息。索尔怀疑提尔的真正死因，离开索列姆海姆找奥丁，被关押。

劳菲去世。洛基被奥丁和赫尔布林迪合伙设局，夺权失败，关在塔楼等待处死。

芬里厄放火烧宫殿和塔楼，救洛基出逃后被烧死。

索尔返回索列姆海姆，杀死赫尔布林迪，调查洛基的下落。

**阿萨历**

**127年**

1月 洛基在雪地里获救。

2月 洛基和西格恩往北越过边境离开约顿海姆。霍根找到老家伙。索尔被迫接受洛基已死的消息，返回阿斯加德。

约顿海姆被阿斯加德彻底吞并。

6月 洛基和西格恩抵达华纳海姆的诺欧通，坐船离开大陆，前往孤岛尼福尔海姆，化名为乌特加德。

**128年-129年**

索尔自我放逐。洛基进入尼福尔海姆王庭，成为乌特加德公爵。

**130年**

11月 奥丁去世，索尔返回王庭。阿斯加德大使前往尼福尔海姆邀请古恩纳尔参加新王登基典礼，被拒绝。

**131年**

3月 索尔登基成为新王。穆斯贝尔海姆和尼福尔海姆争端不断，请求阿斯加德从中斡旋。

4月 巴德尔出使尼福尔海姆，企求谈和，被古恩纳尔拒绝。巴德尔发现洛基还活着的真相。

阿斯加德和米德加德发生领土争端。佛斯特女王迫切需要继承人，向索尔提出联姻条件。

6月 索尔同意前往米德加德与佛斯特女王见面。

12月 米德加德会议因为古恩纳尔受伤而被迫延期，洛基代替古恩纳尔出访。因雪崩意外，索尔和洛基在米德加德终于相见。

洛基拒绝索尔，同时拒绝在和平协议上签字，带着古德露恩的遗物提前离开米德加德。

佛斯特女王的联姻计划失败。

**132年**

1月 洛基计划离开尼福尔海姆。

3月 索尔到访尼福尔海姆。在比武场被古恩纳尔下毒，发生意外。洛基为他找到解药。

两人终于和好。索尔离开后洛基被囚禁。

6月 阿斯加德攻打尼福尔海姆。索尔受伤。佛斯特女王被推翻，死在修道院。其表兄罗伯特成为米德加德新王。

7月 洛基杀了古恩纳尔。阿斯加德成功占领王庭，正式吞并尼福尔海姆。

8月 索尔带洛基返回阿斯加德艾达华尔。

9月 猎鹿节。开始筹备婚礼。

10月 贵族们反对索尔和洛基的婚礼。开始针对提尔之死对洛基进行审问。

11月 婚礼被迫取消。米德加德的罗伯特开始侵占两国的争议领土。索尔的威望受到质疑。

12月 洛基生病。索尔和贵族们谈妥条件，出征米德加德。

洛基离开艾达华尔，前往索尔的南部领地养病。

**133年**

阿斯加德和米德加德持续战争。索尔中箭，差点死在战场。

**134年**

7月 索尔胜利凯旋。返回南部领地找到洛基。巴德尔和罗伯特的女儿联姻。

**136年**

西格恩（21岁）与贵族少爷结婚。

**145年**

4月 索尔（50岁）退位，巴德尔成为新王。索尔和洛基（46岁）返回南部领地。


End file.
